Harry Potter et l'anneau des Potter
by Momographie
Summary: Alors que Harry Potter tourne et retourne les sombres événements qui ont eu lieu au ministère en Juin dernier, un elfe de maison apparaît et va bouleverser le destin du survivant et de ses proches... reprend après la 5ème années, crossover chap 43, UA
1. Chapter 1: Riki, l'elfe de maison

Voilà le chapitre 1 corrigé des fautes d'orthographe que j'ai trouvé, s'il en reste, c'est parce que je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry Potter était couché sur son lit depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ruminait son chagrin. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire, son parrain, Sirius Black était mort. Il ne cessait de le revoir tomber à travers ce voile de malheurs…

Soudain, Harry se redressa et tendit l'oreille, il venait d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée. Il se laissa à nouveau retomber sur son lit et reprit sa méditation, quand tout d'un coup une toute petite voix retentit :

- Maître Harry est triste.

Harry se redressa, sortit sa baguette magique et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut un elfe de maison près de la fenêtre.

L'elfe était habillé d'un T-shirt gris et sale avec des trous qui lui arrivait aux genoux, il avait des yeux ronds comme des billes et noirs. Des poiles gris sortait de ses oreilles et son nez était légèrement ondulé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez maître ? s'exclama le jeune Potter en menaçant l'elfe de sa baguette.

- Je m'appelle Riki, monsieur, l'elfe des Potter.

- D'accord, mais une chose me chiffonne, fit le survivant.

- Laquelle, maître ? demanda Riki.

- La maison de mes parents a été détruite quand Voldemort les a tués ! Et personne ne m'a jamais dit que les Potter avaient un elfe de maison.

- Pour répondre à votre première question, maître, lorsque vos parents ont su qu'ils étaient en danger, ils ont ordonné à Riki (l'elfe frissonna) d'aller se réfugier chez la sœur de votre père.

- Une sœur, mais…

- Votre tante a très bien accueilli Riki, mais Riki n'a jamais aimé obéir à Maîtresse Sophie Londubat.

- Londubat, mais Neville n'a pas de tante, si ? demanda Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

- Maîtresse Sophie a épousé Eric Londubat qui était le frère de Frank Londubat. Monsieur Eric est porté disparu, Riki ne se souvient plus depuis quand, mais Maîtresse Sophie a gardé son nom de famille. Oh, et Riki allait oublier, elle n'a pas gardé le contact avec la mère de monsieur Eric, car elle s'est disputée avec elle ! répondit l'elfe.

- Ben ça alors, mais pourquoi Dumbledore ou Sirius ou même Remus et Hagrid ne m'ont jamais parlé d'elle ? se demanda Harry.

- Vos grands parents ont caché son existence parce qu'elle était cracmol ! (Harry ouvrit de gros yeux) Alors, il semble à Riki après déduction que Maître Sirius et Maître Remus ne connaissent pas son existence. Votre père ne leur a jamais parlé de son existence car il avait juré sur sa magie de ne le dire à personne. Votre mère, ne savait donc pas où Riki avait été envoyé par votre père, termina l'elfe les oreilles basses.

- Je commence à comprendre, même si j'ai du mal à le croire, mais, continua Harry les sourcils froncés, pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas parlé de toi ?

- Maître Sirius et Maître Remus ont dû croire que Riki était mort, répondit l'elfe les oreilles tombantes.

- Pourquoi tu appelles Sirius et Remus « Maître » ? Ils ne sont pas de la famille par le sang.

- Votre père, Maître James a demandé à Riki de considérer ses meilleurs amis comme Maître vu qu'il les considère comme sa famille.

- Attends, tu parles de papa et de Sirius comme s'ils étaient vivants, mais ils sont morts !

- Non Maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant, votre père et votre parrain sont vivants, même si Riki ignore où ils se trouvent.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment et qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de l'affirmer ?

- Grâce à l'anneau, Maître, dit l'elfe comme si c'était une évidence.

- L'anneau ?

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe de maison sortit un anneau doré, il était de la taille d'une alliance et il le tendit au jeune Potter. Harry s'en empara et aussitôt l'anneau se mit à briller.

- Mettez le Maître.

Harry regarda Riki et se dit de lui faire confiance, il glissa l'anneau à son doigt et le sentit vibrer. Puis, soudain il eut un flash, il vit un homme enchaîné et qui semblait endormi et ensuite plus rien.

- Alors maître, fit la voix de l'elfe, qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Un homme, il est enchaîné et il me semble le connaître, répondit le survivant qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, c'est votre père, Riki a vu la même chose en le mettant, mais Riki s'est fait brûler, Riki est sûr que si Maître Harry se concentre, il parviendra à localiser son père.

- Je vais essayer. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de l'homme enchaîné et il sentit l'anneau vibrer, il entendit une exclamation de l'elfe et il rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : une fenêtre était apparue, ou un tourbillon, il n'aurait su le dire précisément, et à l'intérieur on distinguait une pièce sombre où, au fond, reposait l'homme enchaîné.

- Alors Maître, que fait-on ? demanda Riki.

- Ça alors, heu… on va le chercher ?

- Il suffit de traverser le portail, Maître.

- Très bien. Fit Harry en se levant, tu viens avec moi Riki !

- Oui Maître, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant et en se plaçant à côté du jeune homme.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, s'exclama Harry en avançant vers le tourbillon. Si tôt entré, il se sentit tourner sur lui-même et atterrit avec l'elfe sur un sol dur de pierres, le portail se referma. Harry et son elfe se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Harry eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un homme en noir apparaître :

- Qui êtes vous et comment vous êtes entrés ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et qui ne semblait pas vouloir lancer de sortilège.

Sur ses gardes Harry répondit avec un léger sourire :

- Je suis le survivant et lui Riki, un ami. Nous venons chercher mon père !

Au nom du survivant, l'homme fit un pas en arrière et s'exclama :

- Prouvez que vous êtes bien Harry Potter.

- J'ai ma cicatrice pour le prouver ! dit Harry en levant sa mèche de cheveux.

- Je vois, dans ce cas, Stupéfix, cria l'homme, Harry, surpris fut projeté en arrière inconscient

- Harry, réveille-toi ! Hurla une voix dans la tête du jeune Potter. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme avec une longue barbe noir en broussaille et ses cheveux était noirs et lui arrivait au dos et il avait des cicatrices sur tout le visage. Il avait des yeux couleur noisette. Il était penché sur Harry et paressait très inquiet. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry sentit qu'il était enchainé et se rappelant se qui c'était passé, il se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise, puis murmura :

- Papa ?

- Oui, c'est moi, rien de cassé, fiston ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, où est Riki ?

- Riki est là, Maître, dit une petite voix sur sa droite, Harry tourna la tête et aperçut son elfe que semblait mal au point.

- Harry, comment tu m'as trouvé, et pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette pour stupéfixer l'homme avant qu'il ne te lance un sortilège ? demanda James.

- Grâce à l'anneau et je suis stupide, je pensais que si je lui disais que j'étais le survivant il aurait peur !

- L'anneau, tu as l'anneau sur toi ? demanda James qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la suite.

- Oui, enfin si l'homme ne me l'a pas pris !

- Non, mais il vous a pris votre baguette, Maître, fit remarquer Riki.

- Et Merde ! Comment on va faire pour sortir ? Papa je suis désolé, je suis venu pour te libérer et je me fais capturer !

- C'est pas grave, répondit James, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as pris un sacré coup !

- Oui, enfin…, le jeune Potter ne finit pas sa phrase, il se sentit une nouvelle fois partir dans les vapes.

En voyant son fils s'évanouir à nouveau, James eut une peur subite qu'il soit mort et, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il regretta d'être enchaîné, il aurait tellement aimé prendre son fils dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour le protéger...

Il fut arrêté dans ses songes par la porte qui se rouvrait. James et son elfe levèrent les yeux et aperçurent un homme qui portait une cape noire dotée d'un capuchon qui cachait son visage, il parla alors d'une voix sifflante qui fit dresser les cheveux de James sur sa tête :

- Enfin, enfin, tous les Potter sont à ma merci !

- Vous ! cracha Riki en regardant avec dégout le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort l'ignora et s'avança vers James, il le regarda pendant un moment et dit :

- James Potter, comme on se retrouve !

- Navré, mais je ne vois pas qui vous êtes ! répondit James.

- Vraiment, si je te dis que c'est moi qui est tué ta femme, cela te rafraichit-il la mémoire ?

- Absolument pas !

- Misérable, c'est ce qu'on va voir, cria Voldemort en tournant sa baguette vers Harry, endoloris !

Le choc du sortilège réveilla Harry qui se mit à hurler de douleur et se tortilla.

- Tu ne dis rien, Potter ? Peut-être que si je tue ton fils, la mémoire te reviendra ?

- Laissez-le, sale serpent visqueux ! Hurla James en essayant de défaire ses liens.

- Ça commence à revenir ! Mais saches Potter que voir ton fils à ma merci est une grande joie, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, continua Voldemort.

James serra les poings et les dents, il était impuissant, il devait regarder son fils mourir dans la pire souffrance sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Soudain il entendit un pop et le cri de rage du seigneur des ténèbres. Riki, son elfe venait de transplaner, priant pour qu'il aille chercher du secours, James décida de détourner l'intention de Voldemort :

- Hé ! Voldemort ! Tu diras quoi si je te propose d'échanger ma place avec mon fils ?

- Potter, ici on est sur _mon _terrain et non chez toi, c'est moi le maître !

- Ah oui, pardonnez-moi seigneur des rats j'avais oublié que « Charbonnier est maître chez soi ! »

- Quoi, que dis-tu, misérable cloporte, rugit Voldemort en cessant son sortilège.

- J'ai dis : Char-Bon-nier est Maître chez soi, répéta James comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

- Misérable, Endoloris, hurla Voldemort en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur James. Aussitôt, James ressentit une douleur inimaginable dans son corps et hurla à s'en arracher les poumons, mais intérieurement il était content, ce n'étais plus son fils qui avait mal, mais lui.

Harry releva péniblement la tête pour voir son père s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il avait dû mal à le croire, son père avait échangé sa place, dans un dernier effort, il regarda Voldemort et croisa ses pupilles rouges et il perdit connaissance.

//ooooooooo§§§§§§§§/  
//

[12 square Grimmaurd, pendant le dîner]

Au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, tout le monde était attablé et discutait joyeusement. Il y avait Les Weasley (sauf Charlie) Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall, Serverus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey et Hermione Granger. Mrs Weasley était en train de débarrasser la table lorsqu'un Elfe de maison apparut et alla se cogner contre la chaise de Serverus Rogue en hurlant :

- Méchant Riki, méchant Riki.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le maître des potions en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'elfe.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut remise de sa surprise, elle cria :

- Il faut empêcher cet elfe de se faire du mal. Puis, elle se précipita vers l'elfe et l'éloigna de la chaise et dit :

- Calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît et dites moi pourquoi vous êtes si méchant ?

L'elfe leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

- Riki a abandonné ses maîtres, Riki est un méchant elfe !

- Tes maîtres ? S'il te tapait…

- Oh ! Non ! Oh non ! Maître James et Maître Harry n'ont jamais tapé Riki, bien au contraire !

- Maître Harry ? Tu veux parler de Harry Potter ? demanda Hermione avec émotion.

-Oui ! Riki est un méchant elfe, Riki veut que Maître Sirius et Maître Remus le frappent ! pleurnicha l'elfe.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers Remus Lupin qui regardait l'elfe comme si c'était un revenant :

- Professeur, vous connaissez cet elfe ?

- Oui, c'était l'elfe de James et Lily, mais je croyais qu'il était mort.

Au son de la voix de Remus, l'elfe de maison tourna sa tête et dit :

- Maître James et Maître Harry sont avec lui, il va les tuer et Riki est un méchant, oh oui, un très méchant elfe !

- James ? Riki, où est Harry, avec qui est-il ? Pourquoi va-t-il se faire tuer ? demanda Remus en se précipitant vers l'elfe.

- Avec ce serpent visqueux ! Riki sais pas où c'est mais il peut amener Maître Remus si Maître Remus le veut !

Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers Remus, Hermione et l'elfe et demanda :

- Qui est ce serpent visqueux Riki ?

- Riki n'aime pas dire son nom, Riki n'a pas le courage de ses Maîtres, Riki est un mauvais elfe de maison !

Remus prit alors l'elfe par les épaules et s'exclama en le secouant :

- Riki, Il est avec Voldemort ?! Riki, réponds-moi !

- OUI ! Ils sont avec le serpent visqueux !

Tous les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent, puis Dumbledore déclara :

- Allons porter secours à Harry, Severus et vous Molly vous restez ici.

- Bien professeur, dit Molly

- Mais professeur… commença Rogue, mais Dumbledore enchaînait déjà :

- Remus, demandez à cet elfe de nous conduire à proximité de Harry, voulez-vous.

- Bien professeur, Riki, conduis-nous à Harry.

- Comme vous voudrez Maître Remus, répondit l'elfe, tenez-moi la main.

Et c'est ainsi que, se tenant en rond, les membres de l'ordre du phénix furent transportés jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient emprisonnés les Potter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent le seigneur des ténèbres qui pointait sa baguette sur un homme qui hurlait.

- Tu ne me supplies pas d'arrêter Potter ? gronda la voix de Voldemort.

- Comme disent les moldus : « Vade retro, Satana, » parvint à hurler James.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes expressions de malheur ?! rugit le Maître des ténèbres.

- Non je commence…

- Misérable, Avada…

-T'en veux une autre ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Oh ? Pour rien et une autre me vient, tu veux que je te la dise ?

- Misérable…

- Disque rayé

Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'ordre s'étaient approchés et le Professeur Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Tom.

Lord Voldemort se retourna et lança un sort de mort à Dumbledore, ce dernier transplana pour réapparaître à la droite du seigneur des ténèbres et lança un sortilège à son adversaire qui l'arrêta en créant un bouclier.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi mou, Dumbledore, tu me déçois !

- Non, Tom, détrompe-toi, c'est toi qui me déçois ! Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas !

- Oh ! Dumbledore le retour, t'as pas fini avec tes beaux discours ?!

- Tom…

- Avada Kedavra! rugit Voldemort. Mais cette fois, Albus Dumbledore fit apparaître un bouclier qui dévia le maléfice qui percuta le mur en creusant un trou.

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était faufilé jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient emprisonnés les deux Potter et essayait de les libérer. Il avait utilisé l'Alohomora, un sortilège de découpe et d'autres pour ouvrir des serrures, mais aucun n'avaient marché.

- Fais apparaître des cisailles, s'exclama James après un ultime effort de Remus.

- Des quoi ?!

- Des cisailles, un truc moldu, passe-moi ta baguette !

Remus mit sa baguette dans la main de son ami et ce dernier fit apparaître des sortes de ciseaux très gros et rouges.

- Et je fais quoi avec ça ? demanda Remus alors que James lui rendait sa baguette et l'étrange objet.

- Ouvre-les et tranche les chaînes qui retiennent mes poignets, répondit James.

- Tu es fou ! Je vais te blesser !

- Au point où j'en suis ! Et dépêche-toi !

- Les mains tremblantes, Remus referma l'objet sur l'une des chaînes et pria pour qu'il ne fasse rien à James et a sa grande surprise la chaîne fut tranchée. Il répéta l'opération sur l'autre et James fut libéré. Remus n'en revenait pas, un objet moldu venait de briser ces chaînes alors que la magie n'avait rien pu faire.

- Bon, tu te réveilles ? Libère Harry, on fera une pause après, promis, s'impatienta James.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Remus en redescendant sur terre, et il trancha également les chaînes qui maintenaient le jeune Potter assis. Dès que la dernière chaîne fut coupée, il bascula en avant et Remus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Filons d'ici s'exclama James en essayant de se relever, mais il retomba sur les fesses avec un grognement de douleur.

- Non d'une gargouille, mes jambes me font un mal de chien !

- James…

- Amène mon fils en sécurité, ça ira.

- Pas question que je te laisse, s'exclama Remus en issant Harry sur ses épaules. Il cria à Arthur et Bill de venir l'aider à transporter les blessés. Ces derniers arrivèrent en courant et Bill évita un sortilège de mort de justesse. Rapidement ils transplanèrent en direction du Q.G.

_[à suivre_]

* * *

et voilà, le chapitre est terminé, à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2: Début de maladie

salut tout le monde! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dès que Remus Lupin sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, il tomba à genou sur une pelouse jaunie par le soleil, il était à bout, en dirait pas comme ça, mais le jeune Potter faisait son pois ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur et Bill Weasley arrivèrent en soutenant James Potter. Quand Arthur vit Remus à moitié effondré, il s'inquiéta :

- Remus, ça va ? Tu es blessé.

- Non, Arthur, ça va, c'est juste que je suis à bout de souffle, montre le parchemin à James, pour qu'on puisse leur donner des soins.

- Un parchemin ? fit James surprit.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ait, c'est Molly !

- Très bien, attendez ici, j'amène Harry et je reviens avec le bout de parchemin ! dit Remus en se relevant péniblement avec Harry qui reposait toujours sur ses épaules.

- Hé ! Oh ! Minutes, où amènes-tu mon fils comme ça ? s'exclama James.

- Au Q.G se faire soigner ! répondit Remus qui filait déjà en courant vers des immeubles qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'une route qui passait devant l'endroit où se trouvaient les trois hommes. En regardant de plus près, James se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un parc de banlieue.

- On est où, là ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes qui l'aidaient à tenir debout.

- À Londres, répondit le dénommé Arthur.

- Je vois et où plus précisément ?

- À votre avis, pourquoi Remus est partie seul ? Il doit chercher le parchemin où l'emplacement du Q.G est écrit ! répondit l'autre homme.

- À oui, il y a un gardien du secret, dit James en comprenant soudain.

À ce moment là, les autres membres arrivèrent en transplanant, mais Dumbledore n'était pas avec eux.

- Où est Dumbledore ? demanda Arthur à un homme noir. Ce dernier s'avança et répondit d'une voix grave :

- Toujours à affronter Voldemort, il nous a dit de retourner au QG !

- OK, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira…

- Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde, fit remarquer James s'attirant les regards de toute l'assistance.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda un homme avec une jambe de bois et un œil qui bougeait, en le voyant, James eut un haut le cœur et déglutit difficilement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que James ne reconnaisse pas Alastor Maugrey.

- Oh, tu me reconnais pas Alastor, m'en voila très triste, même cet abruti de Voldemort m'as reconnu, snif, snif, fit James en prenant un regard de chien battu.

- Imbécile, James Potter est mort, alors qui es-tu ?! grogna Maugrey son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens.

- Bonne question, très cher, bonne question, voyons, j'ai trouvé, Merlin l'enchanteur ! s'exclama James.

- Arrête tes conneries et réponds ou c'est un interrogatoire de deux heures avec moi, Dumbledore et Rogue pour les doloris !

- Chouette, avec plaisir, il y aura de la bièraubeurre ? demanda James avec un sourire d'enfant.

Soudain, Alastor Maugrey sortit sa baguette et la mis sous le cou de James.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse souffrir ? gronda l'ancien Auror.

- Tu ne pourras jamais égaler mon ami le serpent visqueux à ce jeu là, Alastor. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu tues mon fils ! Et vu que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon, comme dises les moldus… fit remarquer James en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je pourrais te torturer pendant des heures et t'arracher tes jambes ! répliqua Fol-œil.

- Tu veux me faire souffrir ? demanda James en regardant Maugrey dans les yeux.

- Ouai ! Je veux te faire ravaler ton insolence, personne n'a le droit de parler comme ça à Alastor Maugrey.

- Dans ce cas, tue Harry devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire et on en reparlera.

C'en fut trop pour l'ancien Auror qui donna un coup de pieds entre les jambes de James. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et tomba à genoux, les mains sur son sexe.

- C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? ça fait mal, hein ?

- J'en ai vu d'autre, répliqua James les dents serrées. Cette fois, ce fut la jambe de bois de l'auror qu'il eut droit dans l'œil gauche. Au même moment, Dumbledore apparut derrière Maugrey et s'exclama :

- Alastor, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce vaurien n'a aucun respect !

- Je respecte seulement ceux qui me respect, et ce n'ai pas ton cas, chiffe molle ! intervint James toujours plié en deux, sans œil saignant abondamment.

- Chiffe molle !

- Seul les dragons mouillés frappent les gens à terre !

- ça suffi messieurs ! intervint Dumbledore, pourquoi êtes-vous tous encore ici et pas à l'intérieur, demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- On attend que Remus revienne avec le bout de parchemin où est écrit l'emplacement du QG. Répondit Arthur.

- Bon, mais vu que je suis là, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, fit remarquer Dumbledore avec son calme habituel. Il agita sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin apparut, il le tendit à James et ce dernier le pris en gardant toujours une main sur ses parties intime.

- Mémorisez-le bien, dit Dumbledore avant de rajouter, Bill, Arthur, aidez James à marcher !

- C'est ce qu'on faisait avant que l'autre ne lui donne un coup de pieds dans les couilles, fit remarquer Bill en issant James en provoquant le rire discret de Nymphodora Tonks et le raclement de gorge de son père.

Quand James lut le parchemin, il reconnu l'adresse de la maison d'enfance de Sirius Black et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le QG se trouvait là. Quand il l'eut mémorisé, le parchemin prit feu. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient traversé le parc et la route et étaient arrivé devant des maisons terni. Alors que James se répétait l'adresse, une troisième maison apparut entre les numéros 11 et 13.

Remus Lupin apparut à ce moment là sur le palier de la maison. Il les regarda tous stupéfait et aperçut le professeur Dumbledore, puis hochât la tête et rentra à l'intérieur. Les autres le suivirent et lorsque la dernière personne rentra, la porte se referma et une femme assez rondelette avec des cheveux roux descendit d'un escalier et se précipita vers eux :

- Que Merlin soit loué, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Dumbledore, vous voilà enfin professeur, il faut que vous veniez, Harry ne va pas bien du tout, il a de la fièvre, et délire, vite.

- Molly calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, je vais venir. Puis se tournant vers les autre alors que la femme repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue :

- Minerva, prévenez Madame Pomfresh de se qui se passe et demandez lui de venir ici le plus vite possible, je vous autorise à lui donnez ce papier (il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin) c'est l'emplacement du QG. (Le professeur McGonagall prit le papier et fila vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous sol) Kingsley, Tonks, retournez au ministère, il ne faut pas que votre absence soit remarqué.

- Bien, professeur, tenez-nous au courant de l'état du jeune Potter, répondit Kingsley en suivant les traces du Professeur McGonagall en entrainant Nymphodora Tonks avec lui.

- Alastor, rapporte-moi des bièraubeurres et du chocolat en haut, Remus où avez-vous installé Harry ?

- Dans la chambre de Sirius, professeur…. Répondit Remus d'une voix hésitante

- Bien, Alastor ? Tu as entendu, alors exécution ! s'exclama Dumbledore alors que Fol-œil restait sur place.

L'ancien Auror partie vers le sous sol en grommelant des paroles inaudibles.

- Arthur, Bill et vous Remus, suivez-moi.

- Heu, Professeur, on fait quoi de cet homme ? demanda Bill en m'entrant d'un signe de tête James Potter qui était pâle.

- Il vient avec nous.

- Mais…

- Si c'est de l'aider à marcher qui te gène, Bill, je te remplace, coupa Remus en prenant derechef le bras de son meilleur ami pour le mettre autour de son coup.

Bill Weasley fit de gros yeux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais déjà, le groupe s'engageait dans les escaliers qui menait à l'étage.

[Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre où reposait Harry]

Lorsque Molly Weasley réapparut dans la chambre où ils avaient emmenés Harry, ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : Ses fils jumeau, Fred et George tenait le jeune Potter par les bras, Ronald était assis sur ses jambes, sa fille, Ginny passait un chiffon plaint d'eau sur le front du garçon et Hermione Granger hurlait à Ronald de descendre des jambes à Harry et le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond était couché sur le cœur du malade.

Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, Molly se mis à crier :

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de le lâchez immédiatement, et c'est valable pour toi Ronald, descends, Harry n'est pas un fauteuil.

- on sait, Maman, répondirent les frères Weasley en cœur, mais en s'éloignant de Harry.

- Maman, dit Ginny, il faisait que de se tortiller dans tous les sens, il allait se blesser !

- C'n'est pas une raison ! gronda Molly alors que le jeune Potter se remettait à gigoter. Soudain, ses paroles, jusque là incompréhensibles devinrent plus précise :

- Non, Sirius… non ! me…laisse…pas, marmonna-t-il.

Tout le monde le regardait se débattre quand le professeur Dumbledore, Bill, Remus, Arthur et James arrivèrent. Sans dire un mot, Dumbledore s'approcha de l'adolescent et s'accroupit à son chevet et posa la main sur sa tête. Poussant un soupir, il se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient qu'il parle.

- Il a beaucoup de fièvre, trop de fièvre, dit le Sage Mage comme si cela voulait tout dire, mais personne ne le comprit sauf une : À ces paroles, James Potter avait encore plus palie, si c'était possible, puis, il se dégagea de Remus et de Arthur et s'approcha de son fils. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, tout son être n'était tourné que vers l'adolescent couché sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son fils, James tomba à genou et pris la tête de son fils dans ses mains et se mis à sangloter :

- Oh Harry, mon Harry, qu'est ce que ces salopards t'ont fait ? Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant qu'on n'est enfin réuni…

Molly et ses enfants, excepté Bill, ainsi qu'Hermione se demandaient qui pouvait bien être cet homme, au bout de dix minutes, Hermione s'avança vers l'homme et demanda :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et répondit d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre normal.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, miss et pour répondre à votre question, je m'appelle James Potter.

Lorsque les amis de Harry entendirent la réponse de l'étranger, il se regardèrent ébahi.

- Mais, le père de Harry est mort quand il avait un an, vous ne pouvez pas être son père !

- Tout le monde à cru que j'étais mort, mais en fait, j'ai été fait prisonnier, pour le reste, c'est bien trop long à raconter !

- D'accord, mais comment se fait-il que Harry était avec vous ? Il devait être chez sa tante et son oncle.

- ça, c'est trop secret la façon dont il m'a retrouvé, mais notre elfe de maison, Riki, y est pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Dans la cuisine, répondit Ron, il veut que Rogue lui coupe la gorge parce que c'est un méchant elfe, mais Rogue veut que ça soit Lupin qui le fasse !

- Ron, s'exclama Hermione

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? Il est ici ? s'étonna James qui n'en avait que faire de la dispute Ron/Hermione qui commençait.

- Ouai, lui, répondit Bill, il fait partie de l'ordre et est aussi prof de potion à Poudlard.

- Je croyais que c'était un Mangemort, dit James plus pour lui-même que pour les autres en reportant son attention sur son fils qui s'était mis à trembler.

- Il a rejoint Dumbledore avant la chute de vous-savez-qui et espionne maintenant Celui-dont-on ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour lui, fit Bill.

- Je vois…

Le pas claudicant d'Alastor Maugrey et les pas pressés de Poppy Pomfresh, ainsi, que ceux de McGonagall retentirent.

- Ah ! On va enfin savoir de quoi souffre Harry exactement, dit Dumbledore alors que les tremblements du jeune Potter s'accentuaient.

Dès que Poppy Pomfresh aperçut l'adolescent, elle se précipita pour l'examiner, obligeant ainsi James à lui céder sa place.

- Que c'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Quels sortilèges a-t-il reçu ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à l'ausculter

- James, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, vous savez sûrement mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il a été stupéfixé et il a subi un doloris de Voldemort, à et il est tombé sur la tête, répondit James d'une voix ému

- Combien de temps a duré le doloris demanda madame Pomfresh qui à présent prenait la température du corps du jeune garçon.

- Difficile à dire, au moins dix minutes…

- Dix minutes, c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort…

- Harry est un garçon solide, dit Molly les mains sur son cœur.

Alors que Molly Weasley terminait à peine sa phrase, le jeune Potter se redressa en hurlant :

- SIRIUS !

Puis il retomba dans un gémissement et se mis à pleurer et trembler.

James se précipita au près de son fils et bouscula l'infirmière qui s'était penchée.

- Harry je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est plus peur…

- Papa ? murmura Harry d'une voix faible, je l'ai revu tomber, il m'a abandonné, pourquoi il m'a abandonné ?

Puis il se remit à pleurer comme un petit enfant. James pris la main brulante de son fils et de son autre main lui caressa la tête et demanda à l'insistance :

- De quoi il parle ?

Remus s'approcha et alla prendre l'autre main de Harry et dit :

- De Sirius… Et voyant que James lui faisait des grands yeux, il expliqua mieux. Il y a une semaine environ, Sirius est mort en tombant à travers le voile de la mort, les circonstances sont trop longues à expliquer…

- J'arrive pas à le croire… dit James alors que les pleures de son fils redoublaient, Oh ! Harry ! Allez viens, là près de moi, dit James en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que Harry arrête de pleurer et se rendorme.

Alors qu'un mini réveil posé à côté du lit sonnait 9 heures, James reposa son fils sur son oreiller et regarda autour de lui. À sa grande surprise, ils étaient encore tous là, assis sur des chaises et Remus était toujours au près du lit, mais il s'était endormi, sa tête reposait sur le côté. James eut un sourire en le voyant et ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit réveil matin et il le reconnu, c'était celui qu'il avait offert à Sirius pour son seizième anniversaire. Il était stupéfait que son meilleur ami l'ait gardé après tout ce temps. James se mis à regarder la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien la chambre de Sirius : Il y avait une bannière de Gryffondor près de la fenêtre et sur le mur, au dessus du bureau, il y avait des photos des maraudeurs quand ils étaient jeunes. Alors que James reportait son intention sur les membres de l'ordre et les amis de son fils, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha et dit d'une voix douce :

- James, je pense que vous devriez allez vous reposer, vous aussi vous êtes blessé.

- Mais Professeur, Harry as besoin de moi…

- La seule chose que votre fils a besoin, Potter, c'est du repos, s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh qui n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été bousculé ainsi.

- Je ne l'empêche pas de dormir !

- Il ne s'agit pas que de dormir !

- On se calme ! s'écria Remus que la dispute avait réveillé, si vous croyez qu'on peut se reposer dans une atmosphère pareille ! Et Harry n'a pas besoin que de repos, mais de sa famille et James en fait parie !

- Mais…, fit Mrs Pomfresh outré.

- Remus a raison, Pompom, Je vais installer un autre lit ici et ainsi, James, vous pourrez dormir et être auprès de votre fils.

- Merci Professeur, dit James reconnaissant.

- D'accord, mais tous les autres dehors, s'écria l'infirmière. Sur ce, tout le monde se leva et après s'être assuré qu'on les préviendrait au moindre changement de santé chez le jeune Potter, ils retournèrent à la cuisine.

Il ne resta dans la chambre que Remus, James, Ron, Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh. Cette dernière était outrée :

- Non, mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir immédiatement d'ici !

- Harry est notre ami ! s'écria Hermione et Ron en cœur.

- La famille et c'est tout ! Les amis, dehors et au pas de course !

Voyant qu'ils allaient répliquer, l'infirmière sortit sa baguette et ensorcela deux chaises qui chassèrent les deux jeunes gens de la chambre, puis elle se tourna vers Remus et racla sa gorge. Mais James, comprenant se que sous entendait l'infirmière, intervint :

- Remus est mon meilleur ami et je le considère comme faisant partie de la famille !

- Très bien, mais pas de papotage et mettez-vous au lit Potter, il faut que je vous examine !

Grommelant, James obéit et se fit examiner. Son bilan de santé était assez catastrophique, il avait deux côtes fissurées, ses jambes étaient barrées d'éraflures et ses deux fémurs, ainsi que la rotule de son genou droit étaient fissurés. Les ligaments de ses chevilles étaient déchirés et ses poignets étaient en sang, et sans oublier son œil au beurre noir. Il avait également des escarres aux bras et aux jambes.

- Même votre sexe à l'air d'avoir souffert ! s'exclama l'infirmière en secouant la tête alors qu'elle réduisait les fissures.

- ça, c'est la faute d'Alastor Maugrey, répondit James en grimaçant.

- Que c'est-il passé pendant mon absence, demanda Remus qui était impressionné par les multitudes blessures qu'avait son ami.

- Rien, c'est une longue histoire, il m'a demandé qui j'étais et quand je lui ai dit, il ne m'a pas cru.

- Et j'imagine que l'œil au beurre noir est également de lui, devina Remus alors que Mrs Pomfresh étalait un onguent malodorant autour de l'œil de James.

- Tout juste !

Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière avait fini de soigner James et lui recommanda de dormir avant d'aller vérifier si l'état de Harry n'empirait pas.

Alors que James allait s'assoupir, Molly Weasley rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas pour deux personnes.

- Madame s'exclama l'infirmière exaspérée.

- J'ai pensé qu'ils devaient avoir faim, se justifia Molly.

- Tu as bien fait Molly, pose-le sur le bureau, s'il te plaît, je vais m'en occuper, intervint Remus qui était assis sur l'une des chaises.

- D'accord, comment va Harry, demanda Molly en allant poser le plateau sur le bureau.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille ? ronchonna Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je m'inquiet, c'est tout, inutile de faire cette tête ! se défendit Molly.

- Il ne s'agite plus, avoua l'infirmière, et c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que la fièvre a baissée.

- C'est une bonne chose, vous restez ici ou vos descendez avec moi ? demanda Molly à l'infirmière.

- Je vais descendre avec vous, au moindre problème, veuillez me prévenir monsieur Lupin, dit Mrs Pomfresh à l'adresse de Remus.

- Pas de problème, répondit ce dernier alors que les deux femmes refermaient la porte derrière elles.

- James, dit Remus en se tournant vers son ami, mais ce dernier c'était déjà rendormit. Remus alla donc s'assoir au bureau pour engloutir son souper et reprendre des forces pour une nuit qui se promettait d'être longue. Ceci fait, il alla s'assoir près du lit à Harry pour veiller sur son sommeil.

Les heures passèrent sans que ni Harry ni James ne se réveille, lorsque le réveil sonna une heure du matin, Harry se remit à parler dans son sommeil. Remus qui venait de s'assoupir se réveilla et fut en deux, trois mouvement au pied du lit du jeune Potter. Il toucha le front du garçon et se rendit compte qu'il était brulant. Tout d'un coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux et ses derniers se remplir à nouveau de larmes et il murmura :

- Maman….

Avant de pousser un soupir et de fermer les yeux. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer face à la détresse de l'enfant.

- Mon pauvre Harry… murmura le loup garou en caressant la joue brulante de l'enfant. Le jeune homme frissonna à ce contact et rouvrit les yeux, il tourna son regard mouillé vers ceux de l'homme et Remus put y lire une infini tristesse et de la douleur.

- Je suis là, Harry, tu n'es pas tout seul ! dit le loup garou en prenant la main de Harry.

- Tonton, j'ai mal…

En entendant la façon dont Harry l'appela, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer de joie.

- Je sais, murmura Remus, courage, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes, tu n'es pas seul…

- Remus, j'ai peur…

- Pourquoi, tu n'as rien à craindre, on est au QG, Voldemort ne peut rien te faire.

- De mourir, j'ai froid, j'ai mal, je meure, souffla le garçon en fermant les yeux.

- Harry…

- Aides-moi, j'y arrive plus, dit Harry d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus faible à chaque mot et le tin de plus en plus pâle.

- Harry, non, il faut que tu t'accroche, Harry, tu m'entends ? Ne laisse pas la mort te prendre ! cria Remus en prenant son neveu dans ses bras et en le secouant. Son crie réveilla James qui se redressa en sursaut et regarda d'où provenait l'appel, puis en voyant Remus secouer le corps de son fils, James prit peur et se précipita vers eux :

- Remus, que se passe-t-il ?

Le loup garou tourna un regard plain de larmes vers son ami et dit avec peine :

- Je…je…crois…qu'il est…qu'il est…mort…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, non, Harry, il faut allez chercher madame Pomfresh.

- Non, James, c'est trop tard…il ne respire plus…

- Mais…mais…

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans un vide immense, tout était blanc, il n'y avait rien, et encore se mot était trop faible. Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, pas âmes qui vivent appart lui. Le jeune Potter déglutit, il savait qu'il était mort, il ne savait pas où il était, mais la certitude d'être mort lui donnait tout de même un élément de réponse et il hurla :

- MAMAN !

Mais personne ne lui répondit et il resta là, sans savoir quoi faire et il finit par s'assoir et pleurer comme un petit enfant. Un long moment passa ainsi jusqu'à se qu'un crie lointain lui face redresser la tête et il se sentit partir.

à Suivre........................

* * *

**Review** Please ou commentaire SVP, comme vous préféré! à Mardi prochain pour le chapitre suivant qui s'appellera _Pétages de cable._

à bientôt vous autres letrices et lecteurs adoré_!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Ronald pète un cable

Ronald pète un cable.

Malgré les dires de son meilleur ami, James Potter continua à appeler son fils à travers ses sanglots. Cela dura cinq minute jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse un gémissement. Surpris, James arrêta de secouer son fils et murmura :

- Harry ?

- Pa…pa, gémit, l'adolescent.

- Oh ! Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama James en serrant le garçon contre lui, tu es vivant !

- Par Merlin ! murmura Remus les yeux agrandies comme des soucoupes.

- Pa…pa, J'ai mal…, fit Harry la voix étouffée par l'épaule de son père.

- Oh, fiston, dit James en reposant son fils dans son lit, où as-tu mal ?

- Quand je respire, souffla-t-il le front baigné de sueur.

- Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, s'exclama Remus en se précipitant vers la sortie de la chambre.

Une fois que Remus fut parti, James s'assit sur lit de Harry et mit la tête de son fils sur ses genoux.

- Ça va aller mon cœur, murmura James en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Poppy Pomfresh étaient devant une tasse de café en train de discuter avec Molly Weasley quand Remus Lupin déboula dans la cuisine aux environs de 1 heure du matin.

- Madame Pomfresh, venez vite, Harry ne va pas bien du tout ! haleta l'homme.

Surprise, les deux femmes le regardèrent avant de se lever d'un bond et de le suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

Lorsque Molly, Pomfresh et Remus arrivèrent à la chambre de Sirius, ils déchantèrent vite ; tous les occupants du 12 square Grimmauld se trouvaient devant la porte.

- Que faites-vous ici ?! s'exclama Molly en faisant sursauter ses enfants.

- On a entendu Lupin descendre les escaliers, alors on s'est dit qu'il était arrivé quelque cose à Harry, lui répondit George.

- Mais quand on est rentré dans la chambre pour avoir des nouvelles…, continua Fred.

- Son père nous a envoyé baladé, termina George.

-… Molly voulut dire quelque chose mais Ron la devança, sa voix transpercé de colère :

- Franchement pour qui il se prend ?! ça fait presque 15 ans qu'il a disparu en laissant Harry et maintenant il se permet de nous dire de foutre le camp alors que Harry est notre meilleur ami !

- Ron…

- Il n'a PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! s'emporta le jeune Weasley, Harry le connait même pas, et ça devrait être lui qui est là quand Harry meure ?!

- Ron, ÇA SUFFI MAINTENANT, intervint Remus hors de lui, le jeune Weasley eut la bonne idée de se recroqueviller, DE UN : HARRY _NE VA PAS MOURIR_ ET DE DEUX, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE JAMES COMME _ÇA_. ET DE TROIS, S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN DONT HARRY À LE PLUS BESOINS EN CE MOMENT, À PAR SIRIUS, C'EST BIEN DE JAMES, HARRY A BESOIN DE SON PÈRE, RONALD WEASEY ! QUE ÇA TE PLAISE OU NON !

À présent, même Molly et l'infirmière s'étaient recroquevillées, Remus tremblait des pieds à la tête, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Pour la première fois, on pouvait reconnaitre le loup en lui.

- Remus, nous savons tous ça, dit Hermione d'une voix timide.

- Vraiment ? cracha l'homme.

- Oui, Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit…

- Oh si Hermione, je le pensais ! Et vous, de quel droit vous vous permettez de dire de qui Harry à besoin ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir !

- Ron ! s'exclama Molly scandalisé.

- Je connais Harry depuis cinq ans, et vous, ça vais quoi, deux ans ? Il me semble que je _suis_ mieux placé pour savoir de qui Harry à besoin et ce n'est certainement pas d'un homme qui l'a abandonné à un an !

- James n'a pas abandonné Harry ! grogna Remus

- À oui ? Et où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? vociféra Ron.

- Il était prisonnier de Voldemort ! Les autres frissonnèrent.

- Vraiment, ça fait seulement un an que vous-savez-qui est revenu, vous ne me ferez pas croire que pendant 14 ans il était retenu par ce salopard alors que ce dernier était moribond

- J'ignore_ qui_ retenait James avant, mais…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un James visiblement fatigué et de très mauvaise humeur.

- Au nom de tous les Maraudeurs, que se passe-t-il Remus, où est Pomfresh !

- Je suis là monsieur Potter, s'empressa de dire l'infirmière en se précipitant vers l'homme.

James s'écarta et la laissa entrer et se remis dans l'encadrement de la porte pour empêcher qui conque d'entrer.

- Lunard, fit James en regardant son ami d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est rien Cornedrue, je suis juste fatigué, je me suis emporté…

- Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Dans une semaine, comment va Harry ?

- Dans le même état que quand tu nous as quittés, mais pourquoi hurlais-tu ?

- Rien, oublie ça, excuse-moi…


	4. Chapter 4: Des nouvelles du parrain

Merci à Gryffondor pour m'avoir signalé la terrible erreur que j'avais faite avec les chapitres 4 de mes deux fics. J'avais mis le chapitre 4 d'Harry Potter chez les Aurors dans cette fic!

Mais, voilà c'est réparé et j'en profite pour faire une relecture du point de vu orthographe!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Des nouvelles du parrain.**

Assez rapidement, Molly Weasley renvoya ses enfants et Hermione au lit avec la promesse qu'ils pourraient voir Harry le lendemain s'il était réveillé et en état de les voir. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les trois adultes restant dans le couloir rentrèrent à nouveau. Madame Pomfresh était encore en train d'examiner Harry, mais ce dernier, comparé à la dernière fois où Molly était entré, était conscient. Molly s'approcha de l'enfant et demanda :

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

- Fatigué et j'ai du mal à respiré, répondit l'adolescent.

- Tu as encore mal ? demanda James qui avait rejoint Molly.

- Non… enfin ça dépond des moments.

- Cela devrait passer, dit Mrs Pomfresh, les potions que je vous ai administrées mettent un peu de temps à agir. En fait, Mr Potter, vous devriez également être au lit ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers James

- J'y vais de ce pas, fit ce dernier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly repartit ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh et la chambre fut plongée dans le silence. Mais Harry finit par le rompre :

- Papa ?

- Harry ?

- Riki m'a dit que Sirius était en vie, tu crois qu'il est emprisonné quelque par comme toi ?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être, je ne sais pas où conduit le voile, peut-être qu'il conduit dans un monde entre la vie et la mort ?

- Des suppositions, soupira l'adolescent.

- En effet, mais que te dit l'anneaux ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore essayé, j'ai peur…

- Peur qu'il soit dans un endroit inaccessible ? acheva James.

- Oui…

- C'est compréhensible, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien si on n'a pas essayé ?

- T'as raison, dit Harry en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur son parrain.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Au même moment, dans une autre dimension, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux d'un gris profond, était assis contre un mur qui tombait en ruine. Les genoux rempliés, les bras les entourant et cachant son visage dedans, l'homme tremblait. À vrai dire, il pleurait : de désespoir, de découragement, de tristesse et de colère ; cela faisait une éternité ? Un mois ? Deux ? Une année ? Il n'aurait su le dire, qu'il errait dans ce monde, cet enfer. À travers ses larmes il exprimait également la mort de ses meilleurs amis et le fait qu'il ne sache pas si son filleul s'en était lui, sortit. De colère parce qu'il haïssait sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était tombé à travers le voile de la mort du département des Mystères, voile qui ne menait pas dans le monde des morts. Car s'il y a _une _chose dont cet homme était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort, auquel cas, il aurait revu James et Lily, ses meilleurs amis. Et oui, Cet homme qui pleurait, appuyé contre ce mur, dans cette dimension, n'était autre que le célèbre et dangereux criminel de sinistre mémoire, Sirius Black. Enfin, célèbre, oui, criminel et dangereux, ça c'est ce que croyait Fudge, le ministre de la magie et la plupart de la communauté magique.

Car, il y a quatorze ans, Sirius Black a été accusé à tord d'avoir trahi les Potter et d'avoir tués douze Moldus et un sorcier, mais tout ceci était faut, le Gardien du secrets des Potter était Peter Pettigrow et ce dernier n'était pas mort, il s'était coupé un doigt et transformé en rat avant de s'enfuir par les égouts.

Soudain, l'homme releva la tête, là, devant lui, se trouvait une espèce de fenêtre entouré d'une lumière vive. Mais lorsque Sirius Black tenta de s'en approché, elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Mais notre nouvel ami aurait juré avoir vu la tête de son filleul, Harry Potter.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà relu et corrigé! Merci de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

à bientôt et bonne journée!!!


	5. Chapter 5: le récit de James

Et Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il faisait déjà jour. Un coup d'œil au réveil matin sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi et cela le surprit qu'il ait pu dormir aussi longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que son père dormait encore. Faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron habituellement au Scare Grimauld.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il sourit en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami et du frère de ce dernier Bill. Tendant l'oreille il entendit Bill répondre :

- Ron, c'est normal qu'avec ce qu'il lui ait arrivé il dorme aussi longtemps !

- Oui, mais quand même, il est _trois heures _**de l'après-midi **quand même !

Décidant de faire encore plus poiroter son meilleur ami, il remonta vers sa chambre et quand il passa devant la salle de bain, il entendit quelqu'un chanter sous la douche :

- Voldy pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles...

Vous êtes quelques uns à vous croire divins.

Des pseudo-intellos qui jouez de la baguette .

Des artistes ratés, vous êtes nés frustrés...

Voldy pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles...

Je vous fais la confesse je n'vais pas vous rater.

Vous m'avez fais chier, alors vous allez trépasser !

Occupez-vous de vos couille et laissez-moi vivre ma vie.

Voldy pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles...

Chef à la noix de coco.

Tu peux être sûr que je vais te faire bouffer tes Mangemorts

Aussi longtemps que je vivrais

Voldy pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles...

Maugrey gare aux tiennes !

Mais rassure-toi t'es pas le seul.

Car Rogue aussi pourrais s'en prendre une bien placée

Voldy et Severus pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles...

Je vous refais confesse que j'n'vais pas vous rater.

Vous attaquez sans cesse s'en qu'on d'mande rien.

Alors je vais vous bousiller !

Vous êtes pas vraiment cool.

Il me casse les couilles...

Tout comme le traitre

Cette chanson s'adresse également à lui !

Excusez-moi, mais je leur dois bien ça.

Vous, pas vraiment cool.

Il me casse les couilles.

Voldy pas vraiment cool.

Maugrey me casse les couilles.

« Presse qui roule de Florent Pagny, légèrement adapté par le chanteur, allez voir sur YouTube pour la chanson original »

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Harry éclata de rire et se laissa tomber au sol. Quelque second plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur James Potter qui avait juste une serviette blanche enroulé autour de sa taille. Ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné vers son fils :

- Tout va bien Harry ?

L'adolescent se releva tant bien que mal et sourit à son père :

- Ça va, c'est juste que la chanson que tu chantais était trop drôle ! C'est toi qui l'a inventée ?

- Tu m'as entendu ? Mmmm… Oui et non, j'ai fais de l'impro sur une chanson chanté par un Moldu que je connaissais…

- Tu vas vraiment donner un coup de pied dans les couilles de Fol-œil ?

- Harry, faut pas prendre tout se qu'on dit au pied de la lettre !

- Dommage, soupira le jeune homme et soudain, sans prévenir, il serra son père contre lui. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne rendit pas son étreinte, mais une fois la surprise passée, il le fit. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes chacun savourant l'étreinte qu'aucun des deux n'auraient pensé savourer un jour, profitant également de la présence de l'autre.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé malgré lui.

- C'est rien, répondit James qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Une certaine gaine s'installa entre eux qui heureusement fut rompue par Riki qui venait de transplaner à côté d'eux.

- Les maîtres sont réveillés ! s'exclama l'elfe. Est-ce que les maîtres de Riki ont besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, pourrais-tu aller chercher ma valise et ma chouette dans ma chambre chez les Dursley s'il-te-plait ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr Maître Harry, Riki y va de ce pas !

- Merci Riki, dit l'adolescent alors que l'elfe de maison disparaissait.

- Bon, ben, fit James en se grattant la tête, je vais me changer…

- Et moi, je vais prendre une douche, en se retrouve dans la cuisine ?

- Ouai, à tout à l'heure et te nouille pas ! s'exclama James en s'éloignant.

- Aucuns risques, s'écria le jeune Potter en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard tout propres. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Ginny et d'Hermione, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Hermione.

- Salut Hermione ! lança-t-il en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

- Oh, Harry ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria cette dernière en se jetant dans ses bras.

- ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Mon père est vivant ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Oh, Harry, je suis contente pour toi, c'est vrai que c'est fabuleux, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça !

- Je ne peux rien te promettre Hermione ! Mais je ferai plus attention la prochaine ! Et tu pourrais me lâcher, j'aimerai bien aller manger quelque chose, je crève la dalle !

- Bien sûr, désolé !

- C'est rien, si on allait à la cuisine ?

- Vous les garçon, vous pensez qu'a bouffer !

- Hé, je te rappelle que j'ai dû sauter plus de deux repas, sans parler du régime de Dudley ! s'exclama Harry enfoncé.

- Calme-toi, je te taquinais, allons-y ! fit la jeune fille.

- J'espère bien !

***

Lorsque Harry et Hermione poussèrent la porte de la cuisine, les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers eux, c'est-à-dire : James, Remus, Ron, Bill, Ginny et Molly.

Dès qu'ils virent Harry, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Oh ! Merlin soit loué Harry, tu vas bien, s'exclama Ginny en l'étouffant contre elle.

- Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir Ginny ! répondit-se dernier alors que Hermione allait s'assoir à la table.

- Laisse-le respirer Ginny, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe dans les vapes encore une fois ? intervint Ron.

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! dit Ginny en le lâchant.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui serra la main.

- Content de te revoir à nouveau parmi-nous vieux ! fit Ron

- Moi aussi j'suis content ! répondit Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Molly s'était levé et s'était approché du groupe :

- Comment vas-tu Harry chérie ?

- Mieux que la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu Mrs Weasley.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, tu dois avoir faim ?! Tu es tellement maigre ! dit-elle et elle se précipita vers les fourneaux pour préparé une assiette pour Harry.

Ce dernier alla saluer Bill et ensuite de dirigea vers Remus Lupin qui se leva de sa chaise:

- Heu… Remus…

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme tu l'as fait cette nuit ou comme avant, je sais que tu n'étais plus vraiment présent hier alors…

- Je peux continuer à t'appeler tonton ?

- J'en serais plus que ravi, répondit Remus en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'entendis ce que Ron marmonna : « Tonton et puis quoi encore ! » Mais cela n'échappa pas à James qui fit :

- Un problème jeune homme ?

- Quoi, fit Harry en croyant son père s'adressait à lui, mais il fut surprit quand il remarqua que son père regardait Ron et non lui.

- Rien monsieur Potter, répondit ce dernier.

- J'aime mieux ça ! J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque chose à redire sur la nouvelle relation qui c'est établie entre mon fils et mon meilleur ami, je suis ravi de constater que se n'est pas le cas, dit James le regard dure.

- Heu, James, ça ferait quoi si mon fils avait dit une telle chose ? demanda Molly incertaine si elle allait trop loin ou non.

- Rien, juste que ce que Harry fait ne le regarde en aucunes manières !

- À vraiment, lança le jeune Weasley, et vous, j'imagine que cela vous regarde ?! Vous n'étiez pas là pendant presque quinze ans, alors n'allez surtout pas dire que ça vous regarde ce qu'il fait ou non !

- Je n'irais pas dire le contraire, même si Harry avait choisit Serverus Rogue comme « oncle de cœur » comme il l'a fait avec Remus, je n'aurais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Répondit calmement James.

- Hé puis Ron, Je peux savoir ce que t'as contre mon _père _? demanda Harry en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance c'est tout !

- Libre à toi, mais laisse nous tranquille, il est là maintenant et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu ! Que ça te plaise ou non je m'en contre balance ! répliqua le jeune Potter.

Ron allait répliquer, mais Molly l'en empêcha en s'exclamant en posant un plat fumant devant Harry:

- Et voilà Harry, c'est prêt !

- Merci Mrs Weasley, répondit-t-il.

- Je vois, grogna Ron, alors il est temps de te dire quelque chose !

- Je t'en pris…

- Ne t'approche plus de _ma mère !_ Avant, je voulais bien, tu étais comme un frère pour moi, mais vu que ton père est là, laisse la tranquille !

- Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama Molly en se tournant violemment vers son plus jeune fils.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends Ron, t'es jaloux ?

- Peut-être, il y en a toujours tout pour toi, Harry par ci, Harry par là ! Sirius avait raison quand il disait à ma mère que tu n'étais pas son fils ! Alors dégage !

- Au vraiment ? s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond, je te signale juste en passant que cette maison est celle de _mon _parrain et que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait partir, c'est toi !

- Oh ! Mais tu oublies une chose, ma famille fait partie de l'ordre, tendis que la tienne…

- Mon père fait partie de l'ordre !

- Faux! Faisait partie, et de plus, il est où le clébard ?

- …

- Ah oui ! Tu l'as tué !

- Misérable, je t'interdis de parler de Sirius comme ça !

- Vois la vérité en face Potter ! Si tu n'étais pas allé au département des mystères, il serait toujours vivant. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, t'as dit à ton très cher père que tu avais tué son meilleur ami ?! Mais à croire que non…

- LA FERME, hurla Harry alors que les verres et bouteilles de bièraubeurre explosaient sur la table.

Voyant le visage furieux de Harry, Ron recula de quelques pas. Autour de la table, tout le monde regardait le jeune Potter avec une expression mêlée de crainte et de surprise. Au bout d'une minute où l'air était chargé de magie, James mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils :

- Calme-toi, mon chéri, tout va bien…

- Il…Il a…Il a…

- Je sais, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu ne voudrais pas blesser Hermione et Ginny en perdant le contrôle de ta magie ?

Harry se retourna vers son père et le regarda avec surprise. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte de la cuisine claqua ; Ron venait de sortir de la cuisine. Face au départ de Ron, la salle fut plongée dans un silence. Harry qui s'était rassis mangeait à présent d'un air abattu sous le regard compréhensif de son père et celui peiné de Molly ; Cette dernière se sentait coupable de la dispute entre son fils et Harry.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le soir venu, après une réunion de L'ordre du phénix, beaucoup de monde attendaient le récit de James Potter sur son emprisonnement pendant presque quinze ans. Autour de la table, il y avait :

Harry, Ron (qui se tenait le plus loin possible des Potter), Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie (qui était rentré de Roumanie quelques temps auparavant), Nymphodora Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Abelfroth Dumbledore (qui était venu par simple curiosité) , Arabella Figg, Rubeus Hagrid (qui avait tenu à venir en dépit de ça taille dès qu'il avait appris que James était en vie), Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Surgis Podmore, Severus Rogue, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Albus Dumbledore.

À l'origine, James aurais dû raconter ses années d'emprisonnement pendant la réunion de l'ordre du phénix, mais il avait insisté au près d'Albus Dumbledore pour que son fils soit présent ainsi que ceux des autres enfants qui voulais entendre son récit et Harry n'ayant pas le droit d'insisté aux réunions de l'ordre, il avait fallut trouver un autre moment.

Prenant une grande inspiration, James commença devant les vingt-cinq personnes :

- Il y a environ quinze ans, comme vous les savez tous, Lord Voldemort (il y eut des frissons autour de la table) à débarqué à Godric's Hollow pour nous tuer, je pense inutile de revenir sur les raisons de notre découverte ?

James n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer :

« Il y a une chose que je pense que personne ne sais de cette nuit la, pas même vous professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort n'était pas le seul présent, il y avait un Mangemort présent cette nuit là (les vingt-cinq personnes présente sursautèrent). J'avais ordonné à Lily de prendre Harry et de partir (il regardait son fils en disant ça et ce dernier regardait son père avec intensité) j'étais donc seul face à Voldemort et au Mangemort. Je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps face aux deux, bien vite Voldemort à réussi à monter dans les escaliers où Lily était partie avec Harry, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher (Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de James). J'étais déjà pas mal amoché et faible, j'ai réussi à contenir le Mangemort mais il a fini par m'avoir par un Avada Kedavra. »

- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent Harry et Remus d'une même voix alors que les autres regardaient James comme s'il était fou.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour y survivre, mais quand je me suis réveillé, s'était dans les ruines de la maison et le Mangemort pointait sa baguette et la mienne sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, non seulement je ne savais plus ou j'étais et même si j'avais réussi à penser à me transformer en Cornedrue, j'aurais été trop faible pour le faire. Professeur Dumbledore, pourrai-je avoir votre pensine ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi la voulez-vous, fit Dumbledore en faisant un geste de sa baguette et une bassine en pierre apparut devant James.

- Je veux vous montrer se que le Mangemort m'a dit, répondit James, Remus, peux-tu me prêter ta baguette ?

- Bien sûr, tiens.

James prit la baguette que lui tendait son ami et la porta à sa tête. Quand il la retira, de longs filaments argentés en pendaient, il les mit dans la pensine, les remua et prononça :

- PÃLÃM

Aussitôt, le contenu de la pensine apparut sur l'un des murs de la cuisine comme s'il avait été projeté par un rétroprojecteur.

Et tout le monde fut plongé dans les souvenirs de James :

[Flash back]

_James était à moitié couché dans les décombre de sa maison et un homme le menaçait des baguettes qu'il avait en main. L'homme était habillé de noir et avait une cagoule, son visage était flou._

_- Alors Potter, on se réveille ? grogna le Mangemort._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- J'ignore comment tu as pu survivre à mon sortilège, mais tu vas le payer !_

_- Que c'est-il passé ?_

_- Il c'est passé que ton fils à détruit mon maître ! Endolorisse !_

_James se mit à se convulser et à hurler. Le Mangemort finit par lever ses baguettes et annula le sort._

_- Maintenant debout, je te laisse le choix, soit je te laisse la vie sauve et je tue ton fils ou ton fils reste en vie et tu deviens mon esclave et prisonnier !_

_James se releva difficilement et dit d'une voix faible :_

_- Je serais votre esclave, laissez mon fils, mais avant de partir, dîtes moi où est ma femme…_

_- Morte, viens ! Dit le Mangemort, il pointa l'une des baguettes au sol et prononça : « Dupliqua Cavra » Aussitôt, le cadavre de James Potter fut allongé sur le sol les yeux ouverts et vide. _

_- Comme ça, tes amis croiront que tu es mort comme ta sang de bourbe ! ricana le Mangemort avant de transplaner avec James._

[fin du flash back]

Tout le monde se retourna vers James, on pouvait lire sur leur visage une expression d'horreur. Puis, Hagrid s'écria :

- C'est de ma faute ! Je suis allé à Godric's Hollow ce soir là, j'aurais dû voir que ce corps n'était qu'une marionnette !

- Hagrid…commença James.

- Dans ce cas, c'est aussi la mienne et celle de tous ceux qui ont insisté à l'enterrement de Lily, intervint Remus, ça voit tremblait légèrement, nous avons enterré James, je lui ai même juré que…que…, mais Remus fondit en larme.

Voyant la détresse de son oncle de cœur, Harry se leva et alla serré le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tonton…

Remus releva la tête et croisa le regard de James :

- À cette époque, je croyais toujours que Sirius vous avait trahit, j'ai juré que dès qu'il sortirait de prison, car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il en sortirait, je le tuerais pour avoir tué James, Lily et Peter. Si j'avais su que…que…

- Remus ça suffit ! Tout ça c'est du passé pour moi ! Et personne ne savait qu'on avait changé de gardien du secret !

- Tonton, tu te souviens de l'épouvantard avec Mrs Weasley il y a une année ?

- Je…oui…mais pourquoi ? … demanda l'homme d'une voix achée.

- Quand j'ai vu le corps de Ron…j'ai vraiment cru que c'était lui, il a fallu que je me souvienne qu'il était en bas dans la cuisine pour que je réalise que c'était un épouvantard qui avait pris sa forme et j'ai bien vu le regard de Sirius quand vous êtes arrivé et que l'épouvantard avait pris la forme de mon cadavre ! Même si j'étais juste à côté de lui, j'ai bien senti qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver devant mon cadavre. Alors, si un épouvantard peut faire ça, je pense qu'un faut corps créé par un Mangemort pouvait bien tremper le plus brillant des sorciers !

- Harry a raison, Remus, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le passé est le passé, laissons là où il doit être ! approuva James.

- Merci, James que c'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Remus alors que Harry prenait place à côté de lui.

- Nous avons transplané dans une cave, il y avait des instruments de torture, tout était noir, le Mangemort a allumé ma baguette et de la sienne il m'a ligoté. Ensuite il m'a donné une potion de soin et après il m'a torturé jusqu'à ce que je ne lui oppose aucune résistance et lui obéisse à tous les ordres qu'il me donnait. Cela à duré treize ans, treize longue année où j'ai dû faire tout ce qui me disait, oh ! Bien sûr, il m'arrivait de lui désobéir, mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait il me le faisait payer. Parfois, il m'a donné quelques renseignements, j'ai su ainsi que Sirius avait été arrêté, que les Londubat avaient été torturé, que Harry avait été placé chez des Moldus qui l'aimaient pas, j'en ai déduit que s'était chez la sœur de Lily, j'ai su quand Sirius s'est enfui d'Askaban, j'ignore par contre comment il l'a fait, j'ai su que Remus avait été nommé professeur et quand Sirius s'est à nouveau échappé des griffe du ministère, quand Harry a été nommé champion du tournoi des trois sorciers et bien sûr quand Voldemort est revenu, j'ai cru que j'allais explosé quand il m'a dit que Peter avait osé toucher à Harry. Trois semaines après, le Mangemort m'a amené à son maître, il voulait que je sois l'esclave de son seigneur de merde, j'ai refusé, alors j'ai été torturé à coup de doloris pendant un jour au moins avec des pause quand Voldemort s'en lassait, quand il a arrêté, j'étais à deux doigts de devenir fou comme Frank et Alice ! Il m'a alors emprisonné à l'endroit où Harry et Riki m'ont retrouvé. À oui ! J'ai su que Voldemort a été à deux doigts de tuer Harry il y a quelques semaines et que vous êtes intervenu Professeur Dumbledore et je vous remercie, par contre, j'ignorais jusqu'à cette nuit que Sirius avait disparut, je me demande pourquoi on me la pas dit, mes deux seul espoir qui me gardait en vie était Harry et Sirius…, termina James.

Lorsque son père eut fini de parler, Harry se leva et alla murmurer à l'oreille de son père :

- La forme de mon Patronus prend la forme d'un cerf, tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et celle de Sirius.

James regarda son fils dans les yeux et pu y lire de l'admiration et également de la joie.

- Alors j'en suis heureux, je crois qu'on a plusieurs choses à se dire !

- C'est certain…

Alors Harry et son père se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux ébahis des autres.

* * *

_Reviews _please! ou _commentaires_ s'il vous plaît, comme vous préférez!

Le chapitre suivant s'appellera: "La signature des parchemins"

Bonne journée et merci de lire cette fic!


	6. Chapter 6: La signature des parchemins

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! :-)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La signature des parchemins**

Lorsque le père et le fils dénièrent à se lâcher dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, dix minutes pendant les quelles chacun avait pu préparer ses questions. Lorsque Harry se fut rassis, James se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions.

- En en effet James, j'en aurai plusieurs, la première est : Quelle est l'identité du Mangemorts ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je l'ignore, il n'a jamais pris la peine de me la dire…et consternant son visage, il l'a effacé de ma mémoire…, répondit James.

- Je vois, cela explique son visage flou dans le souvenir que vous nous avez montré. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour avoir encore de l'espoir alors que vous sachiez parfaitement que tout le monde croyait que vous étiez mort ?

- Oui, ça c'est bien vrai, approuva Elphias Doge.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, mon seul espoir était la perspective de revoir Harry et Sirius un jour !

- Oui, mais il vous croyait mort, y compris eux, personne ne vous recherchait, fit remarquer Arthur.

- Je le savais, et cela m'a découragé plus d'une fois ! Mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que je devais m'en sortir tout seul. Après trois ans, je me suis mis à rechercher la faille pour m'échapper, mais mon Maî… le Mangemort m'en a empêché plus d'une fois, il veillait au grain.

- Heu…Papa, t'allais dire quoi à la place de Mangemort ? demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

James soupira puis répondit à contre cœur : « j'allais dire maître, il m'obligeait à l'appeler comme ça ! »

- Quel salop, si je le trouve sur mon chemin, tu peux être sûr que j'en fais de la chaire à saucisses ! s'exclama Remus en abattant son poing sur la table.

- Il y a encore des questions ? demanda James en ne prenant guère attention à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment adressé à vous James, mais est-on sûr que Lily est vraiment morte ? demanda Minerva en regardant tout le monde.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, j'irais vérifier demain si c'est vraiment le cas.

- Professeur, que va-t-il se passer pour James maintenant ? Parce qu'aux yeux du ministère James est toujours mort ! fit remarquer Remus.

- En effet et j'y ai réfléchis, comme on a pu le constater hier et par les dire de James aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort est au courant qu'il est en vie. Je propose d'accompagner James au ministère et mettre au courant le ministre qu'il a entre guillemets « ressuscité ».

- Ouai, et comme ça on pourra réhabiliter Sirius ! s'exclama Harry fou de joie.

- Pas de précipitation, chaque chose en son temps mon enfant, fit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Mais…

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a raison Harry, nous avons tout l'été pour ça ! Et rien ne nous empêche de sortir Sirius de là où il a été fourré sa truffe s'il n'est pas innocenté ! Il pourra toujours attendre caché ici en attendant ! De plus, dit James en levant sa main pour empêche son fils de l'interrompre, il faudra plus que mon témoignage pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Il nous faut des preuves, et pour ça, il nous faut Queudver !

- Mais on ne sait pas où il est ce traître ! s'exclama le jeune Potter d'un air abattu.

- Une minute ! Sirius est mort, il n'a été fourré sa truffe nul par et tu le sais bien Harry et James si tu l'as pas oublié, je te l'ai dit hier !

- Sirius est en vie Remus, il est dans le monde entre la vie et la mort ! répondit James, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.

- Mais comment pouvez en être sûr, demanda Molly.

- Cela est un secret de famille, mais je vous assure qu'il est en vie, mais il ne peut pas revenir, répondit James.

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard, après tout, rien de presse et allons-nous coucher, demanda sera une longue journée ! intervint Dumbledore.

- Vous avez raison Professeur, les enfants au lit ! s'exclama Molly en faisant signe à ses enfants de sortir de la cuisine.

- Mais maman ! protestèrent Ron et Ginny.

- Pas de protestations, au lit !

- On est plus des bébés ! s'écria Ron exaspéré.

- On est en vacances, s'exclama Ginny.

- Il est 23 h 00, au lit ! Et ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la manière forte !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! gronda Ron en croissant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment Ron, mais tu dépasses les borne ! Arthur aide moi !

- Heu… Molly, je ne vois pas comment on peut les obliger à aller au lit…

De sa place, James eut un léger sourire, puis il se tourna vers son fils :

- Tu veux m'accompagner au ministère demain ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Harry surpris.

- Alors, si tu montrais l'exemple en allant te coucher ?

- …

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ALLER VOUS COUCHER OU…OU

- Ou quoi Maman ? tu va nous donner une fesser ? grogna Ron de mauvaise humeur.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Papa, dit Harry en embrassant son père sur la jour, puis il se tourna vers Remus :

- Bonne nuit Tonton…

- Dors bien Harry, Répondit Remus.

Harry s'empressa d'aller se coucher alors que Molly s'avançait dangereusement vers son fils cadet. Il rentra dans la chambre qui partageait avec Ron, se mit en pyjama et se coucha, à peine sa tête eut telle touché l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit serein.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré du lit par son père qui l'appelait :

- Harry réveil toi, on va bientôt partir pour le ministère.

- Maisj'suisfatigué, grommela l'adolescent en remontant les couvertures sur sa tête.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, merde, j'ai plus de baguette, fit James.

- Na, bien fait, s'exclama Harry en tirant la langue à son père.

- Tu vas voir gamin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je reviens dans cinq minutes ! dit James en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que son fils se rendormait.

……………………………………………..cinq minutes plus tard…………………………………………………………….

- Aguamenti, s'écria James en pointant sa baguette sur les couvertures de son fils.

Ce dernier bondit hors de son en criant, il se retourna vers son père et lui lança un regard noir :

- T'es malade ! C'était glacé !

- C'était le but fiston, maintenant habits-toi, si tu veux m'accompagner au ministère.

- Ouai c'est bon, ça va, j'arrive, grommela Harry de mauvaise humeur. Mais son père était déjà repartit en rigolant.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, son père, Remus et Bill étaient en grande conversation. Ils se turent quand il entra :

- Salut Harry, bien dormi ? demanda Remus.

- Ouai, jusqu'à se que Papa me confonde avec des tulipes à arroser ! répondit le jeune homme en s'assaillant la place qu'il avait occupé la veille.

- C'est drôle, les tulipes étaient les fleurs préférées de ta mère, fit remarquer James en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- En fait, en y va comment au ministère, demanda Harry en étalant de la confiture sur du pain.

- En voiture, Arthur a réussi à avoir une voiture de fonction pour nous transposer là bas, répondit Remus.

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ouai, de plus je dois passer au département de régulation des créatures magique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une histoire de paperasse par rapport à ma condition…

- Je vois, qui d'autres viens, demanda le jeune Potter en mordant dans une tartine.

- Moi, mon père, Maugrey et Dumbledore, répondit Bill.

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous rejoindra au ministère, ajouts James.

- D'accord, répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

À ce moment là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley et Alastor Maugrey.

- Arthur, Alastor ? fit Remus en les saluant d'un signe de tête.

- Lupin, fit Maugrey.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Arthur d'une voix enjouée.

- Prefque, fit Harry toujours la bouche pleine.

- Harry ! s'exclama James, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Défoler !

- Harry !

- Mais quoi ! s'exclama le jeune Potter après avoir avalé.

James leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire des autres adultes.

- Rien, Harry, si tu as fini de manger, on va y aller !

- D'accord, répondit Harry en se levant.

- Allons-y, dit Arthur en sortant de la cuisine suivit des autres.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Harry, James, Remus, Maugrey, Bill et Arthur arrivèrent au ministère de la magie il était huit heures du matin.

Quand James s'aperçut que la fontaine de la fraternité magique était détruite (toujours du point de vu de Harry, Remus et Maugrey.), il s'exclama :

- Qui a détruit cette fontaine que je l'embrasse ?

- En fait Papa, tu es sûr que tu veux embrasser Voldemort et Béatrix Lestrange ? fit Harry en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Remus et Maugrey.

- Quoi, c'est eux ? s'écria James aurifié en se tournant vers son fils.

- En fait, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi l'avons aidé, répondit Harry.

- Mais… qu'est ce que tu….

- Le jour où Sirius est…enfin a disparu, coupa Remus.

- Je vois…mais attendez ! Ça veut dire que tu t'es retrouvé devant Voldemort Harry !

- Je t'explique, après que Béatrix Lestrange a envoyé Sirius dans le voile, je l'ai poursuivi…

- Après que je t'ai retenu pendant au moins 5 minutes en t'empêchant de te jeter également à travers ce fichu voile ! fit remarquer Remus en passant.

- ça va, c'est bon ! Je disais donc (ils étaient arrivés aux ascenseurs) que je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à la fontaine et je me suis battu contre elle jusqu'à ce que son Maître arrive et là, j'avoue que si le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, je serais mort. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'a force, la fontaine a souffert !

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ne la reconstruiront pas de la même manière ! dit James.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Harry alors qu'une vois féminine disait :

- Niveau deux, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Lorsque les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, deux personnes rentrèrent, parmi elles, Harry reconnut un Auror, Dawlish. L'autre homme, dès qu'il aperçut James, s'arrêta de parler et s'exclama :

- Potter !

- Williamson !

- Tu es vivant visiblement.

- En effet, ça te surprend ?

- En fait, pas vraiment, j'imagine qu'avec ta grosse tête ils n'ont pas voulut de toi dans le monde des morts. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'ils ont voulu de ta sang-de-bourbe. Fit Williamson avec un sourie goguenard. Au mot : « sang de bourbe », plusieurs chose se passèrent : toutes les personnes qui jusque ici l'avaient ignoré, se tournèrent vers l'Aurors et James sortit sa baguette en même temps que Harry et Remus.

- Surveille tes paroles Williamson ! gronda Remus.

- Tiens, Lupin, je suis surpris que tu te balades en liberté ! Franchement, on devrait enfermer des _monstres _comme toi !

- Être Auror ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter les gens et encore moins les morts ! vociféra James qui était sur le point de lancer des sortilèges.

- Et toi, tu te gênais avant pour insulter et lancer des sortilèges à Serverus avant ? Il le sait ton fils (il fit un léger digne de tête en direction de Harry dont les traits étaient crispé par la rage) que son père qu'un salop ?

- Laisse Harry en dehors de tout ça !

- Tu entends ? Ton père te traite comme un gamin !

Harry allait répliquer quand Maugrey intervint :

- Potter, Lupin, rangez moi ces baguettes, il n'y a aucun Mangemort ici, sauf si monsieur Williamson c'est reconverti au près de Voldemort !

- Tu as de la chance d'être un Auror, Williamson, car si non… ! menaça James en rangeant sa baguette de même que les deux autres.

- Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, être et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre nuisible, dit la voix alors que les porte s'ouvraient.

- Bill, Accompagnez monsieur Lupin, voulez-vous ?! dit Maugrey.

- Bien sûr, Remus ?

- On se revoit après ? dit Remus en se tournant vers James et Harry.

- Ouai, à tout à l'heure, fais attention à toi, dis James le regard toujours fixé sur Williamson.

- O.K, vous aussi, murmura Remus en sortant de l'ascenseur avec Bill.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, un monstre, ricana l'auror alors que l'ascenseur redémarrait.

Equerré, Harry ressortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Williamson :

- N'insultez plus jamais mon oncle…

- Potter, avertit Maugrey.

- Harry, non ! s'exclama James en tendant la main pour dévier la baguette de son fils, mias trop tard :

- Poir…. !

- Sectumsempra ! s'écria Williamson en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et le sortilège le frappa à la poitrine provoquant des cries d'effrois et de surprise. Le jeune Potter poussa un crie de douleur et s'effondra sous la puissance du maléfice.

En quelques secondes, James fut au près de son fils qui perdait pas mal de sang. Sortant sa baguette James se mis à la passer sur le corps de Harry en marmonnant des paroles étranges. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la plaie de Harry s'était refermé :

- Harry…ça va ? dit quelque chose ? demanda d'une inquiète.

- Vous êtes malade Williamson, vous auriez pu le tuer ! s'exclama Maugrey son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens.

- Je… dit Harry en se redressant péniblement.

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot, dit la voix marquant ainsi le départ de Williamson et de son collègue ainsi que trois sorcières :

- Estime-toi heureux que ton fils n'ait pas lancé son sortilège sinon il aurait été bon cette fois pour le renvoi.

James lui lança un regard noir avant que les portes ne se referment et que l'ascenseur redémarre.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? redemanda James très inquiet.

- ça va, un peu mal au ventre, répondit le jeune Potter alors que son père l'aidait à se relever. C'était quoi ce maléfice ?

- Le Sectumsempra, il a été inventé quand j'étais à Poudlard. C'était la grande mode à cette époque de l'utiliser. J'avoue que je l'ai utilisé plusieurs fois et je n'en suis pas fière quand je voix les dégâts qu'il peut faire en étant utilisé avec une trop grande force ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- C'est bon Papa ! J'ai déjà subi des Doloris, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire trop mal !

- Qui ?! Qui t'as fais subir un doloris ?!!!!!!!!!!! s'exclama James

- Voldemort !

- Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas sous ma baguette en ce moment !

Harry eut un petit sourire et déposa un baisé sur la joue de son père. Certes, c'était un truc de fille, mais bon, fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu, non ?

James regarda son fils surpris. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

- C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de se sentir protégé ! se défendit le jeune Potter.

- J'ai rien dit, fit James en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils alors que la voix disait :

- Niveaux un, bureau du ministre de la magie.

Lorsque les portes métalliques furent ouvertes, les deux Potter, Arthur et Maugrey descendirent de l'ascenseur et s'avancèrent dans le couloir

À peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas, que Albus Dumbledore apparut :

- Le ministre nous attend, dit-il après les avoir salué de la tête. Puis il aperçu la pâleur du visage du jeune Potter :

- Harry, tu te sens bien ?

- Il va très bien Professeur, une simple discussion avec Williamson rien de plus, répondit James.

- Je vois, vous ne vous êtes pas battu quand même ?

- Presque pas, si on y allait, plus tôt on sera sortit d'ici, plus tôt je pourrai retourner dormir, alors dépêchons-nous !

- Toujours aussi paresseux James, allons-y alors si vous êtes aussi pressé !

Le groupe suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte la plus éloigné de l'ascenseur et quand le vieux mage ouvrit la porte, Maugrey marmonna :

- Weasley, restez devant l'entré et restez vigilent, au moindre danger, vous savez ce que vous devez faire !

- Oui, Alastor, pas de problème, fit Arthur en se postant devant la porte la main dans sa poche, là où se trouvait sa baguette.

Les autres rentrèrent dans un petit hall d'accueil où se trouvait une table à la quelle Percy Weasley était assis. Ce dernier se leva d'un bon et s'exclama :

- Le ministre est prêt à vous recevoir Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre. Monsieur Dumbledore et vous Monsieur Maugrey, je vous demanderais de rester ici !

- Très bien, je resterais ici, mais je tiens à ce qu'Alastor Maugrey reste avec Harry et James, histoire de les protéger, voyez-vous Monsieur Weasley, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un fauteuil rouge sur lequel il s'assit.

- Un garde du corps ? dit Percy surprit.

- En effet…

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez venir Monsieur Maugrey, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire… dit Percy en les entrainant vers le font de la salle. Il les fit entrer dans le bureau du Ministre, Fudge. Le ministre était assis derrière son bureau, ce dernier se leva dès qu'ils entrèrent.

Il y avait dans la pièce des fauteuils noirs devant le bureau, une étagère se trouvait derrière ce dernier. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un table sur laquelle Dolores Ombrage qui avait relevé la tête à leur entré et s'était empressé de baisser la tête juste après avoir lancé un regard noir à Harry ; regard qui n'avait pas échappé à James.

- Monsieur Potter bienvenue parmi nous, je m'appelle Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, asseyiez-vous je vous en pris ! débita Fudge d'un air empressé, Ah, et tu es également venu Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- J'irai beaucoup mieux si vos Aurors n'insultaient pas ma famille ! répondit le jeune Potter en s'asseyant.

- Comment ça ? demanda Fudge ahurit.

- Harry voyant, dit James en posant une main réconfortante et protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils. Puis se tournant vers le ministre :

- Excusez le Monsieur Fudge, nous avons croisé un de mes anciens camarades de classe dans l'ascenseur qui en a profité pour me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à mon propos et Harry…

- Il a insulté Maman et Remus ! coupa le jeune Potter.

- Harry s'il te plaît, on en reparlera après ! dit James d'une voix douce, mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Mon fils n'a pas du tout apprécié ce que cet homme a dit, mais nous ne sommes pas venu parler de ça, si je suis là, c'est pour vous prouver en bon et du forme que je suis en vie ! Et pour me faire réhabiliter aux yeux de la loi et de la population.

- Naturellement Monsieur… dit Fudge dérouté. Dolores, avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé pour monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Ombrage en lui apportant une liasse de parchemin, puis elle retourna à son travail sans accordez un regard à qui que ce soit. Fudge tendit deux parchemins à James.

- Le premier vous réhabilite au niveau de la loi et le deuxième redonne vos droits sur Harry qui vous en été destitué à votre mort, enfin je veux dire quand on vous a cru mort, dit Fudge en se dodinant, les deux doivent porter votre signature et le deuxième également celle de Harry car à présent il est suffisamment, disons responsable pour savoir chez qui il veut vivre.

- Très bien, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi vite, dit James en prenant les parchemins, il prit le premier et tendit l'autre à son fils. James signa le premier parchemin puis se tourna vers Harry qui semblait hésiter. Qu'y a-t-il fiston ?

- Ça signifie que je n'aurais plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursley.

- En effet, sauf si…

- Je signe ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme, puis il le tendit à son père qui le lu, mais il ne le signa pas. Se tournant vers le Ministre il dit :

- Il me semble qu'il serait plus sage de désigner dès à présent un tuteur pour Harry si je venais à mourir pour de bon, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, nous n'avions pas pensé à ce petit détaille, c'est une excellente idée, le seul problème c'est que le tuteur pénitentiel doit signer aussi… répondit Fudge.

- Malheureusement, l'homme à qui je pense n'est pas disponible pour le moment, serait-il possible de refaire ce présent parchemin, il brandit le parchemin qu'il avait à la main, quand il le sera ?

- En effet, tout est possible, mais puis-je savoir l'identité de cette personne ?

- Malheureusement non, pas encore, il faut que je vois si elle est d'accord et Harry aussi, dit James en signant finalement le parchemin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère lire votre avis dans une petite review !!!!!!!!!

Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prenne la peine de commanter cette fic, merci vous tous ça m'encourage chaque jour de lire vos reviews!

À bientôt j'espère!


	7. Chapter 7: Le chemin de Traverse

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance en raison de visites Samedi, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le chemin de Travers.**

- Très bien, contactez-moi dès que cette personne est disponible ! fit Fudge en tendant la main vers James.

- C'est certain, à bien tôt Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit James en serrant la main de Fudge.

Le ministre se tourna vers Harry et dit en lui tendant la main :

- Harry ?

Mais ce dernier ne le prix pas et resta assit en regardant la main tendu de Fudge d'un regard noir.

- Harry ! fit James en signe d'avertissement. Son fils finit par serrer la main du Ministre de la magie et sortit du bureau sous le raclement de gorge d'Alastor Maugrey et le regard noir de Dolores Ombrage, ainsi que celui déçu et triste de son père.

- Excusez le Monsieur le Ministre, il ne s'est encore remis de ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure et je crois aussi malheureusement de la disparition de son Parrain, dit James en se retournant vers Fudge.

- Black ? Mais il vous a vendu à vous-savez-qui, pourquoi… ?

- Sirius ne nous a pas vendu à Voldemort, excusez-moi, dit James en voyant la grimace de Fudge, de vous-savez-qui, il n'était pas le gardien du secret, c'était Peter Pettigrow…

- J'n'y comprends rien, Black a tué Pettigrow !

James soupira :

- C'est une très longue histoire et j'aurai besoin de l'aide de mon fils et de Remus Lupin pour vous la raconter dans son entier, voir d'Albus Dumbledore s'il accepte…

- Je vous écoute et vous pouvez faire venir ces personnes, accepta Fudge qui bizarrement faisait preuve de bonne volonté ce jour là.

- Alastor ? Pouvez-vous aller chercher Harry et le Directeur ? Et dire à Arthur d'aller chercher Remus et de le ramener ici dès qu'il aura fini ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr Potter, répondit Maugrey en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Et dites au secrétaire de venir aussi, ajouta James.

- Entendu.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie. Harry était assis entre son père et Remus et avait les bras croisés.

- Bon, maintenant racontez moi tout ! dit le Ministre de la Magie en regardant intensément Chacune des personnes présente, son regard s'arrêta sur James.

- Bien, Quand Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi étions en cinquième année, on est devenu des Animagi.

- Quoi, mais comment et Pourquoi, s'écria le Ministre.

- Comment n'a pas d'importance, et pourquoi ? Nous avions découvert que Remus Lupin, ici présent était un Loup Garou et on a voulu l'aider en restant avec lui les nuits de pleine lune. Bien sûr, Aujourd'hui ça paraît complètement fou et irresponsable et également dangereux, mais à cette époque on était insouciant, des enfants quoi ! Si aujourd'hui mon fils m'annonçait qu'il tenait compagnie à un Loup Garou, même en étant un animal, je crois que je le giflerais. Oh ! Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant ni nos parents, ni les professeurs et encore moins le ministère de la magie ! Si, lorsque que nous avons quitté l'école nous ne nous sommes pas déclaré, d'une par parce qu'on avait peur d'aller à Askaban, d'une autres, en tout cas pour ma par, j'ai peur que si je me déclarais, je trahissais notre plus grand secret et je ne voulais pas attirer des ennuis à Remus, dit James en regardant son ami lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Quand à moi, si je n'ai pas dénoncé Sirius quand croyait encore il y a moins de trois ans, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai été lâche, j'ai réussi à me persuader que Sirius s'introduisait dans le château grâce à des tours que son maître lui aurai appris, je me sentais coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance du Professeur Dumbledore en entrainant trois de mes amis à devenir des Animagi !

- Accouche Tonton, s'exclama Harry.

- Je vais à mon rythme Harry ! Bon, pour que vous compreniez la suite de l'histoire, il faut que vous sachiez en quoi se transformaient Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow…

- Transforme ! Remus, ils sont encore en vie, coupa Harry dans un crie de désespoir.

- Sirius se transforme en chien, il ressemble au Sinistros et Peter en rat. Maintenant, Harry, pourrais-tu dire au Ministre se qui c'est passé à la cabane hurlante il y a environ trois ans

- Ouai, bon, seulement ce qu'il nous à dit ! marmonna le jeune Potter. Bien, comme vous le savez déjà Monsieur le Ministre, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et moi on c'est retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante en compagnie de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Serverus Rogue. Rogue a voulu faire le malin et on a lancé en même temps, Ron, Hermione et moi un Expelliarmus et cela là assommé. Ensuite, Sirius nous a expliqué se qui c'est passé quand il a rattrapé Peter Pettigrow le lendemain de la mort de mes... heu…de ma mère et de l'enlèvement de mon père. Ce qui c'est passé, c'est que quand il à rattrapé Pettigrow et bien ce dernier c'est mit à hurler que Sirius avait trahi mon père et ma mère et après, Pettigrow à détruit la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos. Ensuite il s'est tranché un doigt avant de se transformer en rat.

- Je veux bien, mais ceci est la parole de Black. Qui me dit qu'il n'a pas tout inventé ?! s'exclama Fudge.

- Écoutez, on a vu Pettigrow ce soir là, il s'est enfuie quand Remus s'est transformé en Loup Garou ! Et j'ai revu ce rat quand Voldemort est revenu ! s'exclama Harry.

- Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas vu Pettigrow !

- Parce qu'il était dans les vapes !

- À qui la faute ! Hein ! Écouté, Monsieur Potter, je veux bien enlever l'accusation sur le fait que Black vous aurait vendu à vous-savez-qui, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre sans preuve ! De plus, avouez que Black n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent, saccager le tableau de la Grosse Dame et rentrer armer qui plus est d'un couteau dans un dortoir !

- Comment ça, j'ignorais ces détails, mais je suis sûr que Sirius aura une bonne explication à nous fournir dès, enfin qu'on l'aura ramené, dit James, en attendant, faîtes ce que vous pouvez faire, on ce charge de vous apporter des preuves.

James se leva et serra la main du ministre ainsi que tous les autres et ils repartirent, pour James, Harry et Maugrey, au 12 Scare Grimauld, quant aux autres, pour leur travail. Quant à Dumbledore, il rentra à Poudlard.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois au 12 Scare Grimauld, Harry monta à l'étage pour aller voir Buck, l'hippogriffe se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius. Mais en arrivant tout près de la chambre, il entendit deux personnes parler, en s'approchant, il reconnu Ginny et Ron. Il s'approcha en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit :

- … ne te comprend pas, moi je suis heureuse pour lui, il a été tellement triste… dit Ginny

- Il ne serait pas si triste s'il n'avait pas tué Sirius ! fit Ron

- Il ne l'a pas tué ! s'exclama Ginny, bon, je reconnais qu'il a participé à sa mort, mais de là à dire devant son père qu'il l'a tué !

- Son père ! cracha Ron, un Mangemort oui !

Mais à ce moment là, Harry s'éloigna et se précipita dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son père, celle de Sirius, sauta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. S'interdisant ainsi d'entendre la réponse de Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et James passèrent devant la chambre où Harry se trouvait, ils se dirigeaient vers celle de Remus quand ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant des pleurs. Ils échangèrent un regard et James poussa légèrement la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux leur serrèrent le cœur et la gorge. Harry pleurait, couché sur son lit et serrait une cape contre lui, Remus reconnut la cape préférée de Sirius. Le jeune Potter ne les avait visiblement pas entendus entrer et continua de pleurer pendant encore trois minutes jusqu'à ce que James décide de s'avancer. Quand il parvint au lit, il s'y assit et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête, le regarda pendant de petites secondes avant de se jeter contre sa poitrine et de recommencer à pleurer. James se mit à le bercer et tourna la tête vers Remus qui était resté au pas de la porte. Ce dernier, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, comprit et quitta silencieusement la chambre ; James n'aurait pas pu être plus clair avec des mots : « Peux-tu nous laisser seuls s'il-te-plaît ? ».

Lorsque Remus referma la porte derrière lui, il se figea en entendant le bruit d'une dispute dans la chambre de Fred et de George. Curieux, il s'avança vers cette dernière et bientôt les voix devinrent inaudibles.

- dire ça hier, devant son père ! s'exclama la voix de Fred

- Et en plus c'est faut et tu le sais bien, termina celle de George.

- Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin ?! D'abord Ginny, maintenant vous ! Je fais et dis ce que je veux ? gronda Ron.

- Pas contre un membre de notre famille, répliqua George.

- Harry n'est pas notre frère ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est comme s'il l'était… commença Fred.

- Et tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis…

- Il est ton meilleur ami !

- Meilleur ami qui a tué un homme que j'admirais vraiment !

- De un, Ce n'est pas de la faute à Harry si Sirius est mort, fit George.

- De deux, Sirius n'est pas mort ! termina Fred.

- Ça c'est son Mangemort de père qui le dit ! s'écria Ron

- James Potter n'est pas un Mangemort ! contrecarra Fred.

- Je sais ce que tu as Ron ! Tu es jaloux, tout d'un coup tu te rends compte que ton meilleur ami ne vas plus se confier à toi, le parfait petit confident… commença George.

- Qui donne toujours de très bons conseils, continua Fred.

- Mais qu'il va se confier à son père, il y a de quoi accuser Harry de meurtre et son père d'être à un Mangemort, termina George.

- …

- Et tu sais quoi ? Tu… interrompit George

- Nous dégoute, tu me fais penser à Croupton qui n'a pas hésiter à accuser Sirius d'être justement les deux : Mangemort et assassin sans preuve ni raison et envoyé à Askaban sans procès ! cracha Fred.

- Si tu te mets contre les Potter, tu te met contre nous Ron et visiblement, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, contre Ginny, viens pas pleurer quand tu te retrouveras seul ! trancha George.

- Mais…

- On a autre chose à faire ! dit Fred

- Comme aller au magasin ! termina George en ouvrant la porte tombant ainsi nez à nez avec Remus.

- Oh, heu…Remus, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi mon neveux à l'air bouleversé ?

- Quoi, heu non, enfin… Mais George fut interrompu par Ginny.

- Il a dû entendre Ron quand il a dit qu'il avait tué Sirius !

- Vous en faîtes pas Remus, en s'occupe de remonter le moral de Harry, pas vrai George ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, il est où ?

- Dans la chambre de Sirius, mais… Remus ne pu finir car Fred et George s'étaient déjà éloigné en compagnie de Ginny.

***

Quand la porte se referma sur Remus, James demanda à son fils qui pleurait toujours :

- Harry…fiston, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ?...Ce qui c'est passé ?

- R…on, répondit Harry entre deux pleurs, comme si ce simple nom pouvait tout expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que Ronald à encore fait ? demanda James dans un soupir exaspéré.

- Sirius…ma faute…Toi…Mangemort…

- Encore ! Ecoute mon cœur, se n'est pas vrai, Sirius n'a pas disparu à cause de toi, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui il faut reprocher sa disparition, c'est Voldemort et Beatrix Lestrange…tu es bien le dernier responsable de sa mort !

- Mais si…si je n'étais pas allé au ministère…il…il…

- Harry, regarde moi…dit James et son fils leva la tête et le regarda les yeux bouillant de larmes. Pourquoi es-tu allé au département des mystères ?

- Parce…parce…que…j'ai…cru que…Sir…ius…y…était en dan...danger… !

- Exactement ! Et pourquoi Sirius est allé là-bas ?

- Parce…parce que…j'étais…en…danger

- C'est ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius a choisi seul, c'est un adulte responsable qui fait ces propres chois et ton Parrain a choisi d'aller au ministère alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il y avait des Mangemorts là-bas, qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir vivant, il l'a fait pour te protéger, comme tu as cru faire en allant au ministère !

- Mais si j'avais étudié correctement l'Occlumancie…il n'aurait pas..., dit Harry en séchant ses larmes d'un geste du bras et en se callant encore plus confortablement dans les bras de son père.

- Harry, si Rogue n'avait pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que tu lui disais, tu aurais été la bas ? S'il ne t'avait pas expulsé de ses cours, ça se serait produit ? Harry, on peut refaire le monde avec des si ! Tu vois, _si _je n'avais pas choisi Peter comme gardien du secret, mais Sirius ou Dumbledore, de un ta…mère…ne serait pas…morte…et de deux, en ne serait _peut-être_ pas en train d'avoir cette conversation ! Le temps et quelque chose d'étrange et une fois les événements passé, la tentation est grande de revenir en arrière et de dire des si ! J'ai eu le temps de mijoter la dessus pendant quatorze ans, pendant ce temps, j'ai regretté de n'avoir rien pour pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas de n'avoir rien pu faire, car qui c'est, si Voldemort n'avait pas disparu pendant treize ans, tu serais peut-être mort ?

- Mais…et…maman…

- Je passe des jours et des nuits à la pleurer, mais elle a donné sa vie pour te protéger et ça, je lui en serrais entièrement reconnaissant, parce que Harry, je n'aurais pas supporter de vous perdre tous les deux. Harry tu es ma raison de vivre, pour qui mon cœur se bat chaque jours, avant, avant que tu viennes au monde s'était ta mère, après, pendant un temps trop court, c'était vous deux. Harry, crois moi, si tu étais mort le 31 octobre 1981, je ne serais plus de ce monde parce que je n'aurais plus eu de raison de vivre ! Même la perspective de revoir celui que je considère comme mon frère ne m'aurait pas suffi. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, tu es peut-être trop jeune et c'est tant mieux, mais je veux que tu me crois et surtout, surtout que tu cesse de rejeter la faute de la disparition de Sirius sur toi, je suis sûr qu'il ne le voudrait pas, conclut James en serrant très fort son fils contre lui.

- Merci d'être là Papa… murmura l'adolescent.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Fred, George et Ginny. Ces trois derniers se figèrent dans leur élan et Ginny bredouilla :

- Heu…excusez nous Monsieur Potter, on voulait parler à Harry, mais si on dérange…

James eut un sourire et dit :

- Je vous autorise à m'appeler James, jeune fille, ainsi que vos deux frères, je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le tutoiement, mais…

- Bien sûr… répondit George, puis s'adressant à Harry, on voulait savoir si tu voulais aller au chemin de travers avec nous ?

- Je…ne…ne sais pas…, Harry se tourna vers son père pour lui demander son avis.

- Harry, je pense que tes amis on eut une bonne idée, il faut te changer les idées, tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermer ici ?

- Mrs Weasley ne sera pas d'accord !

- Elle n'est pas obligé de le savoir, fit remarquer Fred.

- Je pense qu'au contraire, il faudrait la prévenir, fit remarquer James, mais je me charge de la convaincre. Par contre, il faudrait que quelqu'un vous accompagne, n'oublié pas que Harry est en tête de la liste de Voldemort.

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard, il était évident que leur mère ne les laisserait pas y aller s'ils n 'étaient pas accompagné par des membres de l'ordre, mais en même temps…

- C'est d'accord, dit Fred, mais à condition qu'on puisse aller dans les magasins qu'on veut et aller manger une glace sans que quelqu'un nous en empêche.

- Entendu, je vous propose de vous accompagner avec Lunard, lui aussi 4a lui fera du bien de sortir, enfin si Harry veut bien de moi ? fit James en se tournant vers Harry.

- C'est d'accord… mais est-ce que Ron doit venir ?

- Non, seulement nous et Hermione si elle veut ! répondit George.

- Très bien, j'arrange ça avec les adultes, demander à Hermione si elle veut venir, empêchez mon fils et Ron de se foutre dessus et rendez-vous dans une heure en bas prêt à partir, débita James en se levant et en quittant la chambre.

James ne pu faire que quelques pas dans le couloir avant de percuter Remus.

- Ah ! Lunard, tu tombes bien, je te cherchais !

- Tiens, remarqua Remus, tu as recommencé à m'appeler comme ça ?

- Désolé mon ami, mais discuter avec la jeunesse m'a rappelé la notre et en parlant de jeunesse, ils veulent aller au chemin de travers pour se changer les idées…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas accepté, c'est dangereux James et…

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai posé une condition, c'est que des adultes les accompagnent. Je me suis déjà proposé et en plus j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe, je ne vais tout de même pas continuer à emprunter celles de Patmol ?! Je me disais que tu pourrais nous accompagner, ça serait presque comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Deux pour surveiller des Weasley et un Potter ? James, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- S'il te plaît Lunard, Cette sortie tombe à pique pour changer les idées de Harry et en plus, on ne va pas s'interdire de vivre à cause de Voldemort ! Je refuse que les enfants restent enfermés à cause de cette putain de guerre ! fit James.

- James…je croyais que tu avais grandi, Harry est la cible numéro un de Voldemort, c'était déjà de la folie de sortir ce matin, personne n'a rien dit parce que on était au ministère, mais là…

- Je me passerais de toi, j'aurais cru que tu comprendrais, que tu n'étais pas aussi renfermé que Molly, mais je vois que je me suis encore trempé ! dit James en le contournant et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Tu prends tout pour de la trahissant ! Alors je vais te dire une chose James, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, ne viens pas pleurer sur les pots cassés, car ça sera ta fautes, tu es prévenu ! s'exclama Remus en se retournant.

James ne répondit même pas et partit avec l'impression qu'il venait encore de perdre un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter et soudain il réalisa à quel point tout avait changé. Une impression de solitude étreignit son cœur alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

***

Remus se retourna quand il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retrouva face aux Jumeaux, à Ginny et à un Harry qui paressait furieux :

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! Tu crois qu'il ne s'en veut pas assez de ce qu'il est arrivé à Maman ! s'exclama le jeune Potter qui avait presque recommencé à pleurer, et en plus, on a besoin d'une baguette et…

- Justement Harry, comment tu veux qu'il te protège sans baguette !

- C'est pour ça qu'il veut que tu viennes, il est au courent des dangers, je te rappelle qu'il a passé une éternité dans les mains de Voldemort ! Et pour que je puisse, comme dirait Madame Weasley, continuer mes études, il me faut une nouvelle baguette et pour avoir une nouvelle baguette, il faut que j'aille au chemin de Travers et j'ai envie d'y aller avec Fred, George et Ginny ! C'est même Papa qui nous à dit que des adultes devaient nous accompagner, il pensait que t'allais dire oui, tu es un Maraudeur non ?! contra Harry les poings serré. Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Papa et moi on aimerait passer du temps ensemble autre qu'enfermé ici ou au ministère ?

- Molly ne vous laissera pas faire, même si je vous accompagne et en plus James ne voudra plus…

- Je suis sûr que oui ! Et puis, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas s'avis ! Allez Tonton ! Je te promets que si Voldy attaque, je t'obéirais quoique tu me dises ! supplia Harry.

- Même si je te dis de fuir alors que ton père et moi on se bât.

Harry laissa passer quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Oui, oui, ça sera à contre cœur, mais oui, j'obéirais…

- Je peux être sûr de ça Harry et vous aussi ? demanda Remus en regardant chaque adolescent dans les yeux.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les Weasley. Seul Harry laissa passer une second avant de dire :

- Compte sur moi Tonton…

- Très bien, je vais dire à James que c'est d'accord, vous, préparez vous, entendu ?

- Bien sûr ! répondirent les quatre jeunes gens en se dirigeant vers la chambre des filles. Remus, lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter son chois.

Lorsque Remus poussa la porte, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se serait attendu à entendre James supplier Molly de le laisser emmener les enfants au chemin de travers, mais au lieu de ça, il trouvait James affalé sur la table, le visage dans ses bras.

S'avançant doucement, le loup Garou posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami le faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Remus…je…

- Je comprends James, j'irais avec vous…

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Comme me disait ton fils il n'y a même pas cinq minutes : « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis » et je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Un Monstre ? Pour certain oui ! Un loup Garou ? Malheureusement oui, Professeur ? Je l'ai été ! Imprudent ? Egalement, emmerdeur ? À mes dépends souvent ! Mais imbécile, jamais et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! dit Remus d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

- C'est Harry qui t'as convaincu de…

- Oui, mais c'est surtout ça promesse et celles de ses amis de nous obéir sans discuter s'il y a du danger qui m'a convaincu ! Allez Cornedrue en selle !

- Attendez une minute, vous voulez allez où avec les enfants là ?! intervint Molly alors que James se levait.

- Au chemin de travers… fit James

- Mais c'est… commença à interrompre Molly mais James ne la laissa pas terminer :

- Nous le savons Molly, mais essayez de vous rappeler votre jeunesse ! Les enfants auraient très bien pu aller au chemin de travers sans le demander à aucun _adulte_, mais ils l'ont fait en sachant bien qu'on avait de grande chance de refuser ! Rien que pour ça, il mérite qu'on les y emmène, de plus, ne pensez-vous pas que si nous leur interdisons d'y aller, la prochaine fois, ils y iront sans nous le dire et comme ça se mettrons en très grand danger ?

- Oui, s'en doute, vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? Fred et George peuvent être très intenables, s'enquit Molly.

- Je pense que oui, figurez-vous que je suis le deuxième élève qui ait battu le record de retenus à Poudlard ? Je suis bien placer pour déjouer tout ce qu'ils pourraient inventer !

- D'accord, simple curiosité de ma part, mais qui et le premier élève dans le record de retenus ?

- Sirius par dit ! Il ne s'en est jamais venté devant vos enfants ?

- Non, enfin pas devant moi en tout cas, mais vous savez James, après Askaban, Sirius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il était rare qu'il rît.

- Peut-être, mais je changerais ça dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, je lui redonnerais l'envie de rire ! s'exclama James avec une telle conviction que Molly sourit.

[Dans le hall d'entré en attendant le groupe d'adolescents]

- Je ne te savais pas aussi stratégique, Cornedrue, dit Remus en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami le faisant ainsi grimacer.

- Tu sais, la plupart des choses que j'ai dites, je le pense vraiment, sauf le fait que les enfants pouvaient avoir l'idée de nous le cacher aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas venu me trouver pour me demandé, ils ont proposé à Harry de venir avec eux devant moi !

- Je sais, on sait parler juste avant, heu…ils se disputaient avec Ronald et…

- Je ne préfère pas savoir le sujet de cette dispute, soupira James avec lassitude.

- Cela vaut mieux je crois mon ami, cela vaut mieux…et Harry, pourquoi il pleurait ?

- J'ai pas envie de trahir sa confiance en te le disant, demande lui quand tu en auras l'occasion… marmonna James.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, je le lui demanderais un de ces jours…

Sur ces entrefaites, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent en discutant bruyamment en descendant l'escalier.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Après avoir pris la cheminée pour le Chaudron Baveur, les enfants Weasley, Hermione, les deux Potter et Remus s'étaient dirigé vers le chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la hauteur de Fleury et Bott quand une femme âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans, avec des cheveux blonds et ondulés et des yeux bleus, les apostropha :

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Attendez, je m'appelle Sylvia Xego, reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier ! m'accorderez-vous une interview ?

- Je ne donne pas d'interviews, allez voir ailleurs, je suis pressé ! rétorqua le jeune homme en contournant la journaliste. Mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et se remit devant lui.

- Une toute petite interview, même pas cinq minutes !

L'insistance de la journaliste eut le don d'exaspérer James qui la repoussa :

- Il faut vous le dire en quelles langues ? Mon fils n'accorde _pas_ d'interview !

- Votre fils ? sauta la journaliste, comment se fait-il que vous soyez vivant, Monsieur Potter ? Comment avez-vous ressuscité ?

- Vous n'avez pas fini ?! nous ne donnant pas d'interview aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes là pour passer une journée tranquille sans avoir des gens comme vous dans les pattes ! Maintenant, au revoir ! répliqua James en entrainant Harry loin de la journaliste. Les autres suivirent. Une fois loin de la femme, Fred marmonna :

- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on ne s'en débarrasserait jamais !

- Encore heureux qu'on n'est pas tombé sur Skeeter, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oh ! Je me réjouirais pas trop vite Harry, on ne sait pas se qu'est capable cette garce, dit James.

- Sylvia Xego, corrigea Remus.

- Hein ? fit James en se tournant vers son ami dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Non, Lunard, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux là ?!

- Excuse-moi James, tu disais ?

- non, mais je rêve ! Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Harry, Hermione, Ginny, s'exclama une voix qui venait de Gringotte. Le groupe se retourna et aperçut Neville Londubat qui venait vers eux en courant. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il dû reprendre son souffle.

- Salut Neville, ça va ? demanda Harry

- Sa…lut…ça peut aller et vous ?

- De mieux en mieux ! Neville ? Je te présente mon père, Papa, Neville Londubat… dit Harry alors que les deux autres se tournaient vers lui. Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir la bouche de surprise à Neville.

- Bonjour jeune homme, tu es le fils de Frank et Alice, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda James en tendant la main au jeune Londubat qui la serra en fermant difficilement sa bouche.

- Heu, oui, se sont mes parents…

- Je les ai connu, c'était des gens formidables, j'espère qu'ils trouveront un moyen de les soigner, dit James en lâchant la main de Neville, mais en continuant de l'observer.

- Moi aussi Monsieur…heu…je…je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé être mort ? demanda le jeune Londubat en provoquant le rire de James :

- Non, enfin oui et non, disant qu'on m'a cru mort, mais que je ne l'étais pas, c'est une histoire assez longue. Mais en résumé, j'ai été enlevé par des Mangemorts et Harry et mon Elfe de maison sont venus me libérer il y a quelques jours !

- À bon, et bien je suis heureux pour vous deux ! En fait Harry ? Où est Ron ?

- Oh ! Heu...il…est resté à la maison…on s'est disputé !

- À quel sujet ?

- Si je te dis qu'il me reproche se qu'il est arrivé au Ministère ? Tu comprends.

- Oh ?! Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, dîtes, vous avez reçu vos résultat de Buses ? Parce que moi non et je me demandais si…

- Non, on ne les a pas encore reçus. Répondit Hermione.

- Tu es venu tout seul Neville demanda James.

- Heu…non, ma grand-mère est restée devant la banque avec ma tante… En fait, elles se disputaient quand je suis parti.

- Cette fameuse tante, elle ne s'appellerait pas Sophie par hasard ?

- Oui, comment vous le savez ?

- Oh !...Heu, je crois que je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question, Harry, tu peux le faire à ma place ? J'imagine que Riki t'as tout expliqué ?

- D'accord, Neville si je te dis que mon père a une sœur, que cette sœur est notre tante commune, ça t'éclair.

- Heu…oui ? Alors…Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas de tante Harry et...

- En fait, mes grands-parents paternel ont décidé de cacher l'identité de Sophie, je ne sais pas si tu sais…

- Qu'elle est une Cracmol ? Oui, elle me l'a dit, on aurait dit qu'elle croyait que j'allais la rejeter.

- C'est mieux si elle te l'a dit elle même. Bref ils ont obligé mon père à faire un serment inviolable pour qu'il ne révèle pas qu'il avait une sœur, je ne savais donc pas que j'avais une sœur avant que Riki, notre Elfe, me le dise. De plus, il me fallait vivre avec quelqu'un qui avait le même sang que ma mère donc, enfin…le choix était restreins.

- Je vois, mais, Neville se tourna vers James, ce n'est pas dangereux si vous la rencontrer, je veux dire, est-ce que vous ne risquez pas de vous faire tuer à cause du serment ?

James prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Non, tant que je ne révèle pas que Sophie…

- Papa…

- …est ma sœur, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Papa… ça se déclenche quand le sortilège ? demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

- Si je…Merde…, James fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir jusqu'où allait son serment :

_[Flash back]_

_James avait tout juste dix et sa sœur huit. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon et James et son père était à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Ils se tenaient les mains et la mère de James avait sa baguette au dessus de cette dernière :_

_- James Daniel Potter t'engages-tu à ne pas révéler à qui que se soit l'existence de ta sœur Sophie Isabelle Potter ?_

_- Oui père, dit James d'une voix tremblant légèrement._

_[Fin du flash Back]_

Oui, Normalement, ce que James ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il aurait dû mourir sur place. Est-ce que quelques chose avait raté ce jour là ?

- Harry, je ne comprends pas, je devrais être mort et… fit James

- Alors, je préfère que tu ne le sois pas.

- Donc, cela ne fait rien si je vous la présente ? Enfin, à Harry… demanda Neville

- Non, cela ne me tuera pas, répondit James toujours songeur.

- Alors, suivez-moi ! s'écria Neville en entraînant le groupe avec lui.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois arrivé prêt de la banque des sorciers, ils aperçurent deux femmes, une âgée que Harry reconnu comme la grand-mère de Neville et une femme de trente-quatre ans avec des cheveux noirs, assez emmêlés portant une robes de sorciers décrépie qui se disputaient.

Dès qu'il aperçut sa sœur, James s'avança à grandes enjambés vers elle. Il s'exclama de loin :

- Sophie !

Cette dernière se retourna et sursauta quand elle reconnu l'homme. Elle se retrouva serré contre son frère avant même d'avoir pu se remettre du coc de l'apparition.

- James, murmura Sophie, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui ma Sophie, c'est vraiment moi ! répondit James en desserrant son étreinte et en regardant les yeux aussi noisette que les siens de sa sœur.

- Mais comment…je te croyais mort !

- C'est une trop longue histoire pour te la raconter maintenant ! Mais je ne suis jamais mort, c'est Harry et Riki qui m'ont retrouvé…

- Quoi ?? Harry…

James se décala et se tourna vers son fils qui était resté en retrait, se dernier s'approcha lentement et James le présenta :

- Sophie, voici Harry mon fils, plus connu sous le nom du survivant, mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire !

- Papa ! Arrête ! s'exclama Harry, il s'avança encore un peu et tendit sa main à sa tante, ne l'écoutez pas, je suis Harry, juste Harry !

Sophie éclata de rire et serra la main qui lui était tendue :

- Enchantez de faire ta connaissance, juste Harry ! Mais tutoies-moi, après tout je suis ta tante !

- D'accord. Mais viens, tu ne vas pas passez ton temps à te disputer avec la grand-mère de Neville (_NDA : À chaque fois que je pense à la grand-mère de Neville, je pense à Serverus Rogue et j'ai envie de rire !_) Je vais te présenter mes amis ! dit Harry en entraînant sa tante avec lui en lui tenant la main, cette dernière le suivit en riant alors que James se tournait vers Augusta Londubat dans l'espoir de réparer les « pots cassés »

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_(NDA, pour les fanes de Sirius Black)_

Cela faisait deux jours (_NDA : si je me trempe dans la chronologie, dîtes le moi, je me perds dans l'espace temps) _ que Sirius Black avait aperçu son filleul à travers un tourbillon. Il était justement en train de repenser à ça, tout en déambulant dans le labyrinthe, quand il revit le un tourbillon, il tenta de le passer, mais il fut rejeté en arrière. Se relevant péniblement, il remarqua que cette fois, son filleul n'était pas seul, il tenait la main à une femme d'environ 35 ans, que Sirius ne connaissait pas et était entouré de ses amis. Sirius reconnu bien évidement Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred et George Weasley et Neville Londubat. Par contre, Sirius nota que Ronald Weasley n'était pas là, est ce qu'il était mort ? Le Maraudeur frissonna à cette idée. Soudain Harry tourna la femme vers un endroit que Sirius ne pouvait voir et ce qu'il dit devint tout d'un coup audible pour lui :

- Sophie, je crois que tu ne connais pas Remus Lupin, un ami de Papa ? dit Harry à la femme.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter « Papa » James, pourquoi Harry parlait-il de lui ?

À ce moment, Remus Lupin apparut dans le champ de vision de Sirius. Et la femme dit, tout en serrant la main de Remus. :

- Pas personnellement, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, monsieur !

- J'aimerai dire la même chose pour vous Sophie, mais malheureusement moi non, mais enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

- Je ne vous en veux pas, mon père à tout fait pour empêcher James de révéler mon existence. Répondit la dénommé Sophie en lâchant la main de Loup Garou.

Pendant l'échange, un homme s'était approché du groupe et cet homme faillit faire faire une crise cardiaque à Sirius, qui hurla :

- JAMES !

Ce dernier releva la tête et s'embla chercher qui l'avait appelé. D'ailleurs, son comportement alerta les autres et Harry lui demanda :

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu, vous allez prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai cru entendre la voix de Sirius qui m'appelait !

- Sirius ? Mais c'est impossible, j'ai même pas pensé à lui et l'anneau…

- La poignée de mains, Harry, regarde l'anneau ! Il brille !

Le jeune Potter baissa les yeux sur sa main comme tous ceux qui l'accompagnait, et remarqua la petite lueur d'orée et il murmura, mais de là où il était, Sirius l'entendit comme s'il l'avait crié :

-Sirius…

Le Maraudeur se précipita vers le tourbillon…

_(À suivre)_

_(NDA : Vous avez cru, hein ?) _

_- _Sirius…

_Il serait merveilleux de dire que ce simple nom permit à Sirius de traverser le tourbillon, mais alors il n'y aurait pas d'histoire _

_[inspiré de Peter Pan film]_

Le Maraudeur se précipita vers le tourbillon, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, ce dernier disparut et l'homme se laissa tomber à terre, puis se mit à pleurer contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une pression sur son épaule qui le fit se retourner violemment et brandir sa baguette, vieux réflexe car il la savait totalement inutile.

Il se retrouva face à…

(À suivre, et cette fois, c'est pour de bon !)

* * *

Et voilà, merci de me laisser une petite** review **ou une grande si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir!

À bientôt et bonne journée!


	8. Chapter 8: Les coffre de Gringott

Et voilà, j'ai failli oublier de poster!

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les coffres de Gringott.**

Quinze minutes après l'étrange appelle du troisième Maraudeurs, le groupe, sans Neville et sa grand-mère qui avaient du partir, se trouvait dans un des wagons de Gringotte pour aller dans les différents coffres, le premier qu'ils atteignirent fut celui de Fred et George Weasley qui avaient ouvert leur propre coffre quand ils avaient reçu l'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers. Quand Ginny aperçut la quantité raisonnable que contenait le coffre, elle s'exclama :

- Hé bien, vous en gagnez de l'argent !

- C'est vrai, tiens, fit Fred en lui tendant une bourse plutôt bien remplie.

- Je…je ne peux pas accepter, c'est votre or ! protesta la jeune Weasley.

- On insiste Ginny ! trancha son frère en refermant la main de Ginny sur la bouse.

- Vraiment Ginny, se n'est pas l'argent qui va nous manquer, de plus, ça c'est seulement notre coffre personnel, on en a un autre pour les dépenses du magasin.

- D'accord, mais je vous rebrousserais un jour, affirma Ginny alors que le wagon repartait.

Le deuxième coffre qu'ils atteignirent fut celui de Harry. Ce dernier sortit la clé et se tourna vers son père avec hésitation.

- Harry ? Qu'attends-tu ?

- Ben…heu…maintenant que tu es là, j'imagine…que…c'est plus…mon coffre…et…

- Harry, ce coffre, je t'en fais cadeaux, tu es suffisamment grand maintenant pour savoir le gérer, de plus, cette argent n'est qu'une toute petite partie de l'argent de notre famille !

- Ah bon ? Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres coffres et…

- Normalement, tu aurais dû recevoir l'autorisation d'utiliser le coffre à ta majorité, mais vu que je ne suis pas mort comme tout le monde semblait le pensé… c'est pour ça que personne ne t'en a parlé.

- D'accord…

- Et ce que ton père a oublié de te dire, c'est que ton coffre se remplit tous les fins de mois ! intervint Sophie.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent George et Harry en même temps.

- Parce que notre père était un auteur/compositeur de chanson et qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un utilise une de ses chansons, de l'argent est envoyé dans ton coffre !

- Je croyais que Grand-père était Auror ?! fit remarquer Harry. En tendant distraitement sa clé au gobelin qui s'impatientait.

- En effet, mais la chanson était un hobby et ne lui permettait pas de vivre. Toi, ça va parce que tu ne l'utilise qu'une fois par ans, mais si tu devais l'utiliser pour payer ta nourriture, ton loyer, impôt et autre, tu aurais très vitre plus rien.

- Arêtes Sophie, Papa n'était pas obligé de travailler, avec toute la fortune que lui avait laissée son père…

- Ouais, mais reste que la chanson n'aurait pas pu nous faire vivre, mais passons, tu as de l'argent à retirer gamin !

- oui, j'ai failli oublier, excusez-moi Monsieur, s'excusa Harry au près du Gobelin.

Pendant que Harry remplissait ses bourses, Ginny demanda à Sophie et James :

- C'est qui, qui chantait ses chansons ?

- Oh ! Pleins de monde, des sorciers, des Moldus, mais je doute que tu connaisses les chanteurs, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es trop jeune ! répondit Sophie.

- Et en ce moment, c'est qui chante ses chansons ?

- Les Bizarr'Sisters en chante une, c'est « Une vie sans toi », répondit Sophie alors que Harry et le gobelin remontaient dans le wagon et que ce dernier redémarrait.

- Ah ! Bon, j'étais sûr qu'ils l'avaient écrite eux même !

- Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas le cas ! fit Sophie.

- c'est bizarre, il y a un duo français qui chante une chanson portant ce titre, c'est des Moldus, mais, c'est la même ? intervint Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, le mieux c'est que je te la chante ! dit Sophie.

- Ensemble, fit James et sa sœur hocha la tête, je commence :

James :

« Sous ce regard un peu triste

Je n'ose lire que tu voudrais partir

Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me mente encore une fois

Si tu le veux vraiment dis le moi »

Sophie : « Sous mon regard un peu triste

Je n'ose te dire que je te soupçonne de me trahir

Je ne voudrais pas être seule à vivre ça

Alors si t'as quelqu'un dis le moi »

James et Sophie :

« Je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi

Tu illustres mes rêves

Je reste sans voix quand tu n'es pas la

Les on dit nous achèvent

Ils te parlent de moi

Ils me mentent sur toi

Ils refusent que l'on s'aime

A oublier qu'on en récolte de la peine »

James : « Tout mes amis me l'ont dit

Que dans ta vie, d'autres partagent notre lit

Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me juge à chaque fois

Je suis victime de l'amour et de ma voix »

James et Sophie :

« Je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi

Tu illustres mes rêves

Je reste sans voix quand tu n'es pas la

Les on dit nous achèvent

Ils te parlent de moi

Ils me mentent sur toi

Ils refusent que l'on s'aime

A oublier qu'on en récolte de la peine »

Sophie :

« Promet moi de vivre la moitié de ma vie

Sans hésiter, sans plus rien écouter

Promet moi de toujours m'aimer tout la vie

Sans regarder ce que les autres peuvent penser »

James :

« Je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi

Tu illustres mes rêves »

Sophie :

« Je reste sans voix quand tu n'es pas la

Les on dit nous achèvent »

James :

« Ils te parlent de moi »

Sophie :

« Ils me mentent sur toi »

James et Sophie :

« Ils refusent que l'on s'aime

A oublier qu'on en récolte de la peine »

[Une vie sans toi, Cyril - Star Academy 6, parole sur : .]

- Ça alors ! C'est exactement les mêmes paroles ! s'exclama Hermione médusée.

- Vous avez répété avant ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Heu, non, mais quand on était petit on chantait souvent ensemble, répondit James.

- Mais quand même…

Le wagon venait de pénétrer dans la zone la plus sécurisé et il venait de voir un dragon à un angle d'une galerie.

- Non d'un chien, s'exclamèrent Fred et George.

- Non, ça, c'était un dragon, fit remarquer Ginny, les jumeaux la regardèrent étonné avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est Hagrid qu'on aurait dû emmener, dit Harry d'un air songeur, alors que le wagon s'arrêtait devant un coffre. Ce dernier appartenait à Sophie et ne contenait qu'une pincé de galion.

- Merlin, qu'as-tu fais de tout l'or que je t'ai donné ? demanda James une fois qu'elle fut revenue dans le Wagon.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Sophie grommela :

- Je te rappelle que ça vas faire quinze ans, jours pour jours, que tu auras disparu le 31 octobre de cette année, j'ai continué à vire, _moi_.

- Je suis désolé…je…

- Oh ! Ne soit pas désolé, j'arrive très bien à vivre avec le peu d'argent qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Je…Sophie…

- Le sujet est clôt ! trancha la Potter.

Personne ne parla jusqu'au grand coffre des Potter. Une fois que le Gobelin eut mis la paume de sa main sur la porte, James se leva sortit du véhicule et se tourna vers ses compagnons :

- Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ?

- Vous êtes sûr, Mons…heu…James ? demanda Hermione.

- Certain, sauf si Harry si oppose…

- Non, mois c'est bon, c'est toi le patron de toute façon…

- Ravi que tu me l'apprennes, Sophie ? Tu viens ?

- Non, je reste là !

- Dac…comme tu voudras, alors les gosses ? On y va ?

Tous le suivirent à l'intérieur et ils furent tous ébloui, non seulement par la quantité d'or que contenait le coffre, mais aussi par tous les trésors, armures, boucliers, épées, boite en tous genres. Pendant que les jeune gens admiraient ces trésors, James remplit ses bourses de Galions, Mornilles et Noises. Ensuite, il se mit en quête des albums photos de sa famille. Il finit par les retrouver sur une petite commode en bois de chaîne aillant appartenu à son arrière grand-père.

Au moment où James allait s'éloigner de la commode, l'un des tiroirs de cette dernière se mis à trembler.

(_NDA, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait un contre sans dans le chapitre 6, Harry n'a normalement pas de baguette et il lance un sortilège à Williamson, vu que cela me referait modifier tout le chapitre 6, je propose une alternative : « Un de ses amis lui a prêté sa baguette pour sortir au Ministère. »)_

Surpris, ce dernier l'ouvrit sans réfléchir et se retrouva face à un Harry furieux :

- Tu m'as abandonné ! À cause de toi j'ai dû passer 10 ans chez les Dursley qui m'ont battu ! C'est entièrement ta faute !

Cette décélération se fit se retourner les autres et alerta Sophie qui se précipita dans le coffre.

- Papa, éloigne-toi, c'est un épouvantard ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je…, fit James en commençant à reculer pendant que Sophie hurlait que ceux qui avaient une baguette fasse quelque chose.

Fred s'avança devant l'épouvantard et attendit qu'il change de forme, ce dernier pris l'apparence du cadavre de George. Mais Fred ne se laissa pas surprendre et s'exclama :

- Riddikulus !

L'épouvantard se retrouva alors sous l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy affublé d'oreilles de Lapins, de Lunette avec les yeux tournant dans tous les sens. Il avait également un insecte sur le front.

Dès qu'ils le reconnurent tout le monde éclata de rire en même temps que Fred et l'épouvantard explosa. Fred se retourna et fit s'inclina :

- Merci, merci !

- Magnifique Fred, s'exclama Remus qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'entré dans la banque.

- Merci Professeur, répondit Fred avec un sourire.

- En tous cas, moi je suis fixé sur ma plus grande peur, fit James en retrouvant immédiatement ma bonne humeur, bon si on y allait avant de tomber sur une autre créature ?

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le Maraudeur se précipita vers le tourbillon, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, ce dernier disparut et l'homme se laissa tomber à terre, puis se mit à pleurer contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une pression sur son épaule qui le fit se retourner violemment et brondir sa baguette, vieux réflexe car il la savait totalement inutile.

Il se retrouva face à Eric Londubat.

- Oh ! excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sirius sur ses gardes.

- Je m'appelle Éric Londubat, et vous ?

- Sirius…Sirius Black ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

- Je travaillais au département des Mystères et je…on a voulu faire une expérience… oh ! C'était inconscient, stupide, enfin, j'ai traversé un voile, un voile qu'on croyait mener dans le monde des morts, mais je me suis rendu compte depuis longtemps que cette croyance était fausse, mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver la sortie ! Et vous, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda Éric.

- À peu près comme vous… j'ai traversé le voile…enfin…il y a eu un combat dans la salle du voile et…je suis tombé…

- Une bataille ? Au ministère ?

- Voldemort est revenu, c'est une longue histoire…

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai tout mon temps… fit Éric en s'assaillant par terre, Sirius le rejoignit et demanda :

- Vous êtes apparenté à Frank Londubat ?

- C'est mon frère répondit son compagnon de fortune. Il est toujours…enfin…

- Oui…

- J'imagine que leur fils vit avec mon autre frère, Algie ? dit Éric.

- Non, il vit avec votre mère ! Mon filleul est un ami de Neville...

- Votre filleul ? C'est le fils de qui ? Je connais ?

- J'imagine, c'est Harry Potter, il est à Gryffondor avec votre neveux.

- Potter ? Le fils de James ? Mon neveu ?

- Heu…c'est bien le fils de James, mais…James n'a jamais eu de sœur !

- Si ! Et c'est ma femme ! Elle s'appelle Sophie, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'elle parce que son père à fait promettre, par serment inviolable, à James de garder le secret sur son existence !

- Mais il est fou, et…en plus, à quoi ça servait ?

- Ils avaient honte de Sophie, c'est une cracmol voyez-vous et une cracmol dans une famille de sang pur, ça faisait un peu mauvais pour l'image face aux autres !

- Mais comment ils ont réussi à faire ça ? J'ai été chez James pendant l'été de ma sixième année, je l'aurai certainement vu ! s'exclama Sirius qui avait de la peine a y croire.

- ça, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des invités, Sophie partait chez sa marennes, Mélanie Richard, aujourd'hui décédée, expliqua Éric.

- Donc, si je résume bien, vous êtes l'oncle par alliance de Harry ?

- En effet, mais j'ai jamais vu l'enfant à par sur des photos que James nous envoyait… On a réussi comme ça à faire tout un album ! Comment est-il ? Harry ? il ressemble plus à son père ou à sa mère maintenant ? Et Neville ? demanda Éric.

- Le mieux est que je vous donne une photo, ils l'ont prise pendant leur cinquième année. Eux et un groupe d'élève de différant maison ont fondé un groupe de défense appelé « L'armé de Dumbledore » parce que leur prof de défense contre les force du mal était nulle ! dit Sirius en sortant une photo d'une de ses poches intérieurs.

- Vous avez gardé cette photo sur vous ? fit Éric en prenant la photo.

- J'en garde toujours quelques unes au cas où des choses comme il m'est arrivé maintenant se produise. De plus, je suis recherché pas les Aurors, mais je vous raconterais plus tard le comment du pourquoi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

- Je comprends…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain, un nouveau tourbillon apparut. Éric se leva d'un bon et voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais Sirius le pris par le pan de sa robe et l'obligea à se rassoir :

- ça ne serre à rien, on ne pourra pas passer, j'ai déjà expérimenté, restez assis et regardez !

- Mais…

- Tiens, ils ne sont plus devant Gringotts, marmonna Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour Éric.

- C'est pas vrai, mais c'est James et Sophie ! s'écria Éric au bout d'un moment.

- Ouai, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Harry et ces amis…

- Mais comment peut-on les voir ?

- Je crois que c'est en rapport avec l'anneau que Harry porte au doigt, expliqua Sirius alors que les voix commençaient à devenir audibles pour eux.

- … que le mieux c'est qu'on se sépare, dit la voix de James à ceux qui l'entourait. Ils se trouvaient devant un glacier. Harry et moi on va chercher des baguettes et vous les filles, vous pourriez aller avec Sophie chercher les livres que vous voulez acheter ainsi que vos lingeries. Et vous les jumeaux vous irez avec Remus acheter ce que vous vouliez acheter.

- D'accord, répondirent les autres en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Et une dernière chose ! les rappela James, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures !

- C'est noté, allez les filles, on y va ! fit Sophie en partant en direction de Fleury et Bott.

- Faites attention à vous, dit Remus en s'éloignant avec Fred et George.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, James se tourna vers son fils :

- Alors ? On y va ? Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il paraissait ailleurs.

- Harry ? Harry ça va ?

- Excuse-moi papa, mais, mon anneau brille à nouveau !

- Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va aller chercher nos nouvelles baguette, ensuite on trouve un tranquille, on active l'anneau et on va chercher Patmol. Je suis sûr qu'il nous observe et qu'il est en train de se payer de ma tête !

- Ouais, j'aime ton programme, dépêchons-nous alors ! dit Harry en prenant la main de son père et en l'entrainant avec lui vers la boutique d'Ollivenders, le fabriquant de baguette magique.

Lorsque Harry eut fini sa phrase, le tourbillon s'estompa, alors, Sirius s'étira et se tourna vers Éric :

- Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'a attendre !

- Mais, putain ! C'est quoi cet anneaux ? Comment ils vont pouvoir nous retrouver avec ?!

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est quelque chose qui défie les lois de la magie, James est censé être mort, répondit Sirius.

- C'est vrai ça ! Le gamin l'a fait ressusciter avec son anneau ?

- J'imagine, bon, tu me réveilles quand ils sont là, je vais faire une sieste.

- Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

- Depuis que je suis de bonne humeur, répondit Sirius en fermant les yeux.

_[À suivre] _

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus!

Merci de me laisser une petite **review**, enfin, pour ceux qui le peuve, je viens d'apprendre que certain vont sur ce site avec leurs PSP, j'igorais qu'on pouvait le faire! :-)

à ceux là, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère un jour pouvoir lire votre avis sur mon histoire!

À Bientôt! et merci à ceux qui poste réguliérement!

Et à Samedi!


	9. Chapter 9: La liberation

Et voilà le chapitre 9 tant attendu, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La libération**.

Deux enfants, un âgé de 11 ans et l'autre de 7 ans se trouvaient dans la boutique d'Ollivenders quand Harry Potter et James Potter y pénétrèrent. Une femme, Harry reconnut la journaliste qui l'avait apostrophé une heure avant, les accompagnait et elle paraissait furieuse :

- … Pouvez pas vendre de baguette à mon fils !

- C'est le nouveau décret du Ministère : Les loups garous n'ont : ni le droit d'avoir une baguette, de travailler et d'avoir des enfants. Tout fabricant de baguette ou employeur se fera infliger une amande de 1000 galions et passera un mois à Askaban s'il contourne cette règle. répondit Ollivenders.

- C'est scandaleux ! Vous voulez dire que mon fils n'a pas le droit d'aller à l'école sous prétexte qu'il a été mordu ?

- Ce n'est pas précisé, mais c'est sous entendu…

La femme fulminait et l'ainé des enfants commençait à pleurer, vite suivi du plus jeune.

Les prenants en pitié, James s'avança et dit en regardant intensément Ollivenders :

- Prendrez-vous le risque deux enfants soit condamnés à mort parce que vous avez refusé de leur vendre une baguette ? Par les temps qui court, c'est dangereux d'en être privé, et je sais ce que je dis vu que je l'ai perdu.

- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama Ollivenders avec surprise, je vous croyais mort !

- J'ai été fait prisonnier, alors prenez-vous le risque d'être responsable de la mort de deux enfants ?

- Je…mais Askaban…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les déclarer et je suis prêt à payer le double du prix des baguettes pour ces deux enfants ! Avez-vous quelque chose contre les lycanthropes ?

- Heu…non…c'est pas ça…

- Heureusement, car, je pense inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez vendu une baguette à un de mes amis qui soufrait, déjà à cette époque, de lycanthropie ?

- Non, je m'en souviens…je…vous avez raison…, bredouilla Ollivenders puis, se tournant vers le garçon, de quelle main tiens-tu la baguette ?

- Heu…je suis droitier, répondit timidement l'enfant.

À peine l'enfant eut-il répondu qu'Ollivenders revenait avec une baguette. Il fallu plus de cinq minutes pour lui trouver la bonne baguette.

- Et voilà, bois de houx, 37 cm, avec un grain de loup garou l'intérieur, très efficace pour la métamorphose, dit Ollivender en emballant la baguette.

- Des loups garou vous vendre les grains de leur pelage, demanda la mère des enfants.

- Parfois, c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait de se faire un peu d'argent, mais j'ai arrêter cette pratique depuis la nouvelle loi, cette baguette, jeune homme, contient le grain d'un loup garou bien particulier et c'est la seule baguette qui à accueilli un de ses grains !

- Comment vous faites pour avoir leurs grains ? Et comment ils font pour vous l'apporter ? Moi je serais bien incapable de le faire, je ne me souviens de rien après ma transformation, demanda l'enfant.

- La pluparts du temps, soit ils prennent la potion tue-loup, soit ils demandent à un de leurs amis de le leur arraché.

- Il s'appelle comment celui qui à donné son grain à John ? demanda l'enfant de 7 ans en faisant sursauter les deux Potter.

- Je crains de ne pas être autoriser à vous donner son identité… Cela fera 20 Galions, j'ai bien entendu rajouté le double du prix comme convenu, Monsieur Potter !

- Bien sûr, tenez, les dix Galions, Madame, je vous laisse payer le prix de base de la baguette, dit James.

- Bien entendu, encore merci, je suis navré de vous avoir embêté tout à l'heure, vous et votre fils, fit la journaliste et mère de famille. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Faites donc…

- Où est passé l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui vous accompagnait tout à l'heure, se lança-t-elle le rouge colorant ses joues.

- Quoi ?! Vous aussi c'est le coup de foudre ? On c'est séparé…

- À d'accord, bob, ben…à une prochaine fois…

- Au revoir, merci monsieur.

- De rien, au revoir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Ollivender se tourna vers James et lui demanda :

- Vous voulez une nouvelle baguette si j'ai bien compris ?

- En effet, et pour mon fils aussi, répondit James.

- Votre fils, Quel dommage, bon on va commencer par vous James, dit Ollivender en commençant à s'éloigner en direction des étagères où étaient entreposées les baguettes, il revint avec quelques-unes, vous tenez toujours votre baguette de la main droite ?

- Je n'ai pas changé de main…

- Alors, essayez celles-ci : 23.6 cm, flexible en bois d'érable avec un grain de licorne, très efficace pour les sortilèges…

James se saisit de la baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Ollivender la lui arracha des mains :

- Non, non, certainement pas !

Il lui tendit une autre baguette :

- 25.33 cm, rigide, bois d'Être, avec grain de licorne également. À peine James l'eut-il eut dans sa main que le vendeur la lui reprise. Et celle là, 27.5 cm, flexible, plume d'hippogriffe.

Lorsque James s'en saisit, la baguette cracha des étincelles.

- Excellant, parfait, s'exclama Ollivender, cela fera 11 Galions !

- Merci, voilà, inutile de l'emballer ! dit James en tendant l'argent.

Ollivender se tourna alors vers Harry et se mis à l'observer avec intensité, puis subitement, il se précipita tout au fond du magasin et les Potter l'entendirent dire : « Étrange, très Étrange ». Puis, il revint vers eux et tendit une baguette à Harry sans rien dire.

Interloqué, Harry la prit dans sa main et après l'avoir étudié, poussa une exclamation de surprise.

James se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Je…cette baguette…c'est…c'est la mienne…mais comment… ? bredouilla ce dernier le regard fixé sur sa baguette.

- Pendant la première guerre, j'avais pris l'habitude d'ensorceler mes baguettes pour que si leur propriétaire les perdaient, elle revienne au magasin, bien sûr, une fois la guerre finit, j'ai désensorcelé les baguettes, mais, j'en ai oublié certaine, dont la votre monsieur Potter !

- Et bien, heureusement que vous avez oublié de désensorcelé la baguette de Harry, fit remarquer James.

- Heu…oui, merci, fit Harry toujours hypnotisé par sa baguette.

- Au revoir Monsieur Ollivender, dit James, nous avons affaire.

- Naturellement…

- Au revoir, dit Harry en suivant son père vers la sorti.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dehors, James se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- Maintenant, il est temps d'aller libérer Patmol !

- D'accord, il nous reste à peu plus d'une heure, ça devrait suffire, approuva Harry, où allons-nous faire tu sais quoi ?

- Derrière la boutique, répondit James, c'est discret, il n'y a jamais personne !

Une fois que Harry eut acquiescé, les deux Potter se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la boutique d'Ollivender et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry activa son anneau. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils s'avancèrent ensemble dans le portail qui était apparut. Aucun deux n'aperçurent un rat se faufiler par un trou et disparaître.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_« Vas au chemin de Traverse et rapporte moi ce que disent les gens » _Il en a de bien bonne lui ! s'exclama Peter Pettigrow intérieurement, alors qu'il se faufilait dans la foule sous sa forme de rat. Il en a de bien bonne ! Encore une mission d'espionnage, mais j'en ai marre, je veux de l'action, tiens, comme Bellatrix (NDA, j'ai précédemment écrit _Beatrix _mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était faux, en attendant de corriger, je mets ce message), elle au moins à une mission digne de ce nom ! Tuer ce traite à son sang de Weasley ! Mais nom, il faut toujours que moi, on m'envoie espionner les gens ! Pourtant, c'est moi qui ait aider le maître à revenir…

Soudain, Pettigrow s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille :

- … libérer Patmol !

- D'accord, il nous reste à peu plus d'une heure, ça devrait suffire, où allons-nous faire tu sais quoi ?

- Derrière la boutique, c'est discret, il n'y a jamais personne !

Patmol ? Mais il est mort ! pensa le rat, bon d'accord, James aussi, mais le maître à dit que Charlie l'avait fait prisonnier ! Mais Patmol ne peut pas être vivant, c'est impossible ! Bellatrix l'a tué ! Elle s'en vente suffisamment, il faut que j'en ais le cœur net.

Le rat se précipita à la poursuite des deux Potter et les suivit jusqu'à dernière la boutique du fabriquant de baguette magique. Lorsque les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent, Queudver alla se cacher prêt d'un trou et attendit.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'une espèce de fenêtre entouré d'or apparaisse. Le deux Potter y entrèrent après avoir échangé un regard. Le rat hésita : devait-il les suivre ? Quelque chose lui disait que oui, mais d'un autre côté, s'il le faisait, il risquait de se faire capturé. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde de plus pour prendre une décision. Il allait retrouver son Maître le plus rapidement possible pour lui confier se qu'il savait et ensuite revenir au chemin de Traverse pour en apprendre plus : « Harry n'avait-il pas dit à l'instant qu'ils ne leur restaient à peu prêt une heure ? »

Le rat fila alors que l'espèce de fenêtre se refermait.

* * *

NDA :

Niark, niark, vous savez le truc injuste que je pourrais faire ? C'est arrêter là mon chapitre et vous faire cogiter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour la « libération » de Sirius Black. Mais j'ai un bon cœur aujourd'hui et je ne vais pas faire une chose pareille, c'est aussi pour vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.

* * *

- Sirius, s'exclama Éric Londubat en se relevant d'un bon.

- Quoi…grogna son compagnon en relevant un regard endormit vers Éric.

- J'entends du bruit !

- Fallait le dire tout de suite alors, s'écria Sirius en se relevant d'un bon et en tendant l'oreille. Il entendait effectivement quelqu'un marcher, deux personnes au moins, dans leur direction. Moins d'une minute plus tard, James et Harry Potter apparurent au détour d'un couloir.

Dès qu'il vit son parrain, le jeune Potter se précipita vers lui en criant de loin et avec joie :

-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce dernier, répondit immédiatement en s'élançant vers son filleul les larmes aux yeux. Ils se rejoignirent au milieu du couloir et Harry se jeta contre la poitrine de son parrain. Sirius entoura de ses bras le corps de l'adolescent qui, à présent, pleurait de joie. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Sirius murmura à l'oreille de son filleul :

- Harry…tu m'as manqué…

- Toi…aussi, parvint à dire le garçon entre ses sanglots.

- Chhhh, fit Sirius d'un ton apaisant, tout va bien maintenant…

- Sirius, gémi l'adolescent en savourant le simple fait de pouvoir dire ce mot, je…je suis désolé…tout est de ma faute…si…

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, rien de ce qui mets arrivé et m'arrivera ne sera de ta faute ! affirma Sirius tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry.

- C'est…C'est vrai ? hoqueta l'adolescent.

- Aussi vrai que tu es le fils de James !

- Merci…Sirius !

- Si tu lâchais un peu ton parrain, je pourrais peut-être lui montrer à quel point il m'a manqué moi aussi, intervint James qui s'était approché entre temps.

Le jeune Potter s'exécuta et recula tout en essuyant ses larmes. Sirius put alors dévisager James et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait changé par rapport au souvenir qu'il gardait de lui. James était plus maigre qu'avant et surtout beaucoup plus vieux, mais, Sirius devait admettre alors qu'il croisait le regard de James, qu'il y avait toujours au font cette étincelle qui faisait de James son meilleur ami, son frère. Se sentant alors stupide de dévisager James ainsi, Sirius s'avança lentement vers lui et James l'imita le sourire aux lèvres.

- Cornedrue, mon vieil ami !

- Patmol, vieux frère !

Et sur ces deux phrases, les deux amis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais Cornedrue, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James.

- Toi non plus Patmol !

Ils restèrent ensemble pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de se lâcher. Lorsque le regard de James se pausa sur Éric, il sursauta :

- Oh Merlin ! Éric, tu es vivant !

- Toi aussi James d'après ce que je vois...

Éric, je te présente mon fils Harry, dit James en pausant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, Harry, voici Éric Londubat, ton oncle et le marie de Sophie.

Harry s'avança et tendit sa main à son oncle mais ce dernier le surpris en l'attirant contre lui :

- Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cette dernière heure, je suis ravi de te rencontrer Harry !

- Moi aussi Éric. Papa, Sophie et Riki m'ont aussi un peu parlé de toi…

- Bon, intervint James, je ne voudrai pas vous presser, mais Harry et moi devant être au glacier Fortarôme dans moins d'une heure, et il nous faut de nouvelles robes !

- En parlant de robe, fit Sirius alors que l'oncle et le neveu se lâchaient, ce ne serait pas _ma_ robe que tu portes ?!

- En effet, Lunard m'a très gentiment prêté ta chambre il y a cinq jours [NDA, si quelqu'un pourrait trouver le chiffre exacte de jour qui se sont écoulé, je lui en serais très reconnaissante !] mais si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel on s'est trouvé Harry et moi...

- Hé ! C'est bon, me gueule pas dessus, je demandais, de toute façon, je l'ai jamais aimé cette robe, protesta Sirius.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous envoyer des noises, vous nous suivrez, dit Harry avant d'entrainer un Éric Londubat stupéfait à travers le portail qu'il venait de créer.

- Qu'est ce que…fit Sirius en regardant l'endroit où son filleul venait de disparaître.

- Viens, je t'explique ce soir, quand on sera seul, dit James en attrapant son meilleur ami par le bras et en l'entrainant avec lui.

[à suivre]

* * *

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Stormtrooper2, qui a, jusqu'à présenta prit la peine de commenter chaque chapitre. Mais merci aussi à Phantme et mikamic qui ont pris la peine de me signaler la faute grossière d'orthographe que j'avais faite dans le titre. Merci encore à Araknofobia et vampyse qui m'ont commenté de temps en temps.

Voilà pour les remercîments, le chapitre suivant paraîtra comme toujours samedi prochain.

Il aura pour titre : « La fin d'une vie »

Merci de me laisser une petite **review **s'il vous plaît.

À bientôt tout le monde !


	10. Chapter 10: La fin d'une vie

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai relu le chapitre, corrigé les fautes, je le publie. S'il en reste, je ne les ai pas vu et je m'en excuse, merci de me les signaler, je vais les corriger, dès que j'ai l'énergie! Enfin après ça, je vais vous laisser lire:

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une vie.

Après être passé voir le seigneur des ténèbres, Peter Pettigrow était reparti pour le chemin de Traverse, environ vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait vu les deux Potter partir chercher Sirius Black. Peter se baladait près du glacier Fortarôme quand il entendit la voix de Remus Lupin :

- …Pas chez madame Guipure ! Mais les deux heures que James à donné sont bientôt écoulé, ils devraient y être !

Curieux, Queudver s'avança et alla se cacher derrière le pied d'une table, ainsi, il pouvait écouter et voir sans être vu ! Son ancien ami était accompagné de ces horribles enfants Weasley, de cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger et d'une femme que Pettigrow ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs, la femme répondait :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas normal, et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose ?

- Je n'espère pas, Fred, George, chez Ollivender ? demanda Lupin en se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley.

- Ils n'y sont plu ! J'ai parlé à Ollivender, ils sont partis il y a plus de quarante minutes ! répondit l'un des jumeaux, Peter n'avait jamais réussi à les différencier.

- Mauvais ça, très mauvais ! grommela Remus en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Remus, calmez-vous, ils ont dû passer dans un autre magasin, essaya de résonner Granger.

- Qui les retient aussi longtemps ?

- Heu…

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que...vous-savez-qui les a enlevé, demanda avec inquiétude la fille Weasley.

- Si seulement, pensa le rat, visiblement aucun ne savait que les deux Potter étaient partis à la recherche de Black, une bonne chose pour le Maître :

_[Flash back]_

_- Maître…_

_- Tu as bien fait Queudver, même si j'aurais voulu que tu les suives, tu as bien fait, cela va m'être très utile ! _

_La porte se trouvant derrière le Mangemort prosterné s'ouvrit pour en laisser entré d'autres qui vinrent également s'agenouiller devant le seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Vous nous avez appelés, Maître, dit la voix de Charlie Xarford._

_- Bien sûr idiot que je vous ai appelé, tonna le seigneur noir, relevez-vous, oui toi aussi Queudver ! _

_Les Mangemorts obéirent avec empressement._

_- Queudver ici présent… _

_Peter entendit le reniflement de dédain de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- …M'a rapporté des choses très intéressantes du chemin de Traverse, il a surpris assez habilement une conversation entre Potter père…_

_Charlie Xarford à la droite de Peter frémit légèrement._

_- …et Potter fils et voilà ce qui en ait ressorti, le seigneur des ténèbres fit une pause en dévisageant chacun des Mangemorts présents et son regard s'arrêta sur Bellatrix :_

_- Sirius Black serait vivant…_

_- Quoi ! hurla Bellatrix, mais Maître, c'est impossible, je l'ai tué...il est…_

_- Pas autant que tu aurais dû ! Queudver n'a pas été fichu de me dire où est Black, mais il semblerait que Potter veuille le ramener au chemin de Traverse ! Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire, à nouveau leur Maître fit une pause avant de continuer :_

_- Vous allez me capturer Black, oui vivant Bella, il ne met d'aucune utilité mort à présent, je veux savoir comment il a pu survire. Mais pas seulement Black, aussi Potter !_

_- Le quel Maître, demanda Charlie._

_- Ne m'interrompre pas, si tu avais été plu efficace Potter séniore serait toujours à baver à mes pieds ! Endoloris ! gronda le seigneur des ténèbres et le Mangemort se mit à hurler en se trémoussant par terre. _

_Peter grimaça, c'était toujours très douloureux ce genre de chose, il le plaindrait presque, oui presque…_

_Mais Bientôt, le sort s'arrêta et le Mangemort parvint à dire :_

_- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je ne recommencerais plus !_

_- Je l'espère Xarford, je l'espère, pour en revenir à nos dragons ! Vous allez me ramené vivant et en état de parler Black et Potter juniors. Le père Potter et tous ceux qui l'accompagneront pourront être tué !_

_- Bien Maître ! répondirent les Mangemorts._

_- Allez-y maintenant, et ne me décevez pas ! Queudver, retourne au chemin de Traverse, et essaye de faire aussi bien que précédemment, tu seras doublement récompensé !_

_- Bien Maître, je ne vous décevrais pas ! répondit le rat en s'éloignant._

_[fin du flash back]_

- Je n'espère pas, je n'espère pas, fit Lupin songeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque James et Sirius déboulèrent de l'autre côté du portail, ils restèrent stupéfait :

Harry et Éric étaient tous les deux encerclé par des Mangemorts et ceux si pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux. L'un deux ou plutôt l'une d'entre eux sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence subite car elle s'exclama :

- Tiens, regardez qui vient là ?! Ce ne serait pas mon très cher cousin et le père du gamin ?

- Bellatrix, cracha Sirius sa main se portant vers sa baguette.

- Pas de ça Black ou tu regarde le gamin mourir ! gronda une voix.

À côté de Sirius, James sursauta :

- Vous ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tiens esclave, comme en se retrouve, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ton fils, parce… Accio !

Alors tout se passa en une seconde, au moment où Harry se sentit attiré vers le Mangemort, il hurla paniqué : « Papa ! » au même temps que ce dernier et Sirius criait son nom en sortant tous les deux leur baguette, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, le sortilège s'arrêta. Éric, qui était le plus prêt s'était saisit du bras de Harry et vu que le sortilège d'attraction n'était pas vraiment fait pour attirer les être humains, le sortilège fut rompu, mais :

- Lâche-le Londubat, gronda un Mangemort dont personne ne reconnut la voix, Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert frappa Éric avant que ce dernier ait pu faire un geste. Ce dernier s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, entrainant Harry dans sa chute car il ne l'avait pas lâché. Une second plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange tenait le bras droit de Harry et fouillait sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette.

[à suivre]

* * *

J'en profite pour vous posez une question:

-Est-ce quelqu'un sait pourquoi l'encyclopédie hp est inaccessible depuis hier, merci!

**Review **please, sans obligation d'avoir la réponse à cette question ou mes fautes d'orthographe, sauf si vous voulez me faire une remarque là dessus.

Bonne journée ou nuit selon les points de vu!


	11. Chapter 11: Le vol de parchemin

Comme pour "Harry Potter chez les Aurors", je répondrait au review anonyme de temps en temps au début des éventuelles chapitres. Mais cela m'arrangerait si, cher lecteurs et lectrices non inscrit vous laisseriez votre adresse e-mail, mais vous êtes toujours libre.

ep a dit:

"sympa  
a+"

Je suis ravie que tu trouve mon histoire sympa, j'espère qu'elle continu a te plaire!

N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis surtout, c'est un plaisir de communiquer avec mes lecteurs et lectrices!

à bientôt!

Après cette parenthèse, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas!

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me laisse leur avis!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le vol de parchemin

Le jeune Potter était désespéré, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps de son oncle. Soudain, des crie de rage retentirent et il se sentit tombé au sol à nouveau. Tout tournait entour de lui et il entendit quelqu'un crié son nom, un crie de douleur, puis, plus rien, les ténèbres l'empotèrent.

Lorsque qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard inquiet de son père. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé.

- Pa…Pa, dit-il d'une voix haché et faible, les Mangemort…Éric…je…

- Tout va bien, les mangemorts sont partis, on a réussi à les faire fuir, tout va bien mon cœur.

- Non… s'exclama Harry en se redressant, Éric !

- Mort oui…mais tu ne pouvais rien faire !...Harry…ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Mais…

- Chhhh…tu te fais du mal ! Je vais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste…

- Je…toi aussi papa tu es blessé, fit remarquer Harry. En effet, James avait une grande entaille sur la joue et son épaule gauche saignait abondement.

- Moi ça ira, c'est pas urgent, il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore et…

- Sans vouloir te vexer Cornedrue, Harry a raison tu as besoin de soin, intervint Sirius.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son parrain, ce dernier était penché sur le corps d'un mangemort. Sirius, remarqua Harry, était également blessé. Son genou droit était écorché et il avait une entaille qui lui barrait le front. D'ailleurs…

- Tu es bien placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque Patmol ! Tu t'es vu ? s'exclama d'un ton irrité James.

- D'accord, fit Sirius en levant les bras au ciel vaincu, on a tous les trois besoin de soin et de repos, mais avant il faut retrouver Remus, les enfants et heu…ta sœur si j'ai bien compris les explications que m'a fourni Éric…

- Ouai, tu as raison, dit James. Soudain, il pâlit et s'affaissa légèrement contre Harry.

- Papa ? fit se dernier très inquiet de voir son père aussi faible.

- Je… mais James ne continua pas sa phrase et tomba évanoui contre son fils.

- Merde, James ! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers son ami. Il fut au près de lui rapidement et put aider Harry à l'allonger par terre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? fit Harry, ces blessures ne sont pourtant pas… ?

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vraiment, d'accord ! Mais il a besoin de soin, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

- Oui…mais…

- Tu vas aller retrouver Remus et le ramener ici, il faut aussi qu'il envoie un message à Dumbledore ! Fait aussi vite que tu le peux ! ordonna Sirius, je m'occupe de ton père !

- D'ac…cord, fit Harry en se relevant péniblement et après un dernier regard à son père, il partit.

- Soit prudent, murmura Sirius en se demandant s'il faisait bien d'envoyer l'adolescent seul.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Remus était sur le point de retrousser tout le chemin de Traverse et de prévenir l'ordre lorsque la silhouette chancelante de Harry apparut en haut de la rue. Soulagé et en même temps encore plus inquiet, Remus s'élança à la rencontre de l'adolescent, vite imité par ces compagnons. Le lycanthrope fut en quelques pas au près de Harry et ce dernier se jeta dans ces bras à bout de souffle.

- Harry, que c'est-il passé, où et James ?

- Des…des mangemorts… Papa…évanouit…

- D'accord, Harry où est James ?!

- Derrière la boutique…d'Ollivender…

- OK, Sophie, occupes-toi des enfants, j'y vais !

- Mais, les mangemorts…tu vas te faire tuer !

- Et James, faut que j'aille l'aider ! Essaye de prévenir Dumbledore, je reviens ! s'écria Remus en se mettant à courir, baguette au point.

Sophie Londubat, jadis Potter, ne pu qu'insister impuissante au départ de son nouvelle ami. Bon sang, comment voulait-il qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore ? Secouant la tête, elle aida son neveu à marcher jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, puis, se tournant vers les autres enfants qui avaient suivi le mouvement, elle demanda :

- Est-ce-que l'un de vous à la moindre idée de comment prévenir Albus Dumbledore ?

Étrangement, se fut Harry qui lui répondit :

- Riki…

Sophie se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Quoi Riki ?

- Il suffit d'appeler Riki…lui pourra prévenir Dumbledore….

- Je veux bien, mais cet satané d'elfe ne… attends comment tu sais pour Riki ?

- Riki ! Viens, j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama Harry et quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe de maison transplanait à côté de Harry.

- Maître Harry a appelé Riki. Qu'est-ce que Riki peut faire pour son Maître ?

- Riki, papa est blessé, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts, vas prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre. Papa et Sirius…se trouve derrière la boutique d'Ollivender. C'est compris ?

- Oui Maître Harry, Riki y vas immédiatement ! s'exclama l'elfe en disparaissant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Peter Pettigrow avait regardé la scène sans faire un mouvement, ses pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le fait que Harry soit là ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, les mangemorts avaient échoués, pire, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à tuer James ! S'il y a quelqu'un que Peter redoutait plus que tout parmi ses anciens amis, s'était bien James Potter ! Ensuite venait Sirius Black et seulement en dernière position Remus Lupin. Bon sang ! Bellatrix n'était jamais capable de faire les choses correctement et maintenant il était trop tard pour rectifier le tir, Remus avait été prévenu, ce qui signifiait que ces trois anciens amis étaient enfin réuni, Dumbledore et le reste de l'ordre allait rappliquer d'un moment à l'autre, de plus Harry était en bonne mains, il imaginait mal Granger et les jumeaux Weasley le laisser transplaner avec Harry sans rien faire. De plus, Peter ignorait tout de cette femme qui accompagnait la marmaille. Mise à par, et ça s'était qu'une simple déduction, qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de l'ordre du phénix. N'ayant pas recueillit suffisamment d'informations pour revenir auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, il était hors de question pour Peter de revenir, surtout, après le fiasco de Bellatrix et des autres ! Mais alors que Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall transplanait en compagnie de l'elfe auprès de Potter, le rat eut une idée.

C'était certainement Dumbledore le gardien du secret du QG de l'ordre du phénix et Dumbledore serait bien obligé de dire l'emplacement de ce fameux quartier général à la femme qui accompagnait les marmots après ce qui c'était passé. Et quelque chose disait à Queudver qu'il tenait là une occasion en or de révéler l'emplacement du Q.G à son Maître.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, le rat se faufila jusque dans la poche droite de la femme et il s'y glissa et personne ne le remarqua.

Une fois bien à l'abri, le rat tendit l'oreille et il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore.

- … et Kingsley sont partis auprès de James, tout ira bien, enfin je l'espère, Harry, une fois qu'on sera au Q.G…

Queudver frémit d'excitation…

- …veux que tu m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé, cet elfe, m'a parlé de Sirius, et les mangemort…

- C'est…

- Pas maintenant Harry, trop dangereux !

- Ça c'est le moins que tu puisses dire vieux fou, pensa Queudver.

- En parlant de dangereux, fit la voix de McGonagall, on ferait mieux de rentrer au Q.G, une seconde, qui êtes-vous ?

- Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Sophie…Sophie Potter, Londubat par alliance, je suis…

- C'est ça, gronda la voix sarcastique de Rogue, et moi je suis Merlin !

- Je ne mens pas ! James est mon frère et…

- Baliverne, Potter est fils unique ! Vous devez être une mangemort ou je ne sais quoi, mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Cela suffit Severus ! intervint Dumbledore, il y a un moyen très simple pour savoir si cette femme nous dit la vérité… C'est le sortilège du sang, si cette femme vire au rouge, c'est qu'elle ment, si elle vire au bleu, par contre, c'est qu'elle est bien celle qu'elle prêtant être. Vous permettez ?

- Si c'est le seul moyen de prouver qui je suis…

- Révélatum Familia !

De la poche, Queudver ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de la femme, mais à en jugé par le crie étrangler de Rogue et celui surpris de McGonagall, celle-ci était bleue. Ainsi donc, James avait une sœur cachée, voilà qui intéressera son Maître.

Un crie le tira de ses pensées, un crie de douleur et il fut bientôt suivit d'un crie étouffé :

- Harry ! Oh Merlin qui y a-t-il ? demanda d'une voix inquiète la sœur de James.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Juste après que Dumbledore ait lancé le sort du sang à sa tante, la cicatrice de Harry s'était mise à le brûler, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Sophie lui demander quelque chose avant d'être emporté au loin, dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était furieux :

- Comment ! Ma plus fidèle servante ! Et vous n'avez même pas été fichu de m'amener un adolescent de 15 ans !

- Maître, pardonnez-nous, nous aurions réussit si cet homme, Londubat, n'avez pas été là ! supplia un Mangemort, et malgré son masque, Harry remarqua qu'il avait le nez en sang.

- Cesse ! Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Cela fait deux fois que vous échouez…

- Maître ! Je n'étais pas au Ministère ! Maître, je vous en supplie !

- Cela fait deux fois en une journée que tu m'interrompre Xarford, tu vas payer le prix fort !

- Maître, non, je vous en supplie, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, ne me tuez pas, Maître…

- C'était une fois de trop Xarford ! Une fois de trop, Avada Kedavra ! rugit le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry, dans un coin de son esprit, ne put qu'insister impuissant au meurtre d'un des mangemorts.

Les autres mangemorts tressaillirent, mais ne dirent rien, attendant que leur tour vienne.

- Vous ! Vous avez de la chance, avec le peu de fidèle qui me reste, je suis obligé de vous garder ! Mais vous serez punis ! fit Voldemort faisant sursauter les mangemorts.

- Rookwood, débarrasse-moi de ce corps, ajouta Lord noir.

- Oui Maître ! Le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre de Xarford et s'en alla.

- Rowle, Avery, Lestrange ! Hors de ma vu et vite ! Je vous recontacterais pour votre punition ! Et Lestrange si tu avais l'idée d'aller récupérer le corps de ta femme comme ferait ces sales Gryffondor, oublie l'idée, j'ai encore besoin de toi !

- Bien Maître…

Les trois Mangemort partirent aussitôt, laissant le seigneur des ténèbres seul.

Soudain, Harry se sentit comme tiré en arrière et quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour croiser le regard inquiet de sa tante.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser, car il était tombé de sa chaise pendant sa transe.

- Je…crois…oui…Voldemort est furieux…pire même…il a tué un mangemort…Xarford…

- Xarford ! Mais c'est son plus fidèle mangemort après Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama Rogue.

En réponse, Harry haussa les épaules et frotta sa cicatrice encore douloureuse.

- Peu importe, intervint Dumbledore il nous faut regagner le Q.G au plus vite, Madame Londubat, veuillez lire ceci ! ajouta-t-il en tendant un parchemin à Sophie.

- J'imagine que c'est l'emplacement de votre Q.G ?

- en effet…

Soudain il y eu une légère explosion un peu plus loin, ce qui détourna l'intention de tout le monde. Suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à un certain rat d'agir.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Profitant de la diversion qu'il venait de créer, c'est que, quand Dumbledore avait sortit son parchemin, Peter s'était empressé de sortir de la poche où il s'était caché et avait filé derrière la boutique du glacier. Là, il avait pu reprendre forme humaine et avait lancé un Leurre Explosif. Lorsque ce dernier explosa, attirant ainsi l'intention de tout le monde, Peter s'approcha silencieusement et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de la femme, Sophie, il lança un maléfice de duplicata sur le parchemin et d'un Accio attira le double dans sa main, et après s'être assuré qu'il y avait bien quelque chose dessus, le mit dans sa poche, se retransforma en rat et fila sans demander son reste et ceci, sans que personne ne le remarque.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Remus Lupin était arrivé derrière la boutique d'Ollivender, il resta stupéfait : Il s'était attendu à un combat, des sortilèges échangés, mais ce n'était rien de ça ! À la place, il vit deux corps allongé et tout près la silhouette de Sirius Black, agenouillé par terre, soutenant James Potter qui était vraiment pâle, mais conscient. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Sirius s'exclama :

- Remus ! Merlin soit loué ! Mais où est Harry ? Je l'ai envoyé te chercher !

- Sirius, fit Remus en se précipitant vers ses deux meilleurs amis, comment… ? Harry est avec Sophie, c'est…

- Sa tante, la sœur de James, je suis au courent, mais pas le temps de bavarder, tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

- Sophie l'a certainement déjà fait, James est-ce-que ça va ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda le Lycanthrope.

James grimaça, mais répondit d'une voix faible où perçait la douleur :

- Je me suis déjà sentit mieux mon ami…et Harry… ?

- Il allait bien quand je l'ai laissé à Sophie, un peu sous le choc peut-être, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, que c'est-il passé ?! Et qu'est-ce-que Sirius fout ici !

- Calme toi, Lunard, pour Sirius, Harry et moi, on a été le chercher et la suite, c'est un peu compliqué…Un peu précipité…, dit James avant de se mettre à tousser.

- Oh ! Là, nous lâche pas Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius en sentant son ami s'affaisser dans ses bras.

- Je vais essayer… répondit James en fermant les yeux.

- James ? dit avec inquiétude Remus.

- Ça va, juste mal à la tête…

À ce moment là, il y eu un crack et Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphodora Tanks apparurent. Dans un grognement, Maugrey s'avança vers le corps du mangemort et il eut un sifflement qui pourrait passer pour de l'admiration :

- Bellatrix Lestrange ! Qui est-ce qui l'a tué ?

- Moi, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il y a plus urgent ! James à besoin de soins.

- Ouai, Tonks, aide black…minutes, l'œil magique de Maugrey se pausa sur Sirius, Black ? Mais comment… ?

- T'occupe Maugrey, plus tard ! s'exclama Sirius alors que Tonks s'avançait pour l'aider à porter James. Ce dernier tressaillit et se mit à fredonner d'une voix faible, les yeux toujours fermé :

- Maugrey me casse les couilles…

- Quoi ? firent les personnes présentent.

- Il délire, s'exclama Kingsley.

- On dirait…murmura Sirius en le soulevant, au Q.G j'imagine ?

- T'imagine bien Black ! Mais tu es aussi blessé ! Tu es sur que ça ira ?

- Ça va, j'ai vu pire ! Vous pouvez vous occuper du corps d'Éric ?

- Éric ? demanda surpris Remus.

- Éric Londubat, le mari de Sophie, il était avec moi, de l'autre côté, c'est une longue histoire.

- Sophie ? firent incrédule les nouveau arrivants.

- La sœur de James ! Bon, Tonks, t'es prête ?

- Heu...oui, allons-y, répondit cette dernière et tous deux transplanèrent emportant James avec eux.

- Bon, Lupin, occupe-toi de rapatrié ce Londubat, Shacklebolt avec moi, on emmène cette chose au ministère ! Bien sûr, je me suis battu avec elle et j'ai dû la tuer, Black ne l'a pas fait, c'est clair ?

- Oui, répondirent Remus et Kingsley d'une même voix et chacun d'eux s'exécuta à la tâche qui leur avait été assigné.

[à suivre.]

* * *

Le chapitre suivant pour samedi 22 août. Il s'intitule: "Chapitre 12 : un sommeil bien mérité."

Je sais, mon titre est nul, mais bon, si vous avez mieux, mes yeux son grand ouvert et le papier est à vous.

À bientôt, bonne journée!

P.S, en fait, je peux aujourd'hui vous promettre que vous aurez des chapitres jusqu'au 12 septembre!


	12. Chapter 12: Un sommeil bien merité

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu court, mais vous comprendrez plus bas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : un sommeil bien mérité.

Lorsque Sophie, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et les enfants rentrèrent au 12 scare Grimauld, une tornade répondant au nom de Molly Weasley s'abattit sur eux.

- Merlin soit loué vous n'avez rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras sa fille.

Alors que Molly se tournait vers Fred et George, Harry parvint à se faufiler vers l'escalier, suivit de près par sa tante. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius et eut la satisfaction de voir que son père et son parrain se faisait soigner là.

- …Monsieur Potter, disait Mrs Pomfresh.

- C'est vrai James, mieux tu te tiendras tranquille, plus vite on pourra aller prendre des nouvelle de Harry, approuva Sirius depuis le lit de gauche.

- T'as qu'à y aller toi, vu que tu es déjà soigné, lança son père depuis le lit d'en face.

- Je préfère t'attendre, j'ai pas envi qu'il croit que son père soit…

- Ça va, j'ai compris Patmol ! dit son père alors que Mrs Pomfresh se relevait.

- C'est bon monsieur Potter, mais tacher d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois, vous n'avez pas encore tout fait récupéré de votre captivité ! Et restez au moins couché pendant encore vingt minutes ! dit cette dernière.

- Vingt minutes, mais…

- Estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas le reste de la journée ! Et c'est valable pour vous aussi Black, votre jambe doit se reposer, bonne journée ! dit l'infirmière en partant. Et Harry s'approcha ainsi que Sophie et cette dernière s'exclama :

- Alors, les héros, est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé !

- Un instant Sophie, Harry, viens ici, s'il-te-plaît, demanda James et Harry s'approcha de son père et vint s'assoir près de lui.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

- Plus exactement ?

Soupirant, le jeune Potter répondit :

- Fatigué et…un peu confus… et toi ?

James haussa les épaules :

- Comme toi je suppose, répondit James.

- Sophie, Quand Harry et moi sommes allés chercher Sirius, quelqu'un se trouvait avec lui, cette personne n'était autre que ton marie, Éric, j'ignore comment il c'est retrouvé là-bas, mais il y était.

- Quoi ! Éric est en vie ! s'exclama Sophie, où est-il ?

- Te réjouis pas trop vite, dit James d'un ton apaisant, quand on est revenu, des mangemorts nous attendaient, il y a eu une batail, Éric n'a pas survécu…

- Non…c'est pas possible…pas encore, murmura Sophie les yeux brillant, où est-il ?

James échangea un regard avec Sirius, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Remus qui était arrivé entre temps le fit :

- Dans le bureau en bas, je vais t'y conduire.

- D'accord, répondit Sophie en suivant Remus.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Sirius demanda :

- Heu, James ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça ce fait que tu sois vivant et cette histoire de je ne sais pas quoi avec lequel on a pu partir du Labyrinthe ?

Après que James eut expliqué le comment du pourquoi de son emprisonnement, il entama d'expliquer ce qu'il connaissait de l'anneau que Harry portait au doigt. [_NDA : je ne sais pas à quel doigt on porte une alliance, je ne suis pas encore marié, mais c'est à celui-ci que Harry le porte]_

- L'anneau porte plusieurs noms et apparait dans plusieurs récit le plus ancien, d'après mon grand-père en tout cas, remonte au moyen âge. Il porte le nom d'anneau de la destiné, la bague miracle, l'anneau de Lumière, l'anneau de Flamel, l'anneau des Potter, l'anneau Gryffondor, le cercle d'or, enfin, toute sorte de nom, que ça soit d'appartenance ou plus spécial. Certain dise qu'il a été conçu par Nicolas Flamel en même temps que la pierre philosophale, d'autre qu'il en aurait eut simplement possession… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis mon arrière grand-père, il ne la plus, au moins depuis lui ! Il n'a jamais voulu dire comment il l'a eu. Voilà tout ce que je sais sur son histoire.

Concernant ses pouvoirs, c'est encore à démontrer, je savais qu'il permettait de créer des portails pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre, mais j'ignorais que ceux qu'on chercher à rejoindre pouvait nous voir sans qu'on est en préalable activé l'anneau… je sais aussi qu'il peut créer une sorte de bouclier si son porteur reçoit un Avada Kedavra, mon père le portait le jour d'une attaque et le sortilège a été repoussé. Pour le reste, j'ignore de quoi il est capable. Mais il y a une chose étonnante maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais pu porter cet anneau sans qu'il me brûle alors que Harry y arrive très bien ! Peut-être que l'anneau choisit son porteur, je l'ignore…

- Et bien Cornedrue, pour quelqu'un qui ne sais rien, je trouve que tu sais beaucoup de choses ! s'exclama Sirius fasciné par son récit.

James haussa les épaules et son regard tomba sur son fils. Ce dernier s'était endormit de fatigue et sa tête reposait contre son épaule. Sirius le remarqua aussi et sourit à ce spectacle. James le lui rendit et très silencieusement, coucha son fils sur le lit et le borda, puis se tournant vers son meilleur ami, il dit très doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry :

- Je crois qu'il a raison, si on ne peut pas sortir du lit, autant dormir.

- C'est vrai, dors bien Cornedrue…

- Toi aussi Patmol, et d'un coup de baguette, James ferma les rideaux, puis il se coucha au côté de son fils et il s'endormit aussitôt. Dans son sommeil, son bras vint endurer Harry d'un geste protecteur.

[À suivre]

* * *

Je crois que j'ai trop sommeil en écrivant ce chapitre, même s'il est que 17h47, j'ai envi de faire comme eux et de dormir, j'ai trop mal à la tête ! Désolé, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'étais vraiment piégé pour la suite, enfin, maintenant, on en sait un peu plus sur l'anneau…

Merci à tous pour vos** reviews** qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Bonne rentré à tous ceux qui reprenne les cours comme moi ce Lundi 24 août 2009, passez une bonne journée et à très bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13: La bataille

Voilà le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire

Bonne lecture

_Réponse à la review d'Akan:_

_Tout d'abord salut!  
_

_tu as dis: _"ressuciter (ressusciter) quelqu'un pour le faire mourir de suite, c'est pas gentil, enfin bonne fic, je continue à suivre"

_Ouai, c'est vrai, mais je veux illustrer ainsi la guerre, tout n'est pas rose, et je crois aussi que tu me diras quelque chose du même style pour ce chapitre, j'en dit pas plus, je te laisse lire. En tous les cas, merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à m'en laisser encore dans l'avenir, ça me permet de savoir ce qui plais aux lecteurs et de faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse aimer au moins un chapitre!_

_Momographie  
_

_Maintenant, je te laisse lire:_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La bataille

Lorsque 6 heures arriva, Harry, James et Sirius furent réveillé par Remus.

- Debout les Marmottes, c'est l'heure de passé à table, s'exclama Remus et en réponse, il se prit trois oreillers, dans la figure.

- Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, Aguamenti ! fit le loup garou en pointant sa baguette sur les draps des deux Potter.

-Splatsh ! fit l'eau en entrant en collision avec la literie.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg, firent le père et le fils en sortant du lit trempé. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire se redresser Sirius dans son lit et en les apercevant, il éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement.

- T'inquiète pas Patmol, c'est ton tour à présent, s'exclama Remus tout aussi hilare en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius et l'arrosant d'eau. Ce dernier, surpris, se prit aussi l'eau glacé.

- Mais ça va pas ! Tu veux que j'attrape la mort, hurla-t-il en sautant en bas de son lit.

- Bien fait Patmol, s'exclama James en éclatant de rire. À ses côté, Harry fit un sourire carnassier et s'écria en se jetant dans les bras de Remus :

- Tonton, quelle joie de te revoir.

Et c'est ainsi, que Remus Lupin se retrouva mouillé comme les trois autres.

Se fut ainsi également que les trouva Hermione qui avait entendu le bouquant qu'avaient fait Harry et James quand ils s'étaient faits arrosés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ? demanda Hermione en dévisageant les Maraudeurs et Harry.

- Une petite douche, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

- Je vois, dépêchez-vous de descendre, Mrs Weasley a préparé une fête pour fêté le retour de Sirius !

- Une fête ?! J'aime ça, on arrive Hermione, dit James.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure… dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

Une fois séché, les quatre protagonistes descendirent dans la cuisine. En chemin, James demanda à Remus :

- Sophie est toujours au près d'Éric ?

- Toujours, elle a besoin d'être seule…

- Je la comprends, fit James le regard sombre.

- Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ? demanda Harry, plus à Remus qu'à James.

- Mercredi, mais tu ne pourras pas y insister !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Harry, Voldemort va certainement profiter de cet enterrement pour attaquer, non, Dumbledore, va l'enterrer plus exactement 2 au 3 juillet, seul Sophie et Agusta Londubat seront présentent. Personne d'autres ! expliqua Remus.

- Mais c'est mon oncle, je…

- Harry, intervint James, crois-tu qu'Éric aimerait que tu prennes un tel risque pour son enterrement ?

- Je…non…mais…

- Harry, tu pourras toujours aller le voir au cimetière, quand…quand ça sera plus sûr, dit Sirius en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- Et…et Maman, murmura Harry en regardant ses pieds.

James passa alors son bras gauche autour des épaules de son fils et murmura également :

- Et Maman…oui…

Devant eux, Remus ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et leur faisant entendre les bruits d'une fête. Leur entré ne passa pas inaperçue et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Une fois que Sirius eut fermé la porte, Arthur Weasley s'avança vers eux avec des verres de whisky pur feu. Il en donna aux trois Maraudeurs et Harry, se recula et leva son verre imité par toute l'assistance.

- Portons un toast, à notre ami Sirius Black, dont nous sommes ravis de le revoir parmi-nous. À Sirius !

- À Sirius, s'exclamèrent en écot les autres avant de porter leur verre à leurs lèvres.

Après s'être remis de sa surprise, Sirius bredouilla :

- Je vous remercie, ça me touche beaucoup, cette fête et tout…mais, franchement, ce n'était pas du tout la peine !

- Cela nous fait plaisir Sirius, répondit Molly, à gauche de Arthur. Bon, il y a à mangé sur le buffet, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile pour discuter étant donner notre nombre…

- C'est parfait Molly, dit Sirius et tout le monde alla se servir tout en se mélangeant pour bavarder. Ron s'approcha de Harry alors que celui-ci se servait de canapé _[NDA, Pas ceux pour s'assoir, lol]. _

- Heu, Harry, je…je peux te parler ?

- Si c'est pour insulter mon père, ou…moi pendant que j'y pense, alors non, tu ne peux pas me parler, dit Harry en regardant Ron d'un regard noir.

- Je… je…voulais…m'ex…m'excusez…j'ai été…stupide…je…vu que…Sirius n'est pas mort…je…

-Oh ! Et s'il serait mort, tu ne me demanderais pas des excuses ? vociféra le jeune Potter.

- Harry, comprends moi vieux…j'apprécie beaucoup Sirius…je…je le trouve cool…vraiment…et pour ton père…j'étais juste jaloux… écoutes…pendant les six dernières années, j'ai toujours tout fait avec toi…et…subitement…ton père débarque ! Et tu passes tout ton temps avec lui…pas avec moi…et…

- Ron, si tu ne m'avais pas mis en colère à peine j'étais arrivé, j'aurai peut-être passé plus de temps avec toi…

- Je sais…je veux juste que tu comprennes…

- J'essaye, mais toi visiblement tu ne comprends pas que j'ai envie d'être avec mon père…Sirius…et Remus en ce moment. Oh, je ne t'empêche pas de parler à Sirius et Remus, dit Harry alors que Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Harry, pardonne-moi, j'ai compris maintenant tout ça, vraiment, s'il-te-plaît… Ron paraissait piteux.

- Je ne sais pas…tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal… et à mon père aussi je pense…

- Je sais Harry, je suis désolé, j'irai faire des excuses à ton père également… Ami ?

Ron tendit sa main à Harry, mais ce dernier ne la pris pas, il réfléchissait :

_Il savait qu'il devait la prendre, en l'honneur de leurs six ans d'amitié, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait deux fois que Ron se montrait jaloux. La première fois, il lui avait pardonné parce qu'il était contant que Ron revienne vers lui ! Mais là…_

- Ron, donne moi le temps de réfléchir, d'accord, tu m'as fait du mal, énormément de mal, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, je te donnerais ma décision demain, maintenant, excuse moi, mais j'ai besoin de…

- Parler à ton père ? fit Ron en laissant retomber sa main.

À ces mots, Harry tourna son regard vers son père un peu plus loin. Ce dernier parlait avec celui de Ron et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Non, à Remus…

- Oh, bien sûr, il est moins occupé que ton père, il discute avec Dumbledore et Maugrey…

- Tant mieux, dit Harry en partant. Une fois près du groupe, il entendit :

- Il n'en est pas question Professeur, dit Remus.

- Lupin, il nous faut savoir ce que prépare Greybac ! cracha Maugrey.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas faire ça, plaida Remus, je viens juste de retrouver James et Sirius…Harry me considère comme son oncle ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner !

- Potter junior sera à l'école pendant toute l'année ! Quant à Black et Potter séniore, ils sont assez grands pour se passer de vous !

- Je…

- Remus, vous êtes le seul qui peut le faire, dit Dumbledore.

Remus se mit alors à pleurer et Harry, de là où il était sentit son cœur fondre, mais au moment où il allait signaler sa présence Dumbledore repris la parole :

- Remus, dans six jours c'est la pleine lune, le moment idéal et il vous reste suffisamment de temps pour prévenir James et Sirius. Pas Harry, je souhaite le tenir éloigné de tout ça.

Remus renifla, est murmura :

- Je n'ai pas le chois…

- Non, en effet, excusez-moi Remus, mais vous êtes notre seule chance, dit Dumbledore de sa voix la plus douce.

S'en fut trop pour Harry, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les trois hommes et pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore en se plaçant devant son oncle :

- On a toujours le chois Dumbledore !

- Harry…tu n'aurais pas dû écouter…

- Potter, rangez-moi cette baguette tout de suite ! Sinon… gronda Maugrey.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Harry.

Maugrey sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Alastor ! Non ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Expelliarmus, rugit Maugrey. Le sortilège fusa de sa baguette et avant que Harry ait pu se protéger, il le toucha et la baguette du jeune Potter s'envola alors que ce dernier était propulsé en arrière en plein sur Remus ; Ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Le bruit de la chute alerta les autres personnes présentent et tout le monde se tourna vers eux et firent silence.

En voyant Harry et Remus à terre, James et Sirius se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Harry, Remus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'écria James.

- Rien de cassé ? Que c'est-il passé ? questionna Sirius.

Titubant légèrement, Harry se releva et sans prêter attention à personne, se dirigea vers sa baguette, Mais Alastor Maugrey ne l'entendait pas de cet œil :

- Pas de ça mon garçon, stupéfix !

Harry se baissa pour éviter le sortilège, mais ce dernier heurta Remus qui s'était relevé. Au moment où Harry mit les doigts sur sa baguette, Maugrey lança :

- Lignaturus. Harry se retrouva alors ligoté. Maugrey s'avança, Tu n'as pas à te mêler des affaires des autres Potter ! Lupin exécutera sa mission que ça te plaise ou non. Dumbledore…

Mais Maugrey ne finit jamais sa phrase, une explosion venait de retentirent. Tout le monde se regarda et ceux qui n'avait pas sortit leur baguette pendant l'affrontement de Harry et Maugrey le firent.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs et… commença Maugrey son œil magique regardant à travers la porte.

- Voldemort, dit Harry qui s'était recroquevillé sous la douleur de sa cicatrice.

- Merde, firent James, Sirius, Arthur, Mondingus et Tonks en même temps.

- C'est moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Minerva McGonagall.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu entrer ? questionna Molly.

- Bonne question, très bonne question, marmonna Dumbledore.

- Je voudrais pas vous embêter, mais est-ce quelqu'un peut me libérer ? demanda Harry en regardant surtout son père.

- Oups, désolé Harry, dit James en le libérant.

- Merci, fit Harry en ramassant sa baguette et en lançant le contre sort à son oncle Remus toujours au sol.

Ce dernier se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui :

- Vous en fait des têtes d'enterrement !

- Remus, debout, Voldemort est ici, grogna Sirius.

- Quoi ?!! Mais comment… !!! s'exclama Remus en se redressant d'un bon.

À ce moment là, deux cries simultanés retentirent à l'étage. Les personnes présentent dans la cuisine se regardèrent et soudain, James et Harry s'exclamèrent :

- Sophie !

Mais alors que les deux Potter allaient s'élancer hors de la cuisine, Ron demanda :

- Attendez, où est Ginny ?!

- Elle est allée chercher…. Commença Arthur avant de perdre ses couleurs et de se taire.

- Quoi ! Où est allée Ginny…Arthur, s'exclama Molly.

- Oh non ! fit Arthur en se précipitant hors de la cuisine avant que qui que se soit est pu l'en empêcher.

- Arthur ! S'écria Molly en s'élançant à sa poursuite, mais elle fut retenue par Sirius qui l'encercla à la taille.

- Tu veux te faire tuer toi aussi ? dit-il.

- Arthur, Ginny, mais lâche moi !

Alors que Molly luttait contre l'emprise de son parrain, Harry se sentit s'éloigner progressivement de cette agitation pour se retrouver dans la tête de Lord Voldemort qui s'emblait jubiler.

À travers ses yeux, Harry vit Arthur Weasley lancer un stupéfix à un Mangemort tout en se baissant pour éviter trois rayons vert qui fonçaient sur lui.

Tout en rigolant de son rire sans joie, le seigneur des ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur Arthur et il s'exclama :

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'un traître à son sang pouvait nous battre tout seul ?

- Laisser ma fille, laissez-la, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! implora Arthur.

- T'as fille ? dit Voldemort et d'un moulinait de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un corps.

-Ginny ! s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux roux en se précipitant vers le corps sans vie de sa fille. Non Ginny…mon bébé, pardonne-moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la rejoindre, ricana Lord Voldemort, mais avant tu vas me dire où est Harry Potter ! Endoloris !

Arthur Weasley se mit alors à se tortiller en hurlant. Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, il rampa difficilement vers sa baguette et au moment où Voldemort hurlait un sortilège de désarmement, lui se lançait le sortilège de la mort. Quand le sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres heurta Arthur, ce dernier était déjà mort.

Énervé, Voldemort hurla :

- Trouvez-moi Harry Potter et ce bon à rien de Black, les autres tuez-les !

- Harry ! Harry, regarde-moi fiston ! dit une voix quelque part en loin et Harry se sentit repartir dans l'autre sens et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de son père. Le jeune Potter était allongé par terre et transpirait à grosses goutes.

- Harry, que c'est-il passé ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Je… Ginny est morte et…son…père, parvint à dire Harry avant de vomir au pied de son père.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller, murmura James en faisant des tourbillons avec sa main dans le dos de son fils pour le rassurer.

À peu plus loin, Molly pleurait appuyée contre l'épaule de Sirius. Le premier à ce reprendre fut Dumbledore :

- Molly, Mondingus, Minerva, Emmenez les enfants à Poudlard, Serverus, aidez moi à fortifier cette porte !

Tout le monde sursauta face à ses ordres et Minerva McGonagall et Mondingus Fletcher commencèrent à regrouper les enfants, c'est-à-dire : Ron, Hermione, Fred et George.

Avec difficulté, Molly se décala de Sirius et s'avança légèrement titubante vers Minerva et Mondingus ainsi que les enfants. De son côté, James avait aidé son fils à se remettre debout et lui dit :

- Harry, tu vas aller avec eux, pas question que tu reste ici !

- Mais papa, c'est moi qu'il veut, si je…

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, à par partir d'ici immédiatement !

- Non, je veux rester avec toi et Sirius !

- Harry ! Crois-tu qu'on pourra se battre en sachant que tu peux te faire tuer ? Non Harry, tu vas partir avec les autres, que ça te plaises ou non ! Vas ! ordonna James en poussant son fils vers les trois femmes qui avaient déjà fait passer par la cheminée les autres.

- Mais Papa !

- Arrête Harry, c'est suffisamment dure comme ça ! Prenez soin de lui d'accord ?

- Bien sûr James, répondit McGonagall d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, mais se dernier se dégagea et prit son père dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête contre son épaule.

- Soit prudent, j'ai pas envie de te perde !

- Je le serais, vas, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je…t'aime…

- Harry !

Le jeune Potter s'éloigna, jeta un dernier regard bouillant de larmes à son père et sauta dans la cheminé, alors que Mondingus lançait de la poudre de cheminette en disant :

- Bureau de McGonagall, Poudlard !

Quand Harry déboula dans la cheminée à Poudlard, il trébucha sur le tapi et fut rattraper par sa tante.

- Sophie ? dit Harry en relevant la tête pour voir sa tante.

- Salut Harry, surpris hein ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en se remettant debout. Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ?

- Quand un mangemort à déboulé dans le bureau, j'ai hurlé et appelé Riki, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pensé à lui, en tout cas, il est venu et après avoir assommé le mangemort, m'as fait transplané ici. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Où est ton père, demanda-t-elle alors que Mondingus, Molly et McGonagall arrivaient un à un par la cheminé.

- Il est resté là-bas pour se battre ! Et Ginny et son père sont morts, Sophie !

Sophie se pinça sa lèvre inferieur, Harry n'avait pas besoin de continuer, elle imaginait la suite : « _Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il se fait tuer lui aussi ? »._

- Écoute Harry, ton père est un très grand sorcier, le meilleur de sa génération. Il ne lui arrivera rien, il nous a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était solide !

- Je sais, dit Harry en baissant la tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur et puis Sirius, Remus et tous les autres ?

- Ils s'en sortiront, dit Sophie avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

- J'imagine que maintenant il n'y a plu qu'à attendre, dit Molly complètement abattu en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- En effet, approuva McGonagall en faisant apparaître plus de fauteuils et en s'installant dans l'un deux imité par les autres sauf Sophie et Harry.

- Professeur, il ne faudrait pas prévenir Madame Pomfresh au cas où des blessés seraient amenés ici ? demanda Hermione qui tenait la main de Ron pour le soutenir.

- Excellente suggestion, Miss Granger, approuva le Professeur McGonagall.

- Je vais aller la chercher, dit Harry en amorçant un mouvement pour partir, mais sa tante lui attrapa le bras gauche.

- Une minute jeune homme, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici ! Riki se chargera d'aller la prévenir.

- Bien sûr Maîtresse Sophie, dit l'elfe de maison en sortant d'un coin de la pièce.

- Dis lui que des Mangemorts ont attaqué le QG et qu'il y aura certainement des blessés et qu'on aura besoin d'elle, dis lui aussi que cela serait préférable qu'elle vienne avec le nécessaire dont elle aura besoin dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

- Bien Maîtresse, Riki y va immédiatement, dit L'elfe avant de transplaner.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? demanda Harry à sa tante.

- Parce que je veux que tu restes près de moi, pas question que tu repartes au QG !

- Comment…

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Harry, j'ai grandi avec ton père, plus Maraudeur que lui on fait difficilement !

Harry hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Voyant ça, Sophie le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione.

- Assis toi au moins Harry, ça serre à rien d'attendre debout ! dit Sophie en l'obligeant à s'assoir.

- Attendre, Attendre ! On est là pendant que Papa est en train de se faire tuer ! s'écria le jeune Potter à bout de nerf.

- Harry ! Ça suffi, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'il reviendra ou que le temps passera plus vite ! gronda Sophie le regard sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Et pense à tes amis, crois-tu qu'ils aiment t'entendre parler de ton père alors que le leur est mort ?

- Je… fit Harry en jetant un regard aux jumeaux et à Ron, désolé les gars…je…

- C'est pas grave Harry ! dit Ron, on comprend…enfin moi je comprends ! Bill est là-bas, en train de se battre et…

- Merci Ron, te fatigue pas, je te crois…

Ron eut un sourire triste et demanda :

- Que c'est-il passé pour qu'on en arrive là, hein Harry ?

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À peine Molly, Mondingus et McGonagall furent partit que la porte de la cuisine explosa. Laissant enter une dizaine de détraqueurs et des mangemorts.

Dès que James entendit le hurlement de sa femme, il pensa à Harry, son fils, son sourire, son rire, à la sensation qu'il ressentait quand il le prenait dans ses bras, et ses dernières parole : « _je t'aime ». _Avant de crier son sortilège James murmura :

- C'est pour toi que je dois vivre… Spero Patronum !

Un magnifique lion sortit de sa baguette et chargea les détraqueurs. Les autres avaient imité James et, de la baguette de Sirius sortit un loup, de celle de Dumbledore un phénix, celle de Bill ne produisit que de la fumé, celle de Remus une chatte blanche, celle de Maugrey un hibou, mais celui qui étonna le plus James, fut celui de Rogue, la baguette de ce dernier avait produit une biche, si semblable à la sienne avant quelle ne change en lion, le symbole de Harry.

- Lily, murmura James en regardant la biche charger les détraqueurs aux côtés du phénix.

Alors que les détraqueurs reculaient sous l'asseau des Patronus, les mangemorts mitraillèrent les membres de l'ordre du phénix de sortilège.

James se baissa alors que deux sortilèges de mort et un de stupéfix filait vers lui. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il vit que la table avait été reversée et servait de refuge à Kingsley, Bill, Tonks et Dedalus Diggle.

James les rejoignit en rompant et il s'aperçut que Dumbledore se battait avec six mangemorts, que Remus en affrontait deux, Sirius trois et Rogue un.

- Où est Maugrey ? demanda James à Bill le faisant ainsi sursauté.

- Dans le hall, il a dit qu'il restait des Mangemort dans l'escalier, je crois, car un Avada à faillit m'avoir à ce moment là.

- Et Elphias, Hestia et Emmeline ont été stupéfixé, lui appris Kingsley.

- Heureusement, malgré ce petit effet de surprise, il n'y a pas de mort, dit Tonks.

- Ça tiens du miracle, compléta Dedalus.

- J'aime croire au miracle, dit James en serrant sa baguette et en la pointant sur un mangemort qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'écria alors :

- Chauve-Furi !

Et des dizaines de Chauve-souris se précipitèrent sur la tête du mangemort.

- C'était le sortilège préféré de ma sœur, dit Bill alors que Tonks stupéfixait un autre Mangemort.

- Excuse-moi, je l'ignorais, répondit James en visant l'un des mangemort que combattait Sirius. Ce dernier se retrouva suspendu par la cheville.

- Stupéfix ! s'écrièrent Kingsley, Tonks et Dedalus en même temps et, remarquèrent James et Bill, en visant le même mangemort qui parvint à en évité deux mais, le dernier sortilège le toucha au genou.

- Pertificus Totalus, dit Bill en visant le mangemort qu'affrontait Rogue, le Mangemort se retrouva pétrifié, libérant ainsi Rogue qui se rua pour aider Dumbledore qui avait déjà ligoté deux de ses adversaires.

- Qui a mis du Felix Flecis dans nos verres ? demanda Dedalus.

- C'est vrai ça, tous les mangemort qu'on a visés ont été touché ! approuva Tonks.

- Mais non voyant, sinon mon père et ma sœur seraient toujours en vie ! fit remarquer Bill en lançant un stupéfix sur un mangemort qui avait failli tuer Remus, mais Bill rata sa cible et sont sortilège alla heurter le mur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais profitant-en ! Conjunctivia ! s'écria James en visant le dernier mangemort qu'affrontait Remus. Le Mangemort fut alors aveuglé et Remus en profita pour le stupéfixer, puis il alla aider Sirius avec le dernier mangemort qu'il lui restait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le dernier mangemort, en l'occurrence celui que combattaient Sirius et Remus, tombait et que les membres de l'ordre criaient victoire, d'autre mangemorts et Lord Voldemort en personne apparurent dans ce qui restait de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vois qu'on a une chance extraordinaire par ici, dit le seigneur des ténèbres et soudain, sans prévenir, il lança un sortilège à la table qui prit feu, obligeant ceux qui se cachaient derrière à se mettre à découvert.

- Tiens, tiens, tu laisses tes amis se battre seul, Potter ? Cela ne te ressemble pas ! continua Voldemort, puis pointant sa baguette sur Remus, Avada Kedavra !

Mais le sortilège fut dévié par Dumbledore et ce dernier s'avança vers le mage noir.

- Comment as-tu pu rentrer ici Tom ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire Dumbledore ? Non, pour une fois, arrête de parler vieux fou et bas-toi ! Avada Kedavra.

Dumbledore para le sortilège, et aussitôt, un combat s'engagea, ce combat, était un combat à mort. Stimulé pas l'exemple de leur Maître, les mangemorts attaquèrent les membres de l'ordre, mais aucun de ceux-ci n'étaient décidé à abandonner la lute. James se retrouva, aussi surprennent que cela puisse paraître face à son ancien ami, Peter Pettigrow.

- Surpris de me voir James ?

- j'avoue que oui, je ne pensais pas qu'un lâche comme toi oserait venir se battre ! répondit James en se baissant pour éviter le maléfice que lui lançait l'homme, ce dernier creusa un cratère au dessus de la cheminé, comblant cette dernière.

- Ne me traite pas de lâche, j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour moi ! Endoloris !

James fit un bon de côté avant de répliquer :

- Justement Peter, ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ! C'est être lâche…

- Qu'avait-on a gagné au s'opposant face au seigneur des ténèbres ? Expelliarmus !

- Protégo ! Regarde toi Peter, pourquoi te bas-tu ?

- Pour l'honneur, la gloire ! La richesse ! Pour mon maître !

- En somme, dit James en barrant le sortilège de son adversaire, pas pour toi !

- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu te bas ? Pour Dumbledore ?

- Non, pour moi, pour mon fils, pour Sirius et Remus, et pour me venger, oui, je l'avoue, Protégo ! Pour me venger de toutes les années de souffrance que tu m'as fait subir, pour venger la mort de Lily, stupéfix !

Peter se baissa et répliqua :

- Cette sang de bourbe ?

- Ma femme, la mère de Harry, mais surtout, parce ce que je crois en la vie, je crois qu'un jour, la lumière reviendra et que je pourrai laisser aller mon fils au chemin de Traverse sans avoir peur qu'il face attaquer, mais toi, dis-moi Peter ? Si les ténèbres gagnent qu'auras-tu ? La gloire ? C'est plutôt ton Maître qui l'aura ! La richesse ? Soit ! L'honneur ? Pareil que pour la gloire !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est grâce à moi que le seigneur des ténèbres sait pour votre Q.G !

James sursauta :

- Comment, tu n'étais pas le gardien cette fois…

- J'ai dupliqué et volé le papier que tenait cette femme, Sophie je crois ?

- Astucieux, brillant !

- Tu le pense vraiment ? demanda Peter d'une voix fébrile en baissant légèrement sa baguette.

- Oui, je le pense vraiment, dis-moi Peter, Qu'as-tu as gagné si la lumière revient ? demanda James d'une voix douce sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

- Rien, ni honneur, ni gloire, ni richesse…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, l'honneur, si Voldemort tombe et que tu t'ais battu aux côtés de mon fils, du survivant si tu veux, tu recevras l'ordre de Merlin ! Gloire ? Souvent tes choix, tes actions, oui gloire tu auras. Richesse ? Tout dépend du métier que tu auras, je pourrais t'aider, si tu le veux…

- Tout ça paraît bien, mais personne ne voudra, Sirius, Remus, je leur ais fait trop de mal !

- À toi de te faire pardonner, Sirius n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de pourvoir sortir sans avoir peur de retourner à Askaban, si tu expliquais à Fudge que c'est toi qui as tué tous ces Moldus…

- Ils me mettront à Askaban !

- S'en doute, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu serais en sécurité là-bas ? Tu ne prendrais pas de Doloris en tous les cas !

- D'accord, mais Remus ? Et Harry ?

- Remus te pardonnera quand tout le monde t'aura pardonné, mais il est méfiant, il faudra lui laisser du temps, quant à Harry, je ne le connais pas encore assez, mais je lui expliquerais que tu aurais eu tout le temps de me tué, mais que tu l'as pas fait, répondit James. Et à ce moment là seulement, Queudver remarqua qu'il avait également baissé sa baguette.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Dumbledore donne toujours une seconde chance aux gens, il sera le plus facile à convaincre et à te pardonné.

- Et toi, tu me pardonne, je…

- Te pardonner ? Une fois que Sirius sera innocenté, te faire confiance, cela prendra plus de temps !

- Tu es bizarre, mais je veux bien essayer, tu me protégeras de…

- De tous ceux qui te voudront du mal Queudver.

Peter eut un sourire :

- tu n'as pas changé !

- J'ai changé, plus que tu ne le penses, mais pas quand il s'agit de mes amis !

- Et maintenant ?

- Allons aider Sirius, je crois qu'un coup de main ne sera pas de trop.

En effet, Sirius était harcelé par quatre mangemorts.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant !

- Ça explique pourquoi ils ne lancent que des maléfices mineurs, bon, assez trainé ! dit James en s'élançant le dos courbé dans la bataille.

- À l'attaque !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pendant ce temps, loin de se douter de ce qui se passaient, un groupe de personne, à Poudlard, avaient eut tout le temps d'angoisser et d'imaginer le pire scénario. Molly Weasley s'était mise à faire les cent pas avec Sophie Londubat sur ses traces, toutes d'eux marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Harry, lui, avait finit par aller s'adosser à la fenêtre et regardait d'un aire sombre le parc plongé à présent dans l'obscurité. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Les minutes passèrent ainsi comme les dernières heures, jusqu'à ce que Sophie arrête de faire les cent pas et vienne s'assoir près de Harry. Sophie ne dit rien, mais serra son neveu contre elle et ce dernier se laissa faire et murmura :

- J'ai peur…

- Je comprends…

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sirius se battait depuis, il ne savait combien de temps, comme un forcené contre les quatre mangemorts. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'attaquait plus, il ne faisait que se défendre, sauver sa peau. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas abandonné, c'était pour Harry et James, que penseraient-ils de lui s'il se laissait tué parce qu'il était à bout de souffle ? Alors qu'il faisait un bon de côté pour éviter deux Stupéfix, un Expelliarmus et un Pertificus Totalus qui fonçaient sur lui, il aperçut James qui courrait vers lui courbé en deux, et, derrière lui, Peter Pettigrow, alors il cria :

- James attention ! Derrière-toi ! Ce faisant, il ne vit pas les quatre sortilèges de stupéfixiant qui se dirigeaient vers lui et il se les prit dans la poitrine.

Quand James vit son meilleur ami tomber, une colère noire le prit, sans plus réfléchir, il se redressa et attaqua les mangemorts.

Un peu plus loin, Rogue stupéfixa le mangemort qu'il était en train de combattre et se rua sur Peter, ne sachant pas que celui-ci était revenu sur le droit chemin.

- Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il, mais Peter parvint à éviter son maléfice et érigea un bouclier.

- Serverus, non ! Je suis de votre côté maintenant !

- Et moi je ne le suis plu et je crois que cela se vois. Cuisto !

Peter se pris le sortilège au front et sentit une vive brulure.

- Serverus, je ne suis plus du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ! s'écria Peter la baguette tremblant dans sa main.

- Menteur, tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un traître, Pettigrow ! Sectumsempra !

Peter évita le sortilège et alors qu'il allait répliquer par un stupéfix, Rogue se prit un maléfice perdu dans le dos et il s'écroula. Saisissant sa chance, Peter alla aider James à combattre les mangemorts.

- Vidus ! _[NDA : sortilège de vide d'entrailles, mot inventé, rien à voir avec le Latin, là]_ Lança l'un des Mangemort sur Peter.

- Protégo, lança ce dernier avant d'enchaîner avec le sortilège de Croche-pied.

- Protégo, para également son adversaire d'une voix grave, rictusembra !

Peter se baissa et lança :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de son adversaire lui échappa et alors qu'il se ruait pour la reprendre, Peter s'exclama :

- Avada Kedavra ! _[NDA, Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, non ?]_

Le sortilège heurta le mangemort et quand ce dernier s'écroula, sa capuche glissa, révélant ainsi le visage de Christopher Yavalopid, une nouvelle recru particulièrement coriace. Peter n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait capable de le battre. À un mettre de là, James affrontait les deux mangemorts restant et Peter l'entendit crier :

- Locomotor Mortris !

Peter tourna la tête pour voir s'il avait touché l'un des mangemorts, mais ce dernier le renvoya sur James qui dû sauter sur le côté pour l'évité et de ce fait se prit le doloris que l'autre lui envoyait. James se mit alors à hurler en se tordant de douleur. Peter vola alors à son secours en criant :

- Stupéfix !

Son sortilège n'atteignit pas le Mangemort, mais le fit perdre sa concentration, ce qui permit à James de crier haletant :

- Expelliarmus !

Cette fois le sortilège heurta le mangemort et sa baguette s'envola à un mètre derrière lui. Son compagnon décida alors d'attaquer Peter et lança :

- Avada Kedavra !

Peter s'y était attendu et avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour plonger à terre, le sortilège passa au dessus de sa tête et alla, malheureusement, heurter Dedalus Diggle qui était venu se battre par là. _[NDA, ils se battent près de la porte.] _Libérant ainsi un mangemort qui se rua aidé l'adversaire de Peter. Pendant ce temps, James avait stupéfixé le mangemort qui lui faisait face et s'était relevé et il se préparait à lancer un maléfice à l'autre mangemort. Alors, lorsque l'autre mangemort (celui qui combattait Dedalus) arriva, James n'eut qu'à se tourner vers lui et lancer un stupéfix, laissant ainsi du temps à Peter pour se relever. Le mangemort contra le sortilège et renvoya un Avada Kedavra qui rata Peter de peu et alla s'échouer dans le bouclier que James avait conjuré. Pendant ce temps, l'autre mangemort était empêtré dans une sorte de glu verte que Peter avait fait apparaître sous ses pieds.

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Peter et la baguette du mangemort à la glu s'envola. L'ex mangemort enchaîna avec un stupéfix qui heurta son ancien partenaire.

- Endoloris, dit le mangemort (celui qui a tué Dedalus Diggle) en visant James. Ce dernier se baissa et riposta :

- Sectumsempra !

Son sortilège heurta le mangemort à l'épaule d'où s'échappa un filet de sang.

- Tarantallegra ! rugit l'homme de main de Lord Voldemort.

- Prot… commença James, mais le sortilège le heurta, le faisant ainsi tombé, les jambes s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Avada Keda…

- Impedimenta ! lança Peter en surgissant devant James. Le maléfice heurta le mangemort qui fut projeté en arrière. Peter se tourna vers James et dit en visant ses jambes :

- Finite !

Les jambes de James retombèrent inerte et ce dernier se releva en s'aidant de la main que son ami ( ?) lui avait tendu.

- Merci, murmura James, puis se tournant vers le mangemort qui se relevait, Stupéfix !

Le mangemort fut touché et retomba inerte.

Échangeant un regard, Peter et James se précipitèrent vers le corps de Sirius qui se trouvait parmi les corps des mangemorts. James se jeta à genou au près de son meilleur ami et murmura en même temps que Peter :

- Enervatum !

Les deux sortilèges heurtèrent Sirius en même temps et ce dernier fronça les sourcils sans pour autant reprendre connaissance.

- Encore, dit Peter, Enervatum !

- Enervatum, imita James la gorge sèche.

À nouveau, les sortilèges heurtèrent Sirius et cette fois, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement.

- Patmol, comment tu te sens ? demanda James inquiet.

- Perdu…Queudver…

- Ça va, il est de notre côté à présent !

- Quoi ! James, il nous a trahi…il lui a livré Lily ! s'écria Sirius en se redressant et en reculant.

Le visage de James s'assombrit alors que celui de Peter avait blanchi.

- Je sais Patmol, mais c'était une erreur, une terrible erreur, j'ai décidé de lui accorder une deuxième chance !

- Mais…

- Sirius, il y a à peine une minute il m'a sauvé la vie ! Et en plus, c'est le seul moyen de te faire innocenter, que Peter témoigne, il a déjà accepté…je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance et que tu ne lui pardonneras pas comme ça, mais s'il te plaît, accorde lui une dernière chance, fais le pour moi.

- Seulement pour toi…mais, Sirius regarda autour de lui, dès que les combats cesseront, on lui prend sa baguette.

- Entendu Patmol, merci…

- Oui merci vieux, fit Peter en esquissant un sourire.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! rugit Sirius.

Peter prit légèrement peur et recula. Soudain, ils entendirent un crie de douleur, ils sursautèrent et se relevèrent d'un bond tout en se tournant vers l'origine du crie.

Remus Lupin avait la main crispé sur son épaule gauche et faisait face à deux mangemorts qui avaient leur baguette pointé sur lui et s'avançaient dangereusement vers lui. Sans même se concerter, James, Sirius et Peter se ruèrent à son secours. Lorsque les trois compères arrivèrent suffisamment près pour que les deux mangemorts soient à portés de leurs sortilèges, l'un deux s'était déjà exclamé : « endoloris » et Remus s'était mis à se tordre de douleur.

Visant l'un des mangemort, celui qui lançait le sortilège, James s'écria : « Stupéfix », en même temps que Sirius s'écriait en visant le même que lui :

- Sectumsempra !

Les deux maléfices fusèrent des deux baguettes magiques et heurtèrent le mangemort en même temps. Ce dernier fut alors catapulté vers son voisin et lui tomba dessus. Ne perdant pas une seconde, James, Peter et Sirius s'élancèrent pour immobiliser le dernier mangemort, mais celui-ci avait déjà réveillé son partenaire et tout les deux se relevaient.

- Avada Kedavra, rugit l'un deux en même temps que Peter criait le même maléfice en le visant.

Les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent à mis chemin en explosant.

- Sectumsempra, cria son collègue en visant Sirius qui créa à la hâte un bouclier alors que James répliquait avec un maléfice de Lanceflèche, avant d'être stupéfixé dans le dos par un maléfice perdu.

L'un des deux mangemort créa un bouclier enflammé qui brula toutes les flèches que James avait envoyé.

- Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama l'autre mangemort en visant Peter qui se baissa pour évité le jet de lumière vert qui fonçait sur lui.

- Expelliarmus, rugit Sirius et le mangemort qui avait essayé de tuer Peter se retrouva privé de sa baguette.

- Stupéfix, répliqua celui qui avait encore sa baguette.

- Protégo, contra Sirius en renvoyant le sortilège vers son envoyeur qui se baissa pour l'éviter.

- Pertificus Totalus, s'exclama Peter sur le mangemort privé de baguette et ce dernier ce le prit dans les fesses alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer son arme.

- Avada Kedavra, rugit une nouvelle fois le mangemort tendit que Peter lançait le maléfice de conjonctivite.

Les deux sorts se croisèrent et alors que le sort de Peter touchait sa victime, celui du mangemort fut contré par Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait surgit de nul par devant Sirius. Profitant que le mangemort soit à moitié aveuglé, Peter s'exclama :

- Stupéfix !

[À suivre]

* * *

J'ai relu ce chapitre plus d'une fois, mais pourtant, je suis sûr que vous trouverez encore quelque chose à dire sur mon orthographe....

Et je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai repris les cours, alors j'ai beaucoup moins, si ce n'est plus du tout, de temps pour écrire, donc il est possible que j'arrive à bout de chapitre, comme je l'ai dit une fois, je peux promettre jusqu'au 12 septembre la parution de chapitres, juste un petit rappel!

Maintenant cela fait, j'espère que je pourrai bientôt lire votre avis sur ce chapitre, l'histoire entière, dans une **review!**

À très bientôt et merci à tous ceux qui jusque là m'ont donné leur avis!


	14. Chapter 14: Une nuit réparatrice

Et voilà le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Pour le chapitre 16, j'avance vraiment comme un escargot, donc je suis sûr est certaine que je ne pourrais pas le poster dans les temps, alors, toutes mes excuses, mais il faut ce qu'il faut et en plus, j'ai des tonnes de devoirs pour Lundi, dix verbes anglais pour mardi et 7 pages de vocabulaire Allemand pour le même mardi également et j'ai encore rien fait et il sera plus de 11 heures le temps que je poste sur ce site et sur l'encrier ce chapitre.

J'aurais donc moins d'une heure pour continuer le chapitre 16, car je me suis fixé un heures pour entamer mes devoirs (leçons).

Bref, je suis un peu surmené et ça ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai recommencé, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que deux mois!

Merci de votre compréhension et très bonne lectures!

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Une nuit réparatrice.

Le mangemort fut alors stupéfixé.

Alors que Kingsley allait dire quelque chose, un crie de rage retentit et ils virent tous Lord Voldemort transplaner ainsi que les rares mangemorts restant. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers Sirius, Peter, Kingsley, Remus et James qui était toujours stupéfixé, ainsi que les autres membres de l'ordre tenant encore debout.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait la fatigue.

- Ouais, juste fatigué, répondit Elphias Doge.

- L'épaule en compote, grimaça Remus en se relevant péniblement.

- Et James, demanda Dumbledore son regard fixé sur ce dernier.

- Juste stupéfixé, répondit Peter. S'attirant ainsi le regard de toute l'insistance.

- Pettigrow, grogna Sturgis Podmore en pointant sa baguette vers Peter, imité par tous les autres sauf Sirius et Remus.

- Pourquoi il est toujours debout ? demanda Elphias.

- Parce qu'il est de notre côté, à nouveau, répondit Sirius en se rapprochant de Peter. Ta baguette !

Peter la lui tendit et Sirius la mit dans une de ses poches, puis, il pointa sa propre baguette en direction de James et le ranima. James se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui.

- Vous auriez pu m'en laisser quand même, bougonna-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et James fini par demander :

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Harry était sur le point de s'endormir contre sa tante quand la cheminée s'alluma. Il se leva alors d'un bond, et attendit. Son père finit par en sortir.

- Papa, s'exclama le jeune Potter en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le réceptionna avec un grand sourire.

- James ! Merlin soit loué, tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Sophie.

- Non, Sophie ? Mais comment ? Tu… fit James surprit.

- J'ai appelé Riki à l'aide ! Mais où sont les autres ? Ne me dis pas que…

- C'est vrai, ça ! Où sont Sirius et Remus ? Demanda Harry en se dégageant et en se tournant vers la cheminée.

- Tout va bien Harry.

- Où sont-ils ? insista le jeune Potter en fusillant son père d'un regard noir.

- Remus est à Ste Mangouste en train de se faire soigner son épaule et Sirius était en train de se disputer avec Maugrey pour savoir qui auraient l'honneur de Stupéfixé Peter, au grand drame de ce dernier d'ailleurs, quand je l'ai laissé. Sirius n'as rien.

- Peter ? Pettigrow ? Mais…

James soupira, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils et lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire Harry, mais Queudver est à présent de notre côté. Il nous a sauvés la vie à Sirius, Remus et moi tout à l'heure, en prenant de gros risque personnel ! Cela ne pardonne pas se qu'il a fait par le passé, mais donne lui au moins une chance de se racheter ou au moins, ne le tue pas dès que tu le verras.

- Mais Papa et Maman ?

Second soupire :

- Je sais, cela ne ramènera pas Lily, mais je suis sûr qu'elle lui aurait au moins donné le bénéfice du doute. Harry, fais le pour moi, supplia James les yeux brillant.

- D'accord, mais seulement pour toi et s'il fait quoi que ce soit de travers, je le tue directement, peu importe les conséquences, céda Harry en reportant son regard sur la cheminé.

Celle-ci s'illumina et Bill Weasley en sortit.

- Bill ! hurla Molly en se précipitant vers son fils, Merlin soit loué, tu vas bien !

- Tout va bien Maman répondit Bill en serrant sa mère contre lui.

Quand sa mère eut lâché son frère, Ron s'avança :

- Où sont les autres ?

- Qui d'autres est morts, demanda Hermione juste derrière Ron.

Bill allait répondre quand James le devança :

- Dedalus Diggle en plus de votre sœur et votre père, Ronald.

- Et qui est blessé ? Intervint George.

Cette fois ce fut Bill qui répondit :

- Remus est blessé à l'épaule, Maugrey au visage, Dumbledore est brûlé sur la joue, mais il ne veut rien savoir et Sirius a un œil au beurre noir, conclut Bill avec un petit rire à la fin.

- Quoi ? Mais il ne l'avait pas quand je suis parti, dit James ébahit.

- Cadeau de Maugrey, il refusait de le laisser stupéfixer Pettigrow et…

Bill fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui sortait de la cheminée.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain et en enfouissant sa tête dans sa robe. _[NDA, j'ai lu beaucoup de fics où l'auteur mettait ses robes dans un cas comme celui-ci, mais les sorciers ne portes qu'une robes chacun, non ?]_ Sirius referma ses bras autour du corps de son filleul en appréciant la proximité du corps chaud. Cela lui remontait le moral.

- Moi aussi je suis contant de te voir Poussin. Harry ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Sirius, car le jeune Potter s'était mit à pleurer.

- J'ai cru que j'allais à nouveau vous perdre, toi et Papa…à nouveau… parvint à dire Harry, refusant de lâcher Sirius.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius finit par dire :

- On est là maintenant Harry, tout va bien, on est vivant !

- oui…mais pas Ginny et son père ! s'exclama Harry, ses pleures redoublant, et c'est encore de ma faute !

- Harry ! Quand arrêteras-tu de croire que tout est de ta faute ? Fit Sirius en forçant Harry à relever la tête.

- Je…mais si…

- Harry ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as dit à Ginny de monter à l'étage ?

- Non, mais…

- Et Arthur ? Est-ce toi qui l'as poussé à aller porter secours à sa fille ?

- Non, mais…

- Écoutes trésor, dit Sirius en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués, peut-être que tu as assisté à la mort d'Arthur, mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, absolument rien !

- J'aurais dû…insista le jeune Potter.

- Harry, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Imagine que tu te serais fait tuer à la place d'Arthur ou Ginny ? Moi, je n'aurais pas eu la force de me battre comme je l'ai fait ! Et ton père, je suis sûr que c'est pareil ! Harry, à quoi ça serre de nous battre s'il n'y a personne pour nous attendre, pour se jeter dans nos bras en disant à quel point il a eu peur pour nous, comme tu l'as fait ? Et Harry, pense à Ron, les jumeaux et Molly, pense à eux. Que penses-tu qu'ils peuvent ressentirent ? Arthur était leur père et marie !

- Ils…ils…doivent me haïr !

- Merlin Harry ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ron…Ron me reprochait déjà ta mort et…

- Vieux, intervint Ron en le coupant, j'ai agi comme un imbécile, je…je ne t'en veux pas…j'en veux à Vol…Vol…Tu-sais-qui, aux mangemorts, mais pas à toi…Parce que sinon, c'est autant ta faute que la mienne ! Des jumeaux, d'Hermione, de McGonagall et de Dumbledore et tous les autres ! Je pourrais comme ça reprocher au professeur Lupin de n'avoir pas retenu Papa comme Sirius l'a fait pour Maman…d'ailleurs, Sirius, merci, si tu ne l'avais pas fait…je n'aurais certainement plus de mère non plus, Harry…j'ai compris d'accord, rien n'est de ta faute, de plus, si…si tu n'avais pas fait disparaître tu-sais-qui quand tu…on avait un an, mon père serait s'en doute mort depuis longtemps, alors, plutôt que de t'en vouloir…je dois te dire merci !

- Je…

- Tu entends Harry, même lui ne t'en veux pas ! s'exclama Sirius, alors maintenant sèches-moi ces larmes et raconte moi plutôt…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé du Professeur Dumbledore qui sortait de la cheminée.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix lasse

- Professeur Dumbledore…

- Albus… commencèrent simultanément Molly et le Professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur, on ne vous a jamais dit que j'ai horreur d'être interrompu ? demanda Sirius vexé.

- Plus d'une fois Sirius, plus d'une fois, répondit Dumbledore avant de verser légèrement.

- Albus, s'exclama McGonagall en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à s'assoir.

- Merci Minerva, Molly, les enfants, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Professeur ! Vous vous êtes regardez ? Vous êtes aussi blanc qu'un cadavre ! s'exclama Molly, puis, réalisant ses paroles, elle plaqua sa main à sa bouche et s'écria :

- Oh Merlin ! Je…

- Oui, Molly, pas physiquement, mais moralement ? repris Dumbledore d'un voix douce et apaisante.

- Je ne sais pas, avec tout ça, enfin, je me suis plus inquiété pour Bill et… enfin…j'ai encore besoins…de…de temps avant…de réaliser…je pense.

- C'est compréhensible, et vous les jumeaux ?

Fred et George déglutirent et Fred finit par avouer :

- J'ai de la peine à le croire moi aussi...

- tout s'est passé si vite ! compléta George.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ron :

- Et vous Ronald ?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je sais, ça paraît fou…mais je ne sais pas quoi penser…je suis d'accord avec George, ça sait passer trop vite !

- Je vois, et vous Bill ?

- Oh ? Moi ? Ça va…enfin…je les ai vus ! Alors je sais que…enfin je réalise…mais je n'arrive pas encore à être triste, Bill haussa les épaules, il me faudra encore un peu de temps…

- Naturellement, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé, je…

- J'espère bien, s'exclama soudain Fred, c'était vous le gardien du secret ! Vous nous avec vendu à vous-savez-qui !

- Fred ! s'écria outré Molly.

- Sachez Frédéric que _je _ne n'ai pas _voulu _ça ! Un mangemort a réussi à subtiliser le parchemin où étaient écrites les coordonnées du Q.G quand je l'ai montré à Madame Londubat…

- Alors c'est de sa faute si Papa et Ginny sont morts ! s'exclama George en pointant du doigt Sophie qui ouvrit de gros yeux surpris, mais Harry intervint :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! gronda-t-il en s'approchant des jumeaux.

- C'est ça et puis quoi encore, commença George.

- et toi, le survivant, celui qui à vaincu Voldemort, tu faisais quoi hein ? Pendant que Papa et Ginny se faisais tuer ? termina Fred

- …

- Tu étais caché derrière la cape de ton père ! compléta George.

- C'est aussi de ta faute ! Peut importe ce que pense Ron ! Ou Sirius ou ton bon à rien de père ! C'est ta faute !

Avant que Harry ait pu répliquer, James s'était avancé et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules

- Maintenant ça suffi ! Harry n'y ait pour rien ! Vous êtes bouleversé, je peux le comprendre, je sais ce que vous ressentez, tous ! Je sais aussi que dans une situation telle que celle-ci, il faut un coupable, maintenant, je vous prierais de ne pas utiliser Harry pour ça ! Prenez Voldemort comme coupable, c'est même _lui _qui a tué votre père ! Maintenant, je propose qu'on aille se coucher, pas dormir, se coucher, histoire de réfléchir à la situation !

- À vraiment, répliqua George, vous savez ce que l'ont ressent ? Vous avez peut-être perdu votre fils et votre sœur ?!

James blêmit légèrement et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, puis il dit d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser :

- Non et heureusement, mais, j'ai perdu ma femme il y a bientôt quinze ans ! Et mes parents à l'âge de 17 ans, alors, oui, je sais ce que vous ressentez !

George et Fred firent un drôle de bruit avec leur bouche, mais Dumbledore intervint :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez raison James, il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher, le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor est Cloclo, je vous laisse vous arrangez pour les lits, vous n'aurez cas appeler Dobby ou Winky pour des draps ou autres.

- Vous avez entendu ? S'exclama Molly, tout le monde dans les dortoirs !

- Mais Maman, commencèrent Fred et George.

- Au lit, vociféra Molly en poussant ses enfants dans le couloir.

Quand ils furent sortis, James se tourna vers Riki qui était resté dans un coin de pièce :

- Riki, pourrais-tu aller chercher les affaires de Harry et nous les apporter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Oui Maître, Riki y va de ce pas, s'exclama l'elfe en disparaissant dans un claquement de doigts.

À ce moment là, la cheminée s'alluma à nouveau et Remus en sorti. Harry se précipita vers lui et le serra contre lui. Remus répondit à son étreinte et dit :

- Salut Harry ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Excuse-moi Tonton, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre !

- Ça va bien, c'était juste quelques mangemorts, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

- C'est vrai, approuva James, Remus, tu viens dans le même dortoir que Sirius, Harry et moi ?

- Pas de problème, Sophie, vous ne venez pas ? répondit Remus.

- Je…je ne sais pas…on m l'a pas proposé !

- Excuse-moi Sophie, tu viens ? demanda James en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Cette fois oui ! répondit sa sœur.

- En fait, ça me fait penser, qu'avez-vous fait de Peter ? demanda James en regardant Remus.

- Sous bonne garde chez Maugrey, répondit Remus.

- Très bien, je lui parlerais à nouveau demain, allons-y, Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, salua James avant de sortir dans le couloir suivit de Sirius, Harry, Remus et Sophie.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Harry soupira, il était minuit et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait deux heure qu'ils s'étaient couchés et bien plus que Ginny et son père avaient étés tué. À chaque fois que Harry fermait les yeux, il revoyait Mr Weasley se lancer à lui-même le sortilège et le corps de Ginny, mais également son oncle Éric. Il avait même revu Cédric et avait entendu le crie de sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Il en avait assez ! Assez de ces fantômes, assez de Voldemort, des mangemort et des détraqueurs ! Assez d'être le seul à ne pas dormir !

Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir son père les yeux ouverts, le regardant. Sans un mot, il se leva et vint se coucher dans son lit, toujours sans rien dire, il passa son bras gauche derrière sa nuque et l'attira près de lui. Harry se laissa aller contre lui et appuya sa tête contre son père et soupira de contentement cette fois et ferma les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait à poing fermé.

- Dors mon fils, je suis là, murmura James avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de se laisser à nouveau aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Si quelqu'un avait été encore réveillé, il aurait pu voir une forme blanche apparaître au dessus du père et du fils et l'entendre murmurer :

- Veille sur notre fils, mon amour, il a besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

La forme se pencha, embrassa Harry sur le front, la cicatrice de ce dernier se mis à brillé d'une lumière dorée, puis, elle se tourna vers James et l'embrassa sur la bouche, ce dernier eut un sourire quand les lèvres furent retirées des siennes et un allo bleu l'entoura complètement avant de fondre dans son corps.

- Adieu, murmura l'apparition avant de fermer les yeux de disparaître à jamais de la terre.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, où les Weasley et Hermione avaient élu domicile, aucuns Weasley ne dormaient. Fred et George fulminaient contre les Potter qu'ils traitaient de tous les noms d'oiseaux, dans leur tête. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle serait aussi morte si Sirius ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller porter secours à sa fille.

- Comment auraient fait Ron si je n'étais plus là ! Et Fred, George, Bill et Charlie? pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés.

Ron, lui, repensait aux événements des cinq derniers jours. La libération de James Potter, Harry qui manquait de mourir après ça, sa dispute avec Harry, Sirius qui réapparaissait alors qu'on le pensait mort et enfin la mort de sa petite sœur et de son père.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir las.

Bill revivait la bataille, il arriva alors au moment où James Potter avait dit : « Vous auriez pu m'en lasser quand même ! »

Le jeune Weasley ria intérieurement, c'était fou comment cette phrase étaient gamine, mais elle avait chassé la tension que tout le monde avait accumulé. Bill soupira, l'attitude de ces frères avec les Potter le surprenait vraiment, franchement, accuser Harry du meurtre de leur père et leur sœur ! Secouant la tête, il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'endormir.

De son côté, Hermione dormait depuis déjà une heure. Ginny avait été une bonne amie, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver le sommeil, non pas qu'elle était injuste ! Juste qu'elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait de la force pour soutenir Ron dans son deuil le lendemain.

Vers deux heures du matin, malgré tout, tous les occupants du dortoir des cinquièmes années avaient trouvé le sommeil.

La seul personne au château à ne pas dormir, fut Albus Dumbledore qui écrivait des lettres, une pour le ministre de la magie, une pour la justice magique, une pour les Aurors et une pour les pompes funèbre. Pour les faireparts de décès, il laissait Molly s'en occuper.

Tout ceci l'occupa jusqu'à 1h30 du matin et il lui fallait toujours deux heures pour trouvé le sommeil après un combat tel que celui là, il n'était pas encore endormi !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans une chambre aux fenêtres avec des barreaux chez Alastor Maugrey, Peter Pettigrow dormait du sommeil du juste, sous la surveillance d'Alastor Maugrey lui même et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Et, dans une chambre, dans la même maison, reposaient quatre corps sur des lits, un drap noir les cachant aux regards d'éventuelles curieux. Ces quatre corps étaient ceux de Dedalus Diggle, Éric Londubat, Arthur Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Tous quatre dormant d'un sommeil dont ils ne se réveilleront jamais.

[À suivre.]

* * *

Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à dire** MERCI** à tous ceux qui ont pris , prendront, le temps de commenter cette histoire, cela m'encourage vraiment!

à très bientôt! Et bonne journée!


	15. Chapter 15: Les idées de Dumbledore

Bonjour à tous, comment ça va? J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que j'ai plusieurs communication à vous faire!

Tous d'abord répondre à Akan:

_"faire mourir ginny, alors de qui harry sera t'il amoureux?"_

_D'un personnage de mon propre cru , tu verras par la suite._

Ensuite , je tiens à remercier Fenice qui m'a donné l'autorisation de reprendre son idée de "Remus Lupin enseignant à des loup-garous" ensuite Miss Teigne pour son autorisation pour la partie d'échec!

Je ne vous dis malheureusement pas à Samedi Prochain car je ne vais pas pouvoir finir le chapitre 16 dans les délais. J'en suis navré, mais j'espère pouvoir le publié le Samedi 26 Septembre 2009, on verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous présentez mes plus plates excuses, j'ai été envahis de devoirs à domicile à l'école. Et ça n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

à bientôt et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les idées de Dumbledore

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux ce Lundi 1er juillet 1996, il se sentait étrange, triste et joyeux et vraiment reposé. Il était 10 heures du matin, regardant autour de lui, Harry s'aperçut que son père dormait toujours près de lui et paisiblement. Décidant qu'il avait assez dormi, Harry se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il aperçut Ron et Hermione au coin du feu, tous les deux endormis l'un contre l'autre. Aux ronflements de Ron, Harry se demanda comment Hermione faisait pour dormir si près de lui.

Alors que Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, il eut soudain une idée, il fit un sourire carnassier, sortit sa baguette, s'avança vers les deux tourtereaux et pointa sa baguette sur eux :

- Aguamenti, murmura-t-il et un jet d'eau glacé percuta les deux amis.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent-ils en se relevant d'un bond. En se retournant ils aperçurent Harry mort de rire avec sa baguette dans la main.

- Idiot, s'exclama Hermione avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Imbécile, ça va pas dans ta tête ! compléta Ron dégoulinant d'eau.

À ce moment là, la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit et James, Sirius, Remus et Sophie apparurent, alerté par les cries de Ron et Hermione. En voyant les deux Gryffondor ainsi, ils éclatèrent de rire et James demanda :

- Harry ! Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

- Ils dormaient, répondit Harry toujours hilare.

- Quel sacrilège ! s'exclama Sirius en se retenant à Remus pour ne pas tomber.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle, grommela Ron de mauvaise humeur, pour une fois qu'Hermione était seule avec lui et dormait en plus contre lui, Harry avait tout gâché !

- Allez Ronald, sans rancune, fi Remus en souriant, que cela faisait du bien de rire ! Et avec ses amis ! Ses amis et surtout James, il n'y a pas plus que six jours, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible et pourtant, James et Sirius étaient là, près de lui, à ce torde de rire et sans oublier Harry, son neveu, encore une chose nouvelle celle là, un parfait Maraudeur celui là, qui avait enfin repris son souffle et s'excusait au près de Ron et Hermione. Ça, il tenait plutôt de Lily, James _ne _s'excusait _jamais _après une blague, il prenait comme allant de soit qu'on devait y rire, tous, même ses victimes !

Remus secoua sa tête, reprenant pied à la réalité alors que Sirius passait sa main devant lui :

- Hé, Lunard, revient sur terre, la planète Patmol te le demande !

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune ! répondit Remus en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est-ce-que j'ai cru comprendre, on va descendre prendre le petit déjeunée dans la grande salle, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors allons-y, dit Sirius, les autres sont partis devant, alors dépêche-toi !

Sirius l'entraina en courant et ils rattrapèrent les autres à l'angle du couloir menant à la grosse dame.

James et Sophie avaient tous les deux passé leur bras entour des épaules à Harry et Ron et Hermione se tenait la main tout en discutant avec lui.

- Très bien, alors, à nouveau amis, dit Ron en serrant la main de Harry.

- Amis ! fit Harry.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se fit en silence. Chacun étaient plongé dans ses pensées. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils aperçurent qu'il n'y avait qu'une grande table au milieu de la salle et qu'elle était occupé par le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall , le Professeur Rogue, Hagrid et ce qui les stupéfia, par une femme avec deux enfants, l'un âgée de 7 ans et l'autre de 11 ans.

Le premier enfant avait les yeux bleus, très semblable à ceux de la femme. Ses cheveux étaient faits d'un mélange de brun et de blond et ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, il paraissait très fatigué, voire malade.

Le deuxième avait les yeux noirs et en pouvait y lire une certaine tristesse. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et très court. Son visage reflétait la même fatigue maladive que son frère. À l'arrivé du groupe, il avait levé les yeux et avait croisé le regard de Harry et ce dernier en ressentit un certain malaise, il n'avait pu lire tant de tristesse et de fatigue que dans un seul regard, celui de son oncle Remus. Il avait l'impression que ce garçon l'appelait à l'aide.

- Ah ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Approchez, j'ai pensez que vu que nous n'étions pas très nombreux, il était inutile de disposer plusieurs tables.

Le groupe s'avança et s'assit à la table. Sophie s'assit à côté du professeur McGonagall qui elle même était à côté du professeur Dumbledore. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et en face du Professeur Rogue qu'il ignora. James s'assit à côté de lui et en face de Hagrid, ensuite venait Remus en face de la femme qui n'était autre que Sylvia Xego. Harry s'assit à côté de son oncle et en face de l'enfant de 11 ans, Ron à côté de Harry et en face de celui de 7 ans, ensuite venait Hermione qui était assis en face de personne.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations ! fit Dumbledore. Alors, voici Sylvia Xego, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi que ses deux enfants, Lucas, 7 ans et John, 11 ans. Pour le reste, je propose que vous vous présentiez chacun votre tour.

- Entendu, mais à une seul condition, rien de tout ce qui sera dit ici de paraîtra dans _aucuns _journaux ! dit Sirius en regardant d'un air soupçonneux la femme.

- Bien sûr monsieur Black, répondit Sylvia en avalant sa salive.

- C'est pas vrai, vous connaissez mon nom et moi, je ne vous connais pas ! pesta Sirius.

- Bienvenu au club Sirius, fit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant que les adultes parlaient, les plus jeunes faisaient connaissance. Se fut Hermione qui prit les devants :

- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione, le rouquin c'est Ron et je pense que vous l'avez reconnu, Harry Potter.

- En effet, répondit John, enchanté.

- On t'a vu à la boutique, dit Lucas.

- Oui, je me souviens, dit Harry en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Hein ? fit Harry en ne comprenant pas.

- Ton père, pourquoi il est intervenu pour la baguette ? traduisit John.

- J'en sais rien, attends, Harry se tourna vers son père qui discutait avec Sylvia et Sirius et l'interrompit :

- Papa !

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

- Harry ! Tu ne vois pas que je discute ?

- Excuses-moi, mais pourquoi tu es intervenu auprès d'Ollivender pour la baguette de John ?

James soupirs et répondit :

- Parce qu'il m'a rappelé quelqu'un !

- Qui ? demanda Lucas.

James se tourna vers lui et répondit en désignant Remus :

- Remus Lupin, mon ami.

- Hein ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi Cornedrue ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr… enfin, disons…comme toi ! dit James pas très sûr de lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Heu…

- Mon frère et moi ont est des loups garou, dit John, j'imagine que vous aussi ?

Remus le regarda surpris ainsi que Sirius, Sophie, Ron et Hermione.

- Merlin, tous…tous les deux ?

- Malheureusement, fit Sylvia dans un soupire, Lucas avait cinq ans et John neuf quand c'est arrivé, il jouait dans le jardin, mon mari est intervenu, mais le loup garou l'a tué avant de s'enfuir…et vous, quand avez-vous été mordu ?

- J'avais sept ans..., John va aller à Poudlard ?

- En effet, mais cela me fait penser, Remus, accepterez-vous d'aller à la recherche de loup garou aillant l'âge d'aller à Poudlard ? Cela vous prendra le reste de l'été, mais vous serez tout le temps à Poudlard le reste de l'année, dit Dumbledore.

- C'est d'accord professeur, mais ne m'envoyez pas chez Greybac, par pitié !

- J'ai compris mon garçon, du moins, Harry m'a fait comprendre jusqu'où il était prêt à aller si je ne vous donnais pas de chois !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda James surpris ?

- Rien, juste la raison pour laquelle Harry et moi on s'est retrouvé allongé par terre dans la cuisine hier, répondit Remus.

- Ok, tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai deux mots à dire à Alastor ! dit James, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Bientôt, les adultes repartirent dans leurs conversations et les jeunes aussi :

- C'est quoi l'anneau que tu as au doigt, demanda Lucas à Harry.

- C'est un héritage de famille et vous, cette bague ?

- Un cadeau de notre père, répondit John.

- C'est fait en quoi ? La pierre ? demanda Ron, elles ne sont pas de la même couleur.

- C'est de la Topaze, celle de Lucas est orange parce que c'est la couleur apparenté à son prénom, et la mienne jaune, c'est également la couleur apparenté à mon prénom, la pierre est synonyme de pouvoir magique chez nous deux.

- Mais c'est plus un porte-bonheur, compléta Lucas.

- Et ben dit donc, fit Ron surpris.

- Les bagues n'ont pas un pouvoir particulier ? demanda Harry.

- Pas à ce qu'on sache, pourquoi ? répondit John.

- Comme ça…

- Elle est en bois de quoi ta baguette ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- En bois de houx, 37 cm, avec un grain de loup garou, drôle de coïncidence non ?

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Hermione, ce ne sont pas, enfin, vous n'êtes pas des bêtes de foire ! Vous…vous êtes des _humains !_

- Merci Hermione, mais tu sais, quand on a été mordu, on a perdu tout nos copains et maman pas male d'amies ! fit remarquer John.

- Et puis, on est plus vraiment des humains à la pleine lune, fit Lucas en haussant les épaules.

- Lucas ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Harry, surprit de la façon de penser des deux jeunes garçons.

- Ben, Harry, c'est vrai, on est des loups à la pleine lune ! Des monstres si tu préfère, dit John.

- Je ne préfère rien du tout ! Tu sais, c'est parce que les gens pensent ainsi que Voldemort peut contrôler les loups-garous ! Si vous arrêtez de pensez ainsi, une parti de l'armé de Voldemort disparaitra…. Dit Harry avant de ce faire interrompre par Remus :

- Dans le fond, tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas à nous les loups-garous de changer de mentalité, c'est à vous, personne normal. Le jour où la communauté magique arrêtera de considérer les loups-garous comme des créatures et leur donnera des droits comme tout bon sorcier le mérite, et bien ce jour là seulement on pourra penser autrement !

- Mais Tonton, si les loups-garous restent à l'écart de la société, comment veux-tu que les gens les considèrent autrement ?

- En effet, c'est un cercle vicieux. De toute façon ce n'était pas la question de départ, fit remarquer Ron, c'était juste la vente de poiles !

- C'est vrai Remus, comment ils peuvent faire ça, c'est horrible s'exclama Hermione.

- Peut-être parce que les poiles font de bonne baguette pour la métamorphose ! Et que Ollivender donne de l'argent en échange, au moins ça permet d'arrondir ses fins de mois ! répondit Remus.

- Et Hermione, un conseil, laisse tomber le sujet ! intervint Sirius d'une voix dure.

- Mais pourquoi, je…

- Hermione, Ollivender a dit que celui qui avait vendu ses poiles avaient pu ces arrachés grâce à un animagus, et quel Lycanthrope qu'on connait est en contact avec des animagus ? dit Harry.

- Hein ? Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si Hermione, Patmol a arraché des poiles à Lunard qui les a vendu après ! Je me trompe Tonton ? Parrain ?

- Non Harry, tu tapes dans le mile, alors comme ça John, tu as la baguette qui contient mon crin ? _[NDA, je suis dysorthographique, alors il m'arrive de confondre des sons et des mots, j'ai écrit précédemment grain, à la place de crin, ne chercher pas, je corrigerais un de ces quatre, promis.] _

- Apparemment, mais je peux vous poser une question ? demanda John

- Bien sûr !

- Ollivender m'a dit que cela venait d'un loup-garou bien particulier, ça veut dire que vous êtes célèbre ?

- Non, juste que j'ai été professeur à Poudlard, rare sont les gens comme nous qui atteigne des postes aussi haut !

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus professeur ? demanda Lucas en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Parce que ça c'est su que je suis un loup-garou, répondit Remus.

À ce moment là, le reste des Weasley arrivèrent, une fois les présentations faites, Fred et George s'approchèrent de Harry et Fred commença :

- Harry, on voulait s'excuser pour hier, tout ce qu'on a dit était stupide.

- On est vraiment désolé, fit George, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Je comprends, et je veux vous pardonner, moi aussi si vous étiez le survivant je vous aurais accusé si mon père était mort, je comprends je crois, dit le jeune Potter en serrant la main des jumeaux Weasley.

- Merci Harry, dit Fred avec un grand sourire avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de leur mère qui s'était assise à côté de Lucas.

Dix minutes après que les jumeaux se soit excusé, Harry se leva et après avoir dit aux autres qu'ils les rejoindraient dans la salle commune, il sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le parc et alla s'assoir contre l'Être près du lac. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Sa cicatrice avait commencé à l'élancer il y a quelques minutes.

_Petit à petit, un champ de ruine apparu devant ses yeux, et il parlait à un homme sous une capuche :_

_- …plus de gamin dans notre camp !_

_- Je ne fais que ça Maître et les autres aussi, mais les parents refusent de s'en débarrasser !_

_- Tues-les dans ce cas, mais il me faut plus de mille loups-garous si je veux attaquer Poudlard, déjà que j'ai perdu pas mal de mes serviteurs hier ! Et en plus, Darfouse n'est pas encore revenu avec les géants ! À croire que seul les détraqueurs sont capable de quelque chose !_

_- Maître, je vous promets de vous ramener dix loups-garous dans cinq jours !_

_- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Il me semble que tu en as déjà mordu pas mal de gosse, ramène-les, enlève-les à leurs parents ! Et tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre la pleine lune pour ça !_

_- Oui Maître, je vais faire ça !_

_- Et avec discrétion, Dumbledore à un loup-garou sous la main, je n'ai pas envie que le vieux…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à nouveau près du lac, il devait parler à Remus, et vite ! Se relevant d'un bond, il se mit à courir vers les portes du château. Alors qu'il franchissait les grandes portes, il percuta Hagrid qui sortait dans le parc.

- Harry, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda le garde chasse en relevant le jeune Potter.

- Hagrid, non ça va, mais est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un du nom de Darfouse ? demanda Harry en se massant la cuisse.

Hagrid réfléchit et poussa un crie de surprise :

- Bien sûr ! Mais où as-tu entendu parler de lui ?

- Peu importe, qui est-ce ?

- Un géant travaillant pour tu-sais-qui ! Mais Harry…

- Il est partie à la recherche de géant, il faut que je voie Remus et Dumbledore et vous venez avec moi !

- D'accord, ils sont dans tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur !

- Allons-y, s'exclama Harry en se mettant à courir, précédé par Hagrid.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

[Pendant ce temps]

- Donc en résumé, je dois aller dans chacune de ces familles, leur parler et leur enlever leurs enfants ? résuma Remus en arquant un sourcil.

- En effet et vous leur montrez cette lettre s'il ne vous crois pas, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Bien professeur…quand dois-je partir ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux Remus.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître Harry et Hagrid qui paraissait horriblement gêné.

- Harry ! S'exclama Remus avec désapprobation.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est important, Voldemort a ordonné aux loups-garous de mordre et enlever des enfants et il se doute que Remus va intervenir !

- Et Darfouse est partit chercher des géants compléta Hagrid du pas de la porte.

- Merlin, mais comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Remus surpris et alarmé.

- Ça Harry, c'est une bonne question ! grommela le garde chasse.

- Je…

- Tu as eu une vision Harry ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, Voldemort parlait avec un gars, il semblait être le chef des loups-garous du mal…

- Harry, est-ce-que ce loup garou ne s'appellerait pas Greybac ? demanda Remus.

- Heu…je ne sais pas, il n'a pas dit son nom !

- Bon, mais ça doit être lui, professeur, je pars immédiatement ! fit Remus en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Bien, à présent le temps joue contre nous ! Allez-y Remus et soyez prudent.

Remus se tourna ensuite vers Harry, le prit par les épaules et lui dit :

- Harry, je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'essayeras pas de me retrouver !

- Mais Tonton…

- Harry, je serais beaucoup plus tranquille si je te savais en sécurité ! S'il-te-plais, promets-moi, je ne ferais pas du bon travail en sachant qu'au moindre problème, tu risque d'intervenir !

- Je te le promets Tonton ! Mais soit prudent ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ! dit Harry en serrant Remus dans ses bras.

- Je te le promets, dit Remus en lui rendant son étreinte, tu embrasseras ton père et ton parrain pour moi, d'accord ?

- Oui, tu reviens vite, hein ?

- Le plus vite que je peux, petit lion !

Remus embrassa Harry sur le front, salua Dumbledore et Hagrid et sortit du bureau. Dumbledore laissa filler quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Hagrid, je tiens à un grand silence sur ce qu'il c'est passé dans ce bureau, la moindre fuite à l'extérieur pourrait être fatale pour Remus.

Harry et Hagrid déglutirent et le garde chasse promit :

- Je ne dirais rien Professeur.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer Hagrid, Harry, peux-tu rester quelques minutes ?

- Bien sûr Professeur, répondit Harry alors que Hagrid sortait.

- Assis-toi, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai une proposition à te faire…

Harry s'exécuta et attendit que le directeur prenne la parole, ce qui de se fit pas attendre :

- Voilà Harry, après tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours, j'ai pensé qu'il te serrait profitable de prendre quelques cours avancé en défonce-contre-les-forces-du-mal et en Potion, sans oublier l'Occlumancie.

- Volontiers Professeur, mais qui me donnera ces cours ?

- En potion, malheureusement pour toi, le Professeur Rogue, l'Occlumancie sera moi, et la Défonce-contre-les-forces-du-mal, s'ils sont d'accord, ton père et Sirius. Et je trouve qu'il te serait judicieux de devenir un animagus. Je pense que Minerva pourra t'aider, inutile de donner plus de travail à ton père et Sirius, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Bien sûr Professeur, quand est-ce que je commencerais ces cours ?

- Dimanche prochain, profite de ce temps pour te détendre et te reposer.

- Bien Professeur, puis-je disposer ?

- Bien sûr Harry.

Le jeune Potter sortit et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Dès que Harry fut parti, Dumbledore se rapprocha de son phénix et murmura :

- Fumseck, il va falloir que je trouve de nouvelles idées pour égailler les élèves cette année, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau émis un léger trémolo. Tout en le caressant, Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il avait déjà, dans le passé, fait des bals à Halloween ou à Noël, mais, cette année, il voulait être plus imaginatif. Voyant quel truc faisaient les moldus pour se divertir ? Un jour il avait participé, dans sa jeunesse, à, comment ils appelaient ça déjà ? Oui, une chasse au trésor !

- En voilà une idée ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut, un jeu de piste ! Avec une récompense à la fin ! Fumseck, je suis un géni !

Dumbledore se précipita pour écrire son idée sur un parchemin :

**Chasse au trésor :**

***** Dissimulédes Stands dans tout le château.

* Noter sur des parchemins des énigmes.

* Voir avec Hagrid pour des créatures magiques.

* trouver un mois pour organiser la chasse au trésor.

* trouver le thème des stands et de la chasse.

- Voilà qui est parfait Fumseck, mais il faut trouver d'autres idées, il y a bien sûr le Quidditch, mais quand même ! fit Dumbledore une fois qu'il eut finit de noter. Je pourrais aussi à nouveau faire un bal, à Halloween, peut-être, il faut mieux laisser les familles récupérer leurs enfants pour les vacances… mhmmmmmmmhhhhhh…. Réfléchissant, le bal, voilà, c'est noté, mais quoi d'autres ?

Dumbledore s'approcha de la fenêtre et c'est là que son regard tomba sur le lac noir.

- Eureka ! Du patin sur le lac au mois de janvier, le glacer par magie s'il le faut ! Je suis un géni !

Le directeur se précipita vers son parchemin et s'empressa de noter sa nouvelle idée.

- On pourrait également organiser une rencontre de parents, mais il faudra trouver un moyen pour éloigner les parents mangemorts, je verrais ça avec Severus ! Fichu guerre ! Peut-être aussi un truc pour la sain-valentin, à voir…avec qui ? Je vais demander à Molly ! Oui, c'est ça ! Fumseck, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année ! Oh, et un concours d'échec !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune, il aperçut son père en train d'affronter Ron aux échecs sous le regard intéressé de Pattenrond. Fred et George discutaient avec Sirius, Hermione avec Sophie et Mrs Weasley avec la femme journaliste, John et Lucas. Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Ah ! Harry, où étais-tu ? s'exclama James en se levant pour l'accueillir, ça ne va pas fiston ? Tu es tout pâle !

- Remus est parti, ils vous embrassent, Sirius et toi !

- Si vite ? Mais pourquoi tant de précipitation ? dit James étonné.

- J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort qui parlait au chef des loups-garous, répondit Harry.

- Viens t'assoir et raconte-nous, fit James en entrainant son fils dans un fauteuil.

Harry se mit alors à raconter sa vision et à répondre aux questions diverses et variées de l'assistance.

- Échec et mat ! s'exclama James après que Harry se soit tue.

Il avait continué la partie d'échec avec Ron tout en écoutant son fils.

Ron grommela quelque chose comme « pas au mieux de ma forme » tout en croisant les bras. James éclata de rire et se tourna vers son fils :

- Tu joues contre moi ?

- Non merci, je suis nul aux échecs, mais je veux bien t'affronter comme attrapeur sur un terrain de Quidditch !

- D'accord, dès que je trouve un bon ballet, Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait offert le meilleur ballet du marché ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, Hermione a cru que c'était pour me tuer ! répondit le jeune Potter en souriant

- Ouais, mais on croyait tous que Sirius était un assassin, même toi Harry, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Ne Te vexe pas Hermione ! Je plaisantais ! J'ai une idée, si on allait nager dans le lac ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit James avant de se lever et de s'exclamer :

- Le dernier dans l'eau est un hippogriffe mouillé !

- Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste ! s'exclamèrent, Harry, Ron, Sirius et John en même temps, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de James, suivit par les autres, y compris Pattenrond.

Dans le grand escalier, ils croisèrent une McGonagall d'abord outrée, puis souriante lorsque Sirius s'exclama : « Hé ! James, mais attends-nous ».

- Ceux là, pensa le Professeur de Métamorphose en continuant sa monté, ils ne changeront jamais. C'est fou ce qu'on s'habitue vite à les revoir ! J'en oublierais presque qu'il y a encore quelques jours, on les pensait tous les deux morts !

Dans le parc, James avait enlevé son T-shirt et avait sauté dans l'eau, bien vite imité par les autres. James était en train de se prélasser en faisant la planche, lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent et le coulèrent. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, James aperçut Sirius se tordant de rire.

- Toi, attends un peux que je t'attrape, s'écria James en se mettant à la poursuite de son meilleur ami sous les rire des autres baigneurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut Harry qui eut droit à un bouchon de Fred et George d'où il fut libéré par Lucas et John qui aspergèrent les jumeaux d'eau à la tête, ce qui les fit lâcher prise. Harry pu alors remonter et se joignit aux deux Xego pour asperger ses amis. Bientôt, Ron et Hermione se joignirent à la bataille et se fut alors chacun pour soit.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde, petits et grands, nageaient paresseusement, le professeur Dumbledore les rejoignit, il était en mayo de bain et demanda :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Tout le monde le regarda étonner ; ce n'était pas tous les jours que le directeur de Poudlard vous demandait de se joindre à vous pour _nager __**et **__jouer !_

- Bien sûr Professeur, répondit James, approuvé par les autres.

- Fort aimable de votre part, répondit Dumbledore.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà, **review** please et à bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16: Les semblables de Remus

Et voilà, j'ai fini dans les temps en mis mettant, mais à présent, je ne poste aucune garantie sur le prochain chapitre, étant donné que j'ai une chier de leçon pour mardi (conger Lundi) et mon anni dès demain. (le vrai jour est le 22 septembre).

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, il est assez ennuyant, mais il est indispensable pour la suite!

J'en profite rapidement, une fois de plus, pour remercier Fenice pour m'avoir accordé la permition de reprendre certaines de ses idées qui sont super.

Très bonne lecture à tout le monde et courage!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les semblables de Remus.

La famille Stilson était une famille de sang pur, mais, totalement opposé depuis trois générations à Lord Voldemort. Elle avait été plusieurs fois abordée par les sbires du seigneur des ténèbres, mais aucun membre de cette illustre famille n'a jamais cédé, ni à ses avances, ni à ses menaces diverse et varié. Ce refus avait d'ailleurs couté la vie au plus jeune de leurs enfants, Greg, âgé à cette époque de cinq ans. Ce même jour, ce même refus avait transformé à tout jamais la vie de leur unique fille, Sophia, âgée à ce moment là de dix ans.

À ce jour, Sophia avait 16 ans, 6 ans avaient passé pendant lesquels Mr et Mrs Stilson avaient donné eux-mêmes cours à leur fille, ce battant sans relâche contre le ministère pour qu'elle soit accepté à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sans résulta à ce jour. Et lorsque Lord Voldemort était revenu, le cauchemar avait repris pour cette famille qui c'était retrouvée seule avec la lycanthropie de leur fille. Abandonné par le ministère, ignoré par Voldemort (trop concentré sur le Survivant) et délaissé depuis longtemps par leurs amis.

Cette petite famille habitait à Loose, petit village en Angleterre. Leur maison se situait sur la rue « Old Loose Hill ». Il était midi sur l'horloge du salon lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Mr Stilson se tendit immédiatement et porta sa main à sa baguette.

- Mon chéri, tu attends une visite ? demanda Mrs Stilson.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit M. Stilson, Sophia, Alexandre, dans votre chambre !

- Oui papa, répondirent les deux adolescents, en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

- Flavio, fait attention !

- Toujours Hélène ! Toujours…

Lorsque Flavio Stilson ouvrit la porte de sa maison, il se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de blancs aux yeux bleus et à l'air fatigué.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Flavio Stilson, demanda l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil sur un parchemin qu'il avait à la main.

- C'est bien moi, mais que me voulez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'aimerai parler à votre fille !

- Je ne vous connais pas, fichez-moi le camp ! grogna Mr Stilson en commençant à fermer la porte au nez de l'homme.

- C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'envoie ! s'exclama le nouveau venu.

Mr Stilson s'arrêta dans son mouvement et rouvrit la porte.

- il fallait le dire plus tôt, entrez, l'homme de maison s'écarta et laissa passer son nouvel inviter.

- Flavio ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Mrs Stilson.

- Un homme qui vient de la part de Dumbledore, répondit son mari en entrant dans le salon où se trouvait la femme, suivit de Remus Lupin.

Pendant que Mrs Stilson et Remus se saluait, Mr Stilson s'exclama :

- Sophia ! Alexandre, venez au salon, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux adolescents apparurent et s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant le nouveau venu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alexandre tout de suite méfiant.

- Remus Lupin, répondit Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sophia.

- Si on allait s'assoir ? C'est un peu long à expliquer.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, les Stilson sur le canapé et Remus en face dans le fauteuil du maître de maison.

- Bien, fit Remus, voilà, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyer pour emmener Sophia à Poudlard avec d'autres enfants écarté de la société pour pouvoir leur donner l'éducation dont ils ont besoin.

- Je vois, mais vous savez que ma fille souffre de Lycanthropie ? demanda Mr Stilson.

- En effet, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis là, pour lui donner la possibilité de faire ses études à Poudlard comme tout le monde.

- Et si on refuse qu'elle y aille ? gronda le père.

- Papa ! s'exclama Sophia, je veux y aller, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard !

- C'est votre choix, je ne vous oblige à rien, mais sachez qu'un loup-garou du nom de Greybac a été il y a quelques heures envoyé par Voldemort lui-même pour arracher les enfants loup-garou à leur famille ! répondit Remus.

- Quoi ! Mais comment vous le savez ? s'écrièrent en chœur Mr et Mrs Stilson.

- J'ai mes sources, alors ? Vous êtes d'accord ou non ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent puis le père de famille dit :

- C'est d'accord, quand l'emmènerez-vous ?

- Le plus tôt possible, maintenant si vous êtes prêt, répondit Remus.

- Donnez-nous quelques instants, répondit Flavio Stilson en se levant, Sophia, vient avec moi, prépare les affaire que tu auras besoin autres que les habits, je m'occupe du reste.

- Oui Papa, répondit Sophia, tout de même surprise de son départ précipité.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était 13h00 de l'après-midi quand Remus et sa nouvelle protégée arrivèrent à Salford, petit village du royaume uni. Remus ordonna à Sophia de l'attendre caché derrière un arbre et alla frapper à une porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns en batails et aux yeux noirs.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aux résonnances graves.

- Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Remus, j'ai ce mot pour vous, répondit le loup-garou en tendant un parchemin sellé à la femme.

Cette dernière le pris, rompit le seau et le lu. Après deux minutes, elle releva la tête, s'écarta et fit signe à Remus de rentrer, ce que ce dernier fit aussitôt.

Il arriva dans un petit couloir où se trouvait un porte manteau Moldu.

- Oscar ! Mon petit, viens ici mon chéri, s'il-te-plaît, s'exclama la femme en passant devant Remus et en l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'à un minuscule salon.

- Oui Maman, répondit la voix fluette d'un enfant en arrivant d'un couloir qui devait mener à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Remus et se lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds, coupés courts, les yeux bleus et il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

- Mon chéri, voici Remus Lupin, il vient te chercher pour t'emmener à Poudlard, tu sais, c'est l'école où ton père est aller quand il était petit.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'âge et Papa avait dit que vu que je suis un…loup-garou, je n'irai pas…parce que je ne suis plus un sorcier.

- Et bien, comme tu le vois, il avait tord et ce monsieur, elle fit un geste vers Remus, est aussi un loup-garou et c'est lui qui s'occupera de toi le temps que tu puisse suivre les cours comme tous les élèves et Dumbledore, le directeur, se porte garant de ta sécurité et celle des autres les nuits de pleine lune.

- D'accord, mais toi, tu vas rester toute seule !

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- J'ai peur que tu t'ennuis et je…

La femme s'avança et serra son fils contre elle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, j'aurais toujours quelque chose à faire et n'oublie pas que je veux la meilleur éducation possible pour toi ! Maintenant, viens, on va faire tes bagages et monsieur Lupin les enverra à Poudlard.

- Oui maman.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quelques minutes plus tard, La femme serrait la main de Remus et lui disait moult recommandations :

- [… ]Et si il ne dore pas le soir, lisez lui une histoire, il adore les histoires…

- Madame Xerv [_nda, le V se prononce comme à l'allemande, Ffff ]_, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous remercie, mais là, il va falloir qu'on y aille !

- Bien sûr, excusez-moi ! Prend soin de toi Oscar ! Finit la femme.

- Oui maman !

La femme referma la porte et Remus et le jeune garçon s'en allèrent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arbre où Remus avait laissé Sophia et la présenta à Oscar :

- Oscar, voici Sophia Stilson, elle est comme nous, Sophia, voici Oscar.

- Salut, se dirent les deux jeunes gens.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut encore que je passe chercher trois autres enfants dans deux familles différentes, ensuite, je vous amène tous à Poudlard, je passerais la nuit avec vous là-bas et je repartirais seul demain, ça vous va ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit Oscar de sa voix fluette.

- Pas de problème, répondit Sophia.

- Bien, alors donnez-moi la main !

Une fois que les enfants se furent exécutés, il transplana dans une rue sombre de Londres.

Cette fameuse rue était peuplé plus par des rats que des humains, et cela pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle servait à entreposer des poubelles qui débordaient la plupart du temps. Et je ne vous parle pas de l'odeur qui fit grimacer les trois lycanthropes ! Ah ! L'odeur des déchets en décompositions, de quoi vous faire vomir ! Qui auraient imaginé qu'un père et son fils vivait là à l'année ? Personne, ni Moldus, ni sorciers. Le père était un moldu, un clochard de premier ordre depuis plusieurs années. Le fils, âgé de dix ans, était né d'une soirée au bar qui avait fini chez une sorcière d'origine Moldu qui mourut quelques mois après son accouchement d'une grippe sorcière. Le père avait donc gardé près de lui son fils qui était bien entendu un sorcier.

Comme vous le devinez, le fils est un loup-garou. Il a été mordu une pleine lune l'année de ses neuf ans par un loup-garou qui se trouvait malheureusement pour le jeune garçon tout près de la rue où son père et lui avait élu domicile, quand la lune s'était montré. Le Lycanthrope avait prit la potion tue-loup, mais l'avais oublié ce jour là, il ne pu donc pas contrôler ses instincts de chasseur. L'enfant ne du sa vie qu'à son père qui balança poubelles sur poubelles au monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite.

Lorsque Remus, Oscar et Sophia apparurent, le père et le fils se trouvaient juste derrière eux.

- On est où là, demanda Sophia en se passant le nez.

- À Londres, répondit Remus en commençant à arpenter la rue.

- Si vous le dîtes, fit Oscar en regardant autour de lui, puis soudain, il poussa un crie en apercevant deux yeux l'observer.

- Que se passe-t-il Oscar ? demanda Remus en se tournant violemment vers le garçon et en brandissant sa baguette.

- Là, hurla le petit garçon en pointant du doigt les yeux, il y a quelqu'un !

Ce quelqu'un sortit de derrière une poubelle et pointa un pistolet en direction de Remus :

- Restez où vous êtes ou je tire, tonna l'homme d'une voix roque.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors qu'Oscar courait se cacher derrière lui et que Sophia levait ses mains au ciel.

- Écoutez, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai une lettre pour vous, dit Remus en la sortant de sa poche.

- Une lettre ? Mais je ne vous connais pas moi, partez ! gronda l'homme

- Vous êtes bien Christophe Alla, père d'Alexander Alla ? demanda Remus en faisant un pas en avant.

- Comment vous savez mon nom, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je…

Un enfant apparut, il avait des yeux bruns-noirs au regard profondément triste, des lunettes cassées sur le nez et des cheveux bruns-blanc, passablement emmêlés, très sales et envahis de poux. Ses vêtement étaient vieux, déchirés, encore plus sales que ses cheveux et trop petit pour lui. Son T-shirt était déchiré aux pectoraux droit, laissant en partie apparaître une cicatrice rougeâtre. Ses pieds étaient dépourvus de chaussure, ils étaient si sales qu'on avait du mal à distinguer sa peau.

- Papa, c'est qui ces gens ? demanda l'enfant en se plaçant derrière son père.

- C'est ce que je demandais Alex, répondit le père de l'enfant sans se retourner.

Le regard de l'homme, qui jusque ici observait le moindre geste de Remus, rencontra alors celui du loup-garou et se qui y lit le bouleversa, les yeux de Remus reflétait une telle tristesse et une telle fatigue que ça en était troublent, mais, ce qui bouleversait autant était la minuscule lueur de joie qui subsistait à l'intérieur. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il baissa le bras qui tenait larme à feu.

- Bien, j'aimerais juste qu'on discute, où vous voulez, et après ça, si vous ne voulez plus me voir, je m'en irais, dit Remus soulagé.

Le père de l'enfant resta silencieux quelques instant avant de répondre :

- c'est d'accord, je connais un bar tout près d'ici, mais c'est vous qui payez, je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Entendu, marché conclu, dit Remus alors que son interlocuteur rangeait son pistolet.

Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au bar, les enfants entreprirent de faire la connaissance d'Alexandre. Se fut Sophia qui prit les devant :

- Moi c'est Sophia et lui Oscar, il me semble que tu t'appelle Alexandre ?

- Ouai, mais je préfère Alex, en fait, c'est qui ce type ? demanda Alexandre en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Remus.

- C'est un prof de Poudlard, il a été envoyé par Albus Dumbledore pour venir nous chercher pour nous emmener à Poudlard.

- Nous emmener où ? Et c'est qui Dumb machin ? fit l'enfant en ouvrant des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne ?! s'écria Sophia en s'arrêtant net, obligeant les deux autres à s'arrêter aussi.

- Quoi ! Sorcellerie ?! Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? La magie, ça n'existe pas ! répliqua Alexandre.

- Si ça existe ! dit Oscar, la preuve, tu te transforme en loup-garou une fois par mois comme nous.

- Heu…c'est vrai…mais comment vous êtes au courant ?

Avant que Oscar ou Sophia n'aient pu répondre, Remus s'exclama à une trentaine de mètres :

- Hé, vous ! Ne vous égarez pas ! Dépêchez-vous !

- On arrive ! répondit Sophia en entrainant les deux autres en courant pour rattraper les deux adultes.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent fait, elle répondit à Alexandre :

- On ne serait pas avec toi si tu n'étais pas toi aussi un loup-garou. Mr Lupin en est un aussi.

- Alors…heu…tous les gens comme nous sont des…des loups-garous ? demanda Alexandre.

- Bien sûr que non, il y a les sorciers qui ont été mordus, donc on les appelle loup-garou, lycanthrope, monstre parfois aussi et les sorciers normaux qui n'ont pas été mordus, répondit la jeune fille.

- Je vois et donc je suis un sorcier loup-garou ?

- C'est ça ! Mais un conseil, ne t'en vente pas, c'est mal vu par la société.

- D'accord, mais alors, Poudlard est une école seulement pour les loups-garous ?

- Non, c'est ouvert à tout le monde, enfin, avant...rare était les loups-garous qui y allaient, mais maintenant, ça va changer grâce au professeur Dumbledore et Monsieur Lupin. répondit Oscar.

Alexandre hocha la tête et garda le silence, Lui ? Un sorcier ? Il avait du mal à le croire, lui qui c'était toujours trouvé normal, cela le prenait de cours !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père d'Alexandre poussa la porte du bar et entraina les autres à une table dans un coin opposé à la porte. Une fois tout le monde installé et servit, le père d'Alexandre entama :

- Alors, dîtes-m'en plus !

- Très bien, tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez deux, trois petites choses, dit Remus, mais avant, avant que vous puissiez me croire, il faut que je vous montre.

Remus regarda autour de lui, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Orchideous !

Quatre Lys blanche apparurent dans sa main gauche sous les yeux ébahis du père et du fils et il en donna une à chacun. Alexandre et son père regardaient la fleur pour essayer de trouver la supercherie. Sophia humait le parfum de la fleur, Oscar la glissa dans sa poche.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda au bout d'un moment le père d'Alexandre.

- Grâce à de la magie, un sortilège plus précisément.

- Vous êtes fou ! La magie n'existe pas ! S'écria le père d'Alexandre en s'apprêtant à se lever.

- Si elle existe, mais le mieux ait que vous lisiez cette lettre, dit Remus ne sachant plus quoi faire et dire pour convaincre l'homme.

- Très bien, passez la moi, grogna l'homme en tendant la main, Remus la ressortit et la lui donna. Le père d'Alexandre la parcourut rapidement et lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il dit simplement : « c'est mieux pour lui ».

- Pour qui Papa ? demanda Alexandre.

- Pour toi, répondit simplement le père.

- Quoi ? Mais elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

- Elle t'offre une place dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie, c'est la meilleure qui soit pour toi, ils t'aideront à gérer ta petite caractéristique.

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas aller dans cette école moi, je veux rester avec toi !

Monsieur Alla se leva, s'approcha de son fils qui se leva à son tour et le serra dans ses bras :

- Je sais mon cœur, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mais il faut avant tout penser à ton avenir et à tu-sais quoi !

La tête enfouit contre l'épaule de son père Alexandre répondit en sanglotant :

- Oui…Papa…je t'aime…

- Moi aussi mon ange…moi aussi.

Trente minutes plus tard, Remus transplanait avec Alexandre, Oscar et Sophia vers sa troisième et dernière destination de la journée. Ils débouchèrent dans une forêt.

- Beurk ! S'exclama Oscar alors qu'Alexandre vomissait.

- Oscar ! gronda Remus, c'est la première fois qu'il transplane.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour vomir sur mes chaussures !

- Ex…uses-moi Oscar…je… bredouilla difficilement Alexandre en se tenant le ventre.

- C'est bon…

Remus soupira et dit :

- Maintenant, si ça va Alexandre, on y va, j'aimerais bien être à Poudlard avant ce soir !

- Oui monsieur, répondirent les trois enfants en chœur.

Le groupe se mit alors en marche, au bout de cinq minutes, Oscar demanda :

- On va où là ?

- Un peu plus loin il y a la ferme où vivent deux filles attentent de lycanthropie comme nous.

- Et cette ferme est proche de quelle ville ? demanda Sophia.

- D'Hartley, répondit Remus en enjambons une racine.

- Aïe ! entendirent-ils, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Alexandre étalé de tout son long par terre. Alors que Sophia et Oscar éclataient de rire, Remus s'avança vers le garçon et demanda :

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Ça va, murmura Alexandre en acceptant avec reconnaissance la main que lui tendait Remus.

Une fois l'accident clôt, le groupe repartit et arriva trois minutes plus tard derrière une ferme et Oscar hurla de terreur quand un gros chien noir apparut en aboyant à l'angle du bâtiment. Ce fut alors Alexandre qui se moqua de lui tout en allant à la rencontre du chien.

- Ce n'est rien, dit l'enfant en grattant le chien derrière l'oreille, c'est juste un Beauceron, une race de chien très intelligente !

- Reste qu'il m'a fait peur, grommela Oscar.

Pour toute réponse, Alexandre haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le chien.

- Lascar ! retentit une voix de femme vite suivit par un corps assez copulant.

Le jeune Alla releva la tête et aperçut une femme, de son point de vu, elle était énorme, les cuisses pleines de graisse, le ventre gros comme un ballon. Quant à son visage, il était tout ridé et elle avait un grain de beauté au dessus du sourcil gauche. De peur, Alexandre recula jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de Remus qui s'était avancé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la femme, ses yeux lançant des éclaires.

Remus s'avança encore un peu et dit d'une voix douce pour ne pas effaroucher la femme :

- Bonjours, je suis Remus Lupin, je suis là de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Oui ! Madame m'a prévenu, suivez-moi ! répondit-elle en repartant.

Le groupe lui emboita le pas et bientôt la femme les fit entrer dans une maison. Elle les fit attendre dans un salon et partit chercher ses maîtres.

Le salon était bleu, aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Il y avait deux canapés et un fauteuil disposé de façon à faire face à la cheminée. Au dessus de cette cheminée, il y avait le portrait d'un homme avec une armure, tenant dans sa main droite une épée. Lorsque Alexandre y porta le regard, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'ils n'entendent des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

[à suivre]

* * *

J'ai envie de vous donné une devise que j'aime bien:

"La tête, le cœur, les mains" Pestalozzi

ça n'a rien à voir avec ce chapitre mais avec l'éducation.

Merci de me laisser une petite** review.**

à très bientôt j'espère et bonne soiré.


	17. Chapter 17: Harry raconte tout à

Enfin, le chapitre 17 est posté, même si l'orthographe n'ai pas encore corrigé, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre. Mais je ferais une relecture dans deux semaines, quand je serais en "vacances".

Merci à touts ceux qui en laissé un review au chapitre 16 et à ceux qui lises mon histoire, mais n'en laisse pas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Harry raconte tous à son père.**

Les résidents de Poudlard étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle quand Remus rentra avec les cinq enfants atteins de Lycanthropie. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les six arrivants et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour les accueillir :

- Ah Remus ! Déjà de retour ! Les enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard, je me présente, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore et également le directeur de cette école. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous donner la possibilité de vous instruire, malgré votre petit problème. Je vous donnerais plus d'information demain matin dans mon bureau mais en attendant vous allez manger, faire la connaissance de vos camarades. Un dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor vous a été réservé jusqu'à la rentré où vous serez répartit dans vos maisons. Je vous laisse prendre place et bon appétit !

Le Professeur Dumbledore les encouragea d'un signe de la main et se tourna vers Remus :

- Tout c'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec Monsieur Alla, mais pour le reste, ça c'est bien passé.

- J'en suis ravi, vous repartez demain matin ?

- À la première heure, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux les amener ici…

- Vous avez bien, bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être affamé.

- En effet.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Remus alla s'assoir à côté de Sirius qui lui avait gardé une place.

- Salut, dit Hermione dès que tous les enfants se furent assis, je m'appelle Hermione et eux, elle fit un signe de tête vers les garçons, sont Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Lucas et John Xego.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Sophia, le garçon aux habits miteux est Alexandre, le petit c'est Oscar et les deux jumelles sont Sara et Suzanne Serdaigle.

Ce dernier mot fit sursauter Hermione, Ron et Harry.

- Serdaigle ! S'écria Hermione surprise, vous êtes… ?

- Ouais, on est les dernières descendantes de Helena Serdaigle avec notre père et alors, grommela Sara.

- Et _alors ?!_ Vous…

- Bon, écoute, si tu as rien de mieux à nous dire, alors tais-toi, on n'a pas besoin de gens qui nous laiche les bottes ! coupa Sara. En regardant Hermione d'un regard noir.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Ron intervint alors :

- Heureusement ! Parce que vous, vous avez rien fait pour mérité qu'on vous lèche les bottes !

- Comment ça ? S'écria la jeune fille !

- Ben, vous êtes célèbres seulement pour votre nom de famille, alors que Harry par exemple, il a fait disparaitre Vol…vous-savez-qui quand il avait un an, lui, il mérite qu'on se mette à genoux devant lui !

- Ah ! Vraiment ? Et à quoi ça à servi ? Vu qu'il est revenu ? On peut savoir ?^

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry intervint :

- Arrêtez maintenant, ça suffit, chacun à ces défauts, ses qualités et on n'a pas choisit nos ancêtre, Sara, Hermione est simplement curieuse ! Et toi Ron, je pense qu'Hermione est capable de se défendre toute seule ! En se qui concerne Voldemort, je l'ignore, mais je ferais tout pour le détruire à nouveau !

- Bien dit Harry, s'exclama Fred en levant son verre vers lui.

- Bien parlé ! Ajouta George.

- Tu te crois suffisamment fort pour le tuer apparemment ! marmonna Sara.

- Je suis le survivant, et non, pour l'instant, non, mais à la fin de l'été je le serais !

- On parie, se moqua Sara.

- Moi je parie qu'Harry le sera ! fit Lucas.

- J'suis d'accord, renchérie son frère.

Après ça, un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel chacun des adolescents fut plongés dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent les adultes éclater de rire. Sirius venait de remettre sur le tapie une blague que les maraudeurs avaient fait au Professeur McGonagall.

- Reste que si je vous avais chopé à l'époque vous auriez eu au moins pour trois semaines de retenu chacun ! Le vert ! Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver une meilleur couleur ?

- Remus pensait rose ! dit James.

- Même pas vrai, c'est Peter, moi je n'ai pas arrêté de vous en dissuader !

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, mais bon, vu que Sirius et moi on était pour le vert. On a vite réglé la question de la couleur ! conclut James.

- Hé, vous vous souvenez quand on a coloré la barbe de Dumbledore ? demanda Remus.

Le directeur éclata de rire à se souvenir :

- En tout cas, moi je m'en souviens, une jolie barbe violette, je dois dire que c'était bien assortit à ma robe ! Et c'était un sortilège très réussit pour des troisièmes années !

- Troisième ? s'étonna Silvia.

-Enfin, on était à la fin de l'année.

- Ouai, je me souviens que c'était le jour de la fin des examens, se souvint Sirius avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Et le jour où on a transformé en lapin un des livres de Flitwick ? demanda James.

- Ouais, par accident tu veux dire ! rigola Sirius.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, mais reste que j'ai fait gagner vingt points à Gryffondor !

- Peut-être, mais tu ne la pas fait volontairement.

- Reste que c'était drôle.

- Sauf pour Lily, la pauvre elle c'est fait morde.

- Oui bon, c'est elle qui à voulu le caresser ! J'y peux rien.

- Ça, Cornedrue, je ne m'en souviens pas !

- Ben moi si !

- Et la fois où on a inondé les cachots ? coupa Remus

- Trop bien, ma main me fait encore souffrir ! grimaça Sirius.

- Moi aussi, mais la tête du vieux Rapse valait le détour, ricana James.

- Et celle de Malefoy ! s'étouffa Remus.

- Ouais, mais celle de McGonagall et Dumbledore l'était moins, grogna Sirius.

- Avouez que vous l'avez chercher ce jour là, estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir été renvoyé pour ça !

- Allez, s'était rien, j'en connais qui font pire chaque année, dit Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ? Ron ? Hermione.

- Que voulez-vous dire Lupin ? demanda Minerva.

- Et bien, première année, descende au sous sol du château, passe toute les épreuves qui protège la pierre philosophale, pour Harry, se retrouve face à Voldemort.

- Quoi ! Hurla James.

- Attends, deuxième année, se retrouve face à un basilic.

- Ça va pas ! commenta James.

- Troisième année, se retrouvent dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou et un soit disant assassin, assomment un professeur, font face à des détraqueurs, libère le soit disant assassin.

- Vraiment ?

- Quatrième année, Harry se retrouve à participer à au tournoi des trois sorciers alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requit, insiste à la renaissance de Voldemort et au meurtre d'un de ces camarade.

- Merde !

- Cinquième année, Ron, Hermione et Harry fondent L'armé de Dumbledore, plusieurs retenus sur le compte d'Harry pour avoir dit l'envoyé du ministère et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Voldemort était de retour. Harry se fait viré de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour avoir frappé un de ses camarades, avec Fred Weasley ici présent. Puis, en Juin, se rendent au ministère à dos de Sembrale, font face à des Mangemorts. Et, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry a quitté sans autorisation il y a quelques jours son domicile pour aller chercher son père que tout le monde croyait mort ! Termina Remus.

- Harry, faudra qu'on parle en privé tout à l'heure, dit James, je trouve qu'il manque pas mal d'éléments.

Harry déglutit et répondit :

- Oui Papa.

- Bonne déduction Potter, Lupin a oublié de dire que ton fils à passé autant d'heure de retenu avec moi que toi et Pettigrow réunis ! grogna Rogue.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'il me mettait sur le dos se que toi tu lui as fait quand vous étiez à l'école !

- Je vois, dit James, il se tourna vers Rogue, Serverus, s'apprécierais que cette manie cesse, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, fais-le, mais laisse Harry en dehors de ça !

- Seulement s'il reste poli !

- Tu as entendu Harry ?

- Oui Papa, s'il arrête de dire que tu es un salop, bon à rien et j'en passe.

- Uniquement si vous fêtes un effort en potion !

- On fait comme ça ! trancha James.

Dix minutes après cette discussion, Harry se leva avec l'intention d'aller à la volière voir Hedwige, mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les portes que Sophia le rattrapa :

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux, répondit le jeune Potter en haussant les épaules.

En chemin, Sophia lui demanda :

- C'est vrai tout ce que monsieur Lupin a dit ?

- Absolument tout, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il garde sa langue, maintenant mon père s'imagine des choses qui ne se sont pas forcément passé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Par exemple, se n'est pas moi qui est mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, mais Remus n'a rien précisé là-dessus !

- Vu de ce point de vu…

- Bon, tu sais tout de ma vie maintenant grâce à mon très cher oncle Remus, mais moi je ne sais rien de toi !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, un frère, il s'appelle Alexandre, il est plus grand que moi.

- D'accord, tes parents font quoi comme métier ?

- Ma mère reste à la maison et mon père travail à la justice magique au ministère et toi ton père ?

- Rien, il vient à peine de se remettre de sa captivité, Voldemort le retenait prisonnier, répondit Harry.

- Ah ! Ok.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils atteignaient la volière. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune Potter appela sa chouette.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Sophia, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Hedwige, répondit Harry en caressant la chouette de neige.

- Un beau nom, c'est qui te l'a offert ? demanda la jeune fille en se mettant à son tour à caresser Hedwige.

- Hagrid, répondit Harry.

- Le demi-gérant ?

- Lui-même, c'est lui qui m'a emmené la première fois au chemin de Traverse. C'est également lui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier.

- Tu l'ignorais ?

- Avant de recevoir ma lettre, oui, je croyais également que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ma tante Moldu est assez anti magie et son marie aussi, répondit Harry alors qu'Hedwige regagnait sa place sur les poutres de la volière.

- Je vois, ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre avec eux après tes onze ans, compatit Sophia.

- Ça, tu peux le dire, mais heureusement, je n'aurai plus a y retourner maintenant que mon père est à nouveau là. Mais dit moi, pourquoi ton frère n'est pas venu étudier à Poudlard ?

À présent, ils avaient quitté la volière.

- Il a préférer rester avec moi, il disait que c'était injuste que je ne puisse pas y aller.

- C'est gentil de sa part, il n'a pas de regrées à présent ?

- Si, et je me sens coupable, mais aucun de nous ne pouvait le prédire à l'époque.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête pensif. Sophia se plongea alors à son tour dans ses réflexions et alors qu'ils arrivaient au couloir de la grosse dame, elle demanda :

- Il y a un truc que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Remus lupin est ton oncle, donc le frère de ton père ?

- Non, mon père a juste une sœur, mais je considère Remus comme mon oncle, c'est un très bon ami de la famille, de mon père, ma mère et mon Parrain.

- Je vois, et il était déjà un loup-garou quand tu l'as connu ?

- Oui, depuis très jeune, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Cloclo, dit Harry et le portrait pivota pour le laisser passer.

À peine Harry eut-il franchit le seuil que son père et sa tante l'apostrophèrent :

- Harry, vient avec nous, il faut qu'on parle ! dit James son regard exprimait qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

Harry déglutit, mais accepta tout de même.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois assis au bord du lac, sous l'Être, James entama :

- Je veux que tu m'explique tout ce que Remus à dit pendant le souper, je ne veux ni mensonges, ni de fait omis, sauf si ça concerne tes quêtes amoureuses, tu as le droit de ne pas m'en parler, c'est compris ?

- Oui Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

- Commence par m'éclaircir sur ta première année.

- D'accord, l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, c'est que on a cru que rogue voulait volé la pierre et quand on a voulu parler à Dumbledore, il était parti, alors on est descendu arrêter Rogue, Hermione, Ron et moi, mais en fait, c'était pas Rogue mais le Professeur Quirrell, le prof de défonce contre les forces du mal de l'époque avec Voldy chéri derrière le crâne.

- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de la Pierre ? demanda Sophie.

- Quelque chose avait été volé dans un coffre, et après, Hagrid a fait une allusion à Nicolas Flamel et on a cherché dans les bouquins, même dans ceux de la réserve, enfin, j'ai rien trouvé à par le miroir du Riséd.

- C'est quoi se miroir, demanda James très intéressé

- Un miroir qui nous montre notre veux le plus cher, le plus profond, moi je te voyais avec maman et toute ta famille, c'est la première fois que j'ai vu à quoi vous ressemblez, confia le jeune Potter, et après réflexion, c'est vrai que je t'ai vu Sophie, mais je n'ai pas fait attention.

- J'imagine que moi je verrai ta mère si je trouvais face à ce miroir, dit James songeur.

- Comment tu as réussi à rentrer dans la réserve ?

- Dumbledore m'a confié la cape d'invisibilité de Papa à Noël, alors je l'ai pris pour aller là bas.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire ? demanda James.

- Si tu exclus que je suis rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor grâce à Malefoy et au rapeltout de Neville, oui c'est tout. Ah ! Non attends, j'ai aidé Hagrid avec un dragon, ce qui m'a valu avec Hermione une retenu ainsi qu'à Neville et Malefoy et on a été dans la forêt où Quirrell a failli me tué, c'est un centaure, Frienz qui m'a sauvé.

- Où est-il que je le remercie ? demanda James.

- Juste derrière vous, répondit une voix douce et grave.

Les Potter sursautèrent et se retournèrent, ils se retrouvèrent alors face au centaure.

James ouvrit la bouche, mais Firenze le devança :

- Inutile, je les ai entendus. Et il était écrit que vous alliez me les faire.

- Attendez, vous saviez que j'étais en vie ? demanda James incrédule.

- Lire les étoiles est une facette plus compliqué à interpréter que les humains pourraient le penser, affirma le centaure avant de faire demi-tour.

- il est toujours comme ça ? demanda James en se tournant vers Harry.

- Toujours, mais sans lui, je ne serais plus là !

- Ça, je l'ai bien compris, rigola James. Et en deuxième année, cette histoire avec le basilic ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la chambre des secrets ?

- Oui, mais c'est une légende, dit James.

- Non, elle existe, et elle abritait bel et bien un monstre, un Basilic. Et quand on était en deuxième année, le monstre à été libéré et c'est mit à s'attaquer aux élèves. Le jour de la première agression, je revenais d'une retenu, je t'explique après pourquoi je l'ai eue, Ron et Hermione m'avaient rejoint à la sortie et alors qu'on allait diner, j'ai entendu une voix, j'ai su plus tard que c'était le Basilic qui se déplaçait dans la tuyauterie du château. Je l'ai suivit avec les deux autres à mes trousses et là on a découvert la chatte du concierge pétrifié. Plus tard, lors d'un club de Duel, Malefoy a fait apparaître un serpent et j'ai dû user de mon don de Fourchelang pour l'empêcher de mordre quelqu'un et naturellement, tous le monde a cru que c'était moi l'héritier.

- Moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru, tu es non seulement un Gryffondor, mais avant tout un Potter, dit James

- Merci, Papa…

- C'était qui l'héritier ? demanda Sophie.

- Lord Voldemort, un de ses Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy a réussi à glisser son journal dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley quand on était à la librairie. Ce journal contenait le souvenir de Voldemort à l'époque où la chambre des secrets a été ouverte pour la première fois, il y a plus de 50 ans. Ginny s'est mise à écrire dans ce journal le croyant inoffensif et le souvenir à commencé à pomper son énergie vitale et à lui faire faire des choses horribles. Tuer les coqs de Hagrid, libérer le Basilic, écrire des messages sinistre sur les murs et Ginny n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé après, bien sûr ! À la fin de l'année, il y avait plusieurs victimes, dont Hermione, mais elle a réussi à trouver comment se délassait le monstre et ce qu'il était. Ginny a été enlevé et Ron et moi, qui nous cachions dans la salle des professeurs, on a tout entendu et on a décidé d'aller la libérer. Par déduction, on a compris que le fantôme des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage était la première victime de Voldemort. On y est allé avec le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Lockhart, mais c'était un incompétent, il a tenté de nous effacer la mémoire. Il y a eu un éboulement à un moment donné, et j'ai été séparé de Ron, alors j'ai continué seul. En résumé, j'ai réussi à tuer le Basilic avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui était dans le choixpeau que m'a apporté le phénix de Dumbledore quand j'ai dit que ce dernier était le plus grand sorcier du monde. J'ai détruit le journal avec un crochet et ainsi sauvé Ginny, répondit Harry et après, il continua à raconter toutes ses années à Poudlard.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je vous promets que je corrigerais l'orthographe sous peu,_ review _please!

Passez une bonne journée, votre auteur, momographie!


	18. Chapter 18: Baisse de moral

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 18, je ne sais pas ce que sera la mise en page, mais je pense quelle ne sera pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, les points son normal, mais ça donnait mieux sur word! Toutes mes excuses!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : baisse de moral

- Alors James ! s'exclama Sirius dès que les trois Potter furent revenus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas trop fâché ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre Harry, Patmol, mais contre toi ! répondit James les sourcils froncés.

- Papa ! s'exclama Harry exaspéré.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! fit Sirius surprit.

- Justement, tu n'as rien vu, ton filleul c'est fait torturé par Ombrage et tu n'as rien vu, rien fait.

- Quoi ! s'écria Sirius en se levant d'un bond, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Rien Sirius, c'est du passé, et puis, personne n'était au courant si on enlève Ron et Hermione qui on simplement remarqué la rougeur sur ma main, répondit Harry dans un soupire lasse.

- Rien ? Tu plaisante ? Elle t'obligeait à écrire avec ton propre sang, elle n'avait pas le droit ! s'emporta James.

- Quoi ? hurla Sirius, mais Harry, tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurai pu…

- Faire quoi ? Tu étais et est toujours rechercher pour meurtre et trahison, elle t'aurait fait arrêté sur le champ !

- J'avais oublié ce petit détail, dit James en s'apaisant, excuse-moi vieux…

- Non James, tu as raison, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir de quelque chose…je…

- Sirius, s'exclama Harry en allant prendre son parrain dans ses bras, c'est du passé, et puis, à noël, c'était déjà cicatrisé et j'ai passé mon temps à fuir tout le monde et à cacher ma main.

- Merci Harry… dit Sirius en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Harry, dit Sophie en allant s'assoir dans un fauteuil, James, lâche nous avec cette histoire, pense à l'avenir !

James contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'imiter sa sœur. Quant' à Sirius, il décréta qu'il allait se coucher et Harry le suivit, et alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte du dortoir tout en discutant, ils réveillèrent Remus qui s'était couché très tôt ce jour là. Le loup garou se redressa à demi et regarda le parrain et le filleul les yeux un peu collé :

- Salut vous d'eux !

- Remus ! Excuse-nous ! s'exclama Sirius surpris, on ne savait pas que tu dormais !

- C'est rien, au moins, ce n'est pas avec de l'eau, plaisanta Remus et quand Sirius et Harry se furent remis de leur rire, Remus s'était rendormit. Échangeant un sourire complice, ils se couchèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le lendemain matin, Harry émergea en même temps que Sirius à 8heures du matin. Une fois habillés, ils descendirent dans la salle commune en riant légèrement. Arriver en bas de l'escalier, ils se figèrent ; Molly les regardait d'un air désapprobateur :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Mais rien Molly, c'est juste qu'on s'endort et se réveille en même temps, répondit Sirius en échangeant un regard avec son filleul.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que c'est un Maraudeur, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Je te jure Molly, pour une fois je suis aussi innocent que le jour de ma naissance ! affirma Sirius.

- Bon, je vous crois, fit la femme en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait précédemment.

- Merci Molly, bon tu viens Harry, j'ai la dalle !

- Je te suis !

Le Parrain et le filleul s'éloignèrent, ce qui fit soupirer Molly.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, cette dernière n'était occupée que par Ron, Hermione et Sophia, ils les rejoignirent.

- Salut, firent en chœur Harry et Sirius.

Les autres les saluèrent également alors que les deux arrivants se servaient copieusement.

- Vous avez faim dîtes donc, dit Ron impressionné.

- Tout à fait, répondit Sirius la bouche pleine.

- Affamé, renchérit Harry après avoir avalé le bout de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? Une balade dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Ron en regardant Sirius engloutir deux bouchers de sa tartine au beurre.

- Non, répondit Harry, mais tu viens de me donner une idée !

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- Je plaisante Hermione, je plaisante, coupa Harry.

- J'espère bien, oh ! Arrête Ron, tu es pire parfois !

- Ah von ? fit Ron la bouche remplie d'œuf.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, fit remarquer la Préfète en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Sophia.

- En fait, on fait quoi après ? demanda Harry.

- Toi, je sais pas, mais Sophia et moi, on va aller à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

- Pendant les vacances ? s'étonna le jeune Potter.

- Oui, on doit faire des recherches, d'ailleurs, tu viens ? dit Hermione en se levant et en se tournant vers sa nouvelle amie.

- J'arrive, fit cette dernière et les deux filles sortir de la grande salle en saluant les garçons.

- Ah ! Les filles ! Je te jure ! dit Ron en les regardant disparaître.

- Toutes les mêmes, n'est-ce pas, dit Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

- Parfaitement !

- Vous exagéré, elles ont aussi pas mal de bon côté, dit James en faisant sursauté les trois garçons attablé, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Ah ! Salut Cornedrue, bien dormit ? demanda Sirius avec un léger sourire.

- Ouais, et vous ? dit James en s'assaillant à la gauche de son fils.

- À merveille ! répondit Harry.

- Alors, vous êtes en forme pour une partie de Quidditch ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Sirius en engloutissant son cinquième toast à la Nutella. (nda, il a aussi manger une tartine au beurre, tranche de bain avec du beurre dessus)

- Au meilleur des trois manches ? demanda Harry à son père en croquant dans une pomme.

- D'accord et le perdant fait trois tours du terrain en courant.

- Marcher conclu ! dit Harry en serrant la main de son père.

**************************************************************************

_NDA, excusez-moi, je ne serai pas très longue, juste pour vous dire, pendant que j'y pense, qu'on ne reverra pas Remus avant quelques chapitres. Désolé pour les fans, mais j'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture._

**************************************************************************

Au moment où Sirius, Ron, Harry et James se levait pour aller au terrain de Quidditch, Sophie, Sylvia, les jumelles Serdaigle, John, Lucas, Alexandre et Oscar arrivèrent.

- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama Sophie avec un grand sourire, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

- Coucou, on va voir qui de Harry et moi est le meilleur attrapeur, répondit James.

- D'accord, bonne chance !

- Merci, à tout à l'heure !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Vous êtes prêt ? cria Ron du bas du terrain de Quidditch aux deux Potter qui se faisaient fasse.

- Prêt ! répondit James.

- Quand tu veux, ajouta Harry.

- Très bien, je lâche le vif d'or et les cognards, cria Ron, trois, deux…un !

Les trois balles furent libérées et elles filèrent rapidement dans des directions opposées.

Les deux Potter laissèrent quelques minutes d'avance au vif d'or avant de se mettre à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, Ron décolla et rejoignit Sirius, prêt à envoyer les cognards aux deux attrapeurs le moment venus.

Harry regardait de tous les côtés pour trouver le vif d'or, c'était sa réputation qui était en jeu ! Mais d'un autre côté, il était très excité, se mesuré à son père était ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé ! C'était un grand défie ! Le jeune Potter lança un léger coup d'œil à son père, ce dernier cherchait la minuscule balle à l'autre bout du terrain, rassuré il reprit sa recherche.

Une minute après, il vit son père foncer vers les buts et il aperçut alors la petite balle d'orée, et son père était beaucoup plus proche de la balle que lui. Réagissant au quart de tour, il empoigna fermement son ballet, se coucha sur le manche et s'élança à son tour à la poursuite de la balle. Grâce à son ballet qui était plus rapide que celui de son père, il parvint le rattraper et ils furent aux coudes-à-coudes, c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour envoyer un des cognards dans leur direction. Le père et le fils durent virer en catastrophe pour l'éviter et le vif d'or en profita pour prendre la fuite. Tous deux grognèrent et repartirent chacun de son côté à la recherche du vif d'or et aucuns d'eux ne manqua l'éclat de rire de Sirius.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que le vif d'or ne refasse surfaces près de l'oreille gauche de Ron qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et il partit précipitamment en voyant les deux attrapeurs foncer sur lui. Sirius renvoya un cognard, mais cette fois il manqua son coup et le cognard frôla le pied de James qui continua aux côtés de son fils comme si de rien n'était.

James sentit la joie le gagner, il y était presque, encore un peu et le vif d'or serait dans sa main. Ce que James n'avait pas prévu c'était le cognard que Ron envoya et qui heurta son bras tendu, l'obligeant à le retirer et Harry profita de ce court instant pour s'emparer du vif d'or.

Harry brondit son poing en l'air en poussant un crie de joie, Sirius et Ron foncèrent vers eux pour féliciter le gagnant.

- Ça, c'était une poursuite, s'écria Sirius admiratif.

- Je savais que tu étais le meilleur, vieux ! dit Ron en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Merci, répondit Harry un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je l'aurais eu sans ce fichu cognard, ne crie pas victoire gamin, tu n'as pas encore remporté la guerre ! se plaignit James.

- Que veux-tu Jamsy, c'est le Quidditch, se moqua Sirius.

- Et arrêtes avec ce surnom stupide, t'es prêt fils ? J'ai une revanche à prendre.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, je lâche le vif d'or !

- Ça fait 1 à 0, fit dit Ron avant de s'éloigner vers un cognard.

- Bonne chance, dit Sirius en imitant le jeune homme en se mettant à la poursuite du deuxième cognard.

Les deux Potter, quant à eux, laissèrent au vif d'or quelques minutes d'avance avant de se mettre à sa recherche.

En bas, les gradins se remplissaient à vu d'œil et Sophie se retrouva entre le Professeur McGonagall et Silvia.

- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, commenta le professeur de Métamorphose.

Dans le ciel, les deux attrapeur plongeaient déjà au sol où le vif d'or volait.

Harry sourit alors que le sol se rapprochait, les piqués étaient sa spécialité, derrière lui, son père lui cria de freiner, mais il n'y pris pas garde et continua sur sa lancer. Dans les gradins, Sophie et Silvia s'écrièrent en chœur :

- Il va s'écraser !

- Non, répondit Minerva, rassurez-vous, il fait ça au moins une fois par année lors d'un match, il a l'habitude !

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais au moment où il allait tendre le bras pour se saisir du vif, il se prit un cognard que lui envoya son parrain dans le ventre qui le fit tomber de son ballet, il n'était cas une dizaine de mètre du sol, mais le choc fut tout de même rude.

- Oh Merlin s'écria Sophie en se précipitant sur le terrain.

Tout ce passa très vite, en moins d'une demi seconde, James avait atterrit au près de son fils et était tombé à genou et l'avait retourné lentement. Ensuite, Ron et Sirius avait atterrit et l'avait rejoint.

- Harry ? appela James, son cœur martelant douloureusement sa poitrine.

Harry papillonna des yeux, ses lunettes étaient cassées, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait roué de coups. Il voyait son père penché sur lui et il lui semblait qu'il l'appelait. Puis, il entendit la voix de Sirius et de Ron et encore celle de sa tante, mais tout ceci comme une radio brouillée.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, décida James en faisant apparaître un brancard et en y allongeant son fils.

- James…commença Sirius.

- Plus tard ! dit James en s'éloignant, Sophie et Ron sur ses talon.

Sirius, quant à lui, baissa la tête, sa bonne humeur du matin envolé.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière s'agitait autour de Harry sous les regards inquiets de James, Sophie et Ron. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se tourna vers eux et ce contenta de dire :

- Il n'a rien de grave, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appeler-moi, je serais dans mon bureau.

- Merci, répondit James en allant s'assoir au près de son fils pour veiller sur lui, imité pas Sophie et Ron. Ce dernier posa délicatement l'éclair de feu qu'il avait ramassé, sur la table de chevet et l'attente commença.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sirius était resté encore quelques minutes après le départ précipité de James, avant de se décider à bouger. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, s'il n'avait pas lancé le cognard vers Harry, ce dernier serait toujours sur son ballet en train d'affronter son père.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..... James, que devait-il penser de lui ?........................................................................................

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Il devait le haïr…………………………………………….lui même se haïssait……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Il avait faillit tuer son _filleul_…………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Quel Parrain faisait-il ?.....................................................................

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Il se haïssait…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Tellement……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………, Mais que deviendrait-il si James et Harry lui tournaient le dos ?........................

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Non, le pire était que Harry allait lui pardonner……………Il était si gentil……………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Mais James ?...............................................................................................

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Lui pardonnerait-il cette fois ?................................................................

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… « Plus tard ! » avait-il-dit………………………………………………………………..................

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mais pour Sirius, cela raisonnait comme un « Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir »…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

L'animagus soupira, ses pas l'avaient amené sous l'Être. Il s'y assit et resta là, à attendre, Pour savoir ce que serait sa vie. Car, il avait l'impression qu'elle dépondait de James……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**son frère**………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[à suivre]

* * *

Si vous voulez une mise en pages correct, je serais ravie de vous envoyer par email le chapitre, à savoir que le format est en **docx.**

Merci à Akan pour sa review bien quelle soit très courte, n'hésite pas à en laisser plus souvent! Et Merci aussi aux autres et je comprends que des ennuis techniques puisses empêcher certain de me laisser une review, ça rend votre unique review encore plus encourageante! (Que ça ne dissuade pas les autres de m'en laisser)

N'oubliez pas que sans lecteurs, il n'y a pas d'auteur ni d'histoire!

Bonne journée! Ou soiré ou nuit


	19. Chapter 19: Quand la conscience vous jou

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 19! Je ne sais pas si on peut poster des reviews, mais moi, je 'arrive pas à les lire, alors, pour les réponses, faudra attendre, mais Akan, je te dis déjà merci. La réponse pour ta review sera pour le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Quand votre conscience vous joue des vilains tours.**

Le silence de l'infirmerie n'était troublé que par la respiration de ces occupants. D'ailleurs, peut-on parler de silence quand on entend les personnes respirées ? Je dirais que non, mais c'est le mot le plus proche pour d'écrire ce qui se passe dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Les minutes passèrent, longues et interminables, mais pas aussi ennuyeuse qu'un court avec le professeur que vous détestez le plus. Quelqu'un a dit une fois qu'une minute la main sur une plaque chaude passe plus lentement qu'une minute à parler avec vos amis.

Et une deuxième question qu'un écrivain peut se poser au cours de sa carrière est : Comment écrire l'attente et le silence ? Même incomplet pour le deuxième ? Avec des points … interminables ? Certes, mais quand on va éditer un bouquin, mais quand on publie sur internet où la mise en page n'existe presque pas ? Longue réflexion mes ami(e)s ! Et je crois qu'elle ne va pas trouver sa réponse, car pendant que je divague pour ne rien dire, le jeune Potter c'est réveiller en provoquant les sourire heureux de son père, sa tante et son meilleur ami.

- Que c'est-il passé ? bredouilla le jeune Potter.

- Tu as pris un cognard et tu es tombé de ton ballet, répondit Ron.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse Trésor, dit Sophie.

- Où est mon ballet ?

- Ça va, cette fois il c'est pas envoler vers le sol cogneur, sourit Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête le ballet.

- Merci de l'avoir ramené, vieux….attendez ! Où est Sirius ?

James haussa les épaules, montrant son désintérêt pour la question.

- Papa ! s'écria le jeune Potter en se redressant, où est-il ?

- J'en sais rien d'accord, gronda James, il est resté sur le terrain quand je t'ai emmené, j'ignore où il est et je m'en contrefiche !

Harry regarda son père avec incompréhension et Sophie dit :

- Il ne doit pas être loin, j'imagine qu'il se sent coupable de ton état.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est Sirius qui t'as envoyé le cognard, répondit Ron.

- Et alors, c'est le jeu non ? Et puis, j'suis pas tombé de bien haut ! J'ai déjà vu pire, fit Harry.

- Peut-être Harry, mais quand en plus, le père de celui que t'as fait tombé de son ballet te reproche sa chute, il y a de quoi se sentir coupable.

- Je ne _lui_ ai _rien_ reproché, je lui est juste dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard ! se défendit James.

- Et tu ne le feras pas ! affirma Harry avec conviction en se levant.

- Une minute jeune hommes, où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Sophie en repoussant Harry sur le lit.

- Chercher Sirius !

- Pas question, tu es encore trop faible.

- Je me sens en pleine forme.

- Je veux d'abord avoir l'avis de l'infirmière, décida Sophie en allant frapper à la porte du bureau de Pomfresh.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à ouvrir et après une brève discussion avec Sophie, alla ausculter Harry. Cinq minutes passèrent et l'infirmière déclara :

- Tout est bon, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu te lèves Harry.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh, dit Harry en se sauvant hors de l'infirmerie.

- Oui, merci beaucoup ! ajouta Sophie.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sirius soupira pour il ne savait la combientième fois depuis qu'il était sous l'arbre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de ne pas savoir. Il en était là quand une main se pausa sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna ; Harry le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, dis c'est pas très sympa de pas être à mes côté quand je suis à l'agonie.

- Harry, je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé pour le cognard ? Evidemment et je te pardonne, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à pardonner, c'est le jeu. Et puis, où tu as appris à viser aussi bien ?

- J'étais batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ma dernière année. Où est ton père ?

- J'sais pas, mais il n'a pas intérêt à te reprocher quoi que se soit, parce que sinon…

- Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton père à cause de moi, Harry !

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi ! s'exclama Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius tendit la main et caressa la joue de l'adolescent :

- Ne pleure pas Harry, s'il te plaît.

- Je pleure pas, renifla ce dernier en se jetant contre la poitrine de Sirius. Ce dernier referma ses bras entoure du corps de son filleul et demanda :

- Harry ? Qu'as-tu ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai toujours envie de pleurer, j'ai toujours peur pour toi et Papa.

- Si t'étais une fille, je dirais que tu es enceinte, essaya de plaisanter Sirius, mais Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce que son père et Sophie arrive.

Quand James aperçut son fils pleurant contre Sirius, il se sentit affreusement coupable. En refusant de parler tout de suite à Sirius, il avait laissé planer le doute et l'incertitude, la menace d'éloigner Sirius de son fils.

- Harry…

- J'ai pas envie que tu partes ! s'écria le jeune Potter en tambourinant contre le torse de son parrain.

- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant l'adolescent par les épaules, regarde-moi. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner d'accord, plus jamais !

- Mais Papa, il va…

- Papa il va rien du tout, intervint James en faisant sursauter son fils qui se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Tu étais là ?

- Depuis : « J'ai pas envie que tu partes »

James s'agenouilla et pausa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils :

- Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu que Sirius parte, c'est juste un malentendu entre lui et moi ! Jamais je ne te forcerai à t'éloigner de qui que ce soit, sauf Voldemort bien sûr, mais je doute que tu te rapproche de lui. Harry, sèche ces larmes pour que je puisse m'excuser au près de ton Parrain.

-Laisse James, dit Sirius en se levant, c'est moi qui m'est imaginé des trucs, enfin, je ne dit pas que je suis le seul. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

- L'incident est clos alors, conclut Sophie alors que James et Harry se relevaient.

- Excusez-moi, je…

- Arrête Harry, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, mais pleurer comme une fille… dit James avant de partir en courant poursuivit par son fils sous les éclats de rire de Sirius et Sophie.

Il y eu soudain un grand plouf, Harry avait poussé son père dans l'eau du lac.

- Ah ! C'est pas juste, tu vas voir, s'écria James en attrapant son fils par les pied et en le faisant à son tour tombé.

- Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg !

- Allez James, on va le faire couler ! s'écria Sirius en sautant à son tour et en rejoignant les deux Potter, mais à sa grande surprise, son idée se retourna contre lui ; les deux Potter s'étaient jeté sur lui.

Au sec, Sophie était morte de rire.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À la bibliothèque, Hermione et Sophia étaient penchées sur un livre intitulé : « Mille et une potions magique ». Elles étaient penchées sur la page qui parlait de la potion Pimentine quand Ron, Fred et George arrivèrent.

- Salut les filles, vous savez quoi ? dit Fred en s'asseyant à gauche de Sophia.

- Salut vous trois, non on ne sait pas ! répondit Sophia.

- Harry est tombé de son ballet ! s'exclama George.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les filles en chœur

- Ouais, Sirius a lancé un cognard qui a envoyé Harry par terre.

- Et Harry, il…, commença Hermione

- C'est bon, il n'a presque rien eu, il a pu sortir de l'infirmerie, répondit Ron, mais son père et Sirius se sont disputés, je crois.

- Tu crois ? fit Hermione légèrement moqueuse.

- Ben il nous a pas suivit quand on a emmené Harry à l'infirmerie, et quand Harry c'est réveillé, monsieur Potter a dit qu'il s'en foutait de l'endroit où il était.

- Il faut qu'on parle à Harry, décida Hermione en se levant et en entrainant Sophia avec elle. Les garçons furent obligés de suivre le mouvement.

En arrivant dans le parc, ils s'arrêtèrent net de surprise. Harry, James, et Sirius rigolaient dans l'eau avec Sophie au bord du lac en train de se moquer d'eux.

- Ils ne m'en pas l'air d'être fâché, commenta Hermione.

[à suivre]

* * *

**reviews please **à bientôt et bonne journée!


	20. Chapter 20: un jour bien triste

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de réserve, le chapitre 21 n'est pas écrit, donc, je ne vous le promets pas pour samedi prochain. Toutes mes plates excuses!

comme vous pourrez le voir, il y a des chanson dans ce chapitre, je remercie Milliana pour avoir accepté que je reprenne une de ces idées. J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub en vous conseillant de lire sont histoire: "Harry Potter et les terres inconnues."

Une dernière chose, Akan, tu trouveras à partir de midi les réponse à tes deux reviews sur mon blog: "."

vous pourrez trouver les chansons sur youtube en fouillant un peu, sauf la première, je vous conseille de taper sur le moteur de recherche "chansons d'amour". Vous la trouverez plus facilement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Un jour bien triste.

Harry ferma les yeux, cette journée l'avait épuisé, et pourtant, c'était la plus normal qu'il n'avait passé depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux pitreries de son père et son Parrain. Malgré le malentendu du matin, ils s'étaient tous bien amusé. Le sommeil l'emporta sur ces dernières pensées.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il se sentit bizarre, il lui fallut au moins 5 minutes pour se rappeler que s'était aujourd'hui qu'Éric, Ginny, Arthur et Dedalus Diggle allaient être enterré, on était Mercredi. Le jeune Potter soupira, cette journée là n'allait pas être aussi drôle que celle de la veille, même pas du tout. Il resta encore quelques minutes dans la chaleur des draps avant de se décider à se lever, il était déjà dix heures.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit une mélodie assez triste joué à la guitare. Il vit alors sa tante et son père en train de jouer et chanter :

[Sophie] : - J'me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu, La pluie tombait sur ton visage, tu m'as tellement plu, C'est fou comme aujourd'hui les temps ont changés.

[Les deux] : - Oh ! Yé !

[Sophie] : - Et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance, Que j'ai oublié mais j'avoue que parfois j'y repense, J'y repense quand le ciel se met à pleurer.

[Les deux] : - oh ! yé

[Sophie] : - Car tu m'as laissé un souvenir en guise de souffrance, Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences, Et je tourne la page et j'essaye d'oublier... oh ! yé !

[Les deux] : - Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à toi, A tous ces moments où je t'avais près de moi, Je veux que tu saches que sans toi ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer. Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous, Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous, Toi qui restes dans mon cœur tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer.

[Sophie] : - Les jours ont passés, le temps s'éclaircit, Puisque ton départ n'a laissé qu'un orage dans ma vie, C'est dur de se dire que tout est terminé, oh yé ! J'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance, Mais tout le monde autour de moi sait bien ce que je pense, Surtout quand le ciel se remet à pleurer, oh ! yé

[James] : - Car tu m'as laissé, un souvenir en guise de souffrance, Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences, Et je tourne la page et j'essaye d'avancer... oh yé

[Les deux] : Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à toi, A tous ces moments où je t'avais près de moi, Je veux que tu saches que sans toi ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer. Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous, Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous, Toi qui restes dans mon cœur tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer.

[James] : - Et quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi, quand la pluie tombe.

[Sophie] : - Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à toi, A tous ces moments où je t'avais près de moi,

[James] : - Je veux que tu saches que sans toi ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer… Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous,

[Les deux] : - Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous, Toi qui restes dans mon cœur tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer.

_(Quand la pluie tombe, album Inédit, 2007) _

Sophie finit par un solo de guitare et se tourna vers Harry :

- Salut Harry, on ne ta pas réveillé j'espère ?

- Salut, non, rassure toi, je ne savais pas que vous jouiez aussi bien, ni que vous aviez des guitares, dit Harry en allant s'assoir près de son père.

- Pour les guitares, Sophie a envoyé Riki les chercher dans son grenier, quant au fait quand sache en jouer, tu imagines bien avec nos parents, répondit James.

- Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? demanda le jeune Potter.

- Si tu veux, maintenant ? demanda James avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry fit une grimace et répondit :

- Après le petit déjeuné ?

- Toi, décidément, t'es comme ton Parrain, un estomac sur patte, dit James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais ! protesta le jeune Potter.

- En tous les cas, pour les cheveux, tu ressemble à ton père, dit Sirius depuis l'escalier du dortoir, en fait James, si tu nous chantais l'unique chanson que tu as composé ?

- Sirius, soupira James, cette chanson était pour Lily, et elle n'est pas très appropriée pour aujourd'hui…

- Papa, s'il-te plaît !

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste parce que tu me le demandes, dit James et il se mit à jouer une douce mélodie et il commença :

- Je ne peux plus le nier, pour moi

tu contrôles mon corps

hors de moi

tu es ma saveur, interdite

je sais que même comme ça, je ne suis pas seul

je n'arrive plus, plus celui que je ne suis pas

je suis différent, cette vie m'a changé

maintenant je suis plus près et c'est mieux comme ça

j'ai rencontré ce que je veux pour moi

je n'ai plus peur de te le dire

plus rien ne m'importe, rien ne me fera souffrir

car je sais ce que je fais ici

je chante et j'aime juste pour toi

je ne peux plus le nier, pour moi

tu contrôles mon corps, hors de moi

tu es ma saveur, interdite

je sais que même comme ça, je ne suis pas seul

j'ai du temps

je vais tenter de découvrir

le secret que tu caches dans tes yeux

bébé, ouvre moi la porte pour que je puisse entrer

je remarque la peur que tu as de m'aimer

ferme les yeux, laisse tout arriver

ouvre le jeu, t'as rien a perdre

tu feras ce que toi seule peux faire

seulement comme ça tu sauras

je ne peux plus le nier, pour moi

tu contrôles mon corps, hors de moi

tu es ma saveur, interdite

je sais que même comme ça, je ne suis pas seul

(Composé par mon amie Jona. À qui je dis un grand merci.)

- Elle est magnifique, commenta Sophie qui l'entendait comme Harry pour la première fois.

- Merci petite sœur, Harry, tu en dis quoi ?

- Je…c'est bizarre, elle me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- C'est étrange en effet… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patmol ?

Sirius était plié de rire :

- Désolé vieux, c'est juste qu'un jour où je gardais Harry, je n'arrivais pas à le mettre au lit, alors, j'ai fait ça :

Sirius sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Romson !

Aussitôt, une douce mélodie en sortit, on entendait la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Patmol ! Je vais te tuer ! hurla James en sautant sur son meilleur ami qui fila sans demander son reste.

- Il faudra qu'il m'apprenne ce sort, commenta Harry.

- Je me demande où il l'a trouvé ! Allez viens, on va aller manger, qu'on puisse enfin commencer ces cours de musique ! s'exclama Sophie.

- D'accord, je te suis !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Profitant que tout le monde soit à la table, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Bien, il est temps de vous mettre au courant du programme pour la journée, il marqua une pause, puis repris :

- À une heure aura lieu l'enterrement d'Éric Londubat, Sophie, deux membre de l'ordre passera vous chercher à 12h30 et vous fera transplaner au cimetière et ensuite vous raccompagneront au château.

- Très bien Professeur !

- Harry ?, James ? Je suis désolé, mais pour votre sécurité, il est préférable que vous n'insistiez à aucun des enterrements, pareil pour toi Sirius, personne n'est plus en danger que vous.

- Bien sûr Professeur, on comprend, répondit James pour les deux autres.

- Très bien, ensuite, à 13h30, dès que Sophie sera revenu, des Aurors du Ministère passeront escorter Molly, Ron, Fred et George au cimetière où aura lieu la cérémonie pour Ginny et Arthur, Bill et Charlie m'en envoyé un message me disant qu'ils vous attendront sur place. J'ai également prévenu Percy, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Des questions ?

- C'est parfait Albus, merci, répondit Molly en ayant grande peine à retenir ses larmes.

- Professeur, pour Dedalus ? demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment.

- Sa famille est venu chercher son corps, ils l'enterreront de leur côté sous la protection unique du Ministère, ils ont refusé celle de l'ordre, répondit Dumbledore.

Sirius hocha la tête, alors que le silence s'installait. Il finit par être comblé par les bruits des couverts qui reprenaient alors que les convives recommençait à manger du bout des lèvres. Au moment où James allait se lever pour sortir de table, il remarqua que Harry regardait son assiette et qu'il n'avait rien touché :

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas et se leva pour quitter la table, mais James ne l'en laissa pas le temps, il lui attrapa le bras :

- Harry ! Rassis-toi ! Et tu me feras le plaisir de finir ton assiette et à l'avenir, j'aimerai que quand je te pause une question, tu me répondes au lieu de partir comme un mal polie, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Papa, murmura Harry en se rasseyant et en obéissant à James.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

- Ça ! J'aimerai bien le savoir ! répondit James en regardant son fils manger lentement.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune avec sa tante et cette dernière jouait une autre mélodie que l'absence d'Éric lui inspirait, elle avait dit à Harry d' observer ces doigts sur les cordes.

- Je me souviens de ta bouche,

De tes mains qui me touchent,

Je n'l'oublierais jamais.

Tous ces petits mots à l'oreille,

Tes phrases sans pareil,

Tu me manques tu sais.

Mais je saurais rester forte,

Je te fais la promesse,

De ne pas refermer la porte,

Et si tu revenais,

Je jouerais pour toi,

Cette mélodie, qui me rappelle,

Que, tu m'aimais et

Que tu reviendras.

Où que tu sois,

Je n't'oublierais pas.

Même si t'es loin tu resteras toujours en moi,

Un jour je sais,

Qu'on se retrouvera,

Dans une autre vie,

On se rejoindra.

Tu savais me faire rire,

Garder le meilleur du pire,

Sans jamais succomber.

Et, tu fredonnais même,

En me disant : JE T'AIME,

Combien je comptais.

Mais, un jour sans prévenir,

Tu n'es pas rentré,

Et sans jamais revenir,

Pourtant j'ai tout essayé,

Pour te retrouver,

En attendant un appel

Qui m'dirais que tu vas bien,

Et que je t'ai manqué.

Si seulement tu pouvais revenir,

j'ai besoin de toi

Et que deviendra mon avenir ?

si tu n'es plus là

Je voudrais tant revoir ton sourire

remplis de joie

Car moi je t'aimais à en mourir.

Où que tu sois,

Je n't'oublierais pas.

Même si t'es loin tu resteras toujours en moi,

Un jour je sais,

Qu'on se retrouvera,

Dans une autre vie,

On se rejoindra.

(L'espoir Eternel, Jennifer, 2006)

- Harry ? Tu m'écoute ? demanda Sophie pour la quatrième fois à son neveu.

Ce dernier sursauta :

- Excuse-moi ! Tu disais ?

- Je te disais que j'espère que tu as regardé mes doigts plutôt que m'écouter chanter, mais apparemment, c'est plutôt le contraire !

- J'ai fait les deux, excuse-moi, je me disais que ces paroles, mon père pourrait les chanter en pansant à ma mère.

- Effectivement, mais pourrais-tu te concentrer sur la guitare.

- Bien sûr ma tante…

Et Sophie se mit à lui donner son premier cours. _[nda, ne jouant pas de la guitare, je me vois mal vous donnez un cours la dessus]_

À midi, elle monta se changer et Harry monta dans son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires de cours, bien décidé à faire ses devoirs de vacance.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Les deux membres de l'ordre qui passèrent chercher Sophie étaient deux nouvelles recrus, Samuel Pierce, cheveux noirs, coupés courts, yeux bleu constamment en alerte, il avait 23 ans. Le deuxième s'appelait Léo Valt, cheveux gris, yeux noirs, bouclés, il avait un anneau d'orée au nez, il avait 40 ans et n'était pas très bavard.

L'enterrement se passa sans problème, il semblait que Lord Voldemort avait décidé de se tenir tranquille, mais les membres de l'ordre du phénix restaient vigilants, à l'affut du moindre signe. Sophie, Algie Londubat et Agusta Londubat, sans oublier Neville, purent dirent paisiblement en revoir à Éric.

Au moment de partir, Agusta glissa à Sophie :

- Excuse-moi Sophie, mais pourrais-tu prendre Neville avec toi ? Il aimerait bien voir ses amis, tout est arrangé avec Dumbledore, j'enverrai sa valise au Professeur McGonagall.

- Bien sûr, si le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord… répondit Sophie.

C'est ainsi que Neville Londubat arriva avec Sophie à Poudlard et y passa le reste de son été.

Quand Harry vit arriver Neville avec sa tante dans la bibliothèque, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se trouvait avec Sophia, les frères Xego, Hermione et Ron.

- Salut tout le monde, salua le jeune Londubat.

- Neville ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda Harry en venant lui serrer la main, imité par Ron et Hermione.

- Dumbledore m'a autorisé à passer l'été à Poudlard avec vous, répondit Neville, Ron… j'ai appris pour ton père et Ginny…

- Merci Neville, moi aussi je suis désolé pour ton oncle !

- Merci, franchement, c'est quand que tout ces morts s'arrêteront ?

- Quand quelqu'un aura arrêté Voldemort Neville, répondit Sophie avant de demander à John :

- John, est-ce que tu sais où est ta mère.

- Oui, elle est avec le Parrain de Harry dans le parc, ça à l'air assez secret ce qu'ils ont à ce raconter.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure les enfants, à oui Ron, ta mère t'attend dans le Hall d'entré, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure vous autre !

- Attends, je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas, le temps d'aller ranger ce bouquin, dit Hermione, et sans attendre la réponse du jeune Weasley, fila, ensuite, tout deux partirent, laissant à nouveau le silence s'installer dans la bibliothèque.

Harry finit par se secouer :

- Neville, laisse-moi te présenter Sophia, John et Lucas !

Avec un sourire espiègle, Neville s'avança vers Sophia et lui fit une baise main :

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance princesse.

- Moi aussi chevalier, gloussa la jeune fille.

- Neville !

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux Harry ? rit le jeune Londubat avant de serrer la main des deux Xego.

Harry se mit à bouder, au plus grand bonheur de Sophia qui avait un petit faible pour le jeune Potter et à la plus grande joie de Neville.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

L'enterrement de son mari et sa fille fut une terrible épreuve pour Molly, elle eut beaucoup de mal à contenir ces larmes et quand le croque mort fit léviter la terre et la mit par-dessus des corps d'Arthur et Ginny, Molly ne put se contenir et se mit à pleurer de tout son soul contre l'épaule de Charlie qui lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Quant à Ron et Bill, il se cramponnait chacun au bras de l'autre. Fred et George faisaient pareille de leur côté.

[à suivre]

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, **review please** et joyeux Halloween à ceux qui le fête!

N'oublie pas de lire les réponses à tes review sur mon blog Akan!

Bonne journée et à très bientôt!


	21. Chapter 21: Une colère non justifiée

Bonjour à tous, cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas?

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché, j'avais besoin de faire une pause pour toute sorte de raison qui sont trop longues a expliquer. Et je suis navré pour le chapitre riquiqui qu'est le chapitre 21, mais j'ai trouvé mieux de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une colère non justifiée**

- Bon, c'est pas tout Harry, mais si tu veux avoir le temps de finir ton devoir de métamorphose _avant_ le retour de Ron, tu ferais mieux de t'y remettre, rappela Sophia.

- T'as raison, dit le jeune Potter en se rasseyant.

- Moi, il ne me reste plus que le devoir de Potion dit Neville en allant s'assoir à côté de Harry.

Harry et Neville travaillèrent jusqu'au retour des Weasley vers trois heurs. Harry avait prêté à Neville son livre des potions pour que ce dernier puisse faire son devoir.

Hermione refit son apparition en même temps que Ron, ce dernier s'assit sans un mot à qui que ce soit.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu travails sans qu'on te force la main Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- C'est plus facile de faire ses devoirs pendant les vacances, je trouve.

- Si tu le dit.

Vers quatre heures, le Professeur McGonagall vint chercher Harry, car il était demandé dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était occupé par Dumbledore lui-même, mais aussi par James, Sirius, le Professeur Flitwick, le Professeur Chourave, le Professeur Rogue et Hagrid.

- Harry, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te mettre au courant des programmes qu'on a décidé pour toi, commença Dumbledore en guise de salutation.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et attendit.

- Bien, tu commenceras Lundi matin huit heurs avec moi pour l'Occlumancie, on travaillera une heure, ensuite à 9 heures tu prendras ton petit déjeuné et à 9h30 tu vas avec Hagrid qui te montrera comment sentir quand un animal s'approche de toi et autre petite chose. Vous travaillerez trois heures. À 11h45, tu mangeras, tu auras quartier libre jusqu'à 14h00. À 14h05 tu feras Potion avec le professeur Rogue jusqu'à 17h00. Ensuite ta journée se termine.

- De toute façon, c'est déjà pas mal, commenta James.

- J'ai compris professeur, pareil pour Lundi prochain ? demanda Harry.

- Pour l'instant oui, je te donnerais un parchemin demain.

- D'accord.

- Mardi, tu commenceras avec le professeur McGonagall pour les cours d'animagus à 9 heures jusqu'à 11h45. Ensuite tu mangeras et enchaineras avec les cours de défense contre les forces du mal que te donnera ton père et Sirius de 13h00 jusqu'à 15 h00, après on fera une heure d'Occlumancie et tu auras droit à une de repos avant d'enchainer avec les Potions jusqu'à 20 h00.

- C'est noté.

- Mercredi, tu seras de 8h00 à 10h00 avec le Professeur Chourave, elle t'expliquera en temps et en heure en quoi constituera ses cours. De 11h00 jusqu'à 13h00 tu iras avec le professeur Flitwick qui te montrera comment canaliser ta magie interne. À 14h30 tu reprendras avec moi pour l'Occlumancie jusqu'à 15h30. De 16h00 jusqu'à 18h00 tu iras avec Hagrid. Je te parlerais du reste de ton programme demain.

- Très bien Professeur, autre chose ? demanda le jeune Potter

- Non, tu peux te retirer, bonne fin de journée, répondit Dumbledore

- À vous aussi Professeur, dit Harry avant de partir du bureau.

- Professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il se sentira surmené avec tout ça ? s'inquiéta James.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut James, répondit Dumbledore les yeux soudain très triste.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dès que Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque, Hermione lui sauta dessus :

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore te voulait ?

- Me dire le programme des cours que je suivrais cet été, répondit Harry en reprenant son devoir de sortilège.

- Harry, s'enquit Ron, tu ne fais jamais de pause ?

- Hein, heu… j'sais pas…pourquoi ?

- Ça fait depuis ce midi que tu fais tes devoirs, tu voudrais ne pas plutôt aller au parc ou faire du Quidditch ?

- J'aimerai bien, mais il faut que je les finisse avant lundi, après je n'aurai plus le temps de les faire.

- Harry…on est que mercredi…

- Vous pouvez y aller vous, je peux très bien faire mes devoirs seul ! s'agaça le jeune Potter, sa plume grattant furieusement le parchemin.

- T'énerve pas Harry, bredouilla Ron en reculant sa chaise.

- Harry, qu'as-tu ? demanda Hermione, inquiète du ton que son ami venait d'employer.

- Rien, bougonna ce dernier !

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Hermione.

- J'ai dit que ça va ! Laissez-moi ! gronda Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

- Ne parle pas à Hermione comme ça ! répliqua Ron en se plaçant entre Harry et la jeune fille.

- Je parle à qui je veux sur le ton que je veux ! dit Harry en se levant à son tour, ses yeux virant progressivement au rouge.

- Harry…

- La ferme ! hurla Harry, une sorte de fumé noir l'entoura, faisant reculer ses amis.

-Lucas, vas chercher un adulte, vite ! s'écria Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

- D'accord Hermione, répondit l'enfant en sortant de la bibliothèque en courant.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? demanda Sophia en regardant Harry avec effarement.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que Voldemort est derrière ça, alors tenez vous prêt.

- J'ai le droit d'être en colère sans que Voldemort soit pour quelque chose ! cracha Harry en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

- Harry, regarde-toi ! répliqua Hermione, tes yeux sont rouge et il y a une fumé bizarre autour de toi, il faut que tu ferme ton esprit !

- Tu vas me laisser avec ça ! cria Harry, je suis _normal !_

- Non, Voldemort te possède, il nourrit ta colère, tu dois te battre !

- On est tes amis Harry ! ajouta Ron.

Au mot « amis », Harry poussa un hurlement, tomba et heurta la table. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se releva et contourna la table et dit d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry n'est plus là gamin ! Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte sortit de la baguette Harry et fila vers Ron qui se baissa juste à temps.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione, laissez le tranquille, Stupéfix !

- Protégo, Tu crois pouvoir ramener ton ami, sang-de-bourbe ? ricana le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ne la traiter pas comme ça ! hurla Ron, Expelliarmus !

- Endoloris ! cracha le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent au milieu des deux hommes, c'est à ce moment que James, Sirius et Rogue rappliquèrent avec Lucas.

- Harry ! Que fais-tu ? s'écria James effaré.

Son fils se tourna vers lui, et ce que les trois hommes virent leur coupèrent le souffle ; Les yeux de Harry étaient rouges, imbibés de haine et une aura noire l'entourait.

L'adolescent leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix douce en visant son père :

- Avada Kedavra.

La lumière verte fila vers James et…

[à suivre]

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère que vous continuerez!

Joyeux Noël à tous, passez un bonne journée!


	22. Chapter 22: première jounée de leçons

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est suffisamment long (bien que je sache que les chapitre sont toujours trop courts pour un lecteur)!

Il faut que vous sachiez que je publierais tous les jeudi à présent, afin de me laisser le samedi de libre pour avancer dans mes histoires. Par contre, la publication se fera le soir, étant donné que j'ai cours toutes la journée. (peut-être à midi si j'arrive à économiser assez d'argent pour une sacoche pour mon ordinateur portable)

**réponse brève aux RAR:**

Akan:

"chapitre un peu plat (des cours peundant les vacances) jusqu'à ce que..."

jusqu'à ce que... quoi?

Pour les cours, il faut bien que Harry en suive pour vaincre Voldemort!

Merci pour ta review Akan

Nounou

"j'adore"

Tu m'en vois ravie, merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir de lire ça, ça encourage!

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Première journées des leçons d'été

La lumière verte fila vers James et le heurta de plein fouet mais, alors qu'il tombait à terre inconscient, une lumière bleu l'entoura et renvoya le sortilège vers Harry. Ce dernier éclata de rire et quelque secondes avant qu'il ne se prenne le sortilège en plein cœur, Lord Voldemort quitta son esprit. L'adolescent tomba à terre.

- Harry ! cria Sirius en se précipitant vers son filleul.

- Merlin, murmura Rogue en se penchant au dessus de James et en lui prenant son pou pendant que Sirius faisait de même pour Harry.

- Merlin, merci, fit Sirius soulagé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- C'est un miracle, comment peuvent-ils être vivant ? demanda Rogue.

- Aucune idée, Hermione, peux-tu aller chercher Albus et madame Pomfresh ? demanda Sirius qui vérifiait que Harry ne s'était pas blessé.

- Tout de suite Sirius, et heu…vous savez…Harry n'était pas lui-même…Voldemort…

- Je sais Hermione, vas ! dit le parrain du survivant.

La jeune fille obéit et partit.

Une minute après :

- Comment va James ? demanda Sirius.

- Il respire, fit Rogue.

- Mais encore ?

- Black ! J'suis pas médicomage ! Attends Pomfresh ! grogna Rogue.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque James repris conscience, il crut que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle lui faisait male. Il cligna des yeux pour les habituer à l'obscurité. « L'obscurité ? » il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Se fut alors que des flaches l'assaillirent : « Le jeune Lucas déboulant dans le couloir, Harry levant sa baguette vers lui, l'éclair vert et plus rien, le vide »

- Harry ! s'écria James en se redressant, il se regarda les autres lits et vit son fils deux lit plus loin à sa gauche.

James voulut se lever, mais son crie avait alerté Mrs Pomfresh qui déboula de son bureau et s'exclama :

- James, veuillez rester couché ! Il faut que je vous examine !

L'interpellé pesta et se recoucha à contre cœur. Une fois que l'infirmière eut fini de l'ausculter et de lui faire avaler des potions, il se leva et alla voir son fils. Il fut rassuré quand il vit la poitrine de celui-ci se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'assit sur une chaise au bord du lit de son fils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

- Mon pauvre Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

- D'apprêts mes annualises et celle du professeur Dumbledore, vous-savez-qui aurait pris possession de son esprit, répondit Mrs Pomfresh en faisant sursauter James qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait suivi.

James soupira et dit :

Le jour où Voldemort n'y sera pour rien sera le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- C'est pas le jour où tu as épousé maman ? demanda la voix faible de Harry de sous les couvertures.

- Harry ! Tout va bien mon cœur ? s'enquit James.

- Embrouillé, que c'est-il passé ? Comment ça ce fait qu'il fasse nuit ?

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez Harry ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh en commençant ses examens.

- J'sais pas trop, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils en tentant de faire le trie, je me souviens qu'Hermione m'a demandé ce que voulais Dumbledore, mais après c'est le trou noir.

- Très bien, buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux, dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet. Harry le prit et bu d'un coup la potion qu'il contenait en faisant une grimace.

- Pour répondre à ta question fils, Voldemort a pris possession de toi et nous a attaqués. Il a tenté de lancer un doloris à Ronald et ensuite m'a lancé le sortilège de la mort, dit James.

- Quoi ! Alors tu l'as évité vu que…

- Non Harry, je l'ai pris dans le cœur, j'en suis sûr, mais j'ignore comment j'ai survécu !

Harry fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et finit par demander :

- Personne n'a été blessé, j'espère ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais Harry, coupa James, et à part nous deux, je ne crois pas. James regarda Pomfresh qui tendait à Harry un deuxième gobelet.

- Non personne d'autre et sachez que Black, Lupin ainsi que Miss Granger et Ronald Wasley sont passés vous voir plusieurs fois, mais je les ai renvoyé, ils reviendront surement à la première heure demain matin, déblatéra l'infirmière. Harry avala la dernière goute de sa potion et demanda :

- C'est quelle heure ?

- 23h10, je vous conseil de vous rendormir, la journée sera dure demain, le directeur veut vous Leglimencier et vous James, il veut aussi vous faire passer des testes.

- Très bien, merci Pompom, Harry, à demain, dit James en réintégrant son lit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry en se renfonçant dans ses couvertures.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Léglimens ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore, sa baguette pointé sur Harry.

On était jeudi matin et Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry dès sa sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune Potter sentit Dumbledore pénétré dans son esprit et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser, mais il finit par le laisser entrer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher !

Le premier souvenir qui l'assaillit fut la conversation avec Pomfresh et son père la veille, puis la première dispute avec Ron et enfin celle de la veille dont il ne croyait avoir aucun souvenir. Cela lui fit bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit à Hermione : « _Tu vas me laisser avec ça ! cria Harry, je suis normal ! ». _

Il pensait que Dumbledore allait s'arrêter là, mais ce dernier continua et Harry se retrouva face à Lord Voldemort en quatrième années :

_- On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry, dit la voix glacée du seigneur des ténèbres en se rapprochant._

_Le rire des Mangemorts_

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher ? Cela voudrait-il dire que ru en as déjà assez de notre duel ?_

- Assez, pensa Harry, s'il-vous plaît !

_- Sors de là et_

- Sortez de là, hurla Harry en reprenant pied à la réalité et en se rendant compte que la pièce était sans dessus-dessous et que le professeur Dumbledore était affalé contre le mur, le bras toujours tendu.

- Professeur ? dit Harry d'une voix fébrile, Professeur ?

Le vieil homme remua et se releva péniblement.

- Tout va bien Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai vu d'autre, dit l'homme en lui souriant.

- Professeur, que c'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en redoutant la réponse.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ais lâché, par inadvertance, un peu de magie. En tous cas, je suis fière de toi, tu as su m'expulsé assez rapidement de ton esprit quand j'ai été plus loin que ce que tu m'as autorisé à regarder.

Harry le regarda surpris, ne sachant quoi répondre alors que le Professeur Dumbledore remettait tout en place par de ample mouvement de la baguette.

Quand il eut fini, il déclara :

- Une chose est sure Harry, c'est que Voldemort ne te possède plus. En attendant Lundi, exerces toi à faire le vide dans ton esprit, c'est très important. Tu peux te retiré, tu as bien mérité de te reposer.

- D'accord Professeur, et…heu…désolé pour le bureau…, dit Harry en reculant.

- Ce n'est rien, bonne journée.

- Au revoir !

Harry sortit et lorsqu'il fut en bas, devant la gargouille, il hésita. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, il prit la direction de la volière pour aller voir Hedwige.

Dans la volière, il aperçut Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrassé, Coquecigrue voletant autour d'eux.

Harry esquissa un sourire, et leur laissa quelques minutes avant de dire en s'avançant :

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne fait que passer…

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur ami.

- Harry ? fit Hermione surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, son regard exprimant bien son mécontentement.

- Je suis venu voir Hedwige, répondit Harry alors que sa chouette venait se poser sur son bras.

- T'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleurs moment, cracha Ron d'un ton méchant.

- Ron ! ça suffit ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Si s'embrasserai une fille, Ron, ça serai dans un endroit plus tranquille où personne ne pourrait nous déranger, répondit Harry, tout en donnant un biscuit à sa chouette.

- T'es bien pour donner un conseil, toi, les filles pleurent quand tu les embrasses, à ta place je ne serais pas fière ! répliqua Ron, puis il rajouta :

- Viens Hermione, allons voir ailleurs !

- Ron…, essaya encore la jeune fille, mais rien à faire, la porte se referma derrière eux et Harry se retrouva seul.

- Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi méchant, hein Hedwige, demanda le jeune Potter.

La chouette poussa un léger hululement, comme si elle comprenait ce que disait son maître.

- Qu'est-ce-que je ferai sans toi Hedwige, dit Harry en la caressant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

James était assit sous le saule, dans le parc, près de l'eau, à- remuer de sombre pensée quand Sirius le rejoignit.

- Tout va bien vieux ? demanda se dernier en s'asseyant au près de lui.

James soupira et garda le silence.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius relança son appel :

- Cornedrue ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai pas envie de parler Patmol, j'ai besoin d'être seul, répondit James.

- D'accord, si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans la salle commune, dit Sirius en se levant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sophie et Silvia étaient toutes les deux en train de parler de choses et d'autres dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand Sirius arriva et s'assit près d'elles sans même les saluer ; sa mine était soucieuse.

- Sirius ? s'inquiéta Sophie, tout va bien ?

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! répondit l'homme d'un ton grognant, James refuse de me dire ce qui le chagrine !

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas la personne qu'il lui faut, essaya Sophie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers la sœur de son meilleur ami.

- Et bien, parfois, on a envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais on ne peut pas parce qu'il ou elle n'est plus là, avança-t-elle prudemment.

- Tu veux dire que James veut parler à Lily ? Qu'il pense à elle ? comprit Sirius.

- Quelque chose comme ça oui...

Nous allons les laisser là, à près tout, chacun à le droit d'avoir un secret, de cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais sachez que ce qui tracassait autant James était le fait qu'il avait une fois de plus survécu à un avada kedavra. Rien à voir avec Lily, même si la limite était fort proche.

Nous allons également laisser filer les jours, tel un calendrier dont les pages se déchirent. Une seul chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, est que, après avoir quitté la volière, Harry s'était dirigé vers le par cet avait rejoint son père pour lui demander conseils.

Laissons défiler les jours jusqu'au Lundi 8 Juillet 1996, 8 h 01, pour le premier cours d'occlumancie avec le Professeur Dumbledore :

Alors que des coups retentissaient, le Professeur Dumbledore s'obligea à mettre un masque impassible sur son visage et à dire d'une voix douce : « entrez »

Comme il s'était attendu, c'était le jeune Potter.

- Bonjour Professeur, fit l'adolescent en pénétrant dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Harry, je t'en pris, assit toi, fit le vieux mage en réponse.

Le garçon s'exécuta et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Avant que l'on commence Harry, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses et j'aimerai que tu très attentif.

- Je le suis Professeur !

- Bien, comme te l'as appris le Professeur Rogue, pour bloquer un Legilimanciain, il faut faire le vide dans son esprit, c'est la méthode la plus courante, mais il en existe deux autres, la première consiste à diriger le Legilimanciain. À penser à quelque chose et rester fixé dessus. L'important est que le souvenir soit suffisamment intéressant pour l'attaquant, mais sans aucune information qui puisse lui donner un indice pour te faire du mal. La deuxième est la plus dure et elle n'est pas à ta porté pour l'instant. Elle consiste à ériger dans ta tête un mur de magie brut, une muraille que personne ne pourra franchir, même quand tu t'y attends le moins ! As-tu compris ?

- Je crois oui, enfin la première, pour la deuxième, je ne vois pas vraiment le principe, répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, car on va aujourd'hui se concentrer sur la première, ferme les yeux s'il-te-plaît et cherche le souvenir, laisse-le t'imprégner.

Albus Dumbledore regarda le jeune garçon faire se qu'il lui demandait avec une certaine mélancolie. Il se souvenait de la même leçon que son mentor lui avait donné il y a déjà de nombreuses années.

[flache back]

- Tu ne fais donc _aucuns _efforts ? tonna la voix de Christian Potter.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on travail ! protesta le jeune Dumbledore, âgé de 12 ans

- Tu crois que c'est en étant aussi paresseux que tu arriveras à battre Grindelwald ? demanda l'autre homme âgé de 112 ans.

- Je ne suis pas paresseux !

- Alors prouve-le ! gronda le plus vieux en levant sa baguette, Légilimance !

[fin du flache back]

- s-tu prés Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en reprenant pas dans la réalité, plus de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.

- Je suis prêt Professeur, répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bien, lèves toi s'il-te-plaît et prend ta baguette.

Le garçon fut rapidement debout et attendit qu'il face quelque chose. Il le fit patienter pendant deux-trois minutes et lança le sortilège. Dès que le rayon eut touché l'adolescent, il fut plongé dans océan de son et de lumière jusqu'à arriver dans un parc de jeu, un petit garçon de 5 ans faisait face à d'autre du même âge à peu prêt.

- Rends-moi ce ballon Dudley !

- Non, j'ai envie de jouer avec et toi t'a pas le droit de toute façon !

- Je l'ai trouvé, c'est le miens ! cria presque le petit Harry, même à travers le souvenir, Dumbledore sentait la magie émanant du garçon.

- Plus maintenant !

Albus Dumbledore aurait aimé connaître la suite, mais le souvenir recommença :

« - Rends-moi ce ballon Dudley !

- Non, j'ai envie de jouer avec et toi t'a pas le droit de toute façon !

- Je l'ai trouvé, c'est le miens ! cria presque le petit Harry, même à travers le souvenir, Dumbledore sentait la magie émanant du garçon.

- Plus maintenant ! »

À chaque fois qu'il essayait soit de faire continuer le souvenir ou d'en voir un autre, ce dernier recommençait. Mais l'illustre directeur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lâcha un peu de sa magie qui déstabilisa suffisamment l'esprit du garçon pour lui permettre d'accéder à un nouveau souvenir, beaucoup plus enrichissant, tout cas, du point de vu du ministère de la magie :

« Harry, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry rangeait ses affaires de cours et Ronald somnolait dans un fauteuil, soudain, ce dernier se redressa et s'exclama :

- Sirius !

Harry (et Dumbledore) qui tournait le dos à la cheminé fit volte face et se retrouva en face du visage de son Parrain flottant dans la cheminé.

- Salut, fit Sirius.

- Salut répondirent en cœur les trois amis.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, le chat d'Hermione Granger se mit à vouloir frotter sa tête contre celle de Sirius, mais sa maîtresse l'attrapa.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda Sirius.

- Pas trop bien, répondit Harry, le ministère a passé un nouveau décret qui nous interdit d'avoir notre équipe de Quidditch…

- Ou former un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal ? acheva Sirius.

Après un bref silence :

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry.

- Vous devriez vous monter plus prudents dans le choix de vos lieux de rendez-vous, répondit Sirius avec un sourire encore plus large. La Tête de Sanglier ! Non mais vraiment !

- En tout cas, c'était mieux que Les Trois Balais ! répliqua Hermione, sur la défensive, Là-bas, c'est toujours plein de monde…

- Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait été plus difficile d'entendre ce que vous disiez. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Hermione.

- Qui nous a entendus ? demanda Harry.

- Mondingus, bien sûr, la sorcière voilée, c'était lui.

- Mondingus ? répéta Harry, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à La Tête de Sanglier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit Sirius, agacé. Il te surveillait, bien entendu.

- Je suis toujours suivi, dit Harry. Albus sentit la colère du garçon.

- Oui, répondit Sirius, et ça vaut mieux si la première chose que tu songe à faire, c'est constituer un groupe illégal de défense.

_[texte tiré et un peu modifié du cinquième Tomes de Harry Potter, chapitre 17, page a18 et 419, édition gallimard]_

Albus se sentit soudain éjecté de la tête de Harry et se retrouva dans la même position qu'au départ. Le jeune Potter se tenait la tête et s'emblait ne plus savoir où il se trouvait.

- Tout va bien Harry ? s'inquiéta le Professeur en s'approchant de son élève.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda l'adolescent.

- De quoi ?

- Quelque chose vous a repoussé ! S'était quoi ?

- C'était toi Harry…

- Non ! Je n'y arrivait pas Professeur, j'essayais, mais quand j'était sur le point d'abandonner, il y a eut… cette présence qui vous a fait partir, expliqua Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils, ce que lui racontait Harry était surprenant. Lui n'avait rien ressentit à par ce vent qui l'avait repoussé et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai que la dernière fois Harry avait crié pour le repousser, hors, là, il n'y avait eut rien de cela, aucun avertissement. Comme quand…

[flache back]

- Légilimance ! dit Christian Potter ans prévenir alors que lui et Albus était en train de discuter.

Le jeune Dumbledore réagit instinctivement et sortant sa baguette, il lança :

- Protego !

Albus ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son mentor, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'explication que ce dernier lui avait donné sur comment il arrivait à le chassé, même quand son adversaire était plus fort que lui.

- Il faut que je te dise une chose Albus, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es expulsé de ma tête aujourd'hui, commença Christian.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune Albus.

- Regarde ma main, que vois-tu ?

- Une bague ?

- Oui, un anneau plutôt, c'est Nicolas qui me la offert, il l'a trouvé en recherchant un bouton de manchette dans son jardin. Il pense qu'il me revient de droit. Cet anneau à beaucoup de pouvoirs, dont celui de protéger son porteur des intrusions extérieurs, vois-tu, à présent, je n'aurais plus besoin de l'occlumancie.

- C'est quoi ses autres pouvoirs ?

- Protéger son détenteur contre l'Avada Kedavra, créer des portails qui amènent son « maître » où il veut. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu retrouver le corps d'Alice ? Je pensais à elle quand un portail est apparu devant moi, je l'ai emprunté et il m'a emmené dans cette cave… Il peut faire apparaître un repas de rien, il a s'en doute d'autre pouvoir, mais je ne les ai pas encore trouvés, répondit Christian.

[Fin du flash back]

- Harry, je crois savoir ce qui c'est passé, en tout cas, l'origine, fit Dumbledore en émergeant.

Voyant que le garçon était attentif, il continua :

- Cela aurait un rapport avec l'anneau que tu portes à ta main.

- Alors il aurait également le pouvoir de me protéger contre les Legilimanciain, murmura Harry, plus pour lui que pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Soudain Harry regarda son professeur avec surprise et demanda :

- Professeur, comment avez-vous su pour l'anneau ? Est-ce que Nicolas Flamel vous en a parlé ?

- Nicolas ? Tu sais donc qu'il a eu cet anneau en sa possession, constata Dumbledore, non, se n'est pas lui qui m'ont a parlé, mais ton arrière-arrière grand-père, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

- Il était puissant ?

- Plus que je ne le suis à présent Harry, beaucoup plus…

- Il est toujours vivant ? demanda le garçon n'y croyant pas trop.

- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu à la naissance de ton père, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il avait confié l'anneau à son fils. Mais assez parlé Harry, si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu n'aura pas le ton de manger avant d'aller chez Hagrid !

- Bien sûr Professeur, au revoir.

- Attend Harry, dit Dumbledore en sortant un parchemin de sa poche, voici ton raire pour les deux semaines à venir, ne le perds pas !

- Merci Monsieur, dit Harry en partant, songeur.

Malheureusement, il ne vit ni son père ni sa tante à table et dû aller faire son cours avec Hagrid sans avoir la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait.

Le garde de chasse et Professeur l'attendait devant sa cabane, crockdur à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda le demi-géant quand il fut devant lui.

- Salut Hagrid, ça peut aller, et vous ?

- À merveille, suis moi, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à repérer quand une créature s'approche de toi, si tu l'identifie, cela sera encore mieux, mais je doute que tu connaisses toutes les créatures magique ! s'exclama Hagrid avec son éternel enthousiasme.

Harry soupira, cela ne présageait rien de bon ! Il emboita le pas au garde chasse.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Alors que Harry allait demander à Hagrid où ils allaient, il entendit dans un sifflement :

- À ta place, je sserai plus prudent !

Harry sursauta et se retourna lentement. Comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouve face à un serpent. Un serpent à trois têtes.

- C'est clair qu'il ferait une bonne proie pour toi ! siffla la tête de gauche (du point de vu de Harry)

- Parle pour toi, c'est toi qui a décidé où on allait répliqua la tête de droite.

- Ccccccc'est bientôt fini ! Cet humain nous comprend, je vous sssssignale ! intervint celle du milieu.

- Hagrid, appela Harry, c'est quoi cette créature ?

Le garde chasse le rejoignit et répondit :

- C'est un Runespoor, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ces trois têtes se disent entre elles…

- Elles se disputent pour savoir si elles vont me dévorer !

- C'est vrai que toi tu les comprends Harry, mais rassure toi, elles ne se mettent que rarement d'accord…

- Ça me rassure…

- Ne t'inquiète pas humain, tu es trop gros pour nous, siffla la tête de droite.

- Et on ne mange pas les Fourchelangs ni Hagrid, si ça peut te rassurer, siffla celle de gauche.

- En particulier si tu aimes les histoires, fit celle du milieu.

- J'ai rien contre les histoires, répondit Harry en fouchelangs.

- C'est parfait l'humain, en fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? demanda la tête du milieu.

- Harry…Potter.

- Comme James Potter ? demanda celle de gauche.

- Oui, c'est mon père, vous le connaissez ?

- On l'a aperçu sous sa forme animal avec le gros chien noir, le loup garou et le rat, ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs qu'ils ne viennent plus dans la forêt, répondit celle de droite.

- On lui a d'ailleurs fait une sacré peur quand on s'est enroulé autour de sa patte, rigola la tête de milieu.

- Ça doit être quelque chose d'avoir un serpent enroulé autour de soit, commenta Harry.

Il fut distrait par Hagrid qui se racla la gorge :

- C'est pas que je m'ennui Harry, mais on a encore plein d'autres choses à faire.

- D'accord, bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer toutes les trois !

- N'hésites pas à revenir nous parler Harry, salua celle de gauche.

- Je n'oublierai pas ! À bientôt.

- Au revoir petit homme, firent celles du milieu et de droite en cœur.

Hagrid et Harry continuèrent à marcher pendant quelque minutes quand ils tombèrent sur un centaure.

- Bonjour Ronan, salua Hagrid.

- Hagrid, toujours en train d'emmener des élèves dans la forêt, fit remarquer le centaure d'une voix absente.

- On peut voir les choses comme ça, bredouilla le demi-géant en se grattant la tête, gêné.

- Les étoiles l'avaient prédit, conclut le centaure en s'éloignant.

- Vraiment bizarre ces centaures, commenta Harry alors qu'il reprenait leurs routes.

- Si tu le dis Harry, dit Hagrid qui s'emblait troublé par les paroles du centaure.

À peine firent-ils quelques mètres que Harry se pris les pieds dans… un œuf ?

- Harry ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Hagrid en le relevant.

- Ça va Hagrid, dit Harry en ramassant l'œuf, ce dernier était rouge avec des lignes dorées et était d'une taille entre l'œuf d'une poule et l'œuf d'un dragon.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé là Harry ?

- J'ai trébuché là-dessus, je me demande à quelle créature cet œuf appartient, dit le jeune Potter en retournant l'œuf entre ses doigts.

- En dirait celui d'un phénix, mais le mieux serait de le montrer au professeur Dumbledore, il s'y connait mieux que moi en phénix.

- Vous croyez que je peux le garder ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de la mère de l'œuf.

- Je pense que sa mère t'aurait déjà foncé dessus si elle était là, répondit Hagrid.

- D'accord, dit Harry en mettant précautionneusement l'œuf dans sa poche.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu quand tout à coup quelque chose sauta par derrière sur Harry, de faisant tombé par terre. Alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour attraper sa baguette, il entendit Hagrid éclater de rire et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que la chose haletait. Vu que Crockdur se trouvait près des jambes d'Hagrid, il ne lui fut pas difficile de conclure qui était le chien au dessus de lui.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de mon dos Patmol ! cracha-t-il.

Le chien s'enleva et repris forme humaine :

- Je croyais que vous deviez lui apprendre à repérer quand une créature ou animal s'approchait de lui !

- Tu devais être le teste pour savoir s'il savait déjà le faire, expliqua le garde chasse dans un hoquet. J'ignorais que tu allais lui sauter dessus !

- Je ne l'aurais pas fais s'il m'avait repéré avant !

- _Il, _aimerait bien quand l'aide à se relever ! s'exclama Harry.

Quand Hagrid le fit, le spectacle de la vu du visage au jeune Potter valait le détour. Il avait de la boue sur le nez et la joue gauche. Alors, quand Hagrid et son parrain éclatèrent de rire, Harry compris et essaya d'enlever la boue de son visage, résulta : il en avait à présent partout. Cela ne fit que redoubler le rire des deux autres. Énervé, Harry frotta furieusement son visage, avant d'avoir l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

- Bon, maintenant, cessez de rire ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius et Hagrid.

- Excuse nous Harry, dit Sirius en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, mais admets que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut rire autant !

- Hilarant vraiment, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Vu que tu n'as pas réussi à détecter Sirius, il va falloir t'entrainer à le repérer, pour cela, on va continuer à marcher et lui va-nous suivre à distance. Le but pour toi sera de le repérer, d'accord ? dit Hagrid.

- OK, soupira le jeune Potter, allons-y !

L'élève et le professeur reprirent leur route et Sirius reprit sa forme d'animal et leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance avant de leur emboiter le pas.

Harry était aux aguets, tentant d'entendre un bruissement de feuilles, une branche craquer ou un halètement qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait Patmol. Mais les minutes défilaient et toujours aucuns signes, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Hagrid, lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu Sirius dans la forêt, il avait même commencé à siffloter.

Soudain, Harry crut entendre un bruissement et s'arrêta net, obligeant Hagrid à faire de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Hagrid.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose ! répondit le jeune Potter en tournant sur lui-même, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les arbres.

Hagrid allait dire quelque chose quand un oiseau s'envola d'une branche d'un arbre.

Harry, lui, pointa sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas rangée et la pointa en direction de l'oiseau. Voyant ce que c'était, il grogna et repris son avancé, suivit par Hagrid qui ne cachait pas son sourire.

Une bonne demi-heure passa sans incident quand Harry pointa soudainement sa baguette sur la droite, droit sur un chien noir qui s'apprêtait à bondir. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il était repéré, fit volte face et disparu dans l'obscurité.

- Félicitation Harry, tu fais des progrès plus rapidement que je le pensais.

- Merci Hagrid, répondit le jeune Potter en souriant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Vous êtes qu'un incapable Potter ! hurla Serverus Rogue pour la troisième fois en deux heures. Harry devait fabriquer un antidote efficace contre la plupart des poisons mortels et cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il se trempait d'ingrédient et la deuxième fois qu'il fallait recommencer la potion.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne recommencerai plus, dit Harry.

- C'est ce que vous m'avez dit il y a une heure Potter ! gronda Rogue.

Harry eut la bonne idée d'être contrit.

- Recommencez et ne vous trompez plus, si vous avez un doute, demandez moi ! dit Rogue en faisant disparaître la potion.

Dans un soupire, Harry se remis au travail, ce qu'il pouvait détester les potions !

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit la fin du cours arriver et après avoir salué Rogue, partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà la suite jeudi si tout va bien! Merci de me laisser quelques petites** reviews**! Jusqu'à 85? Aller, je suis sur que vous pouvez le faire!

Bon nouvel ans à tous, faites gaffe en prenant le volant!


	23. Chapter 23: Le vieil homme

Salut tout le monde, le chapitre 23 en avance (je ne vais pas avoir le temps de le poster jeudi) et un peu plus court (baisse d'inspiration, de motivation et un programme chargé pour cette année 2010!)

Je suis un peu pressée, mais je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews

**réponse aux reviews:**

**Akan:**

tu as écrit: "pourquoi l'anneau ne l'a pas protégé de la posséssion de voldemort?"

ma réponse: " très bonne question, félicitation de l'avoir posée! C'était, je l'avoue, une grosse erreur de ma part, un lapsus! Mais grâce à ta remarque Akan, j'ai réfléchis et j'ai trouvé une solution: "lire le chapitre qui suit pour l'avoir! Très bonne lecture et un très grand merci à toi, pour ta question (surtout) et ta review.

n'hésite pas à me faire remarquer ces chose là si tu en trouve à nouveau!

cordialement, Momographie"

**nounou:**

Tu as écrit: " super"

ma réponse: "je suis contante que tu aimes mon histoire (comment ne pas l'être?) Mais, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu trouve super? Afin que ça soit encore plus super! J'espère que cela ne te décourageras pas de poster une review!

Merci pour ta dernière en tout cas, rassure toi, je maintiens ce que j'ai déjà dit: C'est mieux une review comme la tienne que rien du tout, alors n'hésite pas, écrit!

Très cordialement Momographie

_Et enfin encore merci à vous tous, bien que vous me décevez: Je n'ai que 83 reviews alors que j'ai dit 85. Ou est le bug? L'an 2000 et en 2010? Mais un grand merci à ceux qui ont permis d'atteindre _83 reviews et j'espère que vous posterez pour ce chapitre!

Très bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le vieil homme.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le mardi matin, il ce sentit courbaturé et sa cicatrice le brulait. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour se rappeler le rêve qui l'avait réveillé.

[Flash back]

Il se trouvait dans une forêt, il faisait nuit et un homme, visiblement en très mauvais êta se trouvait devant lui :

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas morts ! Parle !

- Tu crois que je te donnerai une arme de plus contre mes arrières petit fils ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Tom ! répliqua l'homme en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Endoloris ! cracha Harry.

L'homme à ses pieds se mit a hurler et se convulsé. Il maintint le sortilège pendant trois minutes avant de le faire cesser et d'ordonner à l'homme de lui dire la vérité.

- Vas au diable ! Plutôt mourir ! parvint à répliquer l'homme qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Très bien, tu l'aura voulu Potter, Légilimance !

Au début, Harry ne vit rien, puis il se vit tuer la sang de bourbe Potter (Harry était dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort). Puis, à nouveau rien avant de voir cet arrogant gamin de Potter demander à Dumbledore s'il (l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui) était mort et Dumbledore lui répondre qu'il avait disparu le jour de la naissance de James Potter. Ensuite, il vit – et cela le surpris – la sang de bourbe au dessus de James Potter et une lumière bleu entourant ce dernier avant de fendre dans son corps. Soudain, le seigneur des ténèbres fut expulsé et Christian Potter prononça une phrase bien étrange :

- l'anneau des ténèbres n'est pas compatible avec la lumière et la repousse.

Ce dernier parvint – sous les yeux étonnés et furieux de Voldemort- à transplaner et disparu.

Au même moment, Harry se sentit revenir en arrière.

[Fin du flash back]

Harry secoua la tête, que voulait dire cette phrase ? Et comment son arrière-arrière grand-père avait-il deviné qu'il était là ?

Secouant la tête, il s'habilla et c'est là qui se rappela de l'œuf de phénix qu'il avait dans la poche. Décidant de louper le petit déjeuner, il monta voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si les déductions d'Hagrid étaient bonnes. Il prit la décision de garder secret sa découverte de la nuit et de faire ses propres recherches.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quand Harry ressortit du bureau du directeur, il n'était pas beaucoup avancé à par qu'il était sûr que l'œuf qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt interdite était bel et bien celui d'un phénix. Quand il avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il fallait apporter un soin spéciale à l'œuf, ce dernier lui avait répondu de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. À présent, il devait se rendre à la classe de métamorphose pour le cours d'Animagus du Professeur McGonagall. Quand il fut devant la porte, il frappa et la Professeur l'autorisa à rentrer.

Harry s'attendait à rentrer dans la salle de classe telle qu'elle était pendant l'année scolaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas : Les tables et les chaises avaient disparues, à la place, il y avait une série de coussin par terre, sur lequel était assis un chat qui miaula en l'apercevant, l'incitant à approcher.

- Professeur McGonagall, salua l'adolescent.

Le chat se transforma sous ses yeux et repris l'apparence de sa directrice de maison.

- Harry, êtes-vous prêt ? dit-elle d'emblée en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

- Je crois oui, répondit Harry, attendant qu'elle lui donne des instructions.

- Bien, avant que nous commencions, vous devez savoir que devenir Animagus ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigts, il faudra vous montrez patient et ne pas vous décourager. Deuxièmement se transformer n'est pas tout, il vous faudra apprendre à canaliser votre animal, vous rappeler qui vous êtes, une fois que cela est fait, vous devrez vous entrainer à utiliser les fonctionnalités de votre animal. Un chien est très bon pour suivre des pistes, un chat est excelle dans l'art de monter aux arbres et dans la chasse etc.

- Je vois et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour trouver sa forme animal ? demanda Harry.

- Impatient Potter ? Bien, pour le trouver il faut aller avec l'esprit dans le royaume des Animagus, ton animal t'attendra là-bas. Mais, vous n'allez pas y aller aujourd'hui. Non, pendant deux heure et trente minute qui nous reste, tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit, chasser tout ce qui pourrait ralentir ton apprentissage.

- Comment ça ?

- Des soucis, des souvenir pénibles, toutes ces choses qui, si on les accumule peuvent nous empêcher de progresser, quelque soit la matière.

- Je vois, est-ce que des questions qu'on se pause peuvent empêcher de trouver le monde des Animagus ?

- Cela dépend de la question, si c'est de savoir quel animal vous allez vous transformer, cela ne peut qu'aider…

- Je me pause cette question bien sûr, mais je parle d'autres qui n'ont rien a voir avec les cours que je suis.

- Le seul moyen alors est de trouver la réponse à ces questions, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Non, il faut que je trouve la réponse tout seul, répondit Harry.

- Bien, dans ce cas, commencez à faire le trie de vos souvenir, je pense que ça ne devrait plus vous pauser trop de problème maintenant que votre Parain et vote Père sont en vit ! Détendez-vous et fermez les yeux, essayez de trouver où se trouvent vos souvenir.

Harry s'exécuta et se mit à fouiller dans sa tête. Au début, il n'arrivait à rien quand soudain il pensa à la deuxième façon de bloquer un Legilimanciain, créer une muraille et il décida d'essayer en faisant de toutes petites pièces pour l'instant. Il commença d'abord par ceux qui concernaient ses amis, leur première rencontre, l'aventure avec le troll avec Ron et Hermione, quelques conversations dont il se souvenait, etc. Quand il pensa aux disputes, il décida de les analyser et créa un meuble dans la pièce qui leur serait consacré. Puis, il pensa à son père, Sirius, Remus, sa mère et son arrière, arrière grand-père et décida de mettre leur souvenir dans la même pièce dans différents meubles, il mit les quelques mauvais dans une malle noir, les bon avec son père dans une armoire rouge avec un cerf dessus. Les bons avec Sirius dans une commode rouge avec un chien noir dessus. Les peu qu'il lui restait avec sa mère dans une petite boite à bijoux blanche avec des Lys peinent dessus posée sur la commode. Ceux avec Remus il les mit dans une étagère vitré noir avec un loup gris gravé dessus. Le seul qu'il avait de son arrière grand-père il le mit dans un tiroir sous un lit. Avant de quitter la pièce, il la regarda satisfait.

Ensuite, il s'occupa des personnes qu'il aimait et respectait et créa une nouvelle pièce qu'il transforma en une grande cuisine, pour les souvenirs de batailles, de mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, il créa une cave. Pour les matchs de Quidditch, un magnifique terrain avec une caisse au milieu refermant les souvenirs.

Les souvenirs avec les Dursley furent entreposés dans un grenier.

Quand tout ceci fut terminé, il se concentra pour faire apparaitre un rempart ou il parvint un mettre un tout petit peu de sa magie pour le renforcer. Alors qu'il cherchait quel animal pouvait garder sa maison de souvenir, il entendit le Professeur McGonagall l'appelé et repris continences.

- Navrée de vous déranger Harry mais il est 11h45, Le cours est terminé et en plus, je dois partir car une réunion de l'ordre restreint est prévu !

- Très ben professeur, ne vous en fait pas, j'ai eu le temps de trier mes souvenirs, en fait, pourriez-vous me faire un mot pour que je puisse avoir accès la réserve ? J'ai des recherches poussé à faire…

- Je peux faire ça, fit McGonagall en faisant apparaitre un parchemin, mais à une seul condition, vous me ferez une liste de chaque livre que vous consulterez, exigea la Professeur.

- Entendu Professeur c'est promis si ça reste entre nous.

- C'est d'accord, bonne chance pour vos recherches…4

- Merci Professeur, dit Harry en sortant et en allant rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut ! s'exclama Harry avec énergie en s'asseyant, sans le faire consciemment à côté de Ron.

- T'as fini de coller ton paternel, grogna Ron de mauvaise humeur.

- Ron ! intervint Hermione.

- Ron, j'ai compris une chose avec McGonagall tout à l'heure et je m'excuse, j'ai vraiment été injuste avec toi et les autres, je vous ai délaissé et c'est intolérable. À partir de maintenant je vais essayer de passer autant de temps avec vous qu'avec Papa, Sirius, Remus ou chri… et la Bibliothèque, dit Harry en se traitant d'imbécile d'avoir faillit dire le non de son arrière, arrière grand-père.

- J'ai aussi mes tords, souffla Ron, mais c'est tellement difficile de te voir rire avec ton père et alors que le mien…

- Je sais Ron, si je pouvait revenir en arrière…

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se leva d'un bon et dit :

- On se retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune, j'ai des recherches à faire !

- Encore, tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? s'exclama Neville un peu plus loin.

- Une est personnel et l'autre concerte cet œuf de phénix, dit Harry en sortant le dit œuf de sa poche.

- Merlin ! Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Hermione.

- Allons Hermione, c'est surement celui de Dumbledore qui l'a pendu, fit Ron avec un sourire.

- Impossible, Fumseck est un mal, de plus, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt avec Hagrid hier. En fait, Hermione, tu ne serais pas ce que qu'il faut faire pour que cet œuf éclose ? demanda Harry.

- Non désolé, je ne me suis jamais penché aussi loin, je sais juste les pouvoirs qu'ont les phénix et qu'ils mangent de l'herbe.

- C'est pas grave au moins je n'aurai pas à chercher ce qu'il mange, à tout à l'heure et merci Hermione, déclara Harry avant de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.

- C'est moi Hermione, où tu as déteint sur lui ? fit Ron en regardant Harry s'éloigner.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama Molly qui avait suivit leur conversation de loin, tout comme le père de Harry.

Le plus jeune des Weasley se renfrogna et recommença à manger.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

13 heures approchait quand Harry tomba sur un paragraphe très intéressant racontant une légende autour de deux anneaux, l'un aurait été conçu par un mage noir en 1786 et l'autre par Godric Gryffondor en personne quand Serpentard serait tombé sur celui du mal. Une semaine avant leur combat final, Serpentard et Gryffondor lancèrent les mêmes sortilèges de protections sur leur anneau respectif, à la différance près que Gryffondor enchanta son anneau pour que se soit lui qui choisisse son sorcier, de préférence dans ses descendants et à condition qu'il ait le cœur pur. Serpentard lui, choisit uniquement ses descendants et il fallait que leur cœur soit noir, encore plus noir que le sien.

La légende racontait qu'à la fin du combat, alors que Serpentard et Gryffondor était étendus morts, les deux anneaux disparurent de leur doigt respectif.

Alors qu'il rageait le livre, Harry était songeur, il repensa à la phrase que lui avait lancé Christian :

- « l'anneau des ténèbres n'est pas compatible avec la lumière et la repousse. »

Soudain, il comprit, lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, quand il avait failli tuer son père, l'anneau ne l'avait pas repoussé comme il avait fait avec Dumbledore. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort avait l'anneau du mal, comme lui avait celui de la lumière ! Il en déduit qu'il lui faudrait bosser son occlumancie et ne pas ce fier à son anneau pour le protéger.

C'est sur ce constat qu'il émergea et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la classe de défonce contre les forces du mal et il y entra. À peine eut-il franchit le seuil que deux éclairs rouges foncèrent vers lui. Paniqué, il se plaqua au sol et sortit sa baguette et entendit :

- Je crois que je l'ai touché Cornedrue !

- tu es sûr Patmol ?

- Evidement !

Alors, James Potter et Sirius Black apparurent de nul par et s'avancèrent vers Harry, ce dernier sourit et attendit qu'il soit suffisamment près pour lancer un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de la réserve, il était à la limite d'un sort noir, mais il voulait voir son effet, alors il lança en se redressant d'un bon :

- Ango !

Ce fut Sirius qui se prit le sortilège, au début il crut que ce dernier avait raté quand il sentit comme si on serrait sa gorge et il commença à étouffer. Au moment où il crut qu'il allait mourir, il entendit la voix d'Harry dire :

- Retineo !

Et tout fut terminé, mais il mit au moins cinq minutes à se reprendre et pendant ce temps, Harry se faisait passer un savon par son père.

- Mais bon sang, où as-tu trouvé ce sortilège ? s'énerva James.

- Dans un livre, rassures-toi, il n'est pas assez fort pour tuer, au pire, si le sortilège n'est pas annulé, la cible perds connaissance ! C'était dit dans le livre !

- Mais où as-tu trouvé un tel sort ?

- Dans le livre : Les limites entre le bien et le mal. Il y a de nombreux sortilèges intéressant !

- Est-ce une raison pour les utiliser sur ton Parrain ?

- Hé ! Oh ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de le faire ! se défendit Harry en regardant son père d'un regard noir.

- Je te défends d'utiliser de tel sort sur Sirius ou moi ! tonna James.

- Si tu te sens pas capable de m'entrainer, dis-le et j'irai demander à Rogue ! hurla Harry, lui au moins il ne retiendra pas ses coup et moi non plus !

Le coup partit sans prévenir, Harry partit en courant et claqua la porte de la classe ; James venait de gifler son fils.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était 14 h 30, Harry était assis au bord du lac et tentait depuis un bon bout de temps de se calmer et de faire le vide dans son esprit, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait trahit par son père. De quel droit l'avait-il giflé ? Il lui avait juste dit la vérité en face ! Il crispa son poing, faisant ressortir les cicatrices laissées par ses longues punitions.

Soudain, il entendit le crie de Hagrid : « Qui êtes-vous ! », en provenance de la lisière de la forêt interdite, non loin de sa cabane.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et courut baguette en main vers la forêt. Il s'arrêta quand Hagrid fut en vu et décida de le contourner pour prendre son adversaire ? par derrière, tel un Serpentard, dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Peut importe qui je suis, je dois parler à Albus, disait l'homme quand Harry fut à porté de sa voix qui à sa (celle de Harry) était très faible.

- Dumbledore n'est pas disponible, répliqua Hagrid.

- Besoin…, l'homme tomba à genoux… voir…Dumbledore…

- Arrêtez de vous jouer de moi Mangemort !

- Pas un Mangemort, l'homme sembla se tendre et ajouta : Si je survis…rappelle-moi de te donner des cours de filature…Harry…

C'est alors que le jeune Potter identifia l'homme et il se montra puis dit :

- Qui était le mentor d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père, répondit l'homme en se tournant légèrement pour voir l'adolescent se précipiter vers lui.

- Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici ?

- De l'entrainement physique et beaucoup de volonté, emmènes-moi à l'infirmerie et vas chercher Albus…

- D'accord !

Harry fit apparaitre un brancard et fit léviter le corps du vieil homme avant de l'allonger dessus.

- Harry, mais… fit Hagrid décontenancé

- Tout va bien Hagrid, je sais qui est cet homme et j'ai vérifié.

- OK, je te fais confiance, mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit Harry en prenant la direction du château.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois devant la porte du bureau du directeur, Harry frappa trois coups avec le heurtoir. Lorsqu'il fut invité à entrer, il ouvrit la porte et resta figé au seuil ; dans le bureau se trouvait Sirius et son père.

- Tu es en avance Harry, fit remarquer le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais on m'a envoyé vous chercher, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son père et Sirius, votre mentor est en vie, on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie avec Hagrid après l'avoir trouvé à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Lorsqu'Harry eut terminé son discours, Dumbledore se leva d'un bon et sortit de son bureau sans un mot. À la grande surprise de Sirius et James qui se tournèrent vers Harry pour avoir plus d'explications. Voyant que ce dernier fixait ses chaussures sans rien dire, Sirius demanda :

- Comment s'appelle son mentor ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, répondit Harry, le regard toujours baissé.

- Harry… commença James en amorçant un mouvement pour l'approcher.

- Papa, Sirius… je suis désolé, je voulais juste…

- Harry, tu n'es pas à être désolé, c'est juste que ça me fait de la peine que tu apprennes et utilises des sorts si offensif, dit James en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Harry sourit légèrement à son père et s'autorisa une dernière fois à se laisser aller contre son torse, mais sans pleurer cette fois.

- Allez, viens Harry, allons voir ce que tu as amené à Pomfresh, dit James avec bonne humeur et tout trois partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

[à suivre]

* * *

3, 2, 1 **Reviews**, non...heu...bonne année! :-D


	24. Chapter 24: Plus de questions que de rép

Salut tout le monde, navré pour l'attente, je suis impardonnable, alors lâchez-vous dans les reviews!

**réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Akan, tu as dit:**

"bien trouvé pour l'anneau. un avantage en moins pour harry (hi). harry n'a aucun remord pour avoir pri un oeuf de phénix?  
ça casse pas un oeuf dans une poche? drole de façon de trimbaler un oeuf, pôv maman phénix qui a perdu son petit! (ouin)"

**ma réponse: **En effait, on ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche à Harry! (ou si?)

Non, Harry n'a aucun remord pour l'œuf et les œufs de phénix sont très solide. J'ignore les sentiments de maman phénix, je ne l'ai pas vu!

**Nounou tu as dit:**

"super"

**ma réponse en un mot: **Merci!

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et le commenter!

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Plus de questions que de réponses**

Albus Dumbledore avait veillé sur son ancien mentor et ami le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit avant de tomber endormi dans son fauteuil épuisé aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Quatre heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par la voix faible de Christian Potter.

- Christian ! sursauta Dumbledore, comment te sens-tu mon ami ?

- Faible… et toi ? Tu m'as l'air épuisé ! répondit l'homme dans le lit.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher à toi, s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, pour te dire la vérité, je suis à bout, cela fait plusieurs jours que je passe des nuits blanches à essayer de mettre tout en place pour la rentée !

- Ça explique pourquoi tu t'es endormi à mon chevet. Il faut dormir la nuit Albus, Ce n'est que comme ça qu'on reste productif le jour.

- Parles pour toi, combien de fois tu somnolais quand on avait des leçons particuliers !

- Ah ! Tu auras toujours le dernier mot mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Christian.

- Que c'est-il passé Christian ? Qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Pourquoi es-tu parti pendant toutes ces années sans donner de nouvelle ? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Harry me chercher ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà si proche de toi ? Quelle est exactement cette histoire avec l'anneau ? Comment se fait-il qu'Harry l'ait en sa possession ? Comment ce fait-il que James ait pu résister à deux avada kedavra ? Le grand Albus Dumbledore avait débité toutes ces questions sans reprendre son souffle, tel un enfant avide de réponses.

- C'est une très longue histoire Albus et vu que je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, je veux attendre que James et Harry soient présents, ça les concerne également !

- D'accord, c'est toi qui vois, accepta docilement le directeur de Poudlard.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Harry Potter était en train de cauchemarder, et pour une fois, cela n'était pas à cause de Lord Voldemort. [_NDA : Je fais des cauchemars, mais je doute que Voldemort y soit pour quelque chose, et vous ?_]

Harry rêvait tout simplement qu'il embrassait Drago Malefoy et Serverus Rogue à intervalle régulier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à 6 heures du matin, il sentit qu'il allait vomir et se précipita aux toilettes où il déversa tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. Alors qu'il haletait au dessus des toilettes, il sentit quelqu'un lui frictionner le dos. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant et eut pour effet de le détendre. Alors que Harry essuyait sa bouche avec la manche de son pyjama, la voix de James retentit :

- Ça va mieux Bonhomme ?

- Papa ? fit Harry en se retournant vers ce dernier.

- Qui d'autre ? Allez, si ça va mieux, vas te recoucher, je vais te prendre ta température, dit James, mais alors que Harry obtempérait, il rajouta, attends, lave toi les dents, sinon tu auras encore le goût de ton vomi !

Harry regarda son père bizarrement, mais s'exécuta et ensuite alla se recoucher.

Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, James emboita le pas à son fils et, en passant devant son lit où le garçon c'était recouché, il ne put s'empêcher de le border et en profita pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre d'un coup de baguette. Rassuré, Harry avait 36.9, il descendit dans la salle commune et alla d'un coup de cheminé commander aux elfes de maison une camomie. Ces derniers lui en firent une aussitôt et l'un deux transplana pour la lui apporter.

James le remercia et remonta dans le dortoir où il trouva son fils endormit. À contre cœur il le réveilla à moitié et lui fit boire le breuvage. Après que Harry se soit rendormi, James posa la tasse au bord du lit avant de se recouché avec l'impression du devoir bien accompli.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était 9h05 du matin et Harry se tenait à côté du professeur Chourave dans la serre numéro 4. Le Professeur Chourave était en train de lui montrer que certaines plantes pouvaient être très utiles lors d'un combat et en passant devant une Bubobulb, elle déclara :

- Le jus de Bubobulb, par exemple, mettez le dans un flacon de potion et lancez-la sur un de vos adversaire et si cela touche ses yeux, il pourrait devenir aveugle !

Et devant une autre :

- Les Géraniums dentu pourront être très efficace si Poudlard est attaqué par des Mangemorts. Il suffira de mettre des pots à l'entré du parc et dès que les Mangemorts s'approcheront trop près, ils se feront mordre !

Devant une troisième :

- Les branches de Puffapod peuvent être très utiles pour couvrir une fuite ou une diversion !

Pour une quatrième :

- Tout comme les Géraniums dentu, les Tentaculas vénéneuses sont très bonnes pour défendre le château car leurs tentacules attaquent tout le monde, celles-ci sont sous des sorts d'immobilisation, voilà pourquoi elles ne nous attaquent pas.

Quand ils eurent finis de faire le tour de la serre, le Professeur Chourave se tourna vers son élève :

- Vous comprenez Harry ? Même les plantes peuvent aider les sorciers, il suffit de bien les connaitre ! Pour notre prochain cours, vous me ferez une liste de toutes les plantes qui peuvent nous aider. Demandez l'aide de vos amis, surtout Neville, je suis sure qu'il sera ravi de vous aider.

- Entendu Professeur, je le ferais, répondit Harry.

- Maintenant, venez m'aider à retirer le pue de ces Bubobulbs ! Vous avez vos gants de protection ? Parfait, alors au travail ! fit-elle avec entrain.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était 20h00 et Harry attendait que son arrière-arrière grand-père prenne la parole. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, assis dans un fauteuil, ou plutôt avachi, la journée avait été rude et il était épuisé. Avec lui il y avait le Professeur Dumbledore, Sophie et son père.

- Bien, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour répondre à quelques questions qu'Albus m'a posé à mon réveil. James, Sophie, si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous êtes de ma famille et toi Harry, je sais que tu te pose les mêmes questions qu'Albus, sauf sur l'identité de celui qui m'a mis dans cet état, vu que tu y as insisté.

- C'est exacte répondit Harry en se redressant légèrement.

- Comment ça, insisté ? demanda James, la surprise persan sa voix.

-Patience James, patience, il faut d'abord que je vous dise où j'étais pendant toutes ces années et pourquoi j'ai fui au lieu d'affronter la réalité quand Tom Jedusort est devenu puissant et à presque pris le pouvoir. Car, comparé à toi Albus, je l'ai vu venir, je lui ai même permis de devenir aussi puissant qu'il l'ait aujourd'hui ! expliqua le plus vieux des cinq.

- Pardon ? s'écrièrent Harry et James.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore plus fort que les deux autres en bondissant de sa chaise.

Sophie se contenta de le regarder avec surprise.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! ajouta Dumbledore fulminant.

- Calme-toi Albus ! dit Christian en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, oui, malheureusement, je l'ai fait. Depuis que Voldemort à eu 16 ans jusqu'à qu'il en ait 18, tous les étés et une année complète lorsqu'il a quitté l'école. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était comme toi Albus, du côté de la lumière. J'ai cru ça jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école. Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise contre moi le doloris. À ce moment là, j'ai su, mais il était trop tard et vu qu'il m'assura que c'était un accident, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il regrettait, j'ai continué à l'entrainer en espérant le remettre sur le droit chemin. Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir continué les cours, j'aurai dû le dénoncer ! James, Harry, Sophie, si Lily et Éric sont morts c'est en partie de ma faute, si vous saviez comme je regrette !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! s'exclama James, personne n'aurait pu deviner.

- Je sais, mais j'aurai dû ! Une fois qu'il eut fini sa formation avec moi, il partit pour la Grèce, pour Athènes où il rencontra un mage noir qui lui appris de très puissant sort noir de plusieurs niveau normal, moyen et fort, je ne sais pas lesquels, Tom refusant de m'en dire plus que ça. Lors du mois d'Avril de l'année suivante, Tom tua cet homme pour être sûr de ne pas être devancé et partit pour l'Italie. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait là-bas, car il a rompu tout contact avec moi. Je n'ai eu de ses nouvelles que bien des années plus tard quand il commença à prendre du pouvoir. À ce moment là, je me suis sauvé, pas par peur pour ma vie, mais par honte, honte d'avoir permis qu'un tel être puisse exister. Je me suis réfugié en Suisse. Dans une petite ville du nom de Lausanne où j'ai acheté un manoir parmi les Moldus. Moldus et sorciers parlent français là-bas, mais apprennent l'allemand et l'anglais à l'école. Cela à donc été plus facile pour me faire comprendre et j'ai pu apprendre le français et l'allemand. J'ai vécu paisiblement, presque inconscient de la guerre en Angleterre. J'ai eu vent de la mort de la mort de mon petit-fils, de Lily et de ta prétendu mort James, mais cela ne m'a, sur le coup, pas plus dérangé que ça et j'ai continué ma petite vie. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que Tom était revenu et que son seul et unique but était de tuer Harry. J'ai alors fait mes valises et je suis revenu en Angleterre et j'ai commencé à renouer avec mes anciens élèves, sauf toi Albus et Tom. Pour Tom, je savais que ça serait suicidaire et c'était contre lui que j'étais. Et toi Albus, toujours cette honte et puis, tu te débrouillais très bien sans moi !

- Mais alors pourquoi tout avouer aujourd'hui, pourquoi revenir ? demanda le directeur actuel d'une voix redevenue douce.

- Parce que Tom a eu vent de mes plans et qu'il a déjà tué Olivier Retarre et Anne Vald ! Et qu'il m'a retrouvé plusieurs fois et essayé de me tuer ! Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et que je me suis rendu compte que Harry insistait à tout par l'intermédiaire du lien qui le relie à Tom, j'ai complique seul Harry pourrait tuer Tom à présent et qu'il me fallait lui transmettre tout ce que je savais avant que Tom ne finisse par avoir raison de moi, répondit Christian, puis se tournant vers Harry :

- Harry, accepterais-tu que je te donne des cours et t'enseigne tout ce que j'ai enseigné à Tom ?

- Mais il me faudra des années pour arriver à son niveau ! Lui il lui a fallu trois ans !

- Tu oublie que je ne l'ai vu que pendant deux mois et deux premières année et que toi je t'aurais sous la main toute cette année ! De plus, tu possèdes l'anneau, et cela va nous faciliter pas mal de choses. Et n'oublie pas que toi tu as déjà commencé l'occlumancie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tom lorsque j'ai commencé son apprentissage !

- D'accord, mais j'ai déjà des cours avec les autres profs pendant cet été et à partir de septembre j'aurai mes cours normaux ! dit Harry en jetant un regard à Dumbledore.

- Cela pourra s'arranger Harry, et de toute façon la question ne se pose pas pour l'instant Christian, il faut que tu te rétablisses ! dit le professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, Harry pourra commencer les cours avec toi et arrêter progressivement les cours avec les autres professeurs à mesure que tu aborderas avec lui leurs disciplines, mais cela est valable uniquement pour l'été et les autres vacances. En tant que directeur, je ne peux pas permettre à Harry de ne pas suivre les autres cours. Le ministère va se poser trop de question sinon !

- C'est déjà très bien comme ça, merci Albus. Concernant tes questions sur Harry et l'anneau, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes, car je n'ai pas les réponses. _« Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Harry me chercher ? » _m'as-tu demandé, c'est parce qu'il m'a écouté et que, cet homme, Hagrid je crois, se méfiait de moi et refusait d'aller te chercher ! Ensuite tu me demandas : _« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà si proche de toi ? » _Je ne sais pas vraiment Albus, je pense que tu serais plus à même de répondre à ma question Harry.

- D'accord, c'est juste parce que j'ai vu Voldemort te torturer et vu que je sais que tu es mon arrière-arrière grand-père alors…enfin pour moi c'était naturel, dit Harry en regardant ses chaussure un peu embarrassé.

- Tu as ta réponse Albus ? demanda Christian

- Bien sûr ! répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Ensuite tu m'as demandé : _« Quelle est exactement cette histoire avec l'anneau ? ». _Il faut savoir que l'anneau a été créé par Godric Gryffondor pour arrêter Salazar Serpentard quand celui-ci c'est emparé de l'anneau du mal…

- Il existe un anneau du mal ? interrompit James.

- Oui, et s'il-te-plais James, ne m'interrompe pas, répondit Christian.

- Excuse-moi !

- Les deux anneaux en voyagé de main en main choisissant parmi ceux qui les trouvaient celui qui serait le plus apte à le porter. Pour l'anneau de Godric, il n'accepta que ceux au cœur pur et pour l'anneau du mal, que ceux au cœur noir plongé cœur et âme dans la magie noir. La plus part du temps, l'anneau de bien se passa parmi les descendants de Godric à quelques exceptions près. L'anneau du mal est bien plus flexible car il se passa de mage noir en mage noir, sauf une exception qui est très étonnante, Grindelwald n'a jamais mis les mains sur l'anneau et pourtant il en aurait été très digne. Mais passons, comme tu l'as découvert Harry, ceux qui porte à leur doigt les deux anneaux à nos jours sont tous les deux des descendants des deux fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Tu veux dire que Voldemort a l'anneau du mal ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Tout à fait Albus, exactement comme il y a mille ans, sauf que comparé leur ancêtre, Harry et Tom sont obligés de s'affronter. Car comme dit la prophétie : _« l'un d'eux doit mourir de la main de l'autre…car aucuns d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

- Une prophétie, mais quel prophétie ? s'exclama Sophie qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Personne ne t'en a parlé Sophie ? Quelques mois avant la naissance de Harry une prophétie a été fait disant qu'un enfant naitra quand mourra le mois de juin et que le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal et qu'il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Tom, par un de ses espions, a eu vent de cette partie de la prophétie et a pensé que cet enfant était Harry. C'est pour ça que ton frère et ta belle sœur ont dû se cacher.

- Je vois, dit Sophie, puis se tournant vers son frère, mon neveu a une prophétie au dessus de sa tête et tu ne m'as _rien _dit ?

- C'était trop risqué et puis, le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire ! se défendit James.

- À ça c'est le bouquet Dumbledore ! s'exclama Sophie d'un air courroucé.

- Ma chère Sophie, calme-toi, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne revient pas en arrière, et j'aimerai bien continuer, je me sens fatigué ! intervint Christian.

- D'accord, mais on en reparlera Professeur !

- Bien sûr Miss Potter, accepta le directeur.

- Comme je le disais, Harry et Tom doivent se combattre jusqu'à la mort. Il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative, aucuns d'eux ne peut se suicider (James et Sophie eurent un hoquet) ni se faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre. Ils peuvent frôler la mort à cause d'une créature magique, mais ne pourront mourir, sauf si l'un d'eux à pris possession de la dite créature. Le combat final aura lieu, peu importe les obstacles qu'on dressera. Quand et où aura lieu ce combat, je l'ignore et eux aussi, je ne sais pas si ce sera entouré de leurs partisans où en seul.

Christian regarda intensément Harry :

- La seule chose que je peux te souhaiter Harry, c'est que ce combat ait lieu quand tu seras prêt et pas avant.

- On fera tout pour te préparer Harry, même si ça veut dire ne plus dormir ! infirma James en passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

- Je sais papa ! dit l'adolescent en se laissant aller contre lui.

- Albus, la dernière question sur l'anneau que tu m'as demandé c'est _« Comment se fait-il qu'Harry l'ait en sa possession ? »_. L'anneau a reposé pendant quelques années dans le coffre de notre famille jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse être assez grand pour le posséder. Au début de l'été, dit moi si je me trempe Harry, Riki, notre elfe de maison a sentit que Harry avait assez de pouvoir pour non seulement pourvoir s'occuper de lui, mais avoir l'anneau. Alors il a été le chercher dans le coffre et l'a apporté à Harry, mais il me semble qu'il a tenté de s'en servir ?

- Oui, il c'est brûlé le doigt, répondit Harry.

- Et c'est également grâce à cet anneau que Harry et Riki ont pu retrouver James et ensuite Sirius Black et Éric Londubat.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sophie, l'anneau peut faire ressusciter les gens ?

- Non, répondit Christian, ou du moins, pas quand cela fait autant de temps que la personne est morte, peut-être si cela fait qu'une heure et encore, à condition que son possesseur ait assez de pouvoir et de volonté. Non, James, Sirius et Éric n'étaient pas morts, mais enfermé quelque part. Pour James, dans un cachot je ne sais où et pour Sirius et Éric, coincés entre la vie et la mort. Là où on ne vie pas, mais on n'est pas mort non plus.

- Ça veut dire que si j'avais eu assez de pouvoir j'aurai pu ramener Éric ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Non, parce que tu n'éprouvais pas assez de chagrin. Je ne dis pas que tu étais insensible ! Mais tu n'as pas connu Éric, ta peine n'était pas aussi forte que celle de Sophie par exemple, elle aurait pu, mais elle n'a pas assez de magie en elle pour avoir eu droit à l'anneau, pour être choisi par lui. Sans vouloir de vexer ma chérie.

- Pas de problème, fit Sophie en se séchant les yeux.

- Mais alors, quelle peine, quel chagrin, faut-il ressentir pour sauver quelqu'un à condition d'avoir assez de pouvoir ? demanda Harry.

Christian regarda le jeune Potter pendant plus d'une minute avant de répondre :

- La même que tu as ressentit en croyant perdre à jamais ton parrain.

- Tu veux dire… ressentir un grand vide dans son cœur…et se sentir coupable ?

- Oui pour la première, pas obligé pour la deuxième et sache Harry que tu as assez de pouvoir pour ramener ton parrain, ton père, ton oncle ou tes amis Ronald et Hermione s'ils venaient à mourir.

- Pardon ! firent James et Dumbledore d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi pas moi ? demanda Sophie.

- Tu te fous de moi, je n'ai que quinze ans ! s'exclama Harry.

_[NDA, sauf qu'ils le dire tous en même temps, ce qui donna pour Christian : Par Quoi de moi !]_

- Ne parlez pas tous en même temps, mes pauvres oreilles !dit Christian.

- Christian, je n'ai que quinze ans, je ne peux pas avoir autant de pouvoir ! répéta Harry.

- Il faut deux choses Harry pour ramener quelqu'un, le pouvoir magique, la dessus tous les sorciers et sorcières le pourraient, même Tom ! Mais il faut surtout beaucoup d'amour. Je ne me trempe pas en infirment que tu serais prêt à mourir pour les personnes que j'ai cité ?

- Non, mais aussi pour Sophie alors…

- Oui, tu aime ta tante autant que James, Sirius ou Remus, mais tu ne pourrais pas la ramener !

- Pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Parce que c'est une Cracmol, en fait j'oubliais Harry, il faut que la personne soit une sorcière ou un sorcier en plus des capacités que tu dois avoir. Tu pourrais essayer de la ramener, mais tu t'épuiserais sans y arriver. En plus, généralement, si cela arrive, c'est qu'il y a eu une bataille et que tu auras surement participé.

Alors que son fils restait silencieux, James fit à sa sœur :

- D'accord, Sophie, tu as intérêt à te tenir loin des Mangemorts !

- Je vais essayer James, je ne garantie rien, répondit cette dernière.

- Ta dernière question Albus était : _« Comment ce fait-il que James ait pu résister à deux avada kedavra ? » _ La première fois, je l'ignore, j'étais déjà parti en Suisse quand cela c'est produit, mais pour la deuxième par contre, c'est grâce à Lily.

- Comment ça ? demanda James.

- Ta femme James est revenue il y a quelques nuits pour t'apporter une protection. Dans le but que tu puisses mieux veiller sur votre fils.

- Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas parlé, comment se fait-il que tu le saches ? comment est-elle revenue ? demanda James.

- J'imagine qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et toi et Harry vous dormiez. Si je le sais, c'est parce que j'étais là d'une certaine manière, mais cela est bien trop compliqué à expliquer. Pour ta dernière question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, des suppositions, mais pas de faits exacts, après tout, je ne suis jamais mort ! répondit Christian.

- Bien, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions Christian, dit Dumbledore, nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant.

- Oui, si vous en avez encore, j'essayerai de vous répondre demain, bonne nuit, fit Christian en se couchant alors que l'infirmière sortait de son bureau pour lui donner ses potions.

- À demain, firent d'une même voix Harry, Sophie et James en emboitant le pas au professeur Dumbledore qui s'en allait déjà.

[à suivre]

* * *

ça vous a plu? Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain, mais j'espère plus rapidement que celui-ci!

(j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes que je voyais, mais faut pas se leurrer, il y en avait encore d'autre!)

By, see you soon.

Salut, à bientôt!


	25. Chapter 25: Suprenante rencontre dans le

Coucou, je ais j'ai mis du temps à poster et également que vous allez m'engueuler, mais j'aime mieux vous donner à petite dose que rester bloquer pendant des semaines sur ce chapitre!

Postez, mais soyez indulgent avec mes pauvre petites oreilles... enfin, yeux!

À ceux qui ont oublié, tout est à J.K Rowling!

**Réponses aux review anonymes:**

**Akan, tu as dis:**

_"il a formé voldemort! d'accord; mais quelqu'un a pensé formé harry? c'est un classique de la plupart des fics, voldemort se forme facilement en tant que mage noir mais harry n'a jamais de mentor; dans quelque fics que j'ai lu il se forme lui meme en général grace à des livres, tu lui donne un mentor mais il est très agé (hi) personelement je ferai en sorte que la salle sur demande soit une salle temporelle avec bien sur bibliothèque bien garnie plus terrains d'entrainement au combat sans oublier neville ron hermione ginny et luna en fait ceux qui était au ministère avec lui et pourquoi pas les jumeaux, je les aimes bien ces deux la, ils n'ont jamais beaucoup d'importance dans les fics sauf pour faire des blagues._"

**Ma réponse:**

une salle temporelle? Non, la salle sur demande n'est pas comme ça dans la série originale, et j'essaie de mis conformer au mieux, même si je fait des écarts, désolé! Salle d'entrainement? Tu veraas si elle le devient ou pas...

"neville ron hermione ginny et luna en fait ceux qui était au ministère avec lui et pourquoi pas les jumeaux, je les aimes bien ces deux la, ils n'ont jamais beaucoup d'importance dans les fics sauf pour faire des blagues."

Bonne idée, mais le problème des jumeaux, c'est qu'ils sont trop heureux, il faudrait quelque chose pour les bouleverser, mais quoi?

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu en posteras une pour ce chapitre! À bientôt!

**Nounou a dit:**

_"super est ce que le reve que harry a fait avec drago et severus va ce realiser ?"_

Non, je ne suis pas très homosexuel (même si j'ai rien contre eux du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille, comme tout le monde). J'ai de la peine à comprendre qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, je suis peut être vieux jeu!

Si tu veux voir des couples comme ça, c'est pas ma fic qu'il faut lire! Le rêve est juste un triple. Je trouverais ça répugnant d'embrasser Rogue et Malefoy et je suis une fille!

Merci pour ta review, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question!

Maintenant, place à l'histoire!

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Surprenante rencontre dans le parc.**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla Le jeudi matin, il sentit que sa tête allait exploser, il avait eu tellement d'informations en même temps la veille ! Tournant la tête, Harry remarqua qu'il était le premier réveillé du dortoir, il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était sept heure, il avait encore deux heures avant de débuter son cours avec le professeur Flitwick, il décida de se lever et d'aller manger. Avec un peu de chance, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà levé et il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec eux.

Mais une fois dans la salle commune, il fut déçu, il n'y avait personne. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et les chercha. Ils étaient encore dans le dortoir, soupirant, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Là-bas, Sophia y était déjà, il pourrait manger avec elle au moins !

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Salut ! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

- Salut Harry, bien dormi ? répondit Sophia avec un grand sourire.

- Comme un bébé et toi ?

- Ça peut aller, tu as beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui ?

- Trois heures avec le professeur Flitwick pour canaliser ma magie, 45 minutes pour manger, puis une heure d'occlumancie avec le professeur Dumbledore, deux heures de potion avec Rogue, une heure de pause et une heure avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Vaste programme, tu comptes étudier pendant tes pauses ?

- Non, je vais passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione pour une fois. J'espère que Voldemort nous laissera tranquille cette fois !

- Ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être en tête de liste des personnes qu'il veut tuer ! compatit Sophia.

- Non, surtout qu'il s'en prend souvent à mes proches pour m'atteindre !

- Mais personne n'est encore mort, fit remarqué Sophia en pochant la tête sur le côté.

- À par ma mère…mais cela à faillit se produire avec Sirius et Papa.

- Mais ils sont toujours là et je suis sûr que ta mère veille sur toi, affirma Sophia.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas comme si elle était là ! dit Harry alors que sa gorge se serrait.

- Parle-lui ! Mon père dit toujours que ceux qui nous ont quitté nous entende, où qu'on soit, même si la plus part du temps ils ne peuvent pas nous répondre. Et si ça t'embête de lui parler parce que tu te sens idiot, écrit lui.

- C'est bizarre comme idée, mais je veux bien essayer, merci Sophia.

- De rien, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- D'accord, je vais y penser !

À ce moment là, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent et s'assirent en face d'eux.

- Salut Harry, salut Sophia, bien dormit ? demanda Ron d'une voix enjoué.

- Ça peut aller et vous ? répondit le jeune Potter.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Ron, c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais me reposer ce matin et profiter pour passer du temps avec vous, ensuite j'ai Trois heures avec le professeur Flitwick pour canaliser ma magie, 45 minutes pour manger, puis une heure d'occlumancie avec le professeur Dumbledore, deux heures de potion avec Rogue, une heure de pause et une heure avec le professeur McGonagall. Après on verra mon niveau de fatigue !

- Dac, alors ne perdons pas de temps, prenez des toastes et tout le bataclan, aujourd'hui, pique-nique au bord du lac, s'exclama Ron en empaquetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Ron, soupira Hermione, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Jamais ! fit le jeune Weasley en se levant d'un bond, alors ? Vous venez ?

- On arrive Ron, donne nous une minute ! dit Harry en imitant son ami, vite suivit par Hermione et Sophia.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue regardaient par la fenêtre du bureau du directeur le parc.

- Regardez-moi cette joie de vivre ! s'exclama Dumbledore en suivant le groupe de jeune qui s'instillait sous l'Être.

- Simplement des gamins, grogna Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

- Allant Serverus, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie, Albus à raison, ça réchauffe les cœurs, surtout en pleine guerre ! dit McGonagall.

Pour toutes réponses, Rogue grogna ce qui déclencha les rires de McGonagall et de Dumbledore.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Inconscients des regards posés sur eux, nos quatre amis riaient et plaisantaient de tout et de rien. Et pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils profitaient de la joie de se retrouver enfin entre eux, après tant de disputes.

Alors que Harry mordait dans son dernier toaste, que Ron riait à une blague raconté par Sophia et que Hermione bronzait sous le soleil matinal, quelqu'un les interpella :

- Hé ! Les enfants !

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers la personne et Harry se leva d'un bon et s'exclama :

- Tonton !

- Tout va bien Professeur ? demanda Hermione en rejoignant Harry.

Le visage de Remus, car c'était bien lui, était très pâle, fatigué et sa joue gauche était éraflé. De plus, l'homme tenait son bras gauche serré contre lui.

Et le plus bizarre aux yeux de Sophia était que personne ne l'accompagnait :

-Monsieur, où sont ceux que vous deviez aller chercher ?

- Greyback m'a devancé cette fois… commença Remus avant que ces jambes ne se dérobent sous lui et qu'il tombe à genoux.

- Tonton, s'exclama Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout va bien professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça devrait…aller…

- Je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit Ron en se mettant à courir vers le château.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Harry en passant d'office sont bras autour des épaules du loup garou.

- Je ne sais pas…si tu m'aides…

- Qui vous a attaqué ? demanda Sophia.

- Greyback, on c'est croisé il y a deux heures…

- Merde, fit Harry, comment t'es-tu échappé ?

- Je ne me suis pas échappé, c'est lui qui est parti, son maître a dû le rappeler, répondit Remus.

- C'est une chance, commenta Hermione, mais alors, tous ces enfants sont entre les mains de Greyback ?

- Oui, et leur famille ont été massacrés, je suis à chaque fois arrivé trop tard ! répondit Remus, abattu.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient arrivés à la porte du château. À ce moment là, James, Sirius et Madame Pomfresh apparurent. En apercevant son meilleur ami ainsi, Sirius se précipita vers lui :

- Remus ! Que c'est-il passé ? Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- Greyback… j'ai échoué…

- Que racontes-tu Lunard ? demanda James.

- Greyback a emmené avec lui tous les enfants Lycanthropes avec lui et il a tué toutes leurs familles !

- Arrête de te tourmenter Rem, je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux et que tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ! affirma Sirius.

- J'aurai dû faire mieux…

- Cessez vos bavardages ! intervint Pomfresh, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il a besoin de soin !

- Excusez-nous Pompom, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment, dit James en prenant la place de son fils pour soutenir Remus.

- Les enfants ? Allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore s'il-vous-plaît, glissa Sirius alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en entrainant les autres vers le bureau du directeur.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin de leur destination, ils croisèrent les Professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

- Professeur ! Remus… commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre par Dumbledore :

- Nous sommes déjà au courant Harry, vas à ton cours avec le Professeur Flitwick, Mis Granger, Miss Xego et Mr Weasley iront attendre dans la salle commune !

- D'accord Professeur ! répondirent les enfants en s'exécutant, bien à contre cœur pour Harry.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont devenir quoi les enfants ? demanda Hermione aux autres une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor entouré des autres élèves, moins Harry.

- J'sais pas, mais je suis contant que le professeur Lupin soit venu nous chercher avant l'autre, répondit en frissonnant John.

- Ouais, t'as raison, dit l'une des jumelles.

- Et dire que ce soir c'est la pleine Lune, fit Alexandre.

- Pauvre Remus, et vous, vous avez pris votre potion ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, mais je sais pas où on doit aller ! dit Alexandre.

- Imbécile, dit plutôt que tu ne te rappelles plus, s'exclama la deuxième Jumelle, il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie après le diner et là, les profs nous emmène où on ne pourra faire de mal à personne !

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

- Heureusement qu'on est encore le matin, murmura Sophia.

[à suivre]

* * *

........j'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire..............


	26. Chapter 26: : Quand les esprits sont

Vous êtes-vous déjà arrivé de lire un chapitre écrit par un auteur en attendant de récupérer de l'inspiration? Oui, non? Alors en voilà un.

Mais attention, c'est un tripe de l'auteur pour déconner, aussi, ne chercher pas ce que cela veut dire, si vous trouvé d'où ces phrases sont sortie, vous aurez le droit d'écrire le chapitre suivant.

Si l'auteur le trouve mieux que le sien, il sera posté à la place, à savoir que le titre est "Une nuit de pleine Lune"

Bonne chance!

**Merci Nounou pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant!**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Quand les esprits sont victimes de la fièvre. Ou le hors sujet qui ennui les lecteurs et lectrices

_Remus rêvait, c'était un fait, personne ne pourra le contester. Pourquoi ? Vous allez voir :_

_- Parler, protester ! Perte de l'intérêt pour quelque chose, quelqu'un … Sortie d'Égypte des Hébreux sous la conduite de Moïse ? D'Italie ? Conduire, mener quelqu'un à une action, à un comportement, claironna Remus au milieu de sa salle de classe._

_- Vis comica ! répliqua James depuis le plafond._

_- Plantule ? interrogea Sirius depuis le bord de la fenêtre._

_- Qui peut se mouvoir, répondit Remus._

_- Marque l'approbation, contra James._

_- Tube redresseur à gaz ? dit Sirius. _

_- Construction présente dans chaque chromosome ! fit James d'un ton narquois._

_- Mollusque gastéropode marin, commença Fred qui venait de rentrer dans la salle._

_- …à coquille allongée, très abondant à l'état fossile dans les roches de l'éocène, finit George._

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur perlant sur son front. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Que voulait dire ce rêve ? Il devait être fou ! C'était la seule explication !

_Et si j'avais utilisé les définitions des mots : réveiller, sueur, front, tête, main, sens, rêve, fou et explication ? Regardons :_

**Remus cessa de dormir dans un sursaut. Du liquide incolore perlant sur la partie haute de son visage, se trouvant au-dessus de ses sourcils. Il se prit la partie de son corps qui abrite son cerveau entre Les parties de son corps qui lui permet de saisir un objet. **

**Ça n'avait aucune signification ! Que voulait dire cette production psychique ? Il devait être atteint de folie ! C'était la seule façon d'y comprendre quelque chose !**

_Quel paragraphe préférez-vous ? Le quel est le plus clair à vos yeux ?_

_

* * *

_

_- Stupide hein?_

_Je ne demanderai point de review sur ce coup là!  
_


	27. Chapter 27: Une nuit de pleine lune

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, vraiment navré pour cette langue absence, je n'ai vraiment pas eu l'inspiration désiré cet été, je n'ai donc avancer sur _aucunes _de mes histoires!

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, autant pour son contenu que pour sa langueur, mais c'est mieux que rien je pense... À vous de juger!

Très bonne journée et très bonnes vacances. Et courage à ceux qui doivent travailler!

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Une nuit de pleine Lune

Lorsque le dernier cours de Harry se termina, ce dernier fut surpris en regardant sa montre : c'était l'heure du souper (diner pour les français). Aussi, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'intérieur, il s'aperçut immédiatement de l'absence des Lycanthropes. Il rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis et leur demanda s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Remus. Tous deux firent non de la tête.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, James et Sirius les rejoignirent et James glissa à l'oreille de son fils :

- Remus va bien, tu pourras le voir demain. L'autre cabot et moi, on va aider nos amis les loups à passer la nuit.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient venus, les deux maraudeurs sortirent de la grande salle, laissant Ron et Hermione perplexe.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda le jeune Weasley.

- En gros qu'on pourrait voir Remus demain et qu'ils rejoignaient les autres pour la nuit.

- Passer la nuit avec des loups garous, ça m'effraie rien que d'y penser, frissonna le rouquin.

- Normal, tu ne peux pas te transformer en Animagus toi ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- J'avais oublié !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sophia était anxieuse, certes elle avait déjà pris de la potion Tue-loup, mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec d'autres Loups-garous. Elle ne savait donc pas si elle pourrait contrôler ses instincts. À côté d'elle, les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus. Même les jumelles !

Madame Pomfresh les avait menés dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une forêt, dans les sous-sols du château. Elle était ensuite repartie en leur disant d'attendre Mr. Lupin, Mr Black et Mr Potter. Cela faisait déjà et seulement dix minutes qu'ils attendaient sans que personne ne vienne.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mr Black et Mr Potter. Sophia ne put s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait Remus Lupin.

- Où est Lupin ? attaqua aussitôt Suzanne.

Sans s'effaroucher, James répondit :

- Madame Pomfresh l'a gardé à l'infirmerie endormi, elle n'a pas voulu prendre le risque qu'il se blesse encore plus.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous, vous êtes ici ? Comment vous voulez éviter qu'on vous morde une fois transformé ? demanda Sara.

Pour toutes réponses, James se transforma dans un pop en cerf.

- Vous êtes des Animagus ? s'exclama Suzanne, toute agressivité disparue.

- Oui, répondit Sirius, depuis notre cinquième année, nous avons appris à le faire pour aider Remus le soir de la pleine Lune. Bon, est-ce que vous avez tous pris la potion aujourd'hui ?

Tous répondirent par l'infirmative alors que le faut soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes.

- Bien, votre transformation va bientôt commencer, à tout à l'heure, dit Sirius en se transformant en chien et en allant rejoindre Cornedrue qui s'était mis à l'écart.

Sophia ferma les yeux et attendit, il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que la douleur, bien qu'atténuée, ne la prenne et la fasse rouvrir les yeux et se courber de douleur.

Alexandre appréhendait beaucoup cette pleine Lune, parce que de un : il se trouvait dans un endroit peu connu avec des personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer et de deux, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait cette potion. Même la première fois qu'il prenait une potion tout court !

Alors, quand la douleur le prit, il cru que la potion n'avait pas marché et il eut peur d'attaquer ses camarades et les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient.

Lorsque la douleur cessa, il se trouvait à quatre pattes et remarqua d'autres loups à ses côtés il en conclut que la potion avait fonctionné malgré tout.

Une fois tous les enfants transformés, James et Sirius entreprirent de les faire se coucher pour qu'ils se reposent. Ce ne fut une mince affaire, car à peine un loup couché, qu'un autre se relevait.

- Ils vont m'entendre demain ! pensa avec énervement James alors qu'un autre loup se relevait. Au même moment, Patmol se mit à grogner en direction du loup récalcitrant. Le loup se recoucha et cette fois, aucun des enfants ne se releva et les deux Maraudeurs veillèrent sur eux le reste de la nuit.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pour Harry, la nuit fut assez tranquille, après avoir discuté avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune il était parti se coucher. Il savait que son père et Sirius lui en voudraient d'être dans les couloirs alors que des loups garous était à Poudlard même s'ils étaient enfermé quelque part, de plus, il était épuisé, son entrainement n'était pas de tout repos, autant physiquement que mentalement.

**[à suivre]**

* * *

Une petite review? Je ne pense pas la mériter...


	28. Chapter 28: Yanis

Bonjour à tous, bonne nouvelle, l'inspiration met revenue, la mauvaise nouvelle est que je n'aurais bientôt plus le temps d'écrire! Les vacances touchent à leurs fin pour moi! :-(

Mais voilà le chapitre 28, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Réponse à Akan, tu as dit:

akan  
2010-08-06 . chapter 27

ça n'avance pas vite!

tube redresseur à gaz? une diode? comment remus connait il ça? :)

**Ma réponse:**

Dans un dictionnaire? J'avais pas pensée à ça! Maintenant ça va avancer plus vite je pense. Pour autant que j'arrive encore à trouver le temps d'écrire!

je te laisse lire la suite!

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Yanis**

Depuis la mort de leur père et leur petite sœur, Fred et George Weasley n'avait plus du tout fait de blagues, leur moral était à zéro. Mais assis ce samedi matin au bord du lac, tous deux étaient en grande conversation :

- Je ne sais pas George, avec Papa et Ginny qui viennent de mourir, disait justement Fred.

- Précisément Fred ! Ce n'est pas leur faire honneur si on garde tout le temps nos têtes d'enterrées ! répliqua George en regardant son jumeaux dans les yeux.

- J'hésite, ils vont croire qu'on est des insensibles, que nous n'aimions pas Papa et Ginny.

- Et moi je te dis que l'ambiance du château est trop morbide pour moi !

Fred ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner son regard vers le lac où le calamar géant se paressait déjà.

Les jumeaux Weasley restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes silencieux avant que Fred ne murmure :

- Maman va nous haïr !

George sourit d'un air victorieux avant de s'exclamer :

- Au moins ça l'occupera !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pendant que Fred et George complotaient, Sirius qui bizarrement ne semblait pas ressentir les effets de la nuit passée avec les loups-garous, prenait sa douche en chantant, réveillant ainsi tout son dortoir.

« J'ai pas le style,

Pourtant pas hostile

Mais c'est pas pour moi le costard uniforme

J'ai pas l'intégrale,

Du gendre idéal,

J'aurai toujours l'impression qu'on m'espionne,

Pourtant pas contre l'amour,

Je s'rais même plutôt pour,

Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut

Qu'on s'attache

Et qu'on s'empoisonne

Avec une flèche

Qui nous illusionne

Faut pas qu'on s'attache

Et qu'on s'emprisonne,

Mais rien n'empêche

Que l'on s'abandonne... NON »

_[On s'attache de Christophe Maé]_

Lorsque Harry eut annualisé ce qui se passait, son père s'était déjà extirpé de son lit et se dirigeait, baguette à la main, vers la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentit et James ressortit en courant de la salle de bain poursuivit par un Sirius comme un ver et rose de la tête au pied sans oublié les parties intimes.

Après coup, Harry se dira que le plus drôle fût quand Sirius sortit du dortoir à la poursuite de James.

- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en pleine période scolaire, commenta Sophie hilare.

- Ça aurait été encore plus drôle ! rigola Harry en se levant.

Lorsque Harry et sa tante descendirent, ils virent un étrange spectacle : Un chien rose se tenait au dessus du père de Harry qui était couché devant la cheminé et qui se protégeait avec ses bras alors que le chien tentait de lui lécher le visage.

Le neveu et la tante éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois ce qui fit relever la tête de l'animal qui repris sa forme initiale.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! protesta Sirius, ne faisant que redoubler les rires des deux autres.

- Commence peut-être par t'habiller Patmol ! fit remarquer James en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Baissant les yeux Sirius se colora alors de rose foncé et il s'empressa de remonter dans le dortoir tout en s'exclamant :

- Tu me le payeras faut frère !

Reprenant difficilement le contrôle de sa respiration, Harry demanda à son père :

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?

- J'ai juste utilisé un petit sortilège de coloration qui disparaitra de lui-même d'ici vingt-quatre heures, répondit James en souriant à son fils.

- Tu pourras me l'apprendre ? demanda avidement le jeune Potter.

- Si tu veux… rejoint-moi sous le sol pleureur à dix heures.

- D'accord, répondit Harry alors que Sirius redescendait la mine boudeuse.

- Bon, maintenant que notre chien adoré est revenu, si on allait s'habiller ? demanda Sophie en s'attirant les protestations surnommé.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans un autre dortoir, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux dormait un poing fermé, serrant dans ses mains sa couverture qui était à moitié tombé du lit. Cependant, du lit d'en face, une jeune fille aux cheveux brun ne dormait pas, elle contemplait le dit jeune homme d'un air rêveur. Elle se demandait si elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié profonde pour lui ou si au contraire, c'était plus que ça.

Elle ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme qu'elle contemplait était justement en train de rêver qu'il l'embrassait en plein milieu d'une piste de dance devant toute l'école.

Ce fameux jeune homme était Ronald Weasley et la jeune fille Hermione Granger.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

La tour d'astronomie de Poudlard était la plus haute tour du château. Elle avait déjà abrité plusieurs cours d'astronomie évidemment, mais aussi des suicidaires, des amoureux, des mélancolique, des dépressifs, des nostalgiques, des admirateurs de levé et couché de soleil, des poètes, écrivains, peintres, musiciens. Et, en ce matin, elle abritait Molly Weasley qui, elle, était nostalgique et admiratrice du levé du soleil.

C'était sur cette même tour que feu Arthur Weasley lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour la première fois. Sauf que ce jour là, le soleil se couchait.

- Arthur… Ginny… murmura plaintivement Molly avant de fondre en larmes.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sylvia avait dû partir bien avant l'aube pour son travail, ce jour là avait lieu la visite du ministre de la magie Français et une conférence de presse était prévu dans la matinée au chemin de traverse et son patron lui avait demandé d'y aller et de faire un article.

La seule chose qui rendait Sylvia triste était de ne pas pourvoir être là quand ses fils se réveilleront à l'infirmerie.

À l'heure de la conférence de presse, il était dix heures. Les Ministres français et anglais étaient monté sur une extrade dressé devant Gringotte, la banque des sorciers. Des centaines d'Aurors Anglais et Français confondu ainsi que la police magique anglais parcouraient dans tout le chemin de Traverse. Sa plume et son parchemin à la main, Sylvia attendait, tout comme ses collègues, que le ministre de pouvoir poser ses questions.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Yanis Razman était un adolescent de treize ans, de petite taille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges qui n'avaient rien à envier au seigneur des ténèbres. La différance avec lui étaitqu'il n'était pas maléfique ou du moins pas encore. Oui, Yanis Razman, fils de Richard Razman, Auror français émérite, membre de l'ordre de la lumière, était un vampire. Un vampire buvant du sang humain qui plus est !

Cependant, Yanis n'était pas un meurtrier et il ne pouvait contaminer personne en mordant, non, il lui fallait que son sang se mélange à une personne non vampire pour transmettre le virus.

Mais si Yanis n'avait tué personne, il en avait mordu deux, la première par accident en la personne de son parrain, la deuxième par nécessité, pour sa survie.

_[Flash back]_

Yanis, alors âgé de dix ans était en train de mettre la table en attendant que son père rentre du travail pendant que sa mère était dans la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux semblables à ceux de l'enfant, c'était également un vampire.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Yanis de ressentir un besoin impératif de plonger ses crocs dans la chair du nouvel arrivant. La raison était que sa future victime avait une très légère plaie à un de ses doigts de sa main. Le sang attisait le besoin des vampires d'assouvir leur instinct de prédateurs.

L'inévitable se produisit : Yanis (par une force jusque là insoupçonnée) se jeta sur l'autre vampire et le mordit au bras, car ce dernier s'était protégé le visage avec son bras.

- Houlà, gamin, rentre tes crocs ! s'était exclamé en riant l'homme.

Il avait fallut plusieurs minutes à l'enfant pour arrivé à arrêter de boire le sang de son parrain et lorsque se fut fait, il éclata en sanglot.

L'adulte l'avait alors prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'avait bercé en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante.

_[fin du flash back]_

Depuis ce fameux jour, pour éviter tout accident, Yanis mordait invariablement son père (quand il ne travaillait pas) et son parrain. Il avait remarqué qu'il lui suffisait de le faire deux fois par mois pour contrôler le monstre qui était en lui.

Yanis soupira, maintenant trois ans était passé et il allait rentrer en troisième années, mais pas à Beauxbâtons où il avait passé ses deux premières années d'études, car son père avait été muté en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs son dernier jour en tant que « garde rapproché du ministre ».

Yanis n'arrivait pas à être contant de cette mutation. Certes, il était heureux d'aller à Poudlard, mais il avait surtout peur. Peur parce qu'en Angleterre il y avait la guerre : Un mage noir faisait régner la terreur, tuant tout le monde, Sorciers et Moldus. Il avait surtout peur de perdre son père, que ce dernier se face tuer au cours d'une mission. Et pour son parrain, qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris en l'espionnant lui et son père, espionnait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour le compte de l'ordre de la lumière. Bien que Yanis ignore ce qu'était cette société qui apparemment était très secrète. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre son parrain et son père quelques jours plus tôt.

_[Flash back]_

- C'est de la folie d'y aller Richard, Voldemort prévoie une attaque ce jour là, vous allez vous faire tuer ! Je t'en prie, n'emmène pas Yanis avec toi !

- Il ne risque rien Mathis, grâce à toi il ne peut pas mourir ! objecta Richard.

- Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Lui et moi on a trois façons de mourir ! L'une est un pieu dans le cœur, la deuxième le maléfice de l'ail !

- Je sais tout ça mon ami, mais presque personne ne sais que c'est un vampire, tout le monde crois encore que c'est un Cracmol ! Sauf si tu l'as dit à Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne condamnerai _jamais_ mon filleul à la mort !

- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour être son parrain, as-tu au moins prévenu Christian ?

- Non, il est injoignable, mais j'ai réussi à contacter Olympes, elle a dit qu'elle préviendrait Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il envoi l'ordre du phénix au chemin de Traverse, répondit le Parrain de Yanis.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit si elle a eu des nouvelles de Christian ?

- D'après ce que lui a dit le garde chasse de Poudlard, il se trouve à Poudlard, visiblement dans un triste état. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Si Christian est retourné en Angleterre, c'est que les choses se gâte, fit Richard songeur.

- Crois-tu qu'il demandera à l'ordre de la lumière de venir prêter mains fortes à l'ordre du phénix ?

- L'avenir nous le dira Mathis, l'avenir nous le dira.

_[Fin du flash back] _

La discutions s'était arrêté là et depuis, Yanis se creusait la tête, mais il n'avait que très peu d'information. Il avait déduis que ce Christian devait être le chef de l'ordre de la lumière et qu'Albus Dumbledore était celui de l'ordre du Phénix. Par contre il ne voyait pas pour sa directrice était ainsi en contact avec son parrain. A moins quelle ne fasse partie d'un des ordres ?

Yanis était tout à ses pensées quand il arriva aux abords de Gringotte, la banque des sorciers. C'est là qu'il vit l'attroupement de journalistes et les ministres de la magie français et anglais. Le deuxième était en train de parler.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lord Voldemort était assis sur un fauteuil rapiécé en train de caresser son serpent quand un de ses mangemorts ouvrit la porte, le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et le fusilla du regard alors que le mangemorts se prosternait à ses pieds.

- Mon seigneur, j'ai été faire un tour au chemin de Traverse comme vous me lavez demandé !

- Combien y-a-t-il d'Aurors ?

- Au moins une cinquantaine, même plus, le Ministre français en a emmené avec lui, Maître.

- Il a bien prévue le coup, Endoloris, cracha Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort qui se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

Le sortilège dura plusieurs secondes et lorsqu'il cessa le Mangemort eut toutes les peines du monde à se redresser.

- Fais-moi venir Eralamd ! gronda le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bien Maître, murmura le Mangemort en repartant à reculant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes de maisons s'affairaient déjà à la préparation du repas de Poudlard, mais visiblement, ils n'avaient plus toute leur tête, car ils étaient en train de chanter. Ce tenant derrière le tableau qui cachait l'entré des cuisines, deux jumeaux roux étaient morts de rire :

L'elfe de maison Dobby était en train de gueuler à tue-tête tout en touillant de la crème au chocolat :

_- A… A… A… A-ga-dou dou dou pouss' l'ananas et mouds l'café_

_A-ga-dou dou dou pouss' l'ananas et mouds l'café !_

Alors qu'il entamait le couplait suivant, les elfes Winky, Riki et Savina se joignirent à lui :

_- Tap' la pomm', tap' la poir', pouss' l'ananas et mouds l'café_

_Tap' la pomm', tap' la poir', pouss' l'ananas et mouds l'café_

_[la A Ga Dou,_ _Patrick Zabbe]_

Ils se turent en écarquillant les yeux comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisait quand l'elfe Mumu, repris :

_- C'est Gugusse avec son violon_

_qui fait danser les elfes, qui fait danser les elfes,_

_C'est Gugusse avec son violon_

_qui fait danser les elfes et les elfes._

_[Gugusse et son violon, comptine pour enfants.]_

Derrière la porte, le rire des jumeaux redoublèrent.

Un autre elfe lui répliqua :

_- Tournez c'est la fête_

_Bras dessus-dessous_

_Comm' des girouettes_

_C'est super chouette_

_C'est extra-fou..._

_[la dance des canards, chansons populaire]_

Fred et George, car c'était bien eux échangèrent un regard et chatouillèrent la poire. Le spectacle qu'ils virent était pour le moins étonnant et hilarant : les elfes dansaient, chantaient et cuisinait en même temps

_- A la queue leu leu_

_A la queue leu leu_

_A la queue leu leu_

_A la queue leu leu_

_A... A... A... A..._

_Tout le monde s'éclate - à la queue leu leu_

_Tout le monde se marre - à la queue leu leu_

_Tout le monde chante - à la queue leu leu_

_Tout le monde danse - à la queue leu leu,_ chantèrent tous les elfes de la cuisines.

_[à la queue leu leu, Bézu]_

Un elfe de maison du nom de Kourou se mis à chanter :

_- Je mets le doigt devant_

_Je mets le doigt derrière_

_Je mets le doigt devant_

_Je fais de tous petits ronds_

_Je fais le boogie woogie_

_Je fais le tour de moi même_

_Et je vais en avant._

_[la dance d'Hélène, paroles : Joy Real]_

- Il faudra qu'on essaye sur les autres, en tout cas, tu as eu raison George !

- J'ai toujours raison !

Les deux frères repartirent dans leur rire pendant que Dobby reprenait :

_- L'an passé à Tahiti, un beau jour j'ai rencontré_

_Une belle elfe bien roulée, une superb' vahiné_

_Ell' vendait des noix de coco, des ananas bien sucrés_

_Elle avait un vieux balai, démodé et tout rouillé_

_[la A Ga Dou,_ _Patrick Zabbe]_

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Alors que Harry et James retournaient au château après le cours sur les sortilèges de coloration, Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Un problème Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda James en dévisageant la mine grave des trois enseignants.

- Un gros ! Voldemort a envoyé des détraqueurs et des vampires au chemin de traverse.

- Merde, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'à lieu la conférence de presse avec le ministre français et Fudge ?

- En effet, c'est pour ça que nous allons nous y rendre pour prêter main forte aux Aurors, répondit Albus et voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il ajouta :

- Toi, tu restes ici Harry, pas de discutions possible !

Vaincu, Harry baissa la tête et se tourna vers son père :

- Tu seras prudent d'accord ?

James prit la peine de regarder son fils dans les yeux pour répondre :

- Je le serai, ne t'inquiet pas…

- Allons-y James, le temps presse, dit Albus.

- D'accord, sois sage Harry ! À tout à l'heure, fit James en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc avec les trois professeurs.

Le jeune Potter les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour aller voir Remus et les autres à l'infirmerie, mais avant, il alla faire un tour par les cuisines.

En approchant des cuisines, Harry entendit un drôle de chant :

-_ Au bal_

_Au bal masqué, ohé, ohé !_

_Elle danse, ell' danse au bal masqué_

_Elle ne peut pas_

_S'arrêter, ohé, ohé_

_De danser, danser, danser, danser, danser._

_[Au bal masqué, La compagnie Créole]_

_- Et tous les grincheux_

_On s'en fout !_

_Et tous les envieux_

_On s'en fout !_

_Tous les prétentieux_

_On s'en fout !_

_Les gens trop sérieux_

_On s'en fout !_

_[Tourner les serviettes, Patrick Sébastien]_

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la cuisine, il eut une vision très surprenante des elfes de maison de Poudlard :

Ils chantaient, dansaient et cuisinaient. Si on peut appeler se faire des passes avec des fruits et des légumes cuisiner.

Tout près de là, ce tenait Fred et George Weasley pliés en deux tellement ils riaient.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, s'exclama Harry assez fort pour couvrir le chant des elfes.

- Une nouvelle farce et attrape qu'on expérimente loin de Maman, répondit George.

- Je vois, je pleins ces elfes ! Vous avez de la chance que les profs soient partis, parce que je doute que McGonagall soit ravie de ce que vous avez fait, commenta Harry.

_- J'irai au bout de mes rêves_

_Tout au bout de mes rêves !_

_[Au bout de mes rêves, Jean-Jacques Goldman]_

- Ils sont partis où ? demanda Fred qui avait enfin réussi à arrêter de rire pour aligner une phrase correctement.

- Au chemin de Traverse, une attaque de Voldemort !

- Encore ! Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de Mangemort ! s'exclama George, toute bonne humeur envolée.

_- Donne-moi une vie_

_Un espoir une envie_

_Donne-moi une vie_

_Quelque chose à perdre aussi._

_[donne-moi une vie, Yannick Noah]_

- D'après Dumbledore, il attaquerait avec des vampires et des détraqueurs, répondit le jeune Potter après un court silence.

- Comment il le sait, s'il vient seulement de partir ? demanda Fred.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry haussa les épaules.

_- Allo Lola, c'est encore moi_

_J'ai beaucoup penser à toi Lola_

_Allo Lola ne raccroche pas_

_Ne mets pas de hola Lola ola._

_[Lola, Superbus]_

À ce moment là, Harry se prit une pomme dans la tête.

- Aïe ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en se retournant pour trouver le coupable.

- Excusez Dobby Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il a Monsieur !

- Essaye de mieux viser la prochaine Dobby, ça ira pour cette fois, répondit Harry en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Un peu plus tôt sur le chemin de Traverse :

- Très chers sorcier et sorcière, je vous ai réunie aujourd'hui pour vous faire part des grands changements qui ont eu lieux dans notre communauté. Mais laissez moi d'abord vous présentez le ministre de magie français : Monsieur Roger Moulin.*

Le ministre Français fit un léger signe de tête.

Fudge repris :

- Tout d'abord les premières choses que j'ai mises au point, dues au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, sont le renforcement de Poudlard grâce à une troupe d'Aurors qui seront en permanence sur les lieux et qui effectueront des ronde à Près-au-Lard lors des sortis scolaire dans le village.

Un murmure approbateur parcouru l'insistance, mais certains journalistes, dont Sylvia froncèrent les sourcils.

Une fois le silence revenu, le Ministre anglais continua :

- Ensuite j'aimerai demander au ministre français présent sont aide pour la lutte contre le mage noir.

Si Roger Moulin fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et répondit :

- Bien sur que nous allons vous aidez sinon d'une il ne serait pas près de ce retrouvé sous terre ce Voldy et ensuite, je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec vous il s'attaque à nous. Mais la prochaine fois éviter de passé par Dumbledore... Ah et aussi faites ce genre de demande aux autres pays européens... Vous aurez aussi des réponses positive, mais bon je suppose que si personne ne vous le dit vous ni penserez pas.

Fudge parut atterré par les paroles de son homologue et dû visiblement prendre sur lui pour ne pas répliquer alors que les plumes des journalistes s'activaient sur les parchemins.

Un journaliste leva la main et Fudge lui donna la parole :

- Bernard Zinnemann, messieurs les ministres, de la Gazette des mages, Est-il vraiment prudent, même accompagner d'Aurors, de laisser des enfants se balader dans le village dans le climat actuel ?

Sylvia approuva mentalement.

- Ayant justement discuté avec Albus Dumbledore (Fudge lança un regard noir au ministre français) nous sommes tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas tomber dans la peur et la paranoïa et rester chez soie. D'après le directeur de Poudlard, c'est donner à vous-savez-qui ce qu'il souhaite, répondit Fudge.

Le ministre français prit à son tour la parole :

- Cela dit, Monsieur Fudge, Monsieur Zinnemann n'a pas tout à fait tore, pour l'instant, l'argument du directeur de Poudlard à raison, mais si le climat deviens beaucoup plus problématique et la moindre menace d'attaque, je pense que les visites à pré-au-lard seront supprimée.

Après un silence, une journaliste leva la main :

- Amélie De-la-maison, reportèrent du quotidien de Paris, Est-il vrai que Poudlard va accueillir des loups-garous et des vampires parmi les élèves ?

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez vos propos Madame, mais c'est un mensonge aucun loup-garou ou vampire n'est à Poudlard, rassurez-vous, aucun de ces monstres n'attaqueront les élèves de l'école, répondit Fudge.

- C'est vous le Monstre Fudge ! gronda une voix dans la foule.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Yanis ne su pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais lorsqu'il entendit le ministre Anglais traité les Vampires de monstre, il vit rouge et lança :

- C'est vous le Monstre Fudge !

« Merde ! » pensa Yanis lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Un problème mon garçon ? demanda son Ministre d'une voix où perçait son amusement pour la situation.

Le jeune vampire s'entendit répliquer avec effarement :

- Oui un gros ! Les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres ! Ce sont des êtres humains !

- Taisez-vous jeune homme, on ne parle pas quand on ignore des choses.

- Vous n'avez _aucuns _ordres à me donner ! Et figurez-vous que je suis un Vampire et que je voix pas pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard comme tout autre enfant ! tonna Yanis

Fudge ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et de peur alors que Moulin demandait :

- Ne serais-tu pas le fils Richard Razman ?

Yanis allait répondre quand son père s'avança :

- C'est bien mon fils Monsieur le ministre, pardonnez lui son impolitesse, il m'a jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche ! Quand à vous Monsieur Fudge, quand on n'a pas été capable d'écouter Harry Potter alors qu'il clamait le retour de Lord Voldemort, on évite de faire de telles remarques sur des gens qu'ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont !

Fudge allait répliquer quand une explosion retentit tout près de là, créant un mouvement de panique.

Paniquant, Yanis se mit à hurler alors qu'il était entraîné par la foule.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque l'explosion se produisit, Richard sentit la peur se répondre en lui, mais il l'a chassa, même s'il ne pu s'empêcher de crier : « Yanis » alors que son fils se faisait emporter par la foule.

Se secouant, il se tourna vers l'estrade où les ministres se trouvaient encore. Même si Fudge semblait sur le point de faire dans sa culotte. Il s'adressa à son ministre, ignorant l'autre :

- Monsieur Moulin, nous devons vous évacuer !

Pour toute réponse le ministre hocha la tête, mais une nouvelle explosion retentit et la foule s'épara les ministres de l'Auror qui parvint que de justesse à éviter la foule.

- Monsieur le ministre ! hurla Richard alors qu'un froid anormal s'installait.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'homme pour comprendre : des détraqueurs !

Ce concentrant, l'homme laissa la joie qu'il avait ressentit à la naissance de son fils l'envahir et lança son Patronus, un ours se mit alors à charger un détraqueurs qui s'attaquait à un journaliste. La créature pris la fuite tout comme le journaliste.

Richard s'avait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux civils de les aider, mais la lâcheté de certain le faisait toujours enrager.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Kingsley grogna : cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il lançait des sortilèges à un vampire aux yeux dorés et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le faire reculer d'un pas. Par contre, l'Auror avait déjà son bras en sang. Décidant de tenter le tout pout le tout, Kingsley s'exclama :

- Avada Kedavra !

Un sortilège de couler vert sortit de sa baguette et percuta le vampire. Ce dernier ne recula même pas et éclata de rire les yeux de Kingsley s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Avada Kedavra ! contra à son tour le vampire.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Yanis gémi alors qu'il se relevait après être tombé, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il était légèrement désorienté.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un ricaner et dire :

- Tiens ! Un gamin sans défense, je sens que je vais me régaler !

Yanis tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux rouges.

À peine l'enfant eut-il envisagé de sortir sa baguette que le vampire se ruait déjà sur lui.

Il hurla…

_[à suivre] _

_

* * *

_

* Merci à shuriken pour avoir répondu rapidement à l'appel à l'aide que j'ai envoyé à certaine personne. Si l'inspiration est à nouveau en moi, c'est grâce à lui! Merci encore!

Bonne rentrer à ceux qui doivent retourner en cour et bonne suite de vacances aux autres!

Une petite review?


	29. Chapter 29: l'ordre du phénix diminue

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, sauf imprévu, le chapitre 30 sera publié samedi prochain.

Je recherche un béta reader pour cette fic, si cela vous tente?

Quoi d'autre? Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées!

Et surtout à akan qui m'a appris un nouveau mot:

**Réponse à ce dernier:**

tu as dit: "je n'aime pas les clifhangers!"

**Ma réponse:**

Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, car même si tu les aimes pas, tu l'as quand même remarqué! Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est une figure de style (même pourrie de certains point de vu). Cher Akan, ne crois-tu pas que si je n'en faisais pas de temps en temps, ma fic perdrait tout intérêt? Que beaucoup arrêteraient de la lire s'ils y en avaient pas un tout petit peu?

Là, j'ai essayé de pas en faire, mais je pense que tu seras tout de même frustré, car, il est difficile de répondre à toutes les questions dans un chapitre.

D'ailleurs, pose-les tes questions si questions il y a, car cela m'aide beaucoup à ne pas oublier de points.

encore un grand merci pour ta review.

Allez! Je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : L'ordre du phénix diminue**,

_Dans le dernier épisode : Un sortilège de couler vert sortit de sa baguette et percuta le vampire. Ce dernier ne recula même pas et éclata de rire les yeux de Kingsley s'agrandirent d'horreur._

_- Avada Kedavra ! contra à son tour le vampire._

Kingsley vit dans un état second le sortilège de la mort foncer sur lui et au moment où une toute petite partie de son esprit lui disait que c'était la fin, un autre maléfice le projeta sur le côté lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

- Ailla ! cria une voix qui était inconnu de l'Auror.

Le vampire se prit un sortilège de lumière blanche en plein cœur, car il s'était tourné vers la droite pour voir qui avait lancé le sortilège.

Le vampire tomba raide mort.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, Kingsley vit un vampire aux yeux rouges à la baguette tendu, voyant qu'il l'avait repéré, le vampire posa un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner et disparaître dans la foule.

Secouant la tête, l'Auror lança son Patronus qui chargea un détraqueurs qui était sur le point de donner un baiser à une enfant, une fois le détraqueurs enfui, Kingsley se précipita vers la fillette pour la mettre en sureté.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque James Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Serverus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore transplanèrent, au chemin de Traverse, un cahot pas possible y régnait : Les gens hurlaient, certains combattaient, d'autres fuyaient, quelques-uns se faisaient piétiner, des enfants pleuraient. Et déjà dénombrables corps jonchaient le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, James aperçut Kingsley en train de se battre contre un vampire, le deuxième semblait avoir le dessus. Soudain, une lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Kingsley et percuta son adversaire qui ne semblait pas en ressentir le moindre effet.

Le père du Survivant fit un bond en avant en voyant une lumière verte sur le point de toucher Kingsley, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit un homme surgit de la foule et envoya un sort sur Kingsley qui fut catapulté sur le côté. Puis l'homme lança un sortilège de lumière blanche sur le vampire qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise : il semblait avoir reconnu son agresseur.

James ne put regarder plus longtemps car un sortilège de la mort manqua de le tuer et il dut lui aussi faire face à un vampire qui avait des yeux bleu-acier. James n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce que ça signifiait.

« Oh ! Et puis jute »

- Stupéfix ! cria-t-il, mais le vampire ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter le maléfice et répliqua par le sortilège de torture.

James l'évita de justesse et répliqua par sort de désarmement. Bizarrement, celui-ci fit mouche et la baguette du vampire lui échappa de la main.

Sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée, James donna un coup de poing à son adversaire et ce dernier ce retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Serverus lança sont quatrième maléfice de la mort en à peine deux minutes, mais le vampire ne semblait pas prêt de mourir. Sautant sur le côté pour éviter un sortilège de magie noir, il vit Dumbledore éjecter un pieu dans le cœur d'un de ses adversaires et se dernier tomba à genoux, agonisant.

Souriant d'un air malsain, le maître des potions imita son directeur et son adversaire tomba également à genoux, crachant du sang. Serverus lui fit lâcher sa baguette d'un coup de pied et en profitant pour l'assommer.

Il n'eut même pas une seconde de répit avant qu'un détraqueur ne le saisisse par derrière.

Un souvenir désagréable remonta alors à la surface :

[Flash back :]

Le petit Serverus alors âgé de six ans se tenait recroquevillé sur son lit, alors qu'un homme dix fois plus grand que lui brandissait sa ceinture.

- Tu vas payer ton impertinence !

L'homme abattit la ceinture sur le visage de son fils qui se mit à hurler, pleurer et le supplier.

[fin du flash back]

Serverus tomba à genoux alors que la prise du détraqueur se relâchait.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**L'amitié est lente à mûrir, et la vie si rapide. L'amitié est une fleur que le vent couche et trop souvent déracine.**_

_**[**_Extrait de _Les Témoins,_ _http: / www. evene. fr] _

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une combattante hors per, mais elle était terrible lorsqu'elle était en colère, aussi, lorsqu'elle vit un détraqueur saisir son collègue et ami, elle mit toute sa rage dans son sortilège et son chat fit partir le détraqueur ainsi qu'un deuxième qui donnait un baiser à un homme un peu plus loin.

Mais, la courageuse Minerva ne pu rien faire de plus car un sortilège de la mort bien placé venait de la faucher par derrière.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Albus venait de tuer un troisième vampire quand il vit Minerva tomber par terre les bras en croix.

Est-il utile de décrire la colère de ce grand sorcier ?

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À Poudlard, l'ambiance était loin des combats et était plutôt à la rigolade, ignorant le sort d'un de leur professeur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et tout ceux qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie riait en regardant des elfes de maison se tenir par les hanches et chanter :

_- Hé Ho !_

_Hé Ho, Hé Ho,_

_Hé Ho, Hé Ho,_

_On rentre du boulot !_

_Hé Ho, Hé Ho,_

_Hé Ho, Hé Ho,_

_On rentre du boulot ! _

_[les sept nains, Walt Disney]_

Ou bien :

-_ Rêve ta vie en couleurs,_

_C'est le secret du bonheur !_

_Rêve que tu as des ailes,_

_Hirondelle ou tourterelle_

_Et là-haut dans le ciel,_

_Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !_

_[tu t'envoles, Peter Pan, Walt Disney]_

Ou encore :

_- A la file indienne, indienne, indienne,_

_Si à la file indienne, nous marchons un par un,_

_C'est qu'à la file indienne, indienne, indienne,_

_C'est qu'à la file indienne, nous filons les sorciers!_

_Ti Dum_

_Ti Di_

_A Ti Dou Li Dou Ti Dé_

_Chantons en chœur cette chanson qui nous plaît_

_Ti Dum_

_Ti Di_

_A Ti Dou Li Dou Ti Dé_

_Oooh_

_A Ti Dou Li Dum A Ti Dou Li Dou Ti Dé_

_Oooh_

_A Ti Dou Li Dum A Ti Dou Li Dou Ti Dé _

_[à la file indienne, Peter Pan, Walt Diney.]_

Lorsque Remus eut réussi à reprendre sa respiration, il commenta à l'adresse de Sirius :

- Ça fait plaisir de voir Harry rire.

- Ouais, enfin surtout quand c'est pas de moi, répondit l'homme ce qui déclencha à nouveau le rire de son ami.

- C'est vrai que James n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi sur ce coup !

- Et le pire c'est qu'il a enseigné le sortilège à son fils !

- Personnellement, je trouve qu'en ce moment, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour rire intervint Christian Potter à quelques lits de là.

- Je suis aussi d'accord avec vous Monsieur Potter, et c'est très rare que je soie contente qu'il y ait du bruit dans mon infirmerie, commenta Madame Pomfresh.

Les adultes se turent, appréciant de voir les enfants rire, bien qu'ils soient conscients des combats qui se déroulaient au chemin de Traverse.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À peine l'enfant eut-il envisagé de sortir sa baguette que le vampire se ruait déjà sur lui.

Il hurla au moment où les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son bras.

Pour Yanis, les secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant que le vampire ne le lâche parurent des heures.

- Tu es un vampire ! gronda-t-il en s'écartant, qui t'as contaminé ?

Sachant que son parrain espionnait le seigneur des ténèbres, Yanis cracha :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre !

- Tu finiras par parler ! Endoloris !

Yanis se mit alors à hurler en se roulant par terre en proie à une véritable souffrance.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

James venait d'assommer son adversaire quand il entendit un hurlement alors que l'air se chargeait de magie. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Albus Dumbledore regarder avec haine un vampire qui brûlait en proie à d'effroyables souffrances visiblement, mais l'Animagus cerf n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question de la fureur du directeur, car déjà, un autre vampire l'attaquait. James nota tout de même que ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Avada Kedavra ! rugit le vampire et James sauta sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice qui, bien que James ne le remarqua pas, alla heurter une fille de onze ans qui tentait désespérément de retrouver sa maman.

L'enfant qui aurait dû rentrer à Poudlard cette année là tomba face contre terre, le visage encore inondé de larmes.

Mais le combat continuait et James fut soudain catapulté et heurta un vampire qui visait un Auror français.

James se retrouva alors avec deux adversaires et un bras cassé.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Monsieur le Ministre ! hurla Richard alors qu'il parvenait enfin à rentrer dans Gringotte.

Les deux Ministres de la magie se tenaient côte à côte et se défendaient tant bien que mal face aux vampires et détraqueurs.

- Razman ! s'écria en retour le Ministre en envoyant un pieu dans le cœur d'un des vampires.

Richard décida qu'il était temps de mettre les deux ministres à l'abri et lança le sortilège d'ails à un vampire qui tentait de tuer Fudge.

Le vampire tomba raide mort.

Les deux Ministres et l'Auror en profitèrent pour quitter la banque.

Alors qu'ils étaient environ au milieu du chemin de Traverse, quelqu'un s'exclama :

- Les Ministres !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Alors que James évitait deux sortilèges de stupéfixant, l'un des vampires tourna la tête et s'exclama :

- Les Ministres !

Suivant le regard de son adversaire, James crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter : Fudge et le Ministre français se tenait un peu plus loin avec une troisième personne que James ne connaissait pas.

L'abandonnant là, son premier adversaire se rua vers les ministres la baguette tendue et commença à viser le ministre Français.

- Ava…

- Expelliarmus ! cria James en visant le vampire : la baguette de ce dernier lui échappa et il se retourna furieux.

- Tu vas mourir l'humain ! gronda le vampire en s'élançant sur James.

Mettant sa baguette à l'abri, James attendit que le vampire soit presque sur lui pour se transformer en cerf et l'éviter d'un bond sur la droite.

Au moment où le vampire était déséquilibré, James chargea, mais le vampire parvint à éviter les bois du cerf grâce à une roulade.

Le deuxième vampire tenta alors de stupéfixer James et ce dernier dut à nouveau bondir pour l'éviter. Le premier en profita pour bondir sur James et Cornedrue qui était concentré sur l'autre vampire ne le vit pas arriver et se retrouva avec des crocs planté dans son dos. Le cerf poussa un brame et tenta de se dégager, mais, sa patte avant qui supportait déjà difficilement son poids se déroba et le cerf tomba, complètement vulnérable.

Le vampire était en train de boire le sang de l'animal, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Dans un sursaut, James repris sa forme humaine et rassemblant ses dernières forces, parvint à donner un coup de poing au vampire qui le relâcha.

La dernière chose que vit James avant de perdre connaissance fut les crocs dégoulinant de sang du vampire.

La tête du père du Survivant retomba à terre et l'homme ne bougea plus.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque l'attaque s'était produite, Bill Weasley s'était trouvé dans la banque, là où il travaillait. Il était donc sortit pour voir se qu'il se tramait et avait été témoin de la débandade, tout comme il avait vu ce garçon aux yeux rouges être éloigné de son père qui semblait être un Auror français. Il s'était donc mit en tête de retrouver ce garçon pour pouvoir le mettre à l'abri.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu faire ça, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'enfant l'avait touché.

Il ne regretta pas sa décision quand il vit un vampire le torturer. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il balança un pieu qu'il fit apparaître de sa baguette dans le dos du vampire, ce dernier tomba par-dessus le garçon.

Bill se précipita pour enlever le corps de l'enfant. Cela fait, il se pencha et demanda :

- Tout va bien gamin ?

- Ouais, merci, répondit l'enfant, il tremblait.

- Viens, je vais t'emmener en sécurité, dit le jeune Weasley en l'aidant à se relever.

- Non ! Je dois retrouver mon père ! Ça ira !

- Tu le retrouveras quand la bataille sera terminée, mais en attendant, tu dois te mettre à l'abri !

- Mais, je veux me battre ! protesta le garçon.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Treize ans.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Yanis, mais je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Sais-tu faire le sortilège du Patronus ?

- Non…

- Alors tu dois te mettre à l'abri Yanis, car peut-être que tu sais comment tuer les vampires, mais tu ne pourras rien faire contre les détraqueurs, dit Bill d'un ton professoral qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'enfant sembla comprendre et fit un léger signe de tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

- Accroche-toi à moi, on va transplaner.

Yanis fit se qu'il lui dit en lui serrant très fort le bras et Bill se concentra sur le portail de Poudlard, puis transplana.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Après l'attaque du détraqueur, Serverus s'était relevé et avait poursuivit le combat avec une nouvelle rage. Il savait que s'il était encore en vie, s'était grâce à Minerva qui en avait visiblement payé le prix fort.

Alors qu'il venait de faire partir cinq détraqueurs, il vit James Potter se transformer en cerf et combattre deux vampires, il s'en désintéressa pour lancer un nouveau Patronus.

Lorsque le Maître des potions reporta par hasard son regard sur James, ce fut pour le voir perdre connaissance et le vampire s'approcher de son cou.

« L'idiot » pensa Serverus en se ruant pour secourir son ennemie.

Le vampire se retrouva bientôt avec un pieu dans le dos et lorsque Serverus voulut en finir avec le deuxième vampire, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Il s'en désintéressa et se pencha vers James et le tira par les aisselles pour le mettre à l'abri.

C'est alors que le Maître des potions réalisa que sur les quatre partis de Poudlard, ils n'étaient plus que deux debout.

- Putain ! J'espère que ça va bientôt se terminer, jura tout haut Serverus en lançant son Patronus sur un détraqueur qui l'avait prit pour cible.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Roger n'en revenait pas, l'homme qui était à présent trainé par un autre lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais le Ministre français n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps dessus, car déjà Razman le tirait.

Alors qu'ils couraient courbés en deux, Fudge demanda :

- Mais pourquoi nous ne transplanons pas ?

Razman s'arrêta et se tourna vers Fudge :

- Je n'y avais pas pensée, mais où pouvons-nous aller.

- À Poudlard, comme ça, je pourrais dire deux mots à Dumbledore quand il reviendra au château.

- Vous nous guider Fudge ? demanda Roger.

- Heu, oui, d'accord !

Ils transplanèrent donc.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois devant le portail, Bill envoya son Patronus chercher le garde chasse de Poudlard afin que ce dernier lui ouvre le portail.

Il attendait depuis deux minutes lorsque d'autres personnes transplanèrent non loin, Bill pointa aussitôt sa baguette dans la direction du bruit et ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils les reconnues :

- Messieurs les ministres, Monsieur ? salua Bill en abaissant sa baguette. À côté de lui, Yanis poussa un crie de joie et se précipita vers l'un des hommes.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Yanis vit son père, il ressentit une bouffée de joie et de soulagement l'envahir et il s'écria en se précipitant vers lui :

- Papa !

Le serrant dans ses bras, son père murmura les larmes aux yeux :

- Oh ! Yanis, mon bébé, tu es vivant, j'ai eu si peur.

- Moi aussi Papa !

- Qu'as-tu au bras ? demanda son père.

- Un vampire m'a mordu, répondit Yanis en levant la tête vers son père.

Yanis grimaça lorsque son père lui prit son bras pour l'examiner.

- Il va falloir soigner ça, commenta-t-il. L'infirmerie est-elle ouverte ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme qui avait secouru Yanis, je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez.

- Volontiers, après je retournerai prêter main forte aux autres, répondit le père de Yanis.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas y retourner, protesta Yanis.

- Je le dois Yanis, dit son père d'un ton qui n'admettait aucunes discutions.

Yanis baissa la tête. Au même moment, une grosse voix s'exclama :

- Qui est-là ?

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Hagrid était en train d'arroser son jardin lorsqu'il aperçut un Patronus en provenance de l'entrée du parc, fronçant les sourcils, le garde chasse alla chercher son arbalète et réveiller son chien Crockdur, puis partit en direction de la provenance du messager.

Une fois là-bas, il s'exclama :

- Qui est-là ?

- Bill Weasley ! Hargrid, pouvez-vous nous ouvrir le portail, il y a un blessé, dit la voix de Bill Weasley, car s'était bien la sienne.

- Bien sûr, Bill, répondit-il en acérant une clef de son trousseau dans la serrure, il y eut un déclic et le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. En apercevant les personnes qui accompagnaient Bill, le garde chasse fit :

- Monsieur le Ministre ?

- En effet Hagrid, pouvez-vous nous conduire à l'infirmerie ? demanda Fudge en jetant à coup d'œil à l'enfant.

- D'accord M'sieur le Ministre, suivez-moi…

Hagrid partit en direction du château et les autres lui emboitèrent le pas.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Harry était en train de danser avec Dobby tout en chantant très fort :

_- Dansons la Capucine_

_Y'a pas de pain chez nous,_

_Y'en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous._

_Y'ou !_

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Y'a pas de vin chez nous,_

_Y'en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous._

_Y'ou !_

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Y'a pas d'habits chez nous,_

_Y'en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous_

_[dansons la Capucine]_

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Bill, Fudge, un enfant et deux autres personnes. Arrêtant de danser, Harry et l'elfe rougirent en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants

- Bill ? fit Ron surpris de le voir là, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Au cas où vous ne le saurez pas, le chemin de Traverse est en train de se faire attaquer et vu qu'il y a un enfant blessé, j'ai pensé que Pomfresh pourrait le soigner, répondit Bill avec un brin de colère qui surprit Harry.

- Nous le savons Bill, t'énerve pas ! dit Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et le père de Harry sont parti prêter main forte.

Se tournant vers Harry, l'employé de Gringotte demanda :

- Alors comment peux-tu rire alors que ton père est peut-être mort ?

Le jeune Potter fut tellement surpris par l'agressivité de la voix de Bill qu'il ne répondit pas et se fut Sirius qui intervint :

- Comment peux-tu lui dire ça Bill ? S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait le mieux ce qu'on encourt face aux sbires de Voldemort, c'est bien Harry ! De plus il faut mieux continuer à vivre que de se laisser abattre.

Harry ressentit un grand soulagement en entendant les paroles de Sirius, cela lui évitait de répondre.

- Mais voyant ouvrez les yeux, tout le monde se fait tuer et vous vous dansez avec des elfes de maison, redescendez sur terre et grandissez !

Sirius allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu pas l'un des hommes que Harry ne connaissait pas :

- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas Sirius Black par hasard ?

La question de l'homme glaça la plupart des personnes présentent en particulier Harry qui se rapprocha le plus possible de son Parrain et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- En effet, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sirius d'un ton détaché.

- Roger Moulin, Ministre de la magie français, vous n'avez donc pas peur d'être arrêté ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur puisque je suis innocent ?

- Vraiment ? Alors comment ce fait-il que vous ayez passé douze ans à Azkaban ?

- Demandez à votre collègue, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous répondre, fit Sirius et le Ministre Français se tourna vers Fudge qui se mit à bredouiller.

Pour finir, il fut convenu que Sirius resterait à Poudlard le temps qu'un procès ait lieux où le Parrain de Harry devrait prouver devant le Magenmagot qu'il était bel et bien innocent.

Yanis fut soigné par Pomfresh et le père de ce dernier ainsi que Bill repartirent au chemin de Traverse.

Les elfes de maison reprirent leur esprit et repartirent aussitôt aux cuisines terminer le repas de midi.

_[à suivre]_

_

* * *

_

Le chapitre suivant_: _l'enterrement de Minerva. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous aurez cette réponse dans le chapitre 31 qui paraitra je ne sais quand. Il sera intitulé: le procès. J'espère ne pas décevoir les éventuelles étudiants en droit qui lisent ma fic, car le seul droit que j'ai fait et celui de la Suisse! Mais je vais mettre des objections, parce que ça fait plus palpitant!

Qui seront les témoins?

(faut bien se faire de la promos, que voulez-vous, on ne s'y refait pas! :-D )

**Une review? **


	30. Chapitre 30: l'enterrement de Minerva

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà de quoi vous occuper si votre employeur ou votre prof. ne vous a pas donner assez de choses à faire pour ce weekend! lol, j'espère bien que lire ma fic n'est pas une corvée...

voilà le chapitre 30.

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur les prochains chapitres, cela m'aide toujours pour savoir quels points j'ai oublié de traiter!

**Réponse à ryry-chan:**

**Tu as dis: **"«Dans les feuilletons (qu'il s'agisse de feuilletons télévisés, radiophoniques ou de romans-feuilletons), l'objectif principal du cliffhanger est de fidéliser le téléspectateur, l'auditeur ou le lecteur, de lui donner envie de connaître la suite du récit ; en somme, de s'assurer qu'il ne manquera pas l'épisode suivant (ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment le personnage va faire face à la situation difficile où il se trouve). Parfois, certains cliffhangers ne trouvent pas leur résolution dans l'épisode qui suit, ce qui permet de tenir plus longtemps encore le spectateur en haleine. Ce procédé crée souvent une frustration chez le spectateur, ce qui le stimule à suivre la série jusqu'à son dénouement final.» voici la réponse scientifique de cliffhanger"

**Ma réponse:**

C'est moi ou tu as copié ce qui est écrit sur wilkypedia? Je me suis renseigné sur les cliffhanger, mais peut-être as-tu cru que je demandais ce que c'était? Toutes mes excuses si je n'ai pas été très clair.

Mais j'ai rien contre pour avoir d'autres précisions! :-)

Cependant, qu'as-tu pensé de ma fic? Tu es comme Akan qui n'aime pas les cliffhanger ou au contraire tu les aimes?

Bonne lecture et j'espère que te compter parmi mes revievers "fidèles" (comme j'appelle ceux qui poste régulièrement.)

Néanmoins, merci pour ta review et navré d'avoir cru que c'était une figure de style!

à bientôt.

**Réponse à akan:**

**tu as dit**: " tu a osé tuer macgo?:(

étant donné la vie de rogue il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire des patronus parce qu'il faut au moins un souvenir heureux!:) je sais qu'il en fait un dans le T7"

**Ma réponse:**

Oui, tu as raison, dans le tome 7 (tu me dis si je me trempe), c'est le souvenir de Lily qui l'aide. Il a passé de bon moment avec elle, il en est même amoureux.

dans ma fic, c'est un peu pareil, sauf que Lily est juste sa meilleure amie (et seule vrai amie).

Ben, t'aurait mieux aimé James ou Dumbledore? Il est vrai que je tue pas mal de personnages, mais c'est la guerre. Tout ça pour dire que ça ne ferai pas naturel si personne ne mourait, t'es pas d'accord?

Une dernière chose, tu préfères que je te réponde ici ou sur mon blog?

à bientôt et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : L'enterrement de Minerva.**

_**Les plus puissants ne sont pas à l'abri de la vengeance et de la défaveur.**_

_**[**__**Extrait de **__**Compagnon du soleil, ]**_

Albus regardait le meurtrier de Minerva brûler avec une certaine satisfaction, mais sa colère et sa peine n'en furent pas pour autant apaisées et il attaqua un vampire qui était en train de boire le sang d'une femme. Ce vampire connut alors le même sort que son semblable : il fut brûlé vif.

Le vieux sorcier ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force, il se savait puissant, mais pas au point de faire brûler des vampires, créatures connues pour ne mourir que par trois moyens : la vieillesse, un pieu dans le cœur et le maléfice de l'ail.

Voyant qu'il restait plus de détraqueurs que de vampires, Albus se concentra sur des souvenirs heureux et lança son Patronus. Le phénix fit fuir six détraqueurs avant de se volatiliser.

« Un peu faible » pensa l'homme en le renouvelant.

« Un peu mieux » fit-il alors que son Patronus faisait fuir neuf détraqueur.

Du coin de l'œil, Albus vit Serverus tirer James Potter à l'abri. Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire triste : cette guerre aurait au moins permis de rapprocher les deux hommes. Secouant la tête, il envoya un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire qui torturait une fillette de huit ans.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Alors que Serverus sautait sur le côté pour éviter un jet de lumière orange, il repensa à une phrase qu'un jour Dumbledore lui avait dit le jour où il s'était plaint du retour de James Potter :

« Pour faire la paix avec un ennemi, on doit travailler avec cet ennemi, et cet ennemi devient votre associé. »

Il lui avait dit que c'était une citation tirée d' «Un Long Chemin vers la liberté » de Nelson Mandela, un Moldu, célèbre. Aujourd'hui, Serverus trouvait qu'il disait vrai, car James Potter n'était plus son ennemie, mais effectivement un associé. Le Maître des potions ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent être un jour des amis.

- Pieula ! rugit Serverus en pointant sa baguette en direction du vampire : Un pieu se dirigea vers ce dernier qui l'évita de justesse.

Le vampire répliqua par un Avada Kedavra que Serverus évita en se baissant. Le Maître des potions renvoya un pieu en direction du vampire qui, par un autre sort le lui renvoya. Serverus sauta sur le côté, mais par mal chance, le pieu lui frôla l'épaule et alla fracasser la vitrine qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Serverus eut alors une idée, elle ne tuerait pas le vampire, mais avec un peu de chance, elle le blesserait. Pointant sa baguette en direction des bouts de verre, il les projeta sur le vampire qui se les reçut un peu partout. Profitant de sa diversion, Serverus relança un pieu au vampire qui, distrait, se le prit dans le cœur. Il tomba raide mort.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa blessure, Serverus grimaça : elle allait sérieusement l'handicaper.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un crie de douleur. Tournant la tête, il vit avec horreur Albus Dumbledore faire un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètre et s'écraser sur les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Le Maître des potions soupira de soulagement en voyant le vieil homme se relever et faire face à quatre vampires aux yeux rouges.

« Il aura besoin de moi » pensa Serverus en resserrant sa main sur sa baguette.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**La bravoure est encore la plus sure des attitudes. Les choses perdent de leur épouvante à être regardées en face.**_

_**[[Alexandra David-Néel]**_

Kingsley fonctionnait lors d'une bataille par cette phrase, aussi, lorsqu'il vit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait besoin d'aide, il y alla, même s'il détestait faire face aux vampires. L'Auror savait que s'il se retrouvait à l'instant de un épouventard, ce dernier se transformerait en vampire.

- Expelliarmus ! rugit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le vampire le plus proche : la baguette de ce dernier lui sauta des mains, mais l'un de ses compagnons lui envoya un sort inconnu qui créa un mini cratère à l'endroit de l'impact.

Alors que l'Auror allait répliquer, il entendit quelqu'un crier derrière lui :

- Pieula !

Se retournant, il vit un pieu sortir des la baguette de Serverus Rogue et se précipiter droit sur le vampire qu'il avait désarmé quelques secondes auparavant.

Malheureusement, le vampire parvint à l'éviter et il avait récupéré sa baguette.

Tout à sa contemplation, Kingsley ne vit pas un sort lui foncer dessus, il eut la vague impression d'entendre quelqu'un crier son nom avant de se sentir catapulter et perdre connaissance.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**Il existe une peur qui émerge de la conscience et qui découle de l'instinct de conservation. Elle doit exister. Et puis, il y a la peur qui paralyse et qui fait perdre les dixièmes de seconde. Celle-là doit disparaître.**_

Serverus resta figer en voyant Shacklebolt faire un volte plané et s'écraser dans un craquement sinistre sur le sol : l'homme ne bougea plus, pourtant, il l'avait prévenu, mais vraisemblablement trop tard.

Le Maître des Potions se sentit alors écarter par un sort et se rendit compte qu'il avait failli subir le même sort que l'Auror. Se secouant, il reprit le combat. Il savait qui était son sauveur : Dumbledore.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Après avoir sauvé Serverus, Albus envoya trois pieux sur l'un des vampires qui parvint à en éviter deux, mais qui se prit le troisième dans le coude gauche. C'était toujours mieux que rien et ne criant pas victoire trois vite, Albus réitéra son attaque sur le même vampire tout en évitant d'un bond un sortilège de lumière noire. Cette fois, il fit mouche et le vampire tomba raide mort avec un pieu dans le ventre, un dans le cœur et un au genou gauche.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Serverus, Albus remarqua qu'il l'avait imité, mais il manqua sa cible et les pieux disparurent dans une boutique, enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Les trois vampires restant répliquèrent par divers sortilèges et Albus se dépêcha de faire apparaitre un bouclier entre son Maître des potions et les vampires. Le bouclier parvint à arrêter les sortilèges et le combat se poursuivit.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dean Tomas se demandera encore longtemps pourquoi il avait choisi d'aller au chemin de Traverse ce jour là avec son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan. Lorsque l'attaque avait débuté, tous deux se trouvaient près d'un magasin de chaudrons et tous deux s'y étaient réfugiés et peu à peu, d'autres enfants les avaient rejoints.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas courageux ou des incapables que Seamus et lui, ne se battaient pas, mais parce qu'aucuns des deux ne savaient comment battre des vampires.

Néanmoins, ils se rendirent comptent assez vite qu'ils étaient assez utile là où ils se trouvaient, car des détraqueurs s'étaient très vite infiltré dans la boutique et les deux amis étaient les seuls à savoir faire le sortilège du Patronus. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas que Dean oublie de remercier Harry Potter, car s'était lui qui leur avait enseigné le sortilège.

Au bout d'un temps qui paru très long au jeune Tomas, il avait entendu les voix des professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Dean en avait ressentit un profond soulagement : si Dumbledore était là, la bataille serait bientôt terminé !

- Non, reviens Christophe ! s'exclama une voix à la gauche de Dean.

C'était une fille de onze ans qui venait de parler, elle avait les yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde. Elle appelait son jeune frère de huit ans qui venait de quitter l'abri de chaudrons qu'ils s'étaient fabriqué. Mais l'enfant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et s'était extirpé de l'abri pour se rapprocher de l'extérieur. C'est à ce moment là que trois objets que Dean identifia plus tard être des pieux traversèrent la boutique et se précipitèrent droit sur le jeune garçon qui était figé par la peur.

Sans attendre, Dean sortit de l'abri et sauta sur l'enfant en le faisant tomber par terre.

Les pieux leur passèrent au dessus de la tête.

- Dean ! hurla la voix de Seamus.

- Christophe ! s'exclama celle de la fille.

- On n'a rien, répondit Dean en trainant de force Christophe vers l'abri.

Sans le savoir, Dean était devenu ce qu'on appelle un « héros ».

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Serverus était sur le point d'envoyer une nouvelle volée de pieux quand leur dernier adversaire transplana. Tournant autour de lui-même, l'homme remarqua que les détraqueurs repartaient ainsi que les rares vampires encore vivants.

Sentant le soulagement se répandre en lui, Serverus tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur son épaule meurtrie.

À côté de lui, Albus Dumbledore l'imita, mais lui, il pleurait. Serverus se sentit assez mal d'insister à ça, c'était comme s'il voyait quelque chose de très intime que le puissant sorcier ne voulait pas qu'on voit.

« Mais il reste un homme malgré sa puissance » murmura une voix dans la tête du Maître des potions.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, Serverus s'approcha de celui qu'il considérait comme un père et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en pleine possession de ses esprits : Il prit le vieil homme dans ses bras.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**Pleurer est plus doux qu'on ne le croit.**_

_**[Pétrarque] **_

Lorsqu'Albus comprit que la bataille était terminée, il sentit toute la tension accumulée et sa colère disparaître pour laisser la place à un grand vide et une grande tristesse. Il se laissa donc aller à genoux et se mit à pleurer comme un gosse, mais peu lui importait et surtout pas la dignité.

Il ne voulait plus être le sorcier le plus craint par Voldemort, il voulait juste pouvoir pleurer ses morts.

C'est sur cette pensée que Serverus le prit dans ses bras et le sera contre lui. Alors, il pausa la question dont il savait éperdument qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse :

- Minerva ! Pourquoi ?

Serverus ne lui répondit pas, mais Albus n'attendait pas de réponse, alors il pleura. Il pleura son amie

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**En toute chose, ne prenez pas pour le démolisseur celui qui pleure au milieu des ruines.**_

_**[Aurélien Scholl]**_

Lorsque Bill revint sur le chemin de traverse, il se rendit compte que la bataille était terminée. Parcourant ce qui restait du chemin de Traverse, il eut un choc : Albus Dumbledore pleurait aux milieux des débris et des corps.

Pour Bill, s'était la fin du monde : Dumbledore qui pleurait était la défaite.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

_**Les larmes sont un don. Souvent les pleurs, après l'erreur ou l'abandon, Raniment nos forces brisées.**_

_**[Victor Hugo, Les Feuilles d'automne]**_

Silvia poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle était encore en vie ! Oh ! Bien sûr, elle n'était pas égoïste au point d'avoir peur de mourir, mais elle avait peur d'abandonner ses enfants.

Alors qu'elle remontait tant bien que mal le chemin de Traverse en direction de Chaudron baveur, elle se figea : Albus Dumbledore pleurait dans les bras de Serverus Rogue.

Elle eut un faible sourire : Même les plus fort on le droit de pleurer.

Le sourire de la femme s'effaça en voyant la façon dont Bill Weasley regardait le directeur : Un mélange de haine, de dégout et de déception.

Rien que pour lui, Silvia eut envie de pleurer, car il ne semblait pas avoir de cœur.

Cinq minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se relève, essuie ses yeux et s'exclame :

- Messieurs Tomas et Finnigan, vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a plus de danger !

Sa voix était aspergée de tristesse et de lassitude, mais il s'était relevé et Silvia admirait le courage de cet homme.

Sortant d'une boutique en face de Dumbledore, deux adolescents accompagnés de six enfants apparurent.

Sylvia décida de s'approcher du directeur afin de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Harry discutait avec animation avec Sophia quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Rogue et Sylvia Xego qui faisaient léviter le corps de James.

Se levant d'un bond, Harry s'exclama :

- Non ! Papa !

Le jeune Potter tremblait alors que Rogue déposait James sur un lit au fond de l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh s'avançait pour examiner son nouveau patient.

Sirius s'avança vers son filleul et l'attira contre lui.

- Qu'a-t-il Serverus ? demanda Sirius d'une voix tremblante alors que Sylvia serrait ses deux enfants qui avaient sauté sur elle dès son entrée.

- Un vampire l'a mordu dans le dos et lui a pompé du sang, répondit le Maître des potions en se laissant tomber sur l'un des rares lits libres.

- Je reconnais cet homme s'exclama soudain le Ministre Français, c'est celui qui m'a sauvé la vie !

- En effet Monsieur Moulin, fit Fudge, c'est James Potter, le père d'Harry Potter ici présent.

- Il…il va s'en sortir hein ? bredouilla Harry en levant la tête vers son parrain.

- Bien sûr Harry, il est fort notre James ! répondit Sirius.

L'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Sirius, toute bonne humeur envolée.

Après avoir donné quelques coups de baguette par-dessus son patient, Mrs Pomfresh partit chercher plusieurs potions et les fit boire à James. Ensuite, elle fit rapidement disparaître les vêtements en lambeaux pour les remplacer par un pyjama blanc. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle répondit elle-même à Harry :

- Oui Harry, il va s'en sortir, cela prendra quelques jours, mais il sera sur pieds rapidement.

Face à cette nouvelle, le jeune Potter ressentit un soulagement immense, c'est alors que Remus demanda :

- Et toi Serverus, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je me suis pris mon propre pieu dans l'épaule.

- Hein ?

- T'es stupide le loup ou quoi ? Pour tuer un vampire, il faut lui envoyez un pieu en plein cœur, mais l'un d'eux me l'a renvoyé et il m'a frôlé l'épaule.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Où sont les professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall ? demanda Sophia.

- Albus est toujours au chemin de Traverse et Minerva est… morte, répondit Serverus.

La phrase laissa un froid dans la pièce et tout le monde fit silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Serverus poursuivit :

- Elle a été tué par un vampire alors qu'elle venait de lancer son Patronus pour me protéger…

- Ce n'est pas ta faut Serverus, dit Remus.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je me sentais coupable Lupin !

- Je sais…

- Shacklebolt a été transféré à St-Mangouste et il y a énormément de blessées, de morts et d'embrassés. Pleins d'enfants, Dit Rogue, il paraissait ailleurs.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. James avait repris connaissance le lendemain matin et était sortit le matin même, soit le mercredi 17 juillet 1997.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était toujours dans le coma et les Médicomages peinaient à trouver ce qu'il avait.

L'épaule de Serverus était complètement guéri et il passait son temps à faire des potions et gueulait sur tout le monde.

Albus Dumbledore était rarement à Poudlard et passait son temps au Ministère de la magie.

Les boutiques du chemin de Traverse étaient fermée et une équipe du ministère ainsi que des bénévoles travaillaient d'arrache pieds pour déblayé les décombres et les corps. Les morts se comptaient par centaines. Beaucoup de personnes réclamaient la démission de Fudge.

Les journaux s'étaient donnés à cœur joie ces derniers jours et véhiculaient des rumeurs comme quoi Fudge était au courant de l'attaque ou bien qu'il serait un Mangemort.

Yanis était rentré avec son père en France et ils devaient déménager dans le courant du mois d'Août après que Roger Moulin ait affecté Richard à une équipe de protection à Poudlard.

Le Ministre avait également supplié Fudge d'engager James comme chef d'une équipe d'Auror mixte : Anglais et Français.

Fudge avait fini par accepter et l'avait déclaré à la presse ce matin là. Le père du Survivant n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que se plier à ce choix, même si ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sirius.

C'est justement dans la grande salle ce mercredi matin que nous les retrouvons au petit déjeunée :

- Comment osent-ils ? Ils auraient pu au moins te demander ton avis, s'indigna Sirius.

- Du calme Patmol, tempéra James, de toutes façons, j'aurai accepté, inutile d'en faire tout un plat !

- Il y a quand même le savoir vivre ! répliqua Sirius.

- C'est vrai, mais ce travail va me permettre d'être tout prêt de Harry, allez ! Pat, S'il-te-plaît, tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour pour ça ?

L'après-midi aura lieu l'enterrement de Minerva McGonagall et grâce au soutient du ministre français qui avait dépêché ses Aurors, Harry et les autres pourront si rendre sans risque. Il aurait lieu à Pré-au-lard.

- Non… tu as raison…

- À quelle heure doit-on partir ? demanda Harry.

- Soit dans le Hall d'entré à 14h00, on partira tous ensemble.

- D'accord.

Il y eut un silence, chacun pensant à ce qui aurait lieu l'après-midi.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

En approchant du cimetière, le sang de Harry se glaça et il se rapprocha de son père qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes parmi les tombes avant d'arriver à destination. Devant la tombe, il y avait déjà quelques personnes : le croquemort, un homme à l'allure sèche et chauve et un garçon qui devait avoir cinq ans.

- Carlos McGonagall, petit fils de Minerva et David arrière petit fils, chuchota James à l'oreille de son fils. Carlos travail dans la société Nimbus.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Ils étaient presque à leur hauteur quand Dumbledore les dépassa en s'exclamant :

- Carlos !

L'interpelé se tourna vers la source de l'appel et eut un pâle sourire :

- Albus !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras de chacun et y restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis ils se relâchèrent et Albus dit :

- Je suis désolé Carlos, j'aurai dû mieux la protéger !

- Elle s'avait se qu'elle risquait quand elle a décidé de lutter contre les ténèbres, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, de fines perles apparaissant dans le coin de ses yeux.

- Si tu faisais les présentations, Grand Parrain ? ajouta Carlos.

Se tournant vers les deux Potter, il dit :

- Voici James Potter et son fils Harry.

S'approchant, Carlos serra la main de James et celle de Harry et dit :

- Ma grand-mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, pas au même moment bien sûr. Elle vous estimait beaucoup !

- Elle m'a une fois parlée de vous, il parait que vous la faisiez aussi tourné en bourrique quand vous étiez enfant, fit James.

- Oui en effet, mais je ne pense pas avoir égalé les Maraudeurs, rit légèrement Carlos, ni vous Harry. Je peux vous appeler comme ça, parce que ça risque de porter confusion sinon.

- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit le jeune Potter quelque peu égaré.

Le remarquant, Carlos expliqua :

- Je ne pense pas que Minerva aurait aimé que nous nous laissions aller à la tristesse, elle aurait préféré que nous nous souvenions des bons moments passer avec elle et rire.

- J'aimerai tellement réagir comme toi Carlos, dit Albus, les yeux toujours brillants.

- Je n'ai pas non plus insisté à sa mort, j'imagine que c'est plus facile, avoua le petit fils de Minerva.

-Surement, grogna Serverus qui se trouvait derrière James en compagnie de Sirius et Remus.

- Vous êtes ? demanda Carlos alors que James faisait un pas sur le côté.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, Carlos, voici Serverus Rogue, mon professeur de Potion, Serverus, voici Carlos McGonagall, le petit fils de Minerva.

- Enchantez, dit Carlos en tendant la main, Serverus se contenta de l'effleurer.

Dumbledore continua ainsi les présentations et lorsque Carlos eut serré la main de la dernière personne, le silence se fit et Croquemort commença d'une voix grave :

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour dire un dernier adieu à Minerva Josiane McGonagall que nous avons perdue malheureusement trop tôt. Mes pensées vont bien sures à son petit fils Carlos et à son arrière petit fils David, mais aussi aux nombreux amis qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

Née d'une famille ni pour les forces du mal ni pour les forces de la lumière, Minerva fit très vite ses preuves en devenant tout d'abord préfète en 1941 puis préfète en chef en 1943, elle sortit de Poudlard avec toutes ses Aspics.

Après des études poussées en métamorphose à Paris, Minerva débuta une thèse et fut engagée comme professeur à Poudlard en 1956.

Elle devint directrice adjointe en 1964.

Lorsque la guerre contre les forces du mal débuta en Angleterre, Minerva s'engea rapidement au côté de son directeur, collègue et ami : Albus Dumbledore tout en continuant d'enseigner.

C'est malheureusement cette guerre qui nous l'enleva en ce matin du 13 juillet 1996 à l'âge de 70 ans.

Minerva McGonagall manquera à tous ceux qui l'ont connu, beaucoup se souviendront de son courage, de son dévouement et surtout de sa fidélité.

Le croquemort s'écarta et Carlos s'avança, et commença :

- Beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard ont connu ma grand-mère stricte et rare parmi eux ont eu le privilège de la voir sourire. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont dû croire qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Mais sous ces allures, ma grand-mère était quelqu'un de très sensible et très intentionnée. Cette carapace, elle l'a forgé dès la mort de son père et l'a consolidé à chaque fois qu'elle perdît quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Lorsque mon père fut tué par un Mangemort pour avoir refusé de devenir l'un d'entre eux, ma grand-mère commença activement à s'entraîner pour pouvoir nous protéger ma sœur et moi ainsi que dans une moindre mesure ma mère. Malheureusement, ma sœur mourut de maladie ainsi que ma mère et ma grand-mère se retrouva à devoir prendre soin de moi à mes seize ans.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'elle s'engagea activement dans la lutte contre les forces du mal et je dois dire qu'elle a réussi se qu'elle voulait faire et pour ça, je lui en suis entièrement reconnaissant et je fais la promesse sur sa tombe que ceux qui l'ont tué paieront ! conclut Carlos en allant rejoindre son fils qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Dumbledore. Dès que son père se fut rassit, l'enfant se remit sur ses genoux et le serra très fort avec ses petits bras.

Se fut alors Albus qui se leva et prit place devant tout le monde :

- Minerva a été pour moi une amie et une collègue mémorable. La plupart des choses que ce soit en temps que directeur de Poudlard où en temps que pilier de la résistance que j'ai faites n'auraient eut lieu d'être sans l'aide et l'encouragement que Minerva m'a apporté. Elle me manquera énormément et sa présence faillira à Poudlard et dans la résistance, elle était un atout majeur. Et tout comme toi Carlos, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça mort ne soit pas inutile !

Respirant un grand coup Albus se retourna et à l'aide de la pelle, mit un peu de terre dans la fosse.

Chacun l'imita les un après les autres et on se sépara en se promettant de se contacter.

Le soir, lorsque Harry fut dans son lit, il se dit que finalement Bill avait eu raison, il avait eu tors de rire !

La semaine passa sans que Harry ne s'en rendre compte, car ses entraînements avaient repris à une vitesse phénoménale ! Bien qu'il fût temporairement dispensé de cours sur les Animagus, il lui restait tout de même de nombreux cours et tous les soirs, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le 22 juillet, il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler pourquoi il avait pu dormir jusqu'à dix heure et soudain le déclique se fit : C'était ce jour là que le procès qui innocenterait ou pas Sirius s'ouvrait. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'adolescent : Et s'ils renvoyaient Sirius à Azkaban ?

Secouant la tête, il se leva et descendit à la salle commune.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, j'espère avoir au moins un commentaire de votre par, juste pour connaitre votre non.

Merci également à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et/ou se sont abonné à l'alerte!

Et bien sûr à ceux qui me commente!

Bonne fin de journée!


	31. Chapitre 31: le procès de Sirius

Ouf! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à le poster cette semaines!

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant au moins 2 semaines, car je fais un stage de 2 semaines, et je ne pense pas avoir la disposition pour écrire, mais c'est on jamais?

Autrement, rien de plus à dire, passez un très bon weekend et une très bonne journée!

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : le procès de Sirius : 1****er**** témoignage.**

Dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà au près d'une fenêtre et Harry les rejoignit.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le jeune Potter en prenant place à leur côté.

- Pas tellement, répondit Ron, je stresse pour Sirius !

- Comme moi, fit Harry, j'ai peur qu'il soit renvoyé à Azkaban.

- Fudge ne l'a pas envoyé à Azkaban le jour de l'attaque du chemin de traverse, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Peut-être, mais s'il avait voulu le faire, je l'en aurai empêché, alors qu'au procès… répliqua Harry.

- Harry, ni Dumbledore ni ton père laissera Fudge faire une chose pareille, je suis sure que tout va bien se passer !

Le jeune Potter allait rajouter quelque chose quand son père qui arrivait par le tableau de la grosse Dame, le devança !

- Elle a raison Harry, tout se passera bien ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

Harry hocha la tête et il partit déjeuner avec ses deux meilleurs amis. En passant, il glissa à son père un « bonne chance », car le premier qui sera entendu comme témoin par la partie civile sera lui.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Vous pouvez commencez.

- Merci madame la juge, dit Dumbledore, afin d'établir ce qui à bien pu se passer le 31 octobre 1981 et les événements qui y ont mené, j'appelle à la barre Monsieur James Daniel Potter.

L'annonce provoqua un énorme brouhaha dans la salle, car, à part le ministre de la magie, Dolores Ombrage et la juge, personne n'était au courant.

- Silence ! s'exclama Fudge, faisant cesser les commentaires, qu'on amène le témoin !

Un sorcier qui se tenait près de la porte sortit et revint avec James Potter qui semblait légèrement surpris par la densité de la foule. Ce dernier pris place dans le fauteuil noir, les chaînes frémirent, mais ne s'enroulèrent pas autour des poignets de James.

- Monsieur Potter, jurez vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ? demanda la juge.

- Je le jure Madame la juge.

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous nous dire qui était votre gardien du secret en octobre 1981 ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Peter Pettigrow, répondit James d'une voix assuré.

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

- Pourtant vous m'aviez affirmé que c'était Sirius Black !

- Nous avons changé de gardien au dernier moment. Nous avions pensé que Voldemort (frissons dans la salle) penserait que c'était Sirius, vu qu'il était public qu'il donnerait sa vie pour nous protéger. Alors que Peter a toujours été le plus faible d'entre nous, jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné d'être un Mangemort !

- Pourriez-vous nous rappeler ce qu'il c'est passé cette fameuse nuit ?

James attendit quelque seconde avant de répondre :

- Je vais essayer… Alors que Lily venait de coucher Harry dans son berceau, j'ai sentit que quelque chose se passait, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et là je l'ai vu : Voldemort. Il était accompagné d'un Mangemort. Alors, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, et j'ai croisé Lily, je lui ai hurlé de partir avec Harry et que j'allais le retenir. C'est-ce qu'elle a fait. Quelque seconde plus tard, la porte volait en éclat et je me retrouvais face à Voldemort et son Mangemort. Je ne crois pas avoir tenu longtemps avant de me faire désarmé par le Mangemort et je me suis rapidement pris le sortilège de la mort.

Il y eu des exclamations d'incrédulité.

- Comment avez-vous survécu ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je l'ignore monsieur, répondit James. Quand je me suis réveillé, la maison était détruite et le Mangemort m'a torturé avant de me proposer un marcher.

- Quel genre de marcher ?

- Soit il tuait mon fils et me laissait en liberté, soit je devenais son esclave et mon fils aurait la vie sauve. J'ai choisi d'être son esclave, alors il a fait apparaitre un faut cadavre de moi et m'a fait transplaner !

- Combien de temps vous a-t-il gardé sous son contrôle ?

- Treize ans, répondit James d'une voix grave.

- Et pendant ces treize ans que c'est-il passé ? demanda Albus.

- Objection votre honneur, s'exclama l'avocate du ministère, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sirius Black !

- Permettez-moi madame la juge, je vais y venir ! répliqua le directeur.

- Objection rejeté, répondez à la question Monsieur Potter, ça m'intéresse !

- Après m'avoir torturé jusqu'à ce que je ne lui oppose plus de résistance, il m'a obligé à faire diverses taches pour lui : nettoyé la salle de bain, passer le ballet, faire la poussière, cirer ses chaussure, repasser ses robes, faire son lit et autre tache et tout ça sans magie.

- Ne vous êtes donc pas rebellé ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai disons… je n'ai jamais aimé respecter les règles et plusieurs fois je lui ais dit ma façon de penser, mais à chaque fois, il me punissait, des doloris et autres instruments de torture.

- Avez-vous tentez de fuir ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu la possibilité, lorsque le Mangemort s'absentait, il m'enfermait dans une pièce au sous sol qu'il fermait à clé.

- Comment vous nourrissait-il ?

- Cela dépendait, quand il était de bonne humeur, il me donnait un morceau de viande, de l'eau et un morceau de pomme. Quand il m'enfermait au sous-sol, il me donnait du pain sec et de l'eau croupie, et lorsque je lui désobéissais, il ne me donnait rien.

- Treize ans, c'est un temps assez long, commenta Albus, comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas perdre la raison ?

- L'espoir de pouvoir revoir un jour mon fils professeur, ainsi que mes meilleurs amis, même si je sais qu'ils me croyaient mort !

- Saviez-vous que Sirius Black était enfermé à Azkaban ?

- Je l'ai appris de la bouche du Mangemort, il aimait bien m'apprendre deux trois trucs sur mes amis pour me faire souffrir, mais parfois ça a eu l'effet inverse !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Quand il m'a dit que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban, j'ai été très heureux pour lui et soulagé. Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être en étant l'esclave d'un Mangemort.

- Que vous a-t-il appris d'autre ?

- Que les Londubat ont été torturé jusqu'à perdre la raison, que Harry était élevé par des Moldus et qu'il était malheureux, que Remus Lupin était professeur à Poudlard et lors de la dernière année, que mon fils était le plus jeune champion du tournoi des trois sorciers et bien entendu quand Lord Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

- Ce Mangemort m'avait l'air très bien informé, mais ne vous a-t-il pas conté les aventures que votre fils a eues ?

- Non, je ne les ai appris que lorsque mon fils me les a racontées quand on m'a libéré.

- C'est étrange, car plusieurs fois Voldemort a failli revenir !

- Il a dû penser que ça me ferait trop plaisir.

- Objection, c'est de la spéculation ! Le témoin ne peut pas savoir se qu'à pensé son bourreau ! cria presque l'avocate.

- Objection retenu, Monsieur Potter, restez-en aux faits, et vous Dumbledore veuillez en venir au sujet de ce procès.

- Bien madame la juge, Monsieur Potter, une fois Lord Voldemort de retour, que c'est-il passé ?

- Environ trois semaines après, le Mangemort m'a emmené à son Maitre, j'avais les yeux sous un sortilège d'aveuglément jusqu'à être au pied de Voldemort.

- Est-ce que Voldemort était seul ?

- Non, plusieurs de ses Mangemorts étaient là, je me souviens surtout du traitre.

- Le traitre ?

- Peter Pettigrow, notre gardien du secret.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'était pas retenu prisonnier tout comme vous ?

- J'en suis sûr Monsieur, il n'était ni ligoté ni menacé d'une baguette.

- Ce sera tout Monsieur Potter, merci, dit Dumbledore avant de se rassoir.

-Madame Ombrage, avez-vous des questions pour le témoin ? demanda la juge à l'autre avocat.

- J'en ai Madame la juge, répondit Ombrage de sa vois aigüe en se levant lentement, Monsieur Potter, vous tentez de faire croire à cette cours qu'après treize années passées à être le sous fifre d'un Mangemort et environ deux autres dans les geôles de vous-savez-qui vous avez encore toute votre tête ?

- Je ne tente de ne faire croire rien du tout Madame, mais je pense avoir toute ma raison, répondit James après un instant de silence, légèrement irrité qu'on puisse le croire fou.

- Avez-vous passez un bilan psychologique auprès psycomage de St-Mangouste ?

Se pinçant la lèvre, James répondit :

- Non, j'ai été soigné par l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Donc, vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce Mangemort ou vous-savez-qui ne vous a pas fait croire d'une manière ou d'une autre que Sirius Black est innocent ou du moins persuadé qu'il n'était pas votre gardien du secret en octobre 1981 ? Et qu'il vous a mis dans la tête que Peter Pettigrow que Sirius Black a assassiné était le coupable ?

- Je n'en ai pas madame, mais je suis sûr que non.

- Madame la juge, pouvons-nous réellement prendre en considération le témoignage d'un homme qui a passé tant de temps entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres ? Pouvons-nous prendre un tel risque que ce même homme se balade en liberté sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'est ni sous imperium ni sous l'effet d'un sortilège de mémoire ? plaida Ombrage.

Il y eu des murmures dans la salle suite au discourt d'Ombrage et le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

- Madame la juge, j'ai moi-même soumis Monsieur Potter à la légilimancie plus d'une fois depuis que j'ai appris qu'il était en vie, de plus, il vit avec son fils à Poudlard, étant donné que Harry Potter est toujours en vie et que je n'ai trouvé aucun signe de sortilège de mémoire ou d'Imperium, j'ai des raisons de penser que Monsieur Potter à toute sa tête :

La juge se pencha vers ses collègues et après délibération dit :

- Nous vous faisons confiance Monsieur Dumbledore, après tout, vous êtes connu comme le plus puisant Légilimance d'Angleterre, madame Ombrage, avez-vous d'autres questions pour le témoin ?

- Non madame la juge, ce sera tout.

- Parfait, la séance est levée, elle reprendra demain matin à 9 heures !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À midi, du courrier arriva pour les sixièmes années.

Il y avait cinq hiboux.

Une des chouettes hulottes sur l'épaule de Hermione, l'autre sur l'épaule de Neville.

Une chouette effraie renversa le jus de citrouilles de Harry en se posant.

Une chouette lapone se posa sur la tête de Ron.

Le dernier, un hibou moyen duc se posa derrière le verre de Sophia.

En voyant le hibou picorer les cheveux de Ron, les quatre autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

- Hilarant, vraiment très drôle, vous pourriez au moins m'aider ! grogna le jeune Weasley.

Sophia siffla alors entre ses doigts et le hibou alla se poser sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille.

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Harry admiratif.

- Le tallent, répondit Sophia en détachant la lettre de la patte du Moyen duc, elle la tendit à Ron pendant que le hibou repartait.

Après avoir retourné l'enveloppe plusieurs fois entre ses mains, le jeune Weasley s'exclama :

- C'est les résultats des buses !

- Sérieux ? s'exclama Hermione, mais c'est génial !

La jeune fille s'empressa de détacher la lettre de sa chouette et de l'ouvrir pendant que les autres faisaient de même.

Voici les résultats d'Hermione :

Arithmancie : **Optimal**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Effort exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Effort exceptionnel**

Sortilège : **Optimal**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Optimal**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

Potions : **Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Optimal **

Etude des Runes :** Optimal**

Voici les résultats de Ron :

Astronomie :** Piètre**

Sortilège : **Effort exceptionnel**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Acceptable**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **Optimal**

Divination : **Désolant**

Botanique : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Histoire de la magie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Potions : **Acceptable**

Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Voici les résultats de Harry :

Astronomie : **Acceptable.**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Effort exceptionnel**

Sortilège : **Optimal**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Effort exceptionnel**

Divination : **Troll**

Histoire de la magie : **Désolant**

Potions : **Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Effort exceptionnel.**

Voici les résultats de Sophia :

Arithmancie : **Effort exceptionnel**

Astronomie : **Acceptable**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Optimal**

Sortilège : **Effort exceptionnel**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **Acceptable**

Etude des Runes : **Optimal**

Botanique : **Acceptable**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

Potions :** Optimal**

Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Voici les résultats de Neville :

Astronomie :** Acceptable**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Sortilège : **Effort exceptionnel**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **Effort Exceptionnel**

Divination : **Piètre**

Botanique : **Optimal**

Histoire de la magie : **Optimal**

Potions : **Acceptable**

Métamorphose : **Acceptable.**

Le soir, Mrs Weasley organisa une fête dans la grande salle où les parents de Sophia et la grand-mère de Neville furent invité. La fête dura jusqu'à minuit, heure où les invités repartirent et où les adultes envoyèrent les enfants se coucher, le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione serrai interrogé par les juges.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Un peu court, mais le temps m'a manqué...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, à très bientôt


	32. Chapitre 32: Les témoignages du Trio

Navré pour le retard, j'avais (encore) perdu l'inspiration. Bon, de trois trucs sur ma vie inintéressante! Mon stage d'éducatrice c'est bien passé. Maintenant, entre samedi 16 octobre et 23 octobre 2010, je pars en vacances. En Camargue pour ceux que ça intéresse. Donc, nous pouvons en conclure deux choses: Un, je n'aurais probablement pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre 33. Deux: c'est pour cette même raison que vous avez droit au chapitre 32 ce jeudi soir, soit avec deux jour d'avance que prévue. Malgré cela, je prendrais quelque minutes pour lire les reviews et y répondre, donc, n'hésitez à m'en mettre.

Voilà, deux trois petits trucs encore: Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont encouragé à finir le chapitre 32 qui j'espère vous plaira.

Rien ne m'appartient à par quelques personnages, le reste est à J.K.

Je n'ai ni eu le temps ni l'énergie de me relire, je le ferai un jour, pas de panique! Alors me tapez pas... s'ils vvvvvvvvvvvvvoussssssssssss Plaît!

Maintenant, les réponses aux revieweurs pas inscrits :

**akan:**

Même si j'ai noté noté que tu ne souhaite pas de réponse, je réponds tout de même à celle là:

Oui, il est vrai que Neville dormait, mais il a écouté les histoires de sa grand-mère et de son oncle et il a relue ses notes prisent avec une plume à papote.

**benmagic7**

Tu as dit: _"Salut!_

_ je voulais juste dire que cette fic est vraiment bien ficelé et très plaisante à lire._

_ félicitation pour ton histoire, il y a quand même un truc qui me chifonne, comment se fait-il que Quedver soit si puissant?_

_ En espérant lire bientôt la suite et qu'Ombrage soit la prochaine cible des Maraudeurs!"_

**Ma réponse:**

Bonjour à toi aussi d'abord et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs (lectrices?) "identifiés.

Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta première phrase qui m'a beaucoup touchée et je suis heureuse que tu aies du plaisir à la lire et j'espère que tu auras tout autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre!

Pourrais-tu me préciser de quel chapitre tu parles, parce que pour faire exploser une rue et devenir Animagus, il faut bien une certaine puissance il me semble...

Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment lui faire grand chose les Maraudeurs à Ombrage, elle n'est que l'avocate du ministère, mais, il est vrai que si le ministère perd ce procès, ça fera mauvais genre au près de la population et pourra bien précipiter Fudge loin de son poste et par conséquent, Ombrage.

Il faut aussi garder en tête que se sont des adultes et qu'ils ne sont plus dans les couloir de Poudlard (sauf si tu pensais à autre chose?)

Je te laisse lire , à bientôt! N''hésite pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Les témoignages du trio.**

- Second jour du procès de Sirius Black 23 juillet 1996, déclara Mrs Bonnes en donnant un coup avec son marteau, Dumbledore, fait entrer le témoin !

- Bien Madame la juge, j'appelle à la barre Harry Potter !

Des murmures parcoururent la salle alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour faire entré Harry qui semblait terrorisé. Le jeune homme alla s'assoir sur le siège au milieu de la salle les chaînes ne remuèrent même pas.

Dumbledore alla se placer devant Harry et se mit à le questionner :

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous qui est Sirius Black ?

- Oui Monsieur, c'est mon Parrain, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, il y réussit plus ou moins bien.

- Quand l'avez-vous appris ?

- En troisième année Monsieur.

- Qui vous l'a dit ?

- J'ai appris l'existence de Sirius Black par les journaux, j'ai appris qu'il voulait ma mort en entendant une dispute entre Molly et Arthur Weasley et j'ai su qu'il était et est mon Parrain en surprenant une discutions entre les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et le Ministre à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry.

- Vous avez ainsi découvert la trahison de Sirius Black envers vos parents, que cela vous a-t-il faits ?

- J'ai eu envie de le retrouvé et de le tuer, avoua Harry

- Avez-vous cédé à cette envie ?

- Oui et non, mes meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ont réussi à me résonner et j'ai attendu que lui me trouve.

- L'a-t-il fait ?

- Oui, en fin de troisième année, juste après les examens. Avec Ron et Hermione, j'étais parti rendre visite à Hagrid dont l'hippogriffe allait être décapité, on voulait lui remonter le moral et l'aidé, mais il nous a renvoyé au château. C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'on a été percuté par un gros chien noir qui a emmené mon ami Ronald sous le sol cogneur. Après quelques minutes, Hermione et moi avons pu les suivre, c'est le chat de mon amie qui a immobilisé l'arbre.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un Professeur ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, la seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver Ron et puis, nous pensions que c'était juste un chien.

- Comment cela ?

- Sous le saule cogneur, il y a un passage qui mène à la cabane hurlante, avec Hermione, je l'ai suivit et lorsque nous sommes parvenu à destination on a entendu un crie venant de l'étage. En haut, on a trouvé Ron sur un lit la jambe en sang, on ne voyait plus le chien. On s'est précipité vers lui et là, la porte c'est refermé et on s'est retrouvé face à Sirius Black.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Il nous a désarmé, Hermione et moi, il avait récupéré la baguette de Ron, répondit Harry avant que la juge intervienne :

- Monsieur Potter, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire afin de pourvoir mieux visualiser la scène. Que diriez-vous de mettre vos souvenirs dans une pensine et de les montrer à la salle ?

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui hocha légèrement la tête et répondit :

- Je veux bien, répondit-il alors qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année apportait la dite pensine et la posait sur le parloir.

Après, il vint récolter les souvenirs de Harry, les mis dans la pensine et lança le sort pour les projetés Cela fit comme un écran de télévision et on y voyait Ronald Weasley sur un lit en très mauvais état, se tenant la jambe, Harry et Hermione juste devant et Sirius Black. La scène était vue comme si une quatrième personne se trouvait dans la pièce.

* - Expelliarmus ! s'exclama aussitôt Sirius Black en pointant une baguette en direction des enfants les baguettes volèrent vers l'ancien prisonnier qui les attrapa au vol. Ensuite, il s'avança vers le jeune Potter et dit :

- Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami. Sa voix était roque, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup parlé depuis longtemps.

Sa voix prit un ton ironique pour dire :

- Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant… ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles…

On vit alors Harry s'avancer d'un pas et être retenu par les deux autres adolescents. Vacillant, le teint pâle, le garçon aux cheveux roux s'exclama sur un ton de défi :

- Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi !

Sirius Black répondit calmement :

- Allonge-toi, tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? répliqua Ron. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

- Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, fit Black en élargissant son sourire.

Luttant contre l'emprise de ses meilleurs amis, le jeune Potter cracha :

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

Dans la foule, il y eut pas mal de commentaire d'admiration, ils se turent rapidement.

La jeune fit murmura :

- Harry ! Tais-toi.

- IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! hurla le Survivant en se dégageant de l'emprise de ses amis d'un brusque mouvement et en se ruant sur Sirius Black qu'il frappa à plusieurs reprises. Etonnement, l'homme n'utilisa pas ses baguettes.

Sans suivit un moment de panique jusqu'à se que la main de Black ne se referme sur la gorge de Harry :

- Non… J'ai attendu trop longtemps…

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s'était avancée et donna un coup de pied à Black qui lâcha le jeune Potter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bagarre acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione était debout et Harry avait récupéré sa baguette ainsi qu'Hermione la sienne et celle de Ron, tous deux s'écartèrent sur l'ordre de Harry. Alors qu'Harry pointait sa baguette vers le cœur de Black, ce dernier murmura :

- Tu vas me tuer, Harry ?

- Vous avez tué mes parents, répondit Harry.

- Je ne le nie pas, dit-il d'une voix calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire…

Le jeune Potter le coupa :

- Toute l'histoire ? Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes, s'exclama Black d'une voix tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas… Tu ne comprends pas…

- Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, la voix de Harry tremblait. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère… ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer. Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça… C'est vous !

À ce moments là, le chat orange alla se mettre sur la poitrine de Black, pile sur son cœur. On entendit Harry lui dire de partir.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent…

Du bruit se fit entendre en bas, la jeune fille cria :

- ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

Le criminel sursauta et le chat tomba. Le jeune Potter n'avait toujours rien fait quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et un homme châtain à l'air fatigué fit irruption dans la pièce et désarma Harry et Hermione.

Le tribunal visualisa toute la scène jusqu'à ce que la fuite du rats, ensuite, Harry finit de raconter l'histoire jusqu'à la fuite de Sirius sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe.

- Après ces événements, avez-vous revus Sirius Black ?

Respirant un grand coup, Harry répondit :

- Oui, quelques fois, en quatrième année, à la fin du tournoie des trois sorciers dans votre bureau, plusieurs fois au cours de ma cinquième année, ainsi qu'en juin dernier, au ministère quand Béatrix Lestrange l'a envoyé à travers le voile au département des Mystères. Après, je ne l'ai plus revu (je l'ai même cru mort) jusqu'à ce que mon père et moi allions le chercher il y a quelques semaines.

- Avez-vous revu Peter Pettigrow depuis votre troisième année ?

- Oui, deux fois, une fois au cimetière pendant la troisième tâche (Harry raconta se qu'il s'était passé) et la dernière fois était quand les Mangemorts et Voldemort ont attaqué la maison de mon Parrain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, car le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Weasley nous a emmené à Poudlard.

- Qui donc ?

- Ron, Hermione, Fred et George Weasley.

- Ce sera tout, merci Monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore en allant se rassoir.

Harry avait très soif (nda, je suis dans le même cas), mais il s'avait que s'était loin d'être fini.

- Madame Ombrage, avez-vous des questions pour le témoin ? demanda Mrs Bonnes.

- Oui Madame la juge, répondit la sous secrétaire d'états en se levant.

- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tué Sirius Black dans la cabane hurlante ?

- Je ne sais pas Madame, mais je ne le regrette pas, vu qu'il est innocent.

- Ça, ça reste encore à démontrer, murmura-t-elle si bas que seul Harry l'entendit et cela fit bouillir son sang.

- Que ce serait-il passé d'après vous si vous l'aviez fait ?

Harry allait répondre quand Dumbledore intervint ?

- Objection ! Il n'y a aucuns rapports avec cette affaire !

- Objection retenue, Madame Ombrage veuillez vous en tenir au fait !

- Bien Madame la juge.

- Monsieur Potter, vous essayez de faire croire à cette cours que vous pouvez exécuter le sortilège du Patronus à treize ans ? demanda l'avocate du ministère.

- Même si cela semble difficile à croire madame, oui, j'arrivais à lancer un Patronus à treize ans, répondit Harry.

- Où en est la preuve ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux vous le montrer dans la pensine Madame, répondit Harry qui sentait l'agacement le gagner.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire alors… Comment l'avez-vous appris et pourquoi ?

- Le Professeur Lupin me l'a enseigné, pour que je puisse me protéger au cours d'un match de Quidditch. À l'époque, des détraqueurs étaient en place autour du château à cause de Sirius Black et ils étaient venus au cours d'un match où je me suis évanoui. J'ai donc demandé au Professeur de m'enseigner le sortilège, expliqua le jeune Potter.

Ombrage sembla sur le point de lui poser une autre question, mais se ravisa et dit :

- Je n'ai plus de question Madame la juge.

- D'accord, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez aller vous assoir dans les gradins, qu'on face entrer le témoin suivant !

Harry alla s'assoir à côté de son père qui était au premier rend et ce dernier lui tendit une bouteille de bière au beurre tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Harry avala la moitié de la bouteille le temps que Ron arrive au siège.

Ronald était un peu pâle et impressionné, c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans un tribunal.

« Bon sang ! Comment Harry a fait en cinquième ? » pensa-t-il alors que les chaines frémissaient et retombaient inerte.

- Quelle est votre nom ? demanda une femme qui semblait être la juge.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, répondit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

- Je le jure, affirma Ron en levant la main droite (Dumbledore le lui avait expliqué).

Albus Dumbledore se leva et alla se placer entre les juges et Ron et commença :

- Monsieur Weasley, quand avez-vous rencontrez Harry Potter pour la première fois ?

Ron fut un peu surpris par la question (il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Sirius), mais répondit tout de même :

- Dans le Poudlard expresse en première année.

- Vous a-t-il parlé de quelque chose par rapport aux événements du 31 octobre 1981 ?

- Un peu, il m'a dit qu'il se souvenait d'un éclair vert et d'un rire glacial, il m'a également montré sa cicatrice quand je le lui ai demandé, répondit le rouquin.

- Et par la suite ? Vous a-t-il fait référence au fait que son père ait survécu ou à un Parrain à Azkaban.

- Je pense avoir appris ces choses en même temps que lui ou presque Monsieur. Harry ignorait tout du monde magique avant ses onze ans, je me rappel qu'il ignorait même que son père avait été attrapeur.

- Pouvez-vous préciser ces choses ?

- J'ai su à quoi ressemblaient ses parents dans le Poudlard expresse quand ils nous a montré l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné, J'ai appris que Sirius Black voulait le tué dans le Poudlard expresse en troisième année quand ils nous a résumé une conversation qu'il a surprise entre mon père et ma mère. Le fait que Sirius soit son Parrain nous, Hermione, Harry et moi, l'avons appris en entendent Hagrid, le ministre de la magie et les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, c'est là aussi qu'on a appris pour le gardien du secret des Potter. Ah ! Et il y a eut également les voix de ses parents que Harry entend quand un détraqueur s'approche de lui, c'est comme ça qu'il a su que V…Voldemort (il y eut plusieurs réactions dans la salle) avait tué (s'était fait, mais ça on l'ignorait encore) d'abord son père et ensuite sa mère avant de s'en prendre à lui.

Ron fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Ensuite, en juin, cette même année, on a appris que Sirius Black était innocent et que c'était Pettigrow le coupable. J'ai appris que James Potter était en vie qu'il y a quelques semaines. A ce moment là, je pensais que Sirius était mort en passant par le voile en juin dernier.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ?

- Non, un jour, Harry, son père et Remus Lupin sont revenus avec lui.

- Pourriez-vous nous montrer vos souvenirs du moment où vous avez appris pour Pettigrow en juin 1994 ?

- D'accord.

**Le souvenir reprend alors que Lupin raconte ce qu'il a vu sur la carte des Maraudeurs :

- Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous… Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le par cet entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

On vit Harry intervenir :

- Quoi ! Pas du tout !

- Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, continua Remus Lupin. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?

À nouveau, le jeune Potter le coupa :

- Il n'y avait personne avec nous !

Lupin continua sans le remarquer :

- Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black… Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur…

Ron intervint, en colère :

- Un seulement !

- Non, Ron, fit le Professeur en se tournant vers le rouquin. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

Lupin répondit :

- Tout Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

On vit le garçon hésiter et sortir un rat de sa poche qui essayait de s'enfuir. Le chat se dressa sur les genoux du prisonnier alors que Lupin s'approchait en retenant sa respiration.

- Quoi ? répéta Ron, qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

- Ce n'est pas un rat, répondit Black.

- Non, compléta Lupin. C'est un sorcier.

- Un Animagus, il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow, informa le fugitif.

Un moment passa puis :

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ridicule ! dit faiblement la jeune fille.

- Peter Pettigrow est mort, dit Harry, puis il pointa Black du doigt. C'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans !

- J'avais l'intention de le faire, grogna Black. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir… Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas !

L'homme se jeta sur le rat, mais tomba sur la jambe du garçon qui poussa un crie de douleur. Lupin attrapa Black et s'exclama :

Sirius ! Non ! Attends ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça… Il faut qu'ils comprennent. Nous devons leur expliquer…

- On leur expliquera après !

- Ils…ont…le…droit…de tout…savoir, haleta Lupin, la voix brisée par l'effort. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas comprises ! Et Harry… Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius !

La dernière phrase calma Black qui s'immobilisa, tout en suivant les gestes du rat.

- Très bien, dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison.

Lupin commença alors le récit de leurs années d'études, expliquant comment Sirius, James et Peter étaient devenus Animagus, la création du Saule cogneur, les nuits de pleine lune et pleins d'autres choses jusqu'à l'arrivée de Serverus Rogue, il tenait une cape dans sa main.

- J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur, fit l'homme en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie…

- Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? poursuivit-il les yeux brillants. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance…Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître…

- Serverus… interrompit Lupin, mais Rogue poursuivit :

- J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qur tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit…

- Serverus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur. Tu ne sais pas tout… Je vais t'expliquer… Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry…

- Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit le maître des Potions. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant ça…Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin… Un loup-garou _apprivoisé…_

- Espèce d'idiot, fit Lupin. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

À ce moment là, Rogue ligota Lupin qui s'affala par terre. Black s'élança vers le coupable, mais Rogue pointa sa baguette entre ses yeux.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison de le faire et je te jure que je le ferai.

La jeune fille s'avança et dit :

- Professeur Rogue, nous… nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ?

- Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école. Vous, Potter et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous _taire_.

- Mais si… s'il y avait un malentendu…

- TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ ! hurla Rogue, hors de lui.

(Dans le présent)

Se penchant vers son fils, James murmura :

- Severus dans toute sa splendeur !

Harry sourit alors que Sirius grognait :

(Dans le passé)

- Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague. Si ce garçon (il montra Ron) emmène son rat jusqu'au château, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires…

- Jusqu'au château ? Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser.

- Il…Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Le rat… Regarde ce rat…

- Venez-tous ! ordonna Rogue.

Harry alla se placer devant la porte et après une petite dispute, lui, Ron et Hermione désarmèrent l'homme qui fut propulsé contre une armoire où il perdit connaissance.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lança Black à l'adresse de Harry. Tu aurais dû me le laisser…

- On a attaqué un Professeur, gémit la jeune fille. On a attaqué un Professeur, on va avoir des ennuis épouvantables…

[nda, j'avoue (excusez le langage), en avoir un peu « marre » de copier ce texte, on va dire que Ronald l'a montré jusqu'au aveux de Pettigrow. Si jamais, je me suis arrêté à la page 386, édition poche de Folio Junior. Si vous voulez poursuivre la lecture.]

- Merci Monsieur Weasley, dit Dumbledore. Avez-vous revu Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrow depuis ?

- Pettigrow, non, mais Sirius Black oui. Pendant les vacances d'été et d'hiver de notre cinquième année. Je l'ai également vu ces derniers temps.

- Comment se comporte-t-il avec Harry Potter ?

- Maintenant ou pendant les fêtes de noël ?

- Les deux, répondit le directeur.

- Au cours de l'été 1995 et l'hiver 1995, il se comportait avec Harry comme s'il avait retrouvé James Potter, ça énervait souvent Harry. Mais je crois qu'au fond, Sirius savait faire la différance.

Sur son bon, Ombrage ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa et Ron continua :

- Depuis qu'il est sorti du voile et qu'il a retrouvé James Potter, il se comporte avec Harry comme un second père, il me semble qu'il ne les confond plus. Je pense que le retour de James Potter a fait autant de bien à lui qu'à Harry, conclut Ron d'une voix étonnement calme.

- À par ce jour là, où Sirius Black vous a attrapé le bras, c'est-il remontré menaçant envers vous ?

- Non, et vous savez, pour mon bras et ma jambe, il s'est excusé quand on remontait sous le Saule cogneur.

- Ça sera tout, merci Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai plus de question Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore avant de se rassoir.

- Madame Ombrage ?

- Oui ! Madame la juge, répondit Dolores Ombrage en se levant :

- Monsieur Weasley, pourquoi avoir attaqué le Professeur Rogue ?

Ron prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai agi d'instinct, maintenant, je pense que Sirius et le Professeur Lupin m'avait déjà convaincu en partie.

- Pensez-vous que votre geste était juste ?

- Non, Madame, je n'aurai pas dû le faire.

- Si s'était à refaire, le referiez-vous ?

- Non, parce que si on n'était pas intervenu, Pettigrow ne se serait pas échappé et Sirius aurait eu une chance de faire éclater la vérité plus tôt.

- Est-ce-que vous en vouliez à Sirius Black pour votre jambe ?

- Non, comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure, il s'est excusé.

- Je n'ai plus de question madame la juge.

- Bien, Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez rejoindre votre ami, qu'on face entrer le témoin suivant !

Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Hermione qui alla rejoindre le siège le plus vite possible, sans regarder autour d'elle.

- Quelle est votre nom ?

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- Juré vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Levant la main droite :

- Je le jure.

Dumbledore lui demanda alors de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la troisième année et Hermione s'exécuta, tout en pesant ses mots. À la fin de son récit, Dumbledore demanda :

- Comment avez-vous obtenu se retourneur de temps ?

- C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui me l'a donné au début de ma troisième année, pour que je puisse suivre tous les cours que j'avais pris.

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore avant d'aller se rassoir. Ombrage se leva :

- Je n'ai qu'une question Mademoiselle Granger, attaqua Ombrage. Pourquoi avoir écouté votre directeur quand il vous a demandé de retourner dans le temps, alors que vous saviez très bien que c'était illégal ?

- Je pense, Madame, que vous savez très bien pourquoi. De plus, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu refuser, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'était le directeur, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes.

Ombrage pinça ses lèvres et après avoir informé la juge qu'elle avait fini, cette dernier clôt la séance jusqu'au lendemain, 14h00.

Ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard où ils purent enfin souffler et cracher leur venin sur Ombrage.

[à suivre…]

* * *

Review please et bonne journée à tout le monde!


	33. chapitre 33: Le témoignage de Severus

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes prêt à lire ce chapitre, certes court, mais important. J'espère qu'il sera bien, car je ne maitrise pas très bien le personnage de Rogue...

**Réponse à Akan pour le chapitre 32:**

Tu as dit: _"harry sait que c'est ombrage qui lui a envoyé les détraqueurs, pourquoi ne fait il aucune remarque sur ça, ça pourrait la faire envoyer à azkaban !"_

Ma réponse:

Je n'y avais pas pensé, et puis, l'important est de faire innocenter Sirius, pas de se faire justice! Mais, tu verras dans ce chapitre comment j'ai mis en œuvre ta remarque!

Merci pour cette review. à bientôt et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Le témoignage de Rogue.**

- Troisième jours du procès de Sirius Black, 24 juillet 1996, témoin du jour : Severus Rogue. La séances est ouverte, dit Madame Bones en frappant le bois avec son marteau. Elle poursuivit en demandant à Rogue qui était déjà assis sur le siège :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Severus Rogue.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Levant la main droite, Rogue affirma de sa voix doucereuse :

- Je le jure.

Dumbledore se leva et commença l'interrogatoire :

- Quand avez-vous fait la connaissance de Sirius Black et dans quelles circonstances ?

- En première année, dans le Poudlard expresse. Je revenais des toilettes quand je suis tombé sur une de mes connaissances : Lily Evans, plus connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de Lily Potter. J'ai vu, bien que je ne savais pas encore leur nom : James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui lui faisait faces. Ils se disputaient, Potter était en train de la draguer, alors j'ai été la défendre.

Tout en racontant ça, le Maître des potions de Poudlard se plongea dans ses souvenirs :

_[Flash back]_

_- Evans, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille à une jeune fille rousse avec un sourire « d'hypocrite » celant Severus._

_- Parce que je ne t'aime déjà pas Potter, alors dégage !_

_- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Evans ! Moi qui ne veux que ton bien !_

_- Tu veux me faire une faveur ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Alors vas te faire foutre ! gronda la rousse en faisant volte te face, mais le jeune homme là retint :_

_- Evans…_

_Severus décida alors d'intervenir et s'exclama :_

_- Tu l'as entendu Potter ? Lâche-là !_

_Le garçon obéit et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler :_

_- On se connaît ?_

_- Non, et je n'en ai aucunes envies, viens Lily !_

_- Hé ! De quels droits tu la tires comme ça ! s'exclama l'autre garçon en sortant sa baguette, imité par un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs et aux yeux gris._

_Rogue les imita et ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences. Lily et Remus tentèrent de les calmer et pour finir, chacun retourna dans son compartiment, Severus et Lily d'un côté et Potter et sa clique de l'autre._

[fin du flash back]

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le matin même, Harry était en train de prendre un bon petit déjeuner en compagnie de son père, de Sirius, de Ron, d'Hermione et de Molly Weasley.

Alors qu'il finissait un toast au beurre, son père lui demanda :

- Harry, quelles options tu veux prendre cette année ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je vais laisser tomber divination, de toutes façons, j'ai pas les notes suffisantes ! répondit Harry.

- T'en mieux, parce que j'ai quelques conditions.

- Là, tu me fais peur, c'est quoi ?

- Je veux que tu continus Défense contre les forces du mal et potions en premier lieu. Cependant, tu peux refuser, mais j'aimerai bien que tu continues soins aux créatures magiques.

- De toutes façons, je contais continuer les deux premiers cours, mais pour le troisième, je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirait de continuer.

- À pleins de choses Harry ! En apprenant à soigner les créatures, tu apprends également leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses, ainsi qu'à les neutraliser.

- Bon d'accord, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce cours qui me prendra tout mon temps, soupira Harry, et puis, ça fera plaisir à Hagrid, d'autres conditions ?

- Je suis fière de toi Harry, et non, pour le reste, je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

- Bon, alors je vais prendre en plus sortilège, botanique et Métamorphose. J'abandonne le reste.

- Parfais, dis-moi quand tu recevras ta liste de fourniture, j'irai te chercher tes affaires en France.

- Pourquoi en France ? demanda Ron après avoir avalé un morceau de lard dans un bruit qui arracha une grimace à Hermione.

- Ron ! Réfléchit un peu ! s'exclama Hermione, Le chemin de Traverse est encore sous les décombres, il n'y a plus aucun commerçant d'ouvert, même Ollivander est fermé !

- Mais ça fait quatre jours !

- Justement Ron, même avec la magie, on ne peut pas reconstruire le chemin de Traverse en si peu de temps, d'ici la fin de la semaine (nda, on est Mercredi) les débris devrait être dégagé, mais après, il va falloir trouver et débloquer des fonts pour reconstruire, contra James. Je sais que les gobelins ont déjà commencé à réparer les dommages dans la banque, mais il va être difficile de les convaincre de nous prêter de l'argent pour la reconstruction du chemin.

Il y eut un silence, chacun méditant les paroles du père de Harry, puis, pour changer de sujet, Molly demanda :

- Et toi Hermione, tu as décidé de garder quelles options ? (elle en avait déjà parlé avec son fils)

- Arithmancie, Astronomie, Sortilège, Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique, Potions, Métamorphose et Etude des Runes. Je pense laisser tomber histoire et soins aux créatures magiques, pour pouvoir avoir du temps pour faire de la recherche, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix sûre.

- Tu veux dire que je vais être le seul à suivre les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui, vu que Ron arrête aussi…

- Lâcheur ! fit le jeune Potter, faisant ainsi rire les deux adultes.

Bizarrement, Sirius ne partageait pas la joie qui l'entourait et paraissait ailleurs. James le remarqua et décida de le surveiller et de le questionner si cela persistait.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire Sirius Black pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard ? demanda Dumbledore.

- C'était un bon élève, toujours premier de la classe, sauf en potion où Lily Evans et moi le dépassions. Il était blagueur et aventurier, tout le monde l'adorait, lui et James Potter. Enfin sauf les victimes de leurs blagues et les enfants de Mangemort. Je ne cacherais pas que je le haïssais et qu'aujourd'hui encore, nous ne pourrons jamais être amis. Les filles passaient leur temps à lui demander de sortir avec elle et lui n'était pas en reste comparé à James Potter qui lui restait accroché à Lily, elle bien sûr l'a toujours repoussé jusqu'en septième années. Justement, à partir de la septième année, il y avait de plus en plus de bagarre dans les couloirs et ceux qui se trouvait du côté sombre n'arrêtait pas de provoquer les enfants des Moldus. Un jour, deux de mes camarades de Serpentard se sont pris à Lily et deux jours plus tard, il se faisait suspendre nu dans la grande salle par Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin.

Ça en a dissuadé plus d'un de s'en prendre aux Gryffondor après ça. Rare étaient ceux capables de rivaliser avec les Maraudeurs.

- Après votre septième année, avez-vous revu Sirius Black ? demanda Dumbledore après un court silence-

- Rarement, uniquement sur les champs de bataille, moi du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, lui du côté de la lumière.

- L'avez-vous vu aux alentours du 31 octobre 1981 ?

- Non, je n'ai vu que très peu de Mangemort à cette époque. J'ai perdu Sirius Black de vu pendant plus de 13 ans, répondit Rogue. Je l'ai revu en juin 1994, peu après qu'il se soit évadé.

- Après le 9 juin 1994, l'avez-vous revu ?

- Oui, dans le cadre de l'ordre du phénix.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Éteint, vide, malheureux. Il passait son temps à tourner en rond dans sa maison et à ressasser le passé. Le seul bien qu'Azkaban lui ait fait, à mon avis, est de l'avoir rendu plus mûre. Si James Potter avait été réellement mort, je lui aurais laissé prendre la garde du fils de Lily sans problème, alors qu'avant Azkaban, j'aurais tout fait pour l'en empêcher.

- Il vous a donc au fil de ces années convaincu de votre innocence ?

- Oui !

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore avant de se rassoir alors qu'Ombrage se levait.

- Professeur Rogue, vous avez été Mangemort, j'ai dû mal à croire que vous n'ayez point aperçu ou entendu celui qui à vendu James et Lily Potter à Vous-savez-qui.

- C'est une question ? demanda Rogue d'un ton froid en levant un sourcil.

- Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir pas oublié quelque chose de cette époque ?

- Comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Dumbledore il y a un instant, j'ai vu que quelques Mangemorts et ni Peter Pettigrow, ni Sirius Black n'en faisaient partis, répondit Rogue d'une voix toujours polaire.

- Pourquoi haïssez-vous Sirius Black ?

- Je le répète, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, lui et ses amis m'ont plusieurs fois humilié à l'époque où nous étions étudiants. Aujourd'hui, Sirius Black, James Potter et moi, nous nous tolérons.

- Pourquoi associez-vous les noms de Sirius Black et James Potter ? demanda la tête de crapauds.

- Beaucoup de personnes qui les ont connus adolescent, vous le diront : Il est impossible d'évoquer l'un, sans évoquer l'autre. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient et le sont aujourd'hui encore, aussi inséparable que des jumeaux, jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Black était le témoin des Potter à leur mariage et est le Parrain de leur fils. Si Black et Potter n'était pas hétéro, ils se marieraient surement !

Il avait terminé la dernière phrase sur une note ironique, mais où perçait son ton froid.

- Avez-vous vu Sirius Black être agressif envers Harry Potter ?

- Non Madame, Black a peut-être confondu par le passé le jeune Potter avec son père, mais il ne m'a jamais paru menaçant envers Harry Potter. Il était plutôt prêt à tout pour le protégé, cela a failli lui couter la vie, d'ailleurs…

Ombrage se pinça la lèvre inferieur et demanda après un moment d'hésitation :

- Et envers d'autres personnes ?

- Non Madame. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne c'est jamais engueulé avec d'autres personnes. Surtout avec Molly Weasley sur la santé du jeune Potter ou moi à cause des anciennes querelles, mais il ne m'a jamais paru menaçant au point de faire du mal. Sauf pendant le combat contre les Mangemort au Ministère ou quand il a appris ce que vous faisiez à son protégé !

- Qu'insinuez-vous par là ?

- Vous avez oublié les séances de retenues que vous avez fait faire à Harry Potter l'année passée ? Quand il proclamait le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ? Le « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » qui lui balafre une de ses mains ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et bientôt, se fut une véritable huée qui prit Ombrage pour cible. Mrs Bones dû faire jaillir une détonation de sa baguette magique et menacer de faire évacuer la salle pour que le silence se rétablisse.

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge ! fit Ombrage, rouge sous la colère de s'être fait avoir par un ancien Mangemort.

- La séance est clause, elle rouvrira demain à neuf heures et nous entendrons Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley, dit la juge.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

22h45, Salle-sur-Demandes :

- Tu voulais me parler Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des fauteuils près d'un bon feu de cheminé.

- Oui, Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? répondit James en regardant sérieusement son meilleur ami.

- On ne peut rien te cacher vieux frère… je m'inquiète pour le procès, c'est tout !

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire. Il faut attendre, c'est tout !

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là d'accord ?

- Je sais James, je sais, répondit Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos.

[à suivre]

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

En fait, là, je me suis relue, mais je sais pas si ça se voit! :-)

**Review Please**


	34. Chapter 34: La liste de Potter

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 34 dans les temps, mais maintenant, la question est: "Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer?" Seul l'avenir nous le dira mes chers lecteurs et lectrices car j'ai envoyé des lettres pour faire des stages et vu que le passé à déjà démontré que je perd l'inspiration quand j'en fait un... Quand je pourrai reprendre? Frustrant pour moi, mais encore plus pour vous... je le sais!

Autrement, bon Halloween pour ceux qui le fête et bon après-midi aux autres!

Votre Auteure.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : La liste de Potter**

25 juillet 1996, 6h00, bureau du directeur :

- Vous vouliez me voir Professeur ?

- En effet Sirius, mais assis-toi s'il-te-plaît, répondit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

L'homme obéi et attendit.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non Merci, alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir de si bon matin ?

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais prendre le poste de Métamorphose et celui de directeur de la maison Gryffondor, entama Dumbledore.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Je comprends.

- Qui prendra le poste de sous-directeur ?

- Je compte demander à Severus dès la fin de ton procès, es-tu prêt pour témoigner vendredi ?

- Je pense, j'ai un peu peur, mais je suppose que c'est nécessaire !

- En effet, mais je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps !

Se levant, Sirius dit :

- Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure Professeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

6h30, dortoir des Gryffondor.

- Harry ! Harry ! s'exclama James en secouant son fils en proie à un cauchemar. Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune Potter finit par ouvrir les yeux, agar et marmonna :

- Papa ?

- Oui, tout va bien Harry, tu as fais un cauchemar, tu es dans ton lit ! rassura James, d'une voix douce.

- Sirius…

- Il va bien, il est avec Dumbledore, il voulait le voir, dit James. Tu as rêvé de lui ?

Pour toutes réponses, Harry hocha tête et referma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes il se rendormit et James rejoignit son propre lit, inquiet.

À ce moment là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui remarqua aussitôt que James ne dormait plus et le rejoignit. James se redressa et lui fit de la place pour que son ami puisse s'assoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

- Harry a fait un cauchemar te concernant, mais il ne me l'a pas raconté.

- Une vision de Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète, mais en même temps, ça pourrait très bien être un simple cauchemar par rapport au procès, j'en ai fait un juste avant de témoigner…

- Mais Harry a déjà témoigné, constata Sirius.

- Oui, je sais. On en saura plus quand il se réveillera !

- Sage remarque vieux frère !

- En fait, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir ? demanda James.

- Il veut que je reprenne le poste de Minerva, répondit Sirius.

- Tu as accepter ?

- Pas encore, je vais y réfléchir, parce que si j'accepte, ça veut dire qu'il y aura nous trois à Poudlard et je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour Harry…

- Patmol, ne crois-tu pas que pour protéger un Potter on n'est pas de trop de trois Maraudeurs ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter…

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis, Sirius finit par réintégrer son lit et tous deux se rendormir.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Quatrième jours de Procès, jeudi 25 juillet 1996, dit Mrs Bones. Témoins du jour : Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley. Qu'on fasse entrer le premier témoin !

Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le petit Professeur d'enchantements de Poudlard. Ce dernier alla rapidement prendre sa place, il ne semblait pas stressé le moins du monde juste pressé d'en finir.

La juge Bones demanda :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Filius Flitwick, répondit le sorcier de sa voix fluette.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Levant la main droite, Flitwick dit :

- Je le jure !

Albus Dumbledore s'avança et commença son interrogatoire :

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire Sirius Black pendant sa scolarité ?

- Il était un très bon élève, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait les meilleurs notes partout sauf en potions. Malgré son très bon niveau, ce n'était pas l'élève le plus sage ou le moins bruyant. J'ai dû à plusieurs reprise lui retirer des points et le mettre en retenu pour avoir perturbé mon cours. Lors de sa cinquième année, je l'ai sorti de mon cours, lui et son ami, James Potter. Jamais l'un sans l'autre !

- Se battait-il souvent avec les élèves des autres maisons ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai eu affaire à leurs bagarres qu'un nombre restreint de fois, vu que je ne suis pas le directeur de la Maison Gryffondor. Leur directrice, Minerva McGonagall, s'arrachait souvent les cheveux face à leurs bêtises, que ça soit du bavardage, des bagarres, insultes ou bien, le plus souvent, des blagues.

- Des blagues ?

- Sirius Black, James Potter et deux autres, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow s'amusaient à transformé les habitants du château en animal, les suspendre par la cheville, etc. Un jour ils ont transformé les livres qui me servent à atteindre mon bureau en souris, raconta le Professeur.

- Sirius Black avait un frère, comment se comportait-il avec lui ?

- Il l'ignorait.

- Comment a réagi Sirius Black lorsqu'il a appris la mort de son frère ?

- Il s'est isolé plusieurs jours et je l'ai surpris une fois en train de pleurer dans le jardin.

- Était-il seul ?

- Non, Remus Lupin se trouvait avec lui et le consolait.

- Je n'ai plus de question Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore en allant se rassoir.

Dolores Ombrage se leva et attaqua :

- Monsieur Flitwick, vous souvenez-vous du nombre de bagarres et blagues que Sirius Black a enclencher envers les Serpentard ?

- Je n'ai jamais su le nombre exacte, mais je me souviens que Minerva m'avait dit une fois qu'il y en avait eut vingt-cinq pour la seule année de leur troisième année, répondit Flitwick.

- Prenait-il un élève particulier comme cible ?

Ce pinçant les lèvres, le Professeur avoua malgré lui :

- Oui, Severus Rogue.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Non, je n'ai que des suppositions…

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge, conclut Ombrage.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Harry se trouvait avec son grand-père, Christian Potter.

- Harry, étant donné que je suis toujours cloué au lit et que ton programme est chamboulé avec le procès pour ton Parrain, dit Christian. J'aimerai que tu ailles chercher ces livres à la bibliothèque et que tu les lises.

L'homme tendit au jeune Potter un parchemin que ce dernier se mit à détaillé aussitôt. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

- Des livres sur l'escrime ?

- Albus m'a dit que tu avais déjà trouvé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, je pense que ça te sera utile.

Harry hocha la tête et demanda :

- Et à quoi va me servir de savoir faire du karaté ou du judo ?

- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, répondit le vieil homme.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Après les formalités d'usage, Dumbledore se leva et alla interroger Remus Lupin qui avait pris la place de Filius Flitwick.

- Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous nous racontez le moment où vous avez rencontré Sirius Black pour la première fois ?

- C'était dans le Poudlard expresse, je cherchais une place et je suis tombé sur deux garçons de mon âge qui étaient seuls dans un compartiment. Je leur ai demandé si la place était libre et je me suis assis. Au début, je restais sans rien dire, mais peu à peu ils m'ont inclus dans leur conversation et on a fait connaissance. Ces deux garçons étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, répondit Lupin.

- Vous a-t-il parlé de sa famille ?

- Pas beaucoup, il nous a juste dit qu'il avait un frère plus jeune que lui et des parents qu'ils détestaient pour leur amour de la magie noir.

- Et par la suite ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Peu à peu, j'ai appris à mieux le connaitre et en quatrième année, j'ai appris que sa mère le frappait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, répondit Lupin en provoquant une vague de murmures choqué dans la salle.

- Avez-vous averti un Professeur de ce qui se passait, demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il sache qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

- Non, Sirius a réussi à nous convaincre de garder le secret, mais je sais que James en a parlé à ses parents un été.

- Comment c'est passé vos années d'études ?

- Plutôt normalement à mon avis, Lord Voldemort n'a pris de l'importance qu'à partir de notre sixième année. Bien sûr, nous faisions souvent des blagues et Sirius, James et Peter Pettigrow sont devenus des Animagus pour m'aider lors de mes transformations.

- Être Animagus nécessite un grand pouvoir magique, quand l'ont-ils fait ?

- Dans le courant de notre cinquième année.

Des murmures d'admirations parcoururent la salle.

- Lorsque Lord Voldemort a pris de la puissance, quel était l'avis de Sirius Black sur tout ça ?

- Le même que James et moi, Professeur. Il était radicalement opposé à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux forces du mal.

- Et Peter Pettigrow ?

- Je pensais qu'il avait la même opinion que nous, aujourd'hui, j'en doute…

- Pourquoi en doutez-vous ?

- Parce qu'il est un Mangemort et qu'il a trahit mes amis !

- Quand avez-vous appris la disparition des Potter ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Le lendemain, par la Gazette du sorcier. C'était la pleine lune le jour du drame.

- Qu'avez-vous ressentit ?

- De la colère, même plus, de la haine. À l'époque, je croyais que c'était Sirius le gardien et j'ai eu envie de le retrouver pour le tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion car le ministère de retrouvait et l'envoyait à Azkaban, raconta Lupin. Et Peter Pettigrow faisait croire à sa mort.

- Quand avez-vous découvert la supercherie ? La vérité sur la trahison de vos amis ?

- Le 9 juin 1994, répondit Lupin. Le même jour que le fils de James et Lily.

_[nda : Je viens de remarquer que ça peut être le 6 juin, mais, pour 3 jours, je ne vais pas corriger tous les chapitres ! Non ?]_

- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez su que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se trouvaient avec Sirius Black ?

- J'avais confisqué une carte de Poudlard qui montre où se trouve chaque personne à Harry au milieu de l'année et je la consultais quand j'ai vu Sirius emmener Ron sous le saule cogneur. Je les ai suivis, mais j'ai oublié la carte derrière moi et Severus Rogue l'a vu et à fait exactement la même chose que moi, sauf que lui n'a pas vu Pettigrow qui accompagnait aussi les enfants.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu des collègues ou des Aurors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je voulais me charger de Sirius ou Peter moi-même. Venger James et Lily.

- Voulez-vous toujours le faire ?

- Non, maintenant que James est en vie, je pense que si quelqu'un à le droit de prendre sa vie, c'est lui et je sais qu'il ne le souhaite pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu de l'innocence de Monsieur Black ?

- Le fait de voir Pettigrow sur la carte et les explications que Sirius m'a donné.

- Avez-vous revu Pettigrow depuis le 9 juin 1996 ?

- Oui, lors d'une attaque chez Sirius Black. Pettigrow était du côté des Mangemorts.

- A-t-il blessé quelqu'un ce jour là ?

- Oui, mais de son propre camp, il a encore une fois retourné sa veste quand il a vu que James était en vie.

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore et Ombrage se leva.

- Monsieur Lupin, vous avez dit avoir envisagé de tuer Sirius Black, mais pourquoi ne pas le mordre ? Être loup-garou doit être bien plus pire que la mort, non ?

« Surtout depuis que tu as durci les lois ! » pensa Remus, mais il répondit :

- Parce que je ne souhaite à personne d'être un loup-garou. Même à Voldemort je ne souhaite pas, pourtant je le déteste !

Agacée, Ombrage changea d'angle d'attaque :

- Quelle est l'opinion de Sirius Black au sujet de la magie noire aujourd'hui ?

- Toujours la même, répondit Lupin.

- Vous voulez dire qu'après toutes ces années, Sirius Black a toujours la même opinion qu'à quinze ans ?

- Pas vraiment la même, mais il ne se servira jamais de magie noire contre un innocent, seulement contre des Mangemorts et encore. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes en guerre ! Un combattant ne peut pas se contenter d'utiliser un Expelliarmus s'il veut survivre face un des Mangemorts, s'emporta légèrement Remus qui avait du mal à garder son calme face à cette femme.

- Oh ! fit ironiquement Ombrage. C'est vrai que vous êtes un expert en la matière !

- Objection ! cria Dumbledore. Madame Ombrage discrédite le témoin !

- Objection retenue, rester neutre Madame ! dit la Juge.

- Je retire ma remarque ! Monsieur Lupin, la carte que vous avez confisqué à Harry Potter, où est-elle à présent ?

- Je le lui ai rendu lorsque j'ai démissionné, répondit Lupin.

- Vous avez rendu à un élève un objet qui permet de sortir du château et de savoir où se trouve les professeurs ? Un objet dont personne ne sait où se trouve le cerveau ?

- Cette carte revenait de droit à Harry ! Et vous avez l'un des cerveaux de cette carte devant vous madame. Moi et mes amis : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow avons créé cette carte lorsque nous étions encore élèves !

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre, vous avez donné puis confisquer pour ensuite rendre cette carte à ce garçon alors qu'un criminel était en liberté ?

- J'ignore qui a donné la carte à Harry, mais je sais que ça ne peut pas être Sirius et encore moi James et Peter. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'élèves qui le lui ont donné, répondit Lupin. Mais vous pouvez toujours demander à Harry si cela vous intéresse tellement !

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait être si sûr que ce n'est pas Black qui a donné cet objet au garçon ? demanda Ombrage.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé si c'était moi qui avait donné la carte à Harry.

Énervé, Ombrage dit :

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge !

- Bien, Merci Monsieur Lupin, vous pouvez disposer, dit Mrs Bones. Qu'on face entrer le témoin suivant !

Après s'être installé sur le siège, Molly Weasley jura de dire toute la vérité et Albus Dumbledore commença à l'interroger :

- Madame Weasley, vous avez six enfants ?

- Oui, répondit Molly la gorge serrée.

- En tant que mère de famille, vous êtes donc bien placé pour nous raconter la relation que vous avez pu observer entre Sirius Black et James Potter ?

- J'imagine, répondit Molly, tendue.

- Quelle est la relation entre Harry Potter et Sirius Black ?

- Celle d'un père et d'un fils.

- Encore aujourd'hui, maintenant que James Potter est revenu ?

- Oui, peut-être moins fort qu'avant, mais elle est toujours présente.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le comportement de Monsieur Black envers son filleul au cours de la cinquième année du garçon ?

- Elle était compliqué. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa maison parce qu'il était recherché, alors il cherchait toutes les occasions pour lui parler et le voir sans sortir. Cela a beaucoup pesé sur Harry qui passait son temps à lui mentir en lui disant que tout allait bien pour que Sirius ne s'inquiète pas et ne fonce pas à Poudlard pour l'aider comme c'est arrivé pendant sa quatrième année.

- Comment savez-vous qu'Harry mentait à son Parrain ?

- Les récits qu'il me racontait sur la situation à Poudlard ne correspondaient parfois pas du tout avec ce que mes enfants : Ronald, Ginny, Fred et George, me racontaient dans leurs lettres.

- Donc, Harry Potter minimisait la situation pour protéger Sirius Black, est-ce-que la relation père/fils ne devrait pas être le contraire ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai souvent reproché à Sirius, de n'être pas assez responsable envers son filleul, mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que dès que Harry revenait de l'école, la situation changeait. Harry se comportait comme un adolescent de son âge. Ou presque, car il demandait souvent qu'on lui raconte ce que faisait vous-savez-qui. À cause du faite qu'il est le Survivant et que ce type passe son temps à vouloir le tuer !

- Comment Sirius Black accueillait-il son filleul ?

- D'une tape dans le dos ou en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi seulement d'une tape dans le dos ?

- Mon mari faisait pareil, je suppose qu'il n'y a que les mères pour prendre leur enfant dans leurs bras quand ils sont grands ! De plus, Sirius n'a pas eu la chance de voir grandir Harry, il l'a donc pris comme un adolescent qui a besoin d'indépendance.

- Sirius Black c'est-il montré menaçant envers son filleul pendant que vous étiez là ?

- Non, et Harry ne m'a jamais rapporté de violence d'aucunes sortes de la part de son Parrain. Ni aucuns de mes enfants d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu que Sirius Black ne présentait aucun danger pour vous et vos enfants ?

- Votre parole Professeur et la façon dont mon fils Ron et ses deux amis, Hermione et Harry acceptait sa présence. Ensuite, j'ai observé son comportement envers les membres de l'ordre et surtout envers les enfants et puis j'ai écouté ses paroles pour savoir s'il était vraiment contre Vous-savez-qui. C'est ainsi que j'ai été convaincu de son innocence. Et si j'avais eu un doute, James Potter me l'aurait dissipé par son comportement avec Sirius. Je doute qu'il aurait prit dans ses bras celui qui avait trahit sa famille.

- Merci, je n'ai plus de question Madame la juge, dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant et en laissant sa place à Ombrage.

- Mrs Weasley, pouvez-vous dire à cette coure à quel moment vous avez appris l'innocence de Sirius Black ?

- À l'infirmerie de Poudlard, juste après le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Donc, Harry Potter revenait d'une altercation avec Vous-savez-qui ! Ne pensez-vous pas que ce dernier a pu lui faire croire que son Parrain n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours cru ? À savoir un meurtrier !

- Non, car il nous a dit que Peter Pettigrow lui avait transpercé le bras pour prendre son sang et faire renaître Vous-savez-qui, répondit Molly, les sourcils froncés.

- Madame Weasley, avez-vous déjà vu Peter Pettigrow ?

- À pars en photos, je ne l'ai jamais vu, avoua Molly à regret.

- Donc, il est possible que vous ayez été induis en erreur concernant sa participation dans l'attenta qui a tué douze Moldus ?

- Dans ce cas Madame, ça fait beaucoup de personnes qui « m'ont induises en erreurs », fit remarqué Molly.

- Combien de personnes ?

- Sept.

- Lesquelles ?

Molly allait répondre quand elle croisa le regard du Professeur Dumbledore. À la place, elle se tourna vers la juge et demanda :

- Suis-je obligée de répondre à cette question ?

- Non, Madame Ombrage, veuillez retirer cette question !

- Bien, madame la juge, obtempéra Ombrage, énervée. Madame Weasley, combien de fois depuis qu'il a appris la vérité sur Sirius Black, Harry Potter a-t-il passé Noël avec lui ?

- Une fois Madame. En quatrième année, il est resté à l'école.

Ombrage sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de dire :

- Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la juge.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry cherchait les livres que Christian lui avait donné quand Sophia arriva :

- Salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches ?

- Salut ! Pleins de livres, répondit le jeune Potter.

- J'imagine, mais encore ? rit Sophia.

- Des livres sur l'escrime, les arts martiaux et pleins d'autres choses.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

- C'est pas de refus ! Si tu vois un livre s'appelant : « l'escrime pour les débutants » de Chris Bouman, ça m'aiderait, je le cherche depuis vingt minutes !

- D'accord, accepta Sophia.

Les deux amis se mirent à chercher et au bout de dix minutes, Sophie finit par le dénicher. C'était un livre de deux-milles pages, épais comme votre pile de chaussette sur votre canapé en revenant de voyage. Sa couverture représentait un homme qui brandissait une épée tordu et avec au bout une chaussette justement.

En voyant ça, Sophia et Harry éclatèrent de rire et le jeune Potter s'exclama :

- Je crois que mon grand-père a pété un boulon, t'as vu ce livre. (nda : Avez-vous déjà lu un livre de 2000 pages ?)

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! C'est quoi les autres ?

- Comment éviter de se retrouver avec une épée dans les fesses par Christine Uzman, répondit Harry.

- Rien que le titre ça promet ! commenta Sophie en se mettant à la recherche du dit volume. Cette fois, se fut Harry qui le trouva au bout de quinze minutes. Ce livre faisait milles pages et sa couverture représentait une série de fesses multicolores transpercées par des épées.

- Putain ! Il avait fumé quoi celui qui a fait la couverture ? s'exclama Sophia.

- Sans parler du titre ! renchérit Harry en allant pauser le livre au côté de «l'escrime pour les débutants ». Le suivant est : « Mon amie l'épée » par Daniel Ratfit.

- Ça promet la couverture !

Ils mirent simplement cinq minutes pour le trouver et il n'avait rien de particulier.

- Bon, ensuite Le « début de l'escrime pour les nuls »* par Herman Guirzy, lut Harry.

- Je me demande de quoi il doit parler de différant de «l'escrime pour les débutants », se demanda à haute voix Sophia.

- Moi aussi, mais si Christian l'a mis avec l'autre, c'est surement parce que ça apprend des choses différentes !

Les deux amis se mirent alors à chercher ce livre et finirent par le trouver tout près de « l'escrime de Merlin à nos jours »*.

- Ah ! Tiens, il est aussi sur la liste celui là, dit Harry en s'emparant des deux livres. L'un faisait 400 pages, l'autre près de 2000.

La couverture de « L'escrime de Merlin à nos jours » était faite de catelles qui représentaient Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui se battaient à l'épée.

- Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient battus avec leur baguette ! s'exclama Harry.

- Peut-être un peu des deux, supposa Sophia en prenant les livres des mains de Harry pour les poser avec ceux qu'il avait déjà posé avant de barré les livres sur la liste. Le suivant est : « Comment faire fuir votre ennemi comme un lapin en 5 leçons »* de Ren Una.

- Il doit être dans le rayon des arts Martiaux ! dit Harry.

- Allons voir !

Mais, ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne le trouvèrent point. Sophia allait suggérer d'aller chercher ailleurs quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent. Hermione avait des livres dans les mains visiblement, elle les ramenait.

- Salut ! Vous cherchez quoi, demanda la jeune Granger.

- Un livre qui s'appelle : « Comment faire fuir votre ennemi comme un lapin en 5 leçons », répondit Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Ah ! Ça tombe bien, je le ramène, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Tu verras Harry, il est passionnant.

- Hermione ! Tu trouves tous les livres passionnant, grogna Ron.

- Oui, Tu tombes bien, tu peux le posé sur le tas là-bas s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Harry en se penchant sur la liste avec Sophia.

- Et avant qu'on cherche, tu n'aurais pas dans ta pile : « Vaincre votre ennemi avec votre pouce »* de Patricia Oldman ? renchérit Sophia.

- Non, désolé, répondit Hermione. Vous avez besoin qu'on vous aide ?

- Si vous voulez, ça ne sera pas de refus ! accepta Harry. Peux-tu aller chercher avec Ron : «La voie de Merlin volume 1 à 7 »* de Marcel Warland ?

- Ça marche ! J'vais juste reposer mes livres et je vais le chercher, dit-elle en s'éloignant déjà, Ron la suivant bon gré mal gré.

Une fois que Sophia et Harry eurent trouvé leur livre, ils passèrent au suivant, à savoir : « Sorcier ou Mage trouver votre destin »* d'un auteur inconnu. Ils le trouvèrent en quelques minutes et au moment où ils allaient commencer la recherche de « Vaincre un mage noir ? C'est facile ! » d'Albert Leversan, Ron et Hermione revinrent avec « La voie de Merlin volume 1 à 7 ».

- Merci, fit Harry, vous pouvez aller chercher « Mettre qui vous voulez à genoux en 8 leçons (sucés garantis) » * de Christian Rarman ?

- Pas de problème, répondirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Sophia en brandissant un volume épais.

- Super ! Maintenant il faut trouver « le guide des 50 meilleurs coups bas » de Jet Chan* Il doit être dans la même catégorie que tout à l'heure ! dit Harry.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi la recherche de livre jusqu'à midi qui annonça en plus du repas, le retour des témoins du jour du procès.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Molly demanda à Ron :

- Tu as fait quoi se matin mon chéri ?

- Avec Hermione, Harry et Sophia, on a cherché des livres dans la bibliothèque que Christian Potter a demandé à Harry, ça nous a pris tout le matin !

- Combien de livres t'as-t-il donné à lire ? demanda James à son fils.

- Une bonne cinquantaine, répondit Harry avant de mordre dans une pomme de terre.

Éclatant de rire, James dit :

- Ne Panique pas si tu ne réussis pas à tout lire avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Il t'a donné une liste pour toute l'année.

- Ça me rassure qu'un minimum Papa ! s'exclama Harry.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Harry, dit Sirius. Au moins tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer !

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son repas. La mine sombre.

[à suivre]

* * *

Les titres de livres avec une * sont ceux que shuriken m'a donné quand je l'ai à nouveau sollicité quand j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver des titres de livre qui je précise sont sensé être "Rigolo et farfelu". Mais, c'est vous chers lecteurs et lectrices qui êtes les meilleurs juges!

C'est également lui qui m'a donné l'idée de l'escrime et des arts martiaux, bien que je doive avoué que cette idée m'a trottée dans la tête pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les limbes de mon esprit.

Encore une chose, si vous vous posez des questions par rapport à ce chapitre ou aux autres, n'hésitez pas, cela pourrait m'aider à traité tous les sujets que j'ai surement oublié depuis le début de cette fic!

Alors n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur:** review** et laissé moi un commentaire. (même si c'est pour me dire que ma fic est super, géniale, cool, etc.)

Très bonne fin de journée à tout le monde!


	35. Chapter 35: le témoignage de Sirius

Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous?

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier djennys qui a accepté d'être ma bêta. Le chapitre ci-dessous a donc été corriger par elle.

Ensuite, la réponse à ta review Akan:

**Tu as dit: **_une conclusion (rapide) pour le procès?_

**Ma réponse: **Peut-être, mais je tiens à dire que cette fic n'est pas sur le procès de Sirius! Ceux ou celles qui ont pu être déçu de ma conclusion (j'en suis désolé) peuvent aller voir dans mes favoris, il y a une ou deux fic parlant du procès de Sirius. Peut-être les connais-tu déjà Akan? (voir ma petite pause à ce sujet dans ce chapitre.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 34 et bien sûr les précédents.

Passez une bonne journée!

Le chapitre 36 le plutôt possible!

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Le témoignage de Sirius.**

Le soir du 26 juillet 1996, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus et Sophie étaient réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour une discussion en famille.

- Harry, commença James. De quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, mais c'était par rapport au procès, répondit le jeune Potter un peu incertain.

- Ta cicatrice t'a-t-elle fait mal, demanda Sirius.

- Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort si c'est ça qui vous inquiète !

- Tant mieux, dit James, tu sais que tu peux nous parler si tu as le moindre sujet d'inquiétude ou autre ?

- Oui Papa, je sais, mais ça va. J'ai juste peur pour l'issue du procès, mais je ne vois pas ce que toi ou Sirius, Sophie et Remus pourraient me dire qui m'enlèveront ça, dit Harry.

- À par t'affirmer que je ne laisserai personne remettre Sirius à Azkaban, je ne peux rien dire d'autre en effet… D'ailleurs, je vais l'accompagner demain.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta Remus

Harry eut un léger sourire et Sophie informa :

- Quand à moi, je vais rester au château pour être là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bien que je sache que tu n'as point besoin de baby-sitter !

- D'accord, Merci, dit Harry en baillant. Je vais aller me coucher !

- D'accord, bonne nuit fiston, dit James en le serrant brièvement contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Papa !

Sirius et Remus lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux et Sophie l'embrassa sur le front.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque James se réveilla le lendemain matin, il vit son fils assit sur son lit en train de lire à la lueur de sa baguette. Il était 6h00 du matin. Se levant le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres, James alla rejoindre son fils dans son lit.

- Salut, chuchota James, comment ça ce fait que tu sois déjà réveillé ?

- Une habitude que m'ont donné les Dursley, répondit Harry en refermant son livre intitulé : « Les 25 sorts de l'apocalypse (pour mégalomane en puissance). »

- C'est l'un des livres que Christian t'a donné à lire ?

- Oui… Malgré le titre loufoque, c'est passionnant ! Il y a pleins de sorts pour contrer les sorts noirs. Il y en a même un pour le sort de la mort, mais il se fait sans baguette !

- Je pense que tu aurais du commencer par un livre parlant des sorts avec baguette ! dit James. Ou bien dans l'ordre que Christian t'a donné, mais tu fais comme tu veux !

- T'as peut-être raison, approuva Harry. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand sa valise se mit à briller d'une lueur dorée, éblouissante qui éclaira progressivement toute la pièce et réveilla Remus, Sirius et Sophie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée en se protégeant les yeux.

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry. Ça vient de ma valise !

- Une blague des jumeaux Weasley qui serait périmée ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit James qui avait ouvert la valise de son fils, on dirait…

- L'œuf ! Il a éclot ! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond et en courant vers son père qui sortait un bébé phénix d'une couleur or éblouissante. La lumière venait de ce petit corps encore fragile qui papillonnait des yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Harry et il agita ses petites ailes dans sa direction. Des yeux d'une belle couleur rouge et brillants d'intelligence.

- Prend-le ! dit James, sortant son fils de sa rêverie dans laquelle il s'était installé depuis que le phénix s'était tourné vers lui.

Au moment où Harry recueillait l'oisillon dans ses mains, la lumière qu'il dégageait s'apaisa et la lumière laissa à nouveau place à l'obscurité, ne laissant qu'une toute petite lueur autour de l'oiseau, rassurante.

- J'imagine que c'est un bon présage pour moi, dit Sirius en s'approchant pour regarder l'oiseau de plus près, imité par Remus et Sophie.

- C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? demanda Sophie.

- Bonne question, fit Harry en retournant légèrement le phénix pour voir ce dernier sembla trouver ça très amusant. Je ne vois rien du tout.

- Il faudra aller demander des renseignements au professeur Dumbledore, dit James.

- Quand je lui ai posé des questions en lui montrant l'œuf, il m'a dit d'aller voir à la bibliothèque, informa Harry dans un soupir las.

- C'est qu'il veut que tu trouves la réponse par toi-même, expliqua James.

- Alors il faut que je m'y mette le plus tôt possible, dit Harry en attrapant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître sur lui une robe de sorcier à la place de son pyjama. Ensuite, il créa une poche au niveau de son cœur où il glissa le phénix qui sembla trouver ça à son goût.

- Maintenant ? fit son père surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai plus sommeil de toute façon et il faut que je trouve ce que mange un bébé phénix.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Merci Papa, mais c'est à moi de le faire, à cet après-midi Sirius, bonne chance !

- Toi aussi Harry, répondit Sirius alors que son filleul s'éloignait déjà.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre dont il avait besoin. Ce dernier s'appelait : La vie du phénix (de la naissance à la mort).

Il se mit aussitôt à le lire :

"Introduction :

Le présent livre s'adresse principalement aux propriétaires de phénix, mais il peut aussi renseigner les petits curieux qui souhaitent en savoir plus sur ce mythique oiseau aux couleurs flamboyantes !

Dans cet ouvrage, vous apprendrez beaucoup sur les différentes espèces de cette créature, ses habitats, sa nourriture et pleins d'autres choses.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Les différentes espèces.

Malgré la croyance populaire, qu'elle soit Moldus ou sorcière, il n'existe pas qu'une espèce de phénix, mais plusieurs. Cependant, elles ont toutes les mêmes caractéristiques, à savoir :

La capacité de se régénérer lorsque la mort est proche (une limite à toute fois été observée chez certaines espèces).

L'aptitude à porter des charges très lourdes.

Le grand pouvoir de guérison de leurs larmes.

Et enfin, bien que la distance varie d'une race à l'autre, la prédisposion à réapparaître d'un endroit à un autre.

La race de phénix qui possède uniquement les quatre capacités citées ci-dessus est la seule connue de la majorité de la population (Moldus ou sorcière).

Il est appelé le phénix commun, car non seulement c'est la race la plus répandue dans le monde, mais également celle que possède la majorité des sorciers ayant des phénix.

Quelques sorciers connus possèdent ou ont possédé cette race, à savoir :

Merlin

Rowena Serdaigle (qui possédait également un aigle)

Nicolas Flamel (qui disparu à la mort de ce dernier, AB.)

Albus Dumbledore.

Vous trouverez dans les pages suivantes de plus amples renseignements"

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- 27 Juillet 1996, affaire Sirius Black, témoin du jour Sirius Black lui-même, dit en guise d'ouverture Mrs Bones. Monsieur Black, après une requête de l'avocate du ministère, Dolores Ombrage, acceptez-vous de prendre du Veritaserum ?

- J'accepte, répondit Sirius qui était assit sur le siège les mains attachés, de toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix.

Un jeune homme, maigre, de couleur noire, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons vint lui faire boire la potion au goût infecte avant de partir de la salle.

Cette fois, ce fut la juge qui posa les questions, car l'effet de la potion était limité.

- Quel est votre nom ?

Sirius Orion Black, répondit Sirius d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

- Étiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter le 31 août 1981 ?

- Non, dit-il, à nouveau, il n'avait aucunes émotions.

- Qui était le gardien ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Avez-vous tué ce dernier ? demanda Bones en se rendant compte trop tard que Pettigrow ne pourrais témoigner le lendemain s'il était mort. (C'était le ministre qui lui avait donné le questionnaire.)

- Non.

- L'avez-vous voulu ? intervint Ombrage.

- Oui !

- Madame Ombrage, ce n'est pas vous qui interrogez cet homme, encore une fois et vous sortez de la salle ! tonna la juge.

- Que c'est-il passé quand vous avez retrouvé Peter Pettigrow ? demanda la juge à Sirius.

- Je l'ai coincé dans une rue et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et là, il s'est mit à crier que j'avais trahi James et Lily et en tenant sa baguette derrière le dos, il a fait exploser la rue. Il s'est tranché un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de s'enfuir dans les égouts, répondit l'Animagus chien comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Avant que le Veritaserum ne face plus effet, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin ?

- Non madame la juge, aucune, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Madame Ombrage ? demanda alors la juge avec une certaine ironie en se tournant vers l'autre avocat.

- Oui, Madame la juge, Monsieur Black, comment vous êtes vous enfui d'Azkaban ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour crier une objection, mais déjà, le dernier hérité des Black répondait :

- En me transformant en chien et en passant à travers les barreaux lorsque les Détraqueurs sont venus m'apporter à manger.

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle et James, qui se trouvait au deuxième rang avec Remus, murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier :

- Pétasse !

- Avez-vous déclaré votre forme Animagus ?

- Obj… commença Dumbledore.

- Non, répondit Sirius sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

- Madame la juge, je ne vois pas le rapport avec les faits qui sont reprochés à mon client ! Il s'est enfuit pour une excellente raison ! tonna Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Oui ? Et laquelle ? répliqua Ombrage en se tournant violemment vers le vieux sorcier.

- Harry était en danger, répondit Sirius à la place de Dumbledore alors que les effets du Veritaserum se dissipaient. Les murmures s'intensifièrent.

- Comment ça ? demanda Bones, surprise par la réponse.

- Peter Pettigrow se trouvait à Poudlard sous sa forme de rat, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça durer ! s'exclama Sirius, à présent en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Comment avez-vous su que Pettigrow se trouvait là-bas ? demandèrent Bones et Ombrage en même temps.

- Le Ministre m'a donné son journal lors de sa visite, répondit Sirius le regard fixé sur Fudge. Il y avait dessus une photo de la famille Weasley et sur l'épaule du plus jeune des garçons se trouvait un rat au doigt manquant à l'une des pattes. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Pettigrow, combien de fois l'avais-je vu se transformer lorsque nous étions jeunes ? Je suis parti vers le Nord pour Poudlard en faisant un petit détour pour voir Harry. Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé !

Ombrage allait poser une autre question, mais Bones l'interrompit :

- Je pense que ça suffira Monsieur Black, nous n'avons pas besoin, je pense, du témoignage de Peter Pettigrow pour nous prononcer.

Se tournant vers les membres du Magenmagot, elle ajouta :

- Que ceux qui sont pour une condamnation ?

Cinq mains se levèrent, dont celle de Fudge qui fut traité de « Connard » par James.

- Ceux qui sont pour un acquittement ?

Toutes les autres mains se levèrent et Amelia Bones dit à Sirius :

- Monsieur Black, toutes les charges retenues contre vous sont abandonnées, vous êtes donc libre de vos Mouvements.

- Merci Madame la juge, dit Sirius, soulagé alors que les chaînes le libéraient.

À contre cœur, le Ministre dit :

- La Gazette du sorcier sera informée le plus vite possible de votre innocence. Une somme de 10 000 Galions vous sera versé et la maison que le ministère vous a confisqué il y a quinze ans vous sera rendue. Peter Pettigrow sera donc poursuivit pour les crimes qui vous sont reprochés.

Se levant, Sirius dit, pas tout à fait de bon gré, mais il devait bien ça à James :

- À ce sujet Monsieur le Ministre, j'aurais une requête à faire !

Il y eut des murmures, mais Fudge n'en tint pas compte :

- Laquelle ?

Il craignait un peu ce qui allait suivre.

- Que le Ministère laisse en liberté Peter Pettigrow. Il s'est assez puni lui-même en passant 12 ans dans la peau d'un rat. De plus, sa tête est depuis quelques temps mise à prix par Lord Voldemort. Cela serait lui rendre service que de l'enfermer.

Fudge et Ombrage parurent scandalisés par cette requête ainsi que la majorité de la salle, mais Bones dit :

- Nous allons y réfléchir, en attendant, qu'il ne quitte pas le pays et qu'il reste à notre disposition.

- Il le restera, dit James depuis son siège en se levant.

Ainsi se termina le Procès de Sirius Black. Grâce à Amelia Bones qui n'avait qu'une envie : Pouvoir boire un bon café.

Certains pourraient trouver cette justice un peu expéditive, d'autres l'auteur un peu expéditive. Les deux n'auraient point tort, mais le procès n'est guère le sujet de cette fic. Si cela l'avait été, j'aurai appelé cette fic : Le procès de Sirius (d'ailleurs, il y a une fic très bien qui s'appelle comme ça) et non « Harry Potter et l'anneau des Potter ». Alors, il est temps de revenir auprès du jeune Potter que j'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Certains s'en sont plaints.

Les fan(e)s de Sirius seront dessus, ceux de Lily crieront à l'injustice, ceux de Harry seront rassurés dans les pages a venir et ceux de James auraient tort de se plaindre…

Mais dites-vous que Sirius aurait pu recevoir le baiser…

Mais qui l'aurait voulu ? Pas l'auteur que je suis en tout cas !

Je ne reviendrais point sur ce procès, à par pour les fautes d'orthographe. Le bureau des plaintes est ouvert, bien sûr, mais elles ne me feront guère changer d'avis sur la conclusion. Si vous vouliez que Sirius meurt, cela se fera peut-être plus tard, bien que je ne le désire pas…

Il y a une chose que je reproche à J.K Rowling, c'est que Sirius ne soit pas mort libre et n'ai pas pu faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire à présent, à savoir franchir les portes du château en homme libre.

Votre Auteur, après une petite crise sur l'avis de ses lecteurs et lectrices

Vous auriez pu sauter

Harry était toujours en train de lire, cette fois au bord du lac, tout en mangeant à Farmer _[ NDA, comme une barre, il y a une photo sur mon blog pour ceux qui ignore ce qu'est un Farmer]_au chocolat noir, quand il entendit des rires en provenance de l'entrée du parc.

Se levant d'un bond et avec un grand sourire, Harry, tout en mettant son phénix dans une poche sur le côté, courut en direction des nouveaux venus, à savoir : Sirius, James, Remus et le Professeur Dumbledore.

À peine avaient-ils franchit le portail qu'une tornade répondant au nom de Harry, se jeta sur Sirius et le serra contre lui.

- Salut bonhomme, fit Sirius, heureux de voir son filleul.

- Salut ! Alors, ça y est, tu es libre ?

- Oui, libre comme le vent ! rigola Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. Pour une fois, le jeune Potter ne protesta pas, il était tellement heureux pour son Parrain.

- Avant que tu nous interrompes Harry, dit James en souriant, je proposais de faire une grande fête dans la grande salle, tu es d'accord ?

- C'est plutôt à Sirius qu'il faut demander, rétorqua Harry en relâchant son Parrain.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire et entrainèrent Harry vers les cuisines pour commander un immense festin.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

La fête battait son plein – une mini boum avait été improvisé – quand Remus et Sylvia qui dansaient ensemble s'embrassèrent. Des sifflets retentirent ainsi que des applaudissements et Sirius s'écria :

- C'est pas trop tôt Lunard !

Mais, le concerné ne l'entendit point, il était dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et sa belle. Après s'être embrassés, Remus posa sa tête contre celle de Sylvia et murmura :

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, répondit Sylvia en fermant les yeux et en continuant à danser malgré la fin de la chanson.

Alors que Harry regardait son oncle en souriant depuis un fauteuil, Sophia s'assit à ses côtés et murmura à son oreille :

- Ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas ?

- Heu… J'sais pas…, mais ça fait plaisir de voir Remus comme ça, répondit Harry en rougissant pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Sophia gloussa, lui fit un léger bec sur la joue et lui demanda :

- Tu danses avec moi ?

- J'sais pas danser !

- Je vais t'apprendre alors ! dit la jeune fille en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse alors qu'un nouveau slow reprenait.

« It's five o'clock

And I walk through the empty streets

Thoughts fill my head

But then still

No one speaks to me

My mind takes me back

To the years that have passed me by »

- Tu sais Harry, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal pour quelqu'un « qui ne sait pas danser », dit Sophia.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

« It is so hard to believe

That it's me

That I see »

- Harry, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Oui, mon père, Sirius….

Sophia eut un léger rire :

- Pas de cette façon là, je veux dire quelqu'un comme une petite amie !

- Ah ! Heu… Je sais pas, j'suis sorti avec Cho l'année dernière, mais ça c'est mal terminé, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Juste pour savoir, répondit Sophia, déçue.

Du côté de Remus :

« In the window pane

It is so hard to believe

That all this is the way

That is has to be

It's five o'clock »

- Que vont penser John et Lucas ? demanda Remus alors qu'ils tournoyaient.

- Je pense qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis longtemps, répondit Sylvia, de plus, ils savent que tu ne les obligeras jamais à t'appeler Papa.

- En effet, c'est eux qui choisissent.

« And I walk through the empty streets

The night is my friend

And in him

I find sympathy

And so I go back to the years

That have to past me by »

- Quand repars-tu pour chercher d'autres enfants ?

- Le 1er Août, après l'anniversaire de Harry, en fait, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'appelle Tata parce…

- Non, rassures-toi, je sais que tu n'es que son oncle de cœur, mais s'il veut me considérer comme une tante de cœur, je ne l'empêcherai pas.

- Je t'adore !

- Moi aussi !

« It is so hard to believe

That it's me

That I see

In the window pane

It is so hard to believe

That all this is the way

That is has to be

It's five o'clock

And I walk through the empty streets

The night is my friend

And in him I find sympathy

He gives, gives me day

Gives me hope

And a little dream too »

_[ Aphrodite's Child - It's Five O'Clock]_

Le soir, lorsque Harry se coucha, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley et eut un léger sourire en se disant que malgré tout, tout se terminait bien. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le phénix approuva d'un léger trémolo depuis le nid que Harry lui avait installé sur la table de chevet.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Aux Etats-Unis, à New-York à minuit, dans un immeuble désaffecté se tenait une réunion présidée par un Mangemort. Des hommes et des femmes se tenaient autour du Mangemort et lui posaient des questions.

- Donc, dit l'un d'eux. Si j'ai bien compris, nous régnerons avec le seigneur sur le monde ?

- Tu as tout compris gamin ! Vous aurez le pouvoir sur les sangs-de-bourbes et les amoureux des Moldus, répondit le Mangemort.

- Mais, a-t-il un plan ? demanda une femme.

- Bien sûr qu'il a un plan, mais pour l'instant, il veut constituer une armée assez puissante pour conquérir le monde !

- Si on refuse de faire partie de cette armée, sommes-nous libre de partir ? demanda un homme à la voix grave.

- Bien sûr, dit le Mangemort, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

L'homme se leva et quitta la pièce, mais, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir, qu'il se prit un Avada Kedavra dans le dos. Un autre Magemort était posté dans le couloir et attendait que des personnes récalcitrantes sortent de la salle pour les tuer.

Cependant, dans la salle, tous, sauf le Mangemort, croyaient que leur camarade avait pu partir sain et sauf.

Le corps de l'homme fut balancé par une fenêtre et atterri dans une benne à ordure, il sera découvert cinq jours plus tard par les éboueurs Moldus.

L'histoire ne retient que les héros, elle ne compte que les victimes des batailles, mais, elle ne tient point compte de celles et ceux qui, avant que la guerre ne commence vraiment, s'opposent en refusant simplement par la parole de se lier à ceux qui s'opposent au gouvernement en place.

Aussi, cet homme sombra dans l'oubli avant même que la guerre ne débute en Amérique.

[à suivre]


	36. Chapter 36: déblayage et reconstruction

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien!

Merci un ma béta djennys qui a encore une fois corriger avec une efficacité et une rapidité redoutable le chapitre que je lui est envoyé qui j'espère vous plaira!

Merci à stormtrooper2 et luffynette pour m'avoir commenté le chapitre 35 en malgré le fait que était indisponible pendant quelques jours.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : déblayage et reconstruction.**

Le matin du 28 juillet, Harry était en train de se balader dans le parc avec son phénix quand il entendit sa tante chanter en jouant de la guitare. En cherchant, il l'a trouva au pied d'un Frêne :

« J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots, j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur, mais ces mots sonnent faux, je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, bébé pardonnes moi si je fais un faux pas, tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots.

J'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brulé, tes yeux me désarment, je n'ose plus les affronter, mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider, et quand tu t'éloignes j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester.

Tu sais me parler, tu sais m'écouter, bébé désormais laisse moi juste te retrouver.

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots, j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur, mais ces mots sonnent faux, je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, bébé pardonnes moi si je fais un faux pas, tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots.

J'aimerais tellement donner le temps… pour toi… je trouverais les mots que tu attends, pour toi, je te demande, je te demande juste du temps.

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots, j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur, mais ces mots sonnent faux, je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, bébé pardonnes moi si je fais un faux pas, tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots.

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots, j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur, mais ces mots sonnent faux, je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, bébé pardonnes moi si je fais un faux pas, tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, mais je n'ai plus les mots. »

[J'aimerais tellement de Jena Lee, 2007]

Lorsque Sophie finit le dernier accord, elle murmura d'une voix plaintive :

- Éric !

De son côté, Harry restait figé d'émotion sa tante avait mis tant d'amour dans cette chanson qu'il en restait sans voix. Se fut le gazouillement de son phénix qui le sortit de sa rêverie et il décida de laisser pour l'instant sa tante seule et d'aller lire un peu plus loin.

C'était le livre sur les phénix, il avait déjà découvert des choses très intéressantes, la première était que la race de son phénix s'appelait Lovephénix. Littéralement : phénix amour.

Le Lovephénix avait le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, que cela soit dans le passé ou dans le futur ! Il pouvait aussi renforcer le pouvoir de son maître si ce dernier en avait besoin.

La deuxième chose qu'il avait apprise était que les Lovephénix étaient la deuxième race la plus rare dans le monde. Ces phénix ne pouvaient pas éclore s'il n'y avait pas un sorcier au cœur pur à proximité, de plus, ils ne pouvaient vivre si leur Maître n'était pas un sorcier avec une grande capacité à aimer.

La troisième était qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

La quatrième était que cette race de phénix buvait du lait de vache pendant le mois qui suivait leur naissance et qu'ensuite, elle mangeait de tout, comme un humain, à la différence qu'elle pouvait manger de la viande crue sans être malade.

Cependant, Harry avait envie d'en apprendre plus, notamment sur les maladies que les Lovephénix pouvaient attraper et les soins qu'il fallait leur apporter, c'est pourquoi il était plongé dans ce livre sous le regard attentif du petit phénix.

Il lisait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand quelque chose lui cacha la lumière matinale du soleil. Levant la tête, il aperçut Hagrid qui lui sourit :

- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça peut aller, répondit le jeune Potter et vous ?

- Bien, répondit le garde chasse en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

- Pas encore, par contre, je sais que c'est un Love phénix et qu'il faut lui donner du lait de vache.

Le demi géant ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête tout en regardant d'un air absent le lac. Après un instant de silence, il dit :

- J'ai entendu ta tante chanter tout à l'heure, elle a une belle voix.

- Oui, je l'ai aussi entendu chanter. D'ailleurs, elle m'apprend la guitare.

- Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Bonne question, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste qu'elle aurait pu être chanteuse !

Comme pour approuver les paroles d'Hagrid, le Lovephénix poussa un léger cri.

Un silence mélancolique s'abattit entre l'adolescent et l'adulte juste après cela.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Pendant ce temps là, dans une classe vide, deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser. L'une était un loup-garou, l'autre une mère de Lycanthropes. Tous deux profitaient que peu de monde était debout pour se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Ces deux personnes n'étaient autres que Remus Lupin et Sylvia Xego.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans un des dortoirs de Gryffondor, deux jeunes adolescents faisaient exactement pareil que leurs ainés. Sauf qu'aucun deux n'étaient prêts à aller aussi loin que les deux adultes, à savoir, concevoir un enfant.

Les deux adolescents étaient Ron et Hermione.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

**Il se faut s'entraider, c'est la loi de la nature.**

**[Jean Delafontaine] **

Au chemin de Traverse, Fred et George Weasley étaient tous les deux en train de déblayer les ruines de leur magasin, tout comme la plupart des commerçants ayant survécu au carnage. Certains sorciers étaient venus leurs prêter mains fortes ainsi qu'une brigade spéciale décombre envoyée par le premier Ministre Français.

- Oh ! Merlin ! s'écria soudain un employé bossant dans un des cafés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'un des Français.

- Je… je viens de retrouver une petite fille, murmura l'homme, catastrophé.

Ceux qui avaient entendu l'homme crier, se rapprochèrent, dont Fred et George et purent constater la macabre découverte :

Une enfant de cinq ans était recroquevillée là, ses yeux bleus encore ouverts, les os visiblement brisés.

- Elle est tellement jeune, murmura un Français aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est horrible, dit une femme, les mains sur le cœur.

- Mais pourquoi sa disparition n'a pas été signalée ? demanda une autre femme.

Mû d'un mauvais pressentiment, Fred se mit à déblayer les décombres autour de l'enfant, vite aidé par son jumeau. Ils dégagèrent ainsi deux nouveaux corps, celui d'un homme et d'une femme.

- Je vais appeler les Aurors, s'exclama un homme en s'éloignant vers le chaudron baveur qui était le seul bâtiment dont la cheminée était encore utilisable.

- Voilà pourquoi, fit Fred, ses parents sont morts avec elle.

Les Aurors ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils appelèrent un médicolégiste, comme l'exigeait la procédure.

**La vie est si dure Qu'il faut être indulgent aux gens de procédure. **

**[Georges Courteline, Extrait de La conversion d'Alceste]**

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque dix heures sonna à l'église du village Moldus de Pré-au-lard, James et Sirius ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, vieux frère, dit Sirius en allant prendre sa douche.

- Oui, comme au bon vieux temps, répéta James en rassemblant ses affaires pour être prêt lorsque Sirius sortirait de la salle de bain. Et encore une fois, les derniers réveillés…

Une fois prêt, Sirius et James allèrent déjeuner et aperçurent Harry, Sophie, Remus, Sylvia, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Sophia et les deux jumeaux en train de manger. Les deux Maraudeurs rejoignirent leur ami qui était en face de Harry et qui discutait avec lui au sujet du renforcement de pouvoirs des Lovephénix. Enfin, avait voulu, car Remus lui répondit :

- Je ne savais même pas que les Lovephénix existaient Harry, comment veux-tu que je sache ce que fait ce pouvoir exactement ?

- Parce que tu sais toujours tout, dit Harry en soupirant, découragé.

James rit légèrement et dit :

- Alors Lunard le savant, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Grognant, Remus répondit :

- J'ai une gueule de bois pas possible et j'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez de moi, mais à par ça, je vais bien !

Riant à nouveau, James se tourna vers son fils :

- Tu devrais demander au Professeur Dumbledore ou à Christian. Je suis sûr qu'eux savaient que ton œuf était celui d'une Lovephénix.

- Et puis, tu devrais d'abord chercher un nom pour elle, dit Hermione. Parce que la pauvre, elle doit se sentir perdue !

- Oui, je sais Hermione, mais je n'ai vraiment aucunes idées.

- Pourquoi pas « Ash », proposa Sirius qui reçu un hochement négatif de la part de Harry et du Lovephénix

- Pourquoi pas Athéna, dit Sylvia, c'est la déesse de la guerre chez les grecs.

- Dans ce cas, ça irais mieux Aphrodite, contredit Hermione. À ce moment là, la petite Lovephénix battit des ailes et poussa un petit cri pour approuver.

- Je pense que c'est adjugé, elle s'appelle Aphrodite, s'exclama Harry en caressant l'oiseau.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, approuva James tout en se servant du lard.

Quant à Harry, il remplit un verre de lait et à l'aide d'une pipette, se mit à nourrir Aphrodite qui semblait affamée.

- Heu Harry, fit Ron, ne me dit pas que c'est le premier repas que tu lui donnes depuis son éclosion.

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle aurait pu mourir de faim !

- D'après le livre, les phénix peuvent survivre pendant une semaine à leur éclosion jusqu'à se que leur mère rentre de la chasse pour les nourrir, expliqua Harry. Donc, j'avais de la marge !

- J'voix que tu t'es renseigné, fit Ron surprit par le nombre de connaissances à ce sujet.

- Ouais, fit Harry en versant quelques goutes de lait dans le bec d'Aphrodite.

- Tu vas en avoir pour des heures à ce rythme là, fit remarquer Sirius qui observait son filleul nourrir le phénix.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va boire tout ce lait d'un coup ? Non, d'après le livre, un verre est la quantité qu'un Love phénix doit boire en deux jours. Alors je vais conserver ce lait avec un sort et trois fois par jours je la nourrirai jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute la vie, dit Sophia avec un sourire.

Harry rougit et dit :

- Merci.

Se penchant à l'oreille de James, Sirius lui murmura :

- Je crois que ton fils est amoureux !

Se penchant à l'oreille de Sirius, James lui répondit :

- Moi j'en suis sûr !

- C'est quoi ces messes basses vous deux ? demanda Remus.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit Sirius.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois les trois corps emmenés à la morgue de St-Mangouste, les Aurors donnèrent l'autorisation aux déblayeurs de continuer et les sorciers reprirent leurs activités, non sans une certaine appréhension de trouver d'autres corps et bien sûr, la vision de la petite et de ses parents qui les hanterait toute leur vie.

Une heure passa sans que rien de particulier ne se produise, lorsque les employés d'un magasin vendant des chaudrons poussèrent des cris mélangeant surprise et horreur : Ils venaient de trouver un vieil homme baignant dans une marre de sang avec la marque des ténèbres gravée sur le torse. Les Aurors furent à nouveau appelé ainsi qu'un médicolégiste.

Après un moment à se concerter, les deux Aurors s'approchèrent de Fred, George et les autres et l'un deux dit :

- Nous allons rester afin de pouvoir être sur place si vous trouvez d'autres corps.

- Merci beaucoup messieurs, dit l'un des employés du ministère français.

Malgré l'horreur des découvertes, ils se remirent tous au travail, il le fallait bien.

Le premier bâtiment à être déblayé fut celui qui abritait : Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Cette dernière se désespérait, car elle ne pourrait jamais renouveler son stock d'ici la rentrée et encore, si le bâtiment était reconstruit d'ici là.

La journée se poursuivit ainsi et à la fin de la journée, la plupart des bâtiments avaient été déblayés et à 18 h 00, chacun retourna chez lui et se donna rendez-vous le lendemain à 7h00.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Jamaïque Kingston, 29 juillet 1996 :

Il était cinq heures trente quand deux femmes arrivèrent à proximité d'un bâtiment malfamé où se tenaitune grande réunion regroupant tous les brigands de Kingston. Le visage des deux femmes était recouvert d'une capuche, rendant ainsi impossible de les reconnaître.

Toutes deux discutaient de la réunion qui allait suivre :

- Il parait que si on accepte de se lier à lui, on régnera sur le monde !

- Moi j'n'y crois pas ! Faut pas exagérer, on ne peut pas régner sur le monde ! De plus, il n'a même pas conquis l'Angleterre ! Non, je crois qu'il va se servir de nous…

- Brittany ! Tu es folle de parler comme ça ? Ils vont te tuer s'ils t'entendent !

- Bof, de toute façon ma tête est mise à mort, alors ça me fait une belle jambe !

- Pourquoi tu viens si tu n'es pas d'accord avec le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Pour toutes réponses, l'autre sorcière haussa les épaules et elles rentrèrent dans la bâtisse.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Au déjeuner, Molly demanda à Fred et George :

- Les enfants, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main au chemin de Traverse ?

- On doit pouvoir s'en sortir… dit Fred.

- Mais de l'aide est toujours la bien venue, acheva George.

- Je pense venir vous aider ce matin, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond toute la journée comme ça !

- Comme tu veux Maman, tu es la bienvenue, dit Fred.

- Je vous rejoindrais peut-être cet après-midi, informa James, mais je dois faire des emplettes en France avant.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi vous allez en France, demanda Harry, curieux.

- Tu le sauras bientôt fiston, répondit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quant à moi, dit Remus, je vais également aller en France, mais cet après-midi, ce matin, j'ai prévu d'accompagner Sylvia à Pré-au-lard.

- Un rendez-vous galant ? demanda James.

Rougissant, Remus répondit :

- En quelque sorte.

- Et vous, demanda Molly en se tournant vers Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Avec Hermione, Neville et moi allons faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque, dit Ron.

- Je dois demander quelque chose à Christian et après, je verrai, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Que dirais-tu de faire un cours de guitare à dix heures dans le parc ? demanda Sophie.

- D'accord, répondit Harry avec enthousiasme. On se rejoint où ?

- Dans le hall, répondit la tante du Survivant.

- Ça marche !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Canada Ottawa :

Deux hommes et une femme marchaient rapidement dans les rues sombres du chemin des pauvres pour se rendre à une réunion regroupant la plupart des hors-la-loi de la région. Alors qu'ils approchaient du lieu de la réunion, la femme demanda aux deux hommes :

- Est-ce que vous savez si nous allons rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit l'un d'eux.

- D'après Kael, dit l'autre, il a simplement envoyé un de ses larbins et on ne le rencontrera jamais.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à faire confiance à ce fils de traitre Racim, s'exclama la femme.

- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer Nadia ! gronda le premier homme.

- C'est un ami d'enfance, et je te signale que même si son père a rejoint l'ordre de la lumière, lui n'a rien fait de répréhensible ! protesta Racim.

- Tous des traitres je te dis ! grommela Nadia. Un jour cela va te jouer un mauvais tour et tu plongeras !

- Taisez-vous ! Nous-y-sommes ! dit le premier homme d'un ton bourru.

Les deux autres obéirent et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la bâtisse où attendait déjà une vingtaine de personnes.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était huit heures lorsque Harry entra dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour aller voir son arrière-arrière grand-père.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Christian d'un ton bienveillant en posant la gazette du sorcier sur la table de nuit. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- De mieux en mieux, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ?

- J'aimerais te poser quelques questions, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit du vieil homme.

- Je t'écoute, dit Christian en se callant plus confortablement dans son lit.

Sortant Aphrodite de sa poche, Harry la posa sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Christian s'ouvrir et il murmura :

- Alors ça y est… l'œuf a éclot !

- Je l'ai appelé Aphrodite, est-ce-que tu sais de quelle race il s'agit ?

- Oui, et je suppose que toi aussi tu le sais, non ?

- En effet, par contre, je n'ai pas tout compris concernant ses pouvoirs, le livre se contente de les énumérer sans donner de précision.

- Je vois. Harry, concernant le pouvoir à voyager dans le temps, je veux que tu me promettes de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, parce que voyager que ce soit dans le passée ou le futur et très dangereux !

- Je te promets Christian.

- Bien, comme tu l'as lu, Aphrodite pourra à l'âge adulte renforcer tes pouvoirs, principalement si tu dois ramener quelqu'un à la vie, elle te permettra de moins te fatiguer. Mais, elle peut aussi renforcer un sortilège de bouclier ou un Patronus. Tout sort qui déclenche chez l'homme de l'amour. L'amour prend différente forme et les combine. Par exemple, si tu crées un Protego et que tu es seul, tu vas penser à te protéger et donc ressentir inconsciemment de l'amour pour toi. Cependant, si en plus une personne est à tes côtés, le sortilège va naturellement être renforcé. Rares sont les gens qui ont pu voir un Protego arrêter un impardonnable et pourtant, il le peut s'il est renforcé par le pouvoir d'un Lovephénix ! Si en plus Harry, tu utilises ton anneau, tu pourras faire des dégâts ravageurs à ton adversaire, expliqua Christian.

- Alors, si ma mère avait possédé un Lovephénix, Voldemort aurait quand même disparu et elle ne serait pas morte ?

- Oui et non Harry, je te l'ai dit, l'amour prend et se manifeste sous toutes les formes. En soit, c'est une magie. De loin la plus puissante, à côté, celle qu'utilise Tom est de la broutille ! Harry, si Tom nous attaquait à l'instant et que tu ne pourrais pas du tout te défendre seul, je ferais ce que ta maman a fait : Mourir tout en empêchant à jamais mon agresseur de te faire du mal. Il est vrai que Lily aurait eu le cœur assez pur pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un Lovephénix, mais la décision qu'elle a prise à permis non seulement que tu survives, mais aussi que tu sois protégé. Le fait que Tom ait disparu était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Secouant la tête, le vieillard continua :

- Je l'ai expliqué, ta mère est revenue il y a quelques semaines et a accompli une prouesse qui dépasse toutes les lois de la magie ! Elle a permis à ton père d'avoir une protection impénétrable contre le sortilège de la mort. Harry ! Je veux que tu comprennes que ta mère a choisi, elle aurait pu laisser Tom te tuer et avoir la vie sauve, mais elle ne l'a pas fait et pour ça, je la remercie !

- Elle a choisi de m'abandonner !

- Harry ! Non, tonna Christian en devenant plus menaçant que jamais. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher une chose pareille ! Tu aurais préféré mourir et qu'elle vive seule pendant toutes ces années en croyant ton père mort et toi à sa place dans le caveau des Potter ?

Baissant la tête, Harry ne répondit pas et Christian finit par l'attirer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes avant que Harry ne se décale et murmure :

- Elle doit penser que je suis égoïste !

- Je suis sûr que non Harry. Peut importe où elle est à présent, elle sait que tu l'aime ! Sinon pourquoi lui reprocher de t'avoir abandonné ? Et Harry, ton père aussi le sait, peu importe les disputes que vous aurez !

- J'ai peur…

- Je te prendrais pour un fou si tu n'avais pas peur ! Il faut avoir peur Harry, mais elle ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avancer. C'est comme la tristesse, on a le droit de pleurer un proche à sa mort, mais il ne faut pas rester continuellement tourner vers le passé, mais regarder vers l'avenir !

- Quand Sirius est passé par le voile, j'ai cru que ma vie s'était arrêté avec lui, avoua Harry. Je ne voyais plus où j'allais trouver la force de tuer Voldemort et puis, Riki est arrivé et là je me sentis revivre, mais je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti si papa et Sirius étaient vraiment morts.

- Tu l'aurais fait Harry, cela aurait pris plus de temps, mais tu aurais remonté la pente. Tes amis t'y auraient aidé. En fait, à ce propos, comment va Ron par rapport à la mort de son père et sa sœur ?

- On en parle pas… je crois qu'il s'accroche à Hermione pour ne pas sombrer, répondit Harry. Moi, je me sens inutile, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

- La vérité peut-être ?

- Hein ?

- Tom n'a pas tué Arthur Weasley, n'est-ce-pas ? Il c'est tué lui-même pour ne pas divulguer où tu te trouvais.

- Oui, avoua Harry. Mais tout le monde crois que c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, même papa !

- Peut-être serait-il temps de le leur dire, avant que ce ne soit Tom qui le fasse et cela en plein milieu d'un combat, suggéra Christian.

- Mais comment je vais lui avouer que son père s'est suicidé ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de trouver, tu sais mieux que moi comment aborder ton ami !

- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Deux heures étaient passées depuis que Fred, George et Molly Weasley étaient arrivés au chemin de Traverse et ils avaient enfin commencé à reconstruire la boutique. De part et d'autre du chemin de traverse, les autres faisaient de même.

La reconstruction du chemin de Traverse avait enfin débutée.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Kenya Kisumu :

Dans les égouts de Kisumu, les rats étaient de très bonne humeur et avaient de quoi tenir plus d'un mois car, cinq corps dont deux d'une corpulence énorme s'y trouvaient. Ces corps étaient ceux d'humains, d'une famille sorcière qui plus est. Mais personne ne regretterais cette famille et pourtant, il y avait des enfants parmi elle deux fillettes jumelles de huit ans et un garçonnet de quatre ans. Si personne ne les regretterais, c'est parce que les deux parents étaient des loups-garous. Des loups-garous qui en plus avaient cambriolé un magasin dans la rue sorcière.

Sur le thorax du père, on pouvait encore distinguer sous les rats qui le dévoraient une tête de mort avec un serpent qui en sortait. Elle avait été gravée dans la chair de l'homme.

Si les Aurors de Kisumu s'intéressaient à ce meurtre (car s'en était bien un), ils se demanderaient surement ce que pouvait signifier cette tête de mort, mais comme bien des fois, personne ne découvrit les corps, personnes ne signala la disparition de cette famille et bientôt, seuls des squelettes restèrent dans les égouts. Dévorés par les rats et autres animaux aussi mignons que répugnants.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Harry avait encore un peu parlé avec son arrière-arrière grand-père, puis était parti attendre sa tante dans le hall, après être passé chercher un livre sur les phénix dont il était déjà arrivé à la moitié. Il trouvait surprenant combien il aimait lire quand ce n'était pas pour faire un devoir.

Assit sur les marches de pierre, le jeune Potter était plongé dans son bouquin quand quelqu'un l'appela :

- Potter !

- Professeur Rogue ? fit Harry en se levant et en rejoignant son professeur.

- Avez-vous une minute ?

- À dix heures j'ai un cours avec ma tante, mais d'ici là, heu…oui.

- Suivez-moi ! ordonna Rogue d'une voix froide.

Inquiet, Harry suivit son professeur qui le mena son bureau où Rogue l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda soudain le Maître des potions

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry en écarquillant ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Je ne vous savais pas sourd Potter, il va falloir que Madame Pomfresh contrôle votre audition ! dit ironiquement Rogue. Je vous ai demandé si vous vous sentiez bien !

- Ah ! Heu… bien… merci Professeur… bredouilla Harry.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas eu mal à votre cicatrice ces derniers jours ?

- Pas depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry en se demandant où son professeur voulait en venir.

Rogue se tut pendant quelques minutes en disant :

- Vous ne me rassurez pas Potter !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela signifie que le Seigneur des ténèbres se tient tranquille et peut-être recrute de nouveaux partisans !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le soir, Harry était en train de regarder les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie quand Sophia le rejoignit.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je me demande ce que je serais devenue si ma mère n'était pas morte.

- Sans doutes le même qu'aujourd'hui, mais plus heureux, répondit Sophia. Oh ! Tu as amené ta guitare ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore bien en jouer, mais Sophie dit que je fais des progrès.

- Je peux ? demanda Sophia en tendant la main vers l'instrument.

- Si tu veux, Sophie me l'a prêté…

Prenant l'instrument, Sophia se mit à jouer et se mit à chanter tout en souriant :

- Une mère

Ca travaille à temps plein, ça dort un œil ouvert

C'est de garde comme un chien

Ca court au moindre petit bruit, ça se lève au petit jour

Ca fait des petites nuits.

C'est vrai, ça crève de fatigue

Ca danse à tout jamais une éternelle gigue

Ca reste auprès de sa couvée

Au prix de sa jeunesse, au prix de sa beauté

Une mère

Ca fait ce que ça peut, ça ne peut pas tout faire

Mais ça fait de son mieux.

Une mère,

Ca calme des chamailles

Ca peigne d'autres cheveux que sa propre broussaille

Une mère

C'est plus comme les autres filles

Ca oublie d'être fier

Ca vit pour sa famille

Une mère,

Ca se confine au bercail

C'est pris comme un noyau

Dans le fruit de ses entrailles

Une mère

C'est là qu'ça nous protège

Avec les yeux pleins d'eau, les cheveux pleins de neige

Une mère

A un moment, ça se courbe, ça grince quand ça se penche

Ca n'en peut plus d'être lourde

Ca tombe, ça se brise une hanche

Puis rapidement, ça sombre

C'est son dernier dimanche

Ca pleure et ça fond à vue d'œil

Ca atteint la maigreur des plus petits cercueils

Oh bien sûr, ça veut revoir ensemble

Toute sa progéniture entassée dans sa chambre

Et ça fait semblant d'être encore forte

Jusqu'à ce que son cadet ait bien refermé la porte

Et lorsque, tout seul ça se retrouve

Ca attend dignement que le firmament s'entrouvre

Et puis là, ça se donne le droit

De fermer pour une première fois les deux yeux à la fois

[Linda Lemay - Une mère]

Sophia finit le dernier accord et de son bras libre entoura Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Peu importe la façon dont elles le font, elles finissent toutes pas faire pareil et je suis sûr que de là où elle est ta maman regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps de faire tout ça avec toi et de n'avoir pas t'avoir éduqué aussi bien que ta tante…

- Ma tante m'a ignoré, elle ne m'aime pas !

- Ma mère dit qu'on ne peut pas changer les couches d'un enfant sans ressentir pour lui une petite affection. Ta tante t'aime, mais elle n'a peut-être pas su comment te le montrer ?

Après un instant de silence, Harry demanda :

- Qui t'as appris cette chanson ?

- Ma grand-mère, elle me l'a chantait quand je reprochais à ma mère de s'occuper plus de mon frère que de moi ! C'était idiot hein ? Quand on pense que certains comme toi n'ont pas pu connaître leur maman !

- Elle était bien ta grand-mère, dit Harry en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre son amie sans remarquer que le souffle de cette dernière s'était accéléré.

- Je sais… murmura Sophia, mais elle avait envie de dire : « je t'aime »

**[à suivre…]**

**

* * *

**Bonne journée à tous le monde et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

**Review please!**


	37. Chapter 37: La veille de l'anniversaire

Bonjour à tous, avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous annoncer!

La première est que je n'aurai plus la disponibilité pour écrire à partir de Lundi, car je fais à nouveau un stage de deux semaines. Cependant, bonne nouvelle concernant le chapitre 38 que j'ai envoyé hier à ma béta. Néanmoins, il ne fait malheureusement que 4 pages! Je pense donc compléter la journée d'anniversaire dans la première partie du chapitre 39.

Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de l'écrire avant noël, mais je tacherai d'attacher mon inspiration avec un lasso les deux semaines à venir...

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic. Que ça soit pour les hommes que pour les filles. Pourquoi? Parce que personnellement, les seuls slash que j'aime lire sont les Sirius/Remus et parfois les Harry/Drago, mais c'est plus rare...

Donc, vu que j'ai mis Remus et Harry avec des personnages que j'ai inventé, ça ne peut pas avoir lieu, mais ça ne fait que récemment que j'ai pris cette décision, aussi ne l'ai-je pas précisé au début de cette fic. (qui avance à pas d'escargot d'ailleurs).

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : La veille de l'anniversaire**

À sept heures le matin du 30 juillet, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, Ronald et Hermione ouvrirent la fenêtre à un hibou et détachèrent un paquet assez volumineux.

Tous deux avaient commandé trois livres sur le Quidditch pour Harry ainsi qu'un assortiment de sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Ils avaient réuni leurs économies pour lui offrir ça.

Une fois les sous dans sa bourse, l'oiseau repartit aussitôt et Hermione s'empressa de recouvrir les livres et les bonbons de papier cadeau, puis, ils s'attelèrent à la rédaction de la lettre d'anniversaire.

« Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, Joyeux anniversaire ! On espère que notre cadeau te plaira, parce qu'on ne savait pas vraiment quoi t'offrir… Surtout qu'on n'était pas d'accord, mais on a fini par combiner nos deux avis !

Passe une bonne fête,

Ron et Hermione. »_ [nda: dans la version de word, la lettre de Ron et Hermione était avec une écriture spéciale, mais fanfiction de la laisse pas passer malheureusement.]_

Après avoir écrit la lettre, Hermione la mit sur le paquet et alla les cacher dans leur dortoir, ensuite, tout deux allèrent s'embrasser dans un coin de la salle commune en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

République du Libéria Monrovia :

À la sortie d'une réunion du plus haut sommet parmi les hors-la-loi, un jeune homme était particulièrement refroidi : On leur avait demandé (ordonné du point de vue du jeune homme) de se joindre au Seigneur des ténèbres qui sévissait actuellement en Angleterre. Rares étaient ceux qui suivaient l'actualité en Grande-Bretagne, mais le jeune homme n'en faisait pas partie, non, il savait que cet homme se faisait battre par Albus Dumbledore et qu'un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter lui échappait tout le temps il l'avait même fait disparaître une fois.

Le jeune homme, s'appelait Achimov et il avait vingt-cinq ans.

Achimov savait par un ami que le Seigneur des ténèbres torturait et tuait ses Mangemorts quand ils ne faisaient pas correctement leur boulot. Le garçon savait qu'il risquait la mort s'il s'opposait au fait de suivre jusqu'en Angleterre les hommes de mains du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus suivre un homme d'une telle cruauté !

Après encore un moment de réflexion, il murmura :

- Il faut que je trouve ce Dumbledore !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était huit heures lorsque Hagrid se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un cadeau pour Harry. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui acheter : Un perchoir pour son phénix. Il se rendit dans un magasin vendant des accessoires pour les animaux et les créatures magiques. Le demi-géant se dirigea vers les perchoirs de phénix et régla la note pour un en or. Après l'avoir fait emballer, Hagrid se dirigea vers Honeydukes où il fit une razzia. Après, il alla boire une bière-au-beurre au Trois Balais.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était neuf heures lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son arrière-arrière grand-père, mais ce dernier n'était pas seul un homme discutait avec lui.

- Pourquoi être revenu en Angleterre ? demandait justement l'homme.

- Pour plusieurs raisons qui ne te regardent pas Mathis, répondit l'arrière-arrière grand-père de Harry. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne ? On aurait pu éviter de vous retrouver dans cet état !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des nounous, Mathis ! gonda Christian. Et Harry ! Ça ne sert à rien de nous espionner ! Montre-toi !

Avalant sa salive, le jeune Potter s'avança dans la pièce et rejoignit les deux hommes.

- Je ne voulais pas t'espionner Christian, c'est juste…

- Que l'occasion fait le larron ! Harry, s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on écoute mes conversations ! Alors, à l'avenir, évite-le !

- Oui, Christian, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Ainsi donc c'est lui ? dit le dénommé Mathis. Harry Potter ! Celui qui a réduit Voldemort au silence tant de fois ? Je te pensais plus costaud !

En levant la tête pour regarder l'homme, Harry eut un frisson en apercevant ses yeux rouges.

- N'ait pas peur, dit l'homme en souriant, faisant ainsi apparaître ses crocs. Je ne vais pas te manger !

- Arrête Mathis ! rigola Christian. Tu lui fais encore plus peur à sourire comme ça !

- Vous les humains ! Vous avez peur pour un rien ! répliqua Mathis en faisant un pas vers Harry qui recula de deux. Cela fit rire Mathis qui s'avança encore plus. Faisant presque sortir Harry de l'infirmerie.

- CQFD, dit Mathis en attrapant Harry par le col et en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Mathis ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! s'écria Christian en se levant d'un bon et en attrapant sa baguette.

- Rien de mal, je m'amuse, c'est tout, répondit-il alors que Harry posait l'une de ses mains sur son bras qui commença à bruler.

Mathis le lâcha vivement en hurlant de douleur alors que son bras reprenait sa couleur d'origine.

- Avorton ! Que m'as-tu fais !

Stupéfait, Harry regarda sa main gauche d'un air surpris il avait réussi à faire la même chose qu'avec Quirrell : Il lui avait cramé le bras _[nda : petit rappel, dans les films, Quirrell se fait réduire en pierre alors que dans les livres, il se fait cramé la peau]_.

- Mathis ! Vas voir ailleurs si on y est le temps de te calmer ! ordonna Christian d'un ton polaire.

Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, le vampire s'en alla en marmonnant : « J'ai horreur qu'on ai peur de moi ! »

S'agenouillant auprès de Harry, Christian lui demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- J'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie, mais ça va, répondit Harry en se redressant alors que la porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrait à la volée.

Une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre (ou presque, car Mathis n'était toujours pas revenu) Christian demanda :

- As-tu parlé à tes amis ?

- Non, pas encore, mais je le ferai…

- Fais-le avant d'être épuisé par mes entrainements. D'après Pomfresh, je dois encore me reposer deux semaines, d'ici là, j'espère que tu auras lu la moitié des livres.

- J'suis obligé ?

- Complètement obligé, à moins que tu ne souhaites que Tom te tues ?

- Non… Mais pourquoi tu veux que j'apprenne les arts martiaux ? Parce que ce n'est pas en donnant un coup de pied à Voldemort que je vais le vaincre !

- Tu le découvriras quand ton cerveau aura décidé de fonctionner correctement, répondit Christian avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Harry lui envoya un regard meurtrier en retour et se leva :

- Je vais aller parler à Ron.

- Sage décision, bonne chance !

- C'est ça, soupira le jeune Potter en sortant de l'infirmerie sous le sourire indulgent du vieillard.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal Christian, dit la voix de Mathis depuis une fenêtre.

- Je sais, tu testais ses défenses et ses réflexes ! Ton jugement ?

- Ses réflexes sont nuls, il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette et sans la protection de sa mère, ses défenses seraient nulles !

Soupirant, Christian murmura :

- Je sais, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusque là ! Comment va le fils de Richard ?

- Il se remet progressivement, tout comme Richard d'ailleurs. En parlant de ça, je trouve l'ordre du phénix nul, la moitié présent au chemin de Traverse ne savaient même pas le maléfice de l'ail ! Ils se contentaient de lancer des pieux en prenant le risque que ça blesse des civils !

- Je sais, Albus l'a aussi remarqué, il est venu me demander conseil à ce sujet… et avant que tu ne le demandes, je lui ai dit de leur faire passer des entrainements assez régulièrement pour savoir ce qu'ils ont encore à apprendre !

- Je lui aurait conseillé la même chose, approuva Mathis. Je vais devoir y aller, Tom organise une réunion dans une heure.

- Tiens-moi au courant !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit le vampire en partant comme il était revenu.

- Il va falloir que j'améliore les défenses de ce château, murmura Christian, songeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Assit à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore songeait au lendemain qui serait à nouveau un jour de fête en attendant son Professeur de Potion auquel il allait enfin demander de devenir son directeur adjoint. Son regard dériva vers son placard où attendait, emballé, le cadeau pour le jeune Potter. Il avait trouvé une pensine dans un magasin à Pré-au-lard et avait décidé de l'offrir à Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur son professeur et une fois qu'il se fut installé, Albus entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet (bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié de lui demander s'il voulait un bonbon au citron).

Au plus grand soulagement d'Albus, Severus accepta et promit d'envoyer la liste des fournitures dès qu'il aurait la liste des livres pour les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et Métamorphoses.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Afrique du Sud Bloemfontein :

Une enfant de quatre ans pleurait au dessus du corps de son père allongé dans une ruelle malfamée. L'homme avait dans les trente ans, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marronfixant le vide depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Quelques minutes passèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ne pause la main sur l'épaule de la fillette, faisant lever la tête ruisselante de larmes de cette dernière.

- Viens, il faut partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent !

- Mais, voulut protester l'enfant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il vient avec nous, on va l'enterrer comme il se doit, mais avant il faut te mettre en sécurité.

- On va où ?

- Tu verras, fais-moi confiance, j'étais une amie de ton Papa !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Il était onze heures lorsque Neville reçut le colis de sa grand-mère qui renfermait son cadeau pour Harry. Neville avait acheté pour son ami un livre intitulé : « Pistache, le phénix ». Il s'agissait d'une histoire d'Auror dont un phénix était le héros.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

En sortant du bureau d'Albus, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait eu au moins une partie de ce qu'il voulait : être directeur adjoint. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela le pourquoi de cette nomination et ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image de sa collègue mourant.

Quand il eut reprit le dessus, il prit la direction de son cachot où il allait prendre la cheminée pour St-Mangouste.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Vers midi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande-Salle pour manger, une douleur traversa la cicatrice du jeune Potter. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer son esprit, il se sentit emporter dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort.

- Des opposants dis-tu ? disait Voldemort. Harry pouvait sentir qu'il bouillonnait.

- Oui, Maître, dit un Mangemort prosterné à ses pieds.

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix polaire.

- Nous les avons torturés et tués, Maître, répondit le Mangemort d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Et les autres ! gronda Voldemort.

- Certains sont en route, d'autres sont à votre disposition et attendent dans la salle d'accueil.

- Amène-les moi un par un. Et commence par ceux de Jamaïque !

- Bien Maître, dit le Mangemort en s'éloignant courbé en deux.

Après quelques minutes à bouillir, Voldemort dit :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses Potter ? Tu vois, je recrute pour te détruire… Tu pourras le confirmer à ce cher _Severus_.

Au mot « Severus », sa voix avait sonné comme une menace et Harry compris ce que cela signifiait : « Le Traitre allait payer ».

- Oh ! Oui Harry, ricana Voldemort. Préviens-le, cela rendra sa torture encore plus jouissive pour moi, fais-le trembler pour moi !

- Jamais, hurla Harry. Jamais il n'aura peur de vous

- Petit idiot, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait posé toutes ces questions ? Il tremble déjà. Et si j'avais le temps, je le tuerai à l'instant vu que cet idiot s'est rendu à St-Mangouste !

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase et avait éjecté Harry de son esprit.

Quand Harry reprit le dessus et voulut se relever, il croisa le regard inquiet de Sophia :

- Est-ce-que ça va Harry ?

- Non… Où est Dumbledore ?

- Dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Plus tard ! répondit Harry en courant vers la Grande Salle.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

James était en train de parler avec le Professeur Dumbledore quand la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer son fils qui semblait paniqué il courrait vers eux.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James en se levant et en contournant la table pour le rejoindre, mais Harry ne lui répondit pas à lui, car il regardait le Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il le fit :

- Le Professeur Rogue est en danger, Voldemort sait qu'il est parti pour St-Mangouste !

- Harry, mon garçon, calme toi ! Voldemort a dû t'envoyer une fausse vision, parce que le Professeur Rogue est dans son bureau, rassura Albus.

- Allez vérifier, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas une fausse vision comme pour Sirius en juin ! J'ai discuté avec Voldemort, il m'a détecté et il m'a dit que s'il avait le temps, il tuerait Rogue à l'instant ! protesta Harry.

- Tout d'abord Harry, je veux que tu te calmes, ensuite, si cela peut te rassurer, je vais aller vérifier que Severus est bien dans son bureau, dit Albus en se levant, puis, se tournant vers James :

- Je vous laisse le calmer James.

- D'accord, viens t'assoir Harry, et explique moi tout calmement.

Alors que le directeur revenait pour leur dire que Rogue n'était effectivement pas dans son bureau ou dans son appartement, le Maître des potions lui, ouvrait la porte de la petite salle et s'arrêta net en voyant que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en allant s'assoir.

- En effet Severus, où étiez-vous ?

- À St-Mangouste, pourquoi ? C'est un crime ?

Pour toute réponse, Albus se tourna vers Harry et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Oui Harry, je te crois, répondit Albus d'une voix lasse.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans un endroit paumé en Angleterre, Fenrir Greyback lançait de la viande crue au pied de jeunes enfants dont plusieurs étaient malades. Certains toussaient, d'autres reniflaient, les cas les plus graves vomissaient. Ceux qui avaient encore des forces restaient pétrifiés en regardant la viande qu'on venait de leur lancer. Personne n'osaient s'enfuir, car, tous savaient ce qui les attendaient s'ils essayaient : la mort. Tous avaient encore en tête la façon dont un jeune garçon de dix ans avait connu la mort en s'enfuyant**. **Greyback et les autres adultes l'avaient torturé pendant des heures jusqu'à se qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Ensuite, ils avaient lancé son corps dans un étang.

Recroquevillées dans un coin, deux jeunes filles de huit et neuf ans tremblaient. La plus jeune avait attrapé un rhume qui se transformait progressivement en toux. Toutes deux aimeraient s'enfuir, mais elles avaient peur. Peur de mourir, peur d'être séparées et d'autres peurs qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à définir.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Une fois le calme revenu à Poudlard, tout le monde reprit son train-train quotidien et pour détendre son fils, James proposa une partie de Quidditch et promit à son fils de ne pas faire de remarque sur sa façon de jouer. Les enfants acceptèrent avec joie et ils partirent chercher leurs balais, sauf Hermione et Sophia qui ne faisaient pas de Quidditch.

La partie se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au soir.

_[à suivre]_

_

* * *

_

**Review please!**_  
_


	38. Chapter 38: 31 juillet 1996

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 38, il est très cours, mais il y aura une suite dès que je peux me remettre à l'écriture de ma fic.

à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Le 31 juillet 1996**

Poudlard était en fête le lendemain du 30 juillet 1996, Une immense table avait été dressée dans la Grande Salle et des guirlandes où l'on pouvait lire : Happy birthday.

Sur la table était dressé des couverts pour trente-sept personnes et beaucoup de cadeaux étaient empilé près des places de Harry et Neville, car c'était bien eux qui avaient leur anniversaire.

La salle se rempli progressivement et les derniers arrivés furent Harry et Neville accompagner de James et Agusta Londubat. Après avoir comté le nombre de place et de personnes, Harry s'exclama :

- Trente-sept ! Mais on est que trente cinq !

- Rogue n'est pas encore là, fit remarquer Ron depuis sa place. Peut-être veut-il amené deux personnes.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Ronald, approuva Albus. Severus va vous faire une surprise, mais avant, venez-vous assoir jeune gens !

Harry et Neville s'exécutèrent suivi par James et Agusta.

- Bien, maintenant que les rois de la fête sont là, si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? demanda Sirius.

- On n'attend pas Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Il a dit de commencer sans lui, informa Albus.

- Que la fête commence ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en attrapant un paquet dans le tas de son filleul et un autre dans celui de Neville et en leur lançant. Ceux là sont les miens !

Le cadeau de Neville était un petit calepin avec plume fournie auquel Sirius avait joint une lettre :

« Cher Neville, joyeux anniversaire,

Ce calepin, te permettra de noter tout ce que tu ne veux pas oublier sans que personne d'autres que toi ne puisse les lire ! De plus, si tu l'égare, tu pourras le faire venir à toi d'un simple sortilège d'attraction. J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin…

Sirius Black. »

Après avoir lu la lettre, Neville remercia chaleureusement Sirius qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Harry qui venait à peine de commencer à déballer le paquet.

Le sien, contenait deux couteaux, l'un ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Sirius lui avait déjà offert et qui avait été détruis en juin, l'autre était aux armoiries des Black. Un mot de Sirius était accroché à celui-ci :

« Mon cher filleul, joyeux anniversaire !

Ron m'a dit que tu avais réussi à trouver un moyen de faire fondre le couteau que je t'ai offert pour tes quinze ans, alors en voici un deuxième que tu es prier de garder intacte ! (c'est très rare ces machins !)

Le deuxième appartenait à mon frère Regulus, j'en ai un même et il m'a été très utile lorsque j'ai été privé de baguette après ma fuite!

Garde-les toujours sur toi (pour la tranquillité de ton vieux parrain).

Prend soin de toi et profite de cette fête à font !

Encore joyeux anniversaire Harry, ton parrain qui t'aime du fond du cœur :

Sirius Black »

À la fin de la lettre, Harry dit à son Parrain :

- T'inquiète pas, je les garderais sur moi, il ne faudrait pas que tu te faces des cheveux blancs quand même !

Pour toutes réponses, Sirius lui tira la langue et fit signe d'ouvrir les autres cadeaux.

Tendant la main, le jeune Potter s'empara du cadeau de sa tente et lorsqu'il eut fini de l'ouvrir, il tomba sur un livre Moldu intitulé : « Opération Phénix ».

- Il n'y a aucun rapport avec les phénix que nous connaissons, mais c'est un livre que j'ai bien aimé et je pense qu'avec tous les livres que Christian t'a offerts, tu aimerais pouvoir te divertir, expliqua Sophie.

- Merci tata, tu marques un point, dit Harry en posant le livre à côté des couteaux.

De son côté, Neville avait tiré un présent venant de sa grand-mère, il s'agissait d'un livre de botanique. Le jeune homme s'empressa de la remercier avant de prendre un autre cadeau.

Harry, lui, avait reçu une glace à l'ennemie d'Alastor Maugrey et Ron s'exclama :

- Cool ! Avec ça on pourra savoir si Malefoy approche du dortoir !

- Charmant, commenta Hermione en regardant les ombres de la glace.

Neville lui, avait reçu un Strutoscope de Maugrey avec une livre de défense contre les forces du mal avancé.

Le cadeau suivant du jeune Londubat était une plante mangeuse d'araignées offert par l'oncle Algie.

- Top-la ! fit Ron à Neville (le jeune Weasley détectait les araignées).

Le quatrième cadeau que le jeune Potter ouvrit fut celui de Ron et Hermione et il rigola bien à la lecture de leur lettre. Le suivant, fut celui de Sylvia, John et Lucas. Ils lui avaient offert trois places gratuites au trois balais. Harry les remercia vivement.

Le cinquième cadeau de Neville fut un assortiment de livres de la par de Remus et Silvia. Il y en avait deux de botanique, un de défenses contre les forces du mal et le dernier était un intitulé : « Milles légendes et croyances autour des plantes » par Bathilda Tourdesac.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était saisi d'un paquet enveloppé dans du papier journal. Son destinataire était Hagrid.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils en voyant la longueur et la grosseur du paquet. Une fois ouvert, il ne fut pas le seul à pousser un cries d'admiration, à ses côtés, Ron s'exclama :

- Par Merlin !

James, Sirius, Remus et Hermione sifflèrent d'admiration, les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Hagrid ! C'est trop cher ! Je ne peux pas…

- Allons Harry ! Un cadeau pareil ça ne se refuse pas ! fit remarquer Ron.

- Ronald ! gronda Molly.

- Allons Harry, ça me fait plaisir, de plus, Aphrodite en aura besoin d'ici un mois !

Sortant la Lovephénix de sa poche, Harry lui demanda :

- Il te plaît ?

Pour toutes réponses, la petite poussa un petit crie.

- Je pense que c'est oui, rigola Harry. Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

- Je t'en prie Harry.

Après avoir posé délicatement le perchoir doré près de sa chaise, Harry prit un cadeau offert par le professeur Flitwick : il s'agissait d'une lampe de poche Moldus qui intrigua le jeune Potter, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir des explications, car le professeur d'enchantement s'empressa de les lui donner.

- Je l'ai enchanté pour que tu sois le seul qui bénéficie de sa lumière.

- Comme la main de la gloire, comprit le jeune Potter.

- En effet, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique cet objet Moldus que le main.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Professeur Flitwick, dit James en prenant la lampe et en essayant de l'allumer.

- On dirait que ça ne marche pas, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Pourtant mon père l'a bien allumé, dit Harry en la reprenant et en l'éteignant.

Pendant ce temps, Neville avait ouvert un paquet venant de l'infirmière. Il contenait des potions de soins et il y avait un mot :

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir Monsieur Londubat…

Poppy Pomfresh »

Le cadeau suivant fut un de l'arrière-arrière grand-père de Harry. À l'intérieur, il y avait une empèse de cor, le paquet contenait également un mot et des friandises.

« Tu obtiendras toujours une aide précieuse en soufflant dedans. Fais-en bon usage.

Christian Potter. »

Lorsque le jeune Londubat leva la tête vers Christian, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poser son intention sur Harry qui ouvrait un nouveau paquet.

Le présent du jeune Potter venait de Charlie Weasley et contenait un livre sur les dragons. Il y avait aussi des sucreries fabriquées uniquement en Roumanie.

Alors que Neville et Harry ouvrait leur dernier paquet venant pour le jeune Potter de son père et pour le jeune Londubat de sa grand-mère, la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue accompagné de deux personnes.

- Voici ma surprise Londubat, tachez de ne pas faire comme avec vos chaudrons ! siffla Severus en allant rejoindre sa place alors que toute la salle (sauf Dumbledore qui était au courant) restait figée en reconnaissant les deux nouveaux venus.

- Par Merlin, gémit Agusta la main sur son cœur en dévisageant l'homme (car il s'agissait bien d'un homme et d'une femme). Frank…

Ce levant lentement, Neville murmura :

- Maman… Papa…

- Mon chérie, dit Alice Londubat en s'avançant lentement, imité de son mari.

Le jeune Londubat combla alors les mètres qui le s'éparaient de ses parents et tous trois se serrèrent les uns contre les autres.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, la fête se poursuivit avec un relent de joie chez tout le monde.

[à suivre]

* * *

**Review Please!**


	39. Chapter 39: Les choses serieuses

Voilà enfin le chapitre 39, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le lire et le commenter!

Avant de vous laisser, voici la réponse à la review d'Akan:

**Akan tu as dis: "**tu rajoute beaucoup de persos du coté de voldie, je vais m'y perdre!

les sangs pur anglais sont des racistes d'accord; mais les autres qu'est ce qu'ils en ont a faire de ce que pense les anglais?

ce qui devrait les interesser c'est l'argent; non?

personnellement si on vient me recruter ça sera pas pour la gloire des autres que j'accepterais mais pour un coffre bien garni à gringott.(hi):)"

**Ma réponse: "**Je n'avais pas pensée à l'argent, mais où Voldemort en trouverait de toutes façons?

Quant aux personnages la majorité sont sans importances pour la suite, ils grossissent simplement les rands du dégénéré. Seuls quelques-uns ressurgiront dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs un ressurgie déjà dans celui-là.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Les choses sérieuses reprennent**

Le soir venu, Harry et Neville discutaient de tout et de rien en ramenant leurs cadeaux dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Ron assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans le couloir. Les deux amis le rejoignirent et Harry demanda :

- Tout va bien Ron ?

- Non, vous, vous avez votre père et moi, je n'ai plus le mien… alors non, ça ne va pas !

- Ron… tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Harry ! Je fais des efforts, mais vraiment… comment tu veux que je sois gentil avec toi ou que tu reste mon ami après que mon père s'est sacrifié parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire où tu étais ?

Sans rien dire, Harry tourna les talons et partit, prenant Neville à dépourvu. Ce ne fut que deux minutes plus tard que le jeune Londubat réalisa ce que Ron venait de dire.

- Tu veux dire que Harry et toi…

- Ne sommes plus amis ?

- Oui…

- Je pense que c'est la vérité, c'est mieux ainsi…

- Et Hermione, elle sait ?

- C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'arrêter de nous mentir et de mettre les points sur les I.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, vous étiez inséparables…

- Peut-être Neville, mais aujourd'hui, depuis la mort de mon père et Ginny, c'est différent, dit Ron. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis l'ennemi de Harry, mais je ne vais plus trainer avec lui comme un ami.

- Mais…

- Neville, si cela te dérange d'être ami avec lui et moi, reste avec Harry et laisse-moi, je suis mieux seul !

- C'est toi qui voit, dit le jeune Londubat en partant, la tête basse de voir ses amis se déchirer comme ça.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

James se trouvait dans la salle commune avec sa sœur quand Harry rentra la mine sombre et le pas coléreux. Se tournant vers lui, James demanda :

- Fiston, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que Ron recommence à me reprocher la mort de son père ! Il a dit qu'il faisait des efforts, mais que ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi et a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être mon ami !

Soupirant, James fit signe à son fils de venir s'assoir près d'eux et une fois qu'il le fit, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Il ne te mérite pas, il ne voit pas qu'en te protégeant, son père le protégeait aussi vu qu'il était avec toi.

- Tu t'es déjà disputé avec Sirius et Remus ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, plus d'une fois et souvent pour des broutilles, répondit James en rigolant légèrement à ses souvenirs.

- Il y a bien dû y avoir une fois où tu as cru que vous ne seriez plus jamais amis ? insista Harry.

- Oui, soupira James, une fois, le lendemain que Sirius ai tendu le piège à Rogue avec le Saule Cogneur. On l'a ignoré Remus, Peter et moi pendant au moins un mois.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a fait que vous vous êtes réconciliéset l'avez pardonné ?

- Rogue l'a attaqué avec ses amis au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était seul. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé, mais, alors qu'on allait faire une blague aux Serpentards, on l'a trouvé en très mauvais état dans un couloir à minuit. J'ai cru qu'il était mort quand je l'ai vu les yeux fermés dans ce couloir…, répondit James, les yeux devenus lointain. Je me rappel que je l'ai secoué bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Remus m'éloigne. Enfin, On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie et il s'est réveillé trois jours plus tard en refusant de nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

- Comment tu sais que c'est Rogue alors ?

- Parce que Rogue y a fait allusion une fois alors qu'on l'humiliait dans le parc.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et la posa contre l'épaule de son père.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à retrouver Ron dans cet état pour qu'on se réconcilie !

- Ou que lui te retrouve, dit Neville qui était arrivé entre temps et avait entendu une bonne partie de l'histoire.

- Oui aussi, approuva Harry en baillant.

- Au lit, firent d'une même voix James et Sophie avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bonne idée, dit le jeune Potter en se levant et en partant rejoindre son dortoir avec Neville sur ses talons.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Aux portes de Poudlard, un jeune homme se tenait droit comme un i et réfléchissait au moyen de franchir ses portes dont il sentait qu'il en émanait une forte magie. Le garçon finit par poser la main sur la gargouille et dit :

- Je viens demander la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, puis-je entrer ?

Il fut surprit quand il vit la gargouille s'illuminer avant de redevenir terne. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, les grilles se mirent en mouvement et s'ouvrir suffisamment pour laisser un homme de sa corpulence passer. Une fois qu'il fut dans le parc, elles se refermèrent sans bruit.

- Surprenant, murmura le jeune homme en prenant la direction du château.

Une fois dans le hall, il fut surprit de voir justement son ami en haut du grand escalier.

- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais à Poudlard ? Je te croyais dans les rangs de tu-sais-qui !

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Achimov ! Je travaille ici, de plus, j'ai trahi le Seigneur des ténèbres, je suis du côté de Dumbledore.

- Je suis venu le voir justement, j'ai besoin de sa protection !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sans émotion.

- Parce que des sbires de Tu-sais-qui sont venus à Monrovia proposer aux hors-la-loi de le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas être avec lui.

- Comment cela ce fait que tu sois encore en vie si tu as refusé de suivre les Mangemorts ?

- Je ne leur ai pas dit que je refusais, je ne me suis juste pas présenté au rendez-vous. Je suis venu directement ici. Si je dois prendre part dans la guerre des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, je préfère que ça soit du côté de la lumière !

- Suis-moi !

Le Maître des potions de Poudlard et le nouvel arrivant se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du directeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le matin du 1er Août 1996, Remus Lupin et Sylvia Xego se trouvaient dans le hall d'entréeen train de s'embrasser pour se dire en revoir.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, soupira Sylvia alors que Remus reprenait sa respiration.

- Toi aussi mon amour….

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Remus soupira :

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille à présent, je dois être à Stonea à huit heures, et j'espère y arriver bien avant que Greyback ne vienne.

- Sois prudent Remus, je n'ai pas envie de te perde !

- Je le serai, je te le promets, prend soin de toi et des enfants ! dit Remus en embrassant une dernière fois l'élue de son cœur avant de sortir.

Syvia resta sur le perronjusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus Remus.

- Rah ! Jute ! On l'a raté ! s'exclama une voix, sortant Sylvia de ses pensées.

Se retournant, elle aperçut Sirius Black et James Potter en haut de l'escalier de marbre.

- De justesse les gars, répondit la compagne de Remus en les rejoignant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il espéra que tout ce qui s'était passé avec Ron hier n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais lorsqu'il descendit déjeuner, il remarqua bien que s'était bien réel en voyant Ron lui lancer un regard noir alors qu'il discutait avec Fred et George. C'est avec le moral à zéro qu'Harry alla rejoindre son père et son parrain qui discutaient avec Christian.

- … donc il est digne de confiance, disait James alors que Harry s'asseyait.

- Oui, répondit Christian. Même s'il agit pour ses propres profits, c'est un type bien et un excellent combattant dès qu'il a une épée en main.

- Un grand atout pour nous si je comprends bien, dit Sirius.

- Tu as tout compris mon garçon, répondit Christian avec un petit sourire.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes et Harry en profita pour demander (plus pour se changer les idées que par curiosité) :

- De qui vous parlez ?

- De personne, répondit Sirius.

- D'un ami de Rogue, répondit James.

- D'Achimov, répondit Christian.

- Pardon ? fit Harry alors que Sirius lançait un regard noir aux deux Potter séniors.

- Achimov fait parti d'une des dernières familles qui descendent directement des elfes des forêts, répondit Christian. Il habitait encore hier matin en Libéria, il est venu trouver refuge au près d'Albus après que des Mangemorts lui aient proposé de se joindre à Tom. Il a vingt-trois ans et en effet, Severus Rogue fait parti de ses amis et comme je viens de le dire à ton père et ton parrain, il est très bon à l'escrime.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry ouvrit la bouche face à toutes les informations qu'il avait. Ce fut à ce moment là que choisi le fameux Achimov pour s'approcher du groupe :

- Ainsi donc c'est lui : Harry Potter.

Se tournant vers l'homme, le jeune Potter referma sa bouche d'un coup sec et demanda :

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres ainsi que tes « aventures », répondit l'homme en rajoutant une pointe d'ironie au dernier mot.

- J'imagine en termes pas très élogieux, fit remarquer Harry qui avait entendu le ton ironique d'Achimov.

- En effet, il m'a laissé entendre que vous ne respectiez jamais le règlement de cette école.

- En effet, je lui donne des insomnies, le pauvre, il s'inquiète _tellement _pour moi, dit Harry d'un ton faussement chagriné. Un peuplus loin, Ron pouffa ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry malgré tout.

- J'aime les gens qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds, Harry Potter, tu feras un bon leader dans quelques années, dit Achimov en souriant légèrement. Encore plus ceux qui ont de l'humour.

- Et moi je préfère les gens qui ne se laissent pas avoir par ce que les autres disent, dit Harry en tendant la main à l'homme. Ce dernier la lui serra avant d'aller rejoindre Rogue et Dumbledore qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Depuis quand tu fais alliance avec un ami de Rogue toi ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'on peut perdre des alliés pour n'importe quelles raisons, répondit Harry en lançant un regard triste en direction de Ron qui discutait à présent de « il ne savait quoi » avec Alexandre.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés à présent ? demanda Christian.

- Pour deux choses : l'une est parce qu'il sait à présent que son père s'est suicidé, l'autre est que les parents de Neville sont guéris.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Ron me reproche la mort de son père à nouveau et il ne supporte pas de voir les autres avec leur père alors que lui ne l'a plus, répondit Harry.

- Ridicule ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Des raisonnements d'adolescents Sirius, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Dans quelques années, il comprendra la bourde qu'il a faite, dit Christian d'une voix emplie de tristesse et de lassitude.

- J'espère ne pas devoir attendre aussi longtemps, soupira Harry.

- Un conseil fiston, oublie-le, dit James.

- Ouais, il ne te mérite pas, ajouta Sirius.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Remus était arrivé à Stonea pile à l'heure et avait toqué d'abord trois fois rapidement, puis quatre lentement et avait enchainé par un coup rapide. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme grand, musclé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron.

- Vous êtes Remus Lupin ? gronda l'homme en regardant à gauche et à droite comme s'il avait peur d'être attaqué.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Vous avez la lettre ?

- La voici, répondit Remus en tendant la fameuse lettre qui prouvait que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui l'envoyait.

- Merci, entrez, les affaires du garçon sont prêtes.

Remus obéit et suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de sa maison qui faisait au moins un kilomètre carré. La maison était décorée au couleur de Poufsouffle. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard au salon où les attendait un jeune homme d'au moins treize ans avec des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son père, mais avec des yeux bleus.

« Surement hérité de sa mère », pensa Remus alors que l'enfant se levait.

- Bonjour, salua l'enfant en levant la main vers Remus tout en jetant un regard craintif à son père.

- Bonjour Nolan, dit Remus en serrant la main du garçon. Prêt à partir ?

- Oui Monsieur, dit l'enfant un peu trop rapidement au goût de Remus. Ce dernier se tourna vers le père de l'enfant qui n'avait même pas ouvert la lettre du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous le reverrez à Noël si vous le désirez.

- Oui, bien, bien, Au revoir.

Remus leva des sourcils surpris, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et emmena le garçon avec lui après avoir envoyé les affaires de l'enfant à Poudlard.

Ils partirent ensuite pour Reydon en transplanage d'escorte. Là, ils allèrent chercher une fille de onze ans appelée Emmanuelle, ensuite, ils se rendirent à Cratfied où les attendait un garçon de sept ans nommé Andrew Tarman. Puis, Remus repartit avec les deux garçons et la fille pour Cambridge où une drôle de surprise les attendait.

La porte de l'appartement était défoncée et lorsque Remus rentra après avoir ordonné aux enfants de se cacher, il fit deux macabres découvertes dans le salon :

Un homme et une femme regardaient le plafond avec leurs yeux vides et sur la poitrine de la femme, se trouvait une enveloppe adressée à Remus. Après avoir vérifié que la lettre n'avait rien de dangereux et n'était pas non plus un portoloin, le lycanthrope se mit à la lire :

- Encore arrivé trop tard Lupin ? Pauvres enfants, ils ne peuvent même pas compter sur toi pour les protéger du grand Greyback ! Ça a été un vrai plaisir de torturer et tuer ces deux là… quand je pense qu'ils croyaient que je voulais tuer leur fille, quels idiots ! Elle est bien trop précieuse pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau de bienvenue à Cambridge !

Fenrir Greyback.

De rage, Remus chiffonna la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche avec l'intention de la montrer à Dumbledore en rentrant, mais là, le temps pressait. Il lui fallait dépasser Greyback.

Abandonnant les corps là (avec une certaine frustration), le loup-garou alla rejoindre les autres et transplana pour Longstanton où par chance, il trouva le garçon qu'il venait chercher, un certain : Ilem Yarvan, il avait quatorze ans. Il conseilla à ses parents de prendre rapidement un gardien du secret afin de fortifier les protections de leur maison.

Ils partirent ensuite vers Trearddur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Après le diner (déjeuner en France), Harry se dirigea dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore pour un cours d'occlumancie.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Je me suis déjà senti mieux moralement, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

- Cela ne va-t-il pas t'empêcher de me contrer.

- J'espère…

- Alors Légilimance ! s'écria Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette en un éclair.

Surprit par l'attaque, Harry n'eut pas le temps de fermer son esprit et se sentit envahis par ses souvenirs :

_[flash back]_

Le jeune Potter se trouvait dans la Salle commune avec Ron et Hermione.

- Ron… je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr Harry, répondit le jeune Weasley.

- Voilà, tu sais, l'attaque du Q.G. et bien, ton père… il n'a pas été tué par Voldemort…

- Par un Mangemort alors, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Non, Voldemort allait le tuer, mais ton père s'est lancé lui-même l'Avada une seconde avant pour ne pas dire où je me trouvais…

- Ah.. fit Ron dont le visage s'assombrit.

_[fin du flash back]_

Le souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à celui de la bataille au 12 Square Grimaud. Puis, à celui de juin jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête d'un coup et que Harry réalise qu'il était tombé par terre et avait renversé l'une des tables dans sa chute.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contré ? s'inquiéta Albus.

- J'ai été surpris, répondit Harry en se relevant péniblement. Pardon pour…

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Albus en réparant d'un coup de baguette les dégâts provoqués par la chute du jeune Potter. Harry, tu dois te concentrer, Voldemort ne te préviendra pas quand il t'attaquera, tu dois apprendre à mettre de côté tes soucis pour parer les attaques mentales. C'est pareil lors de tous les combats, que ce soit avec une baguette ou avec une épée. Même un combat à mains nues…

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Harry en se massant les cuisses.

- Tu dois apprendre à le faire et rapidement, sinon même le plus faible des Mangemorts aura raison de toi. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour prendre les sortilèges à ta place !

- Vous croyez que ça m'amuse que Sirius ait failli y passer, que ma mère soit morte ?

- Tu vois, même tes émotions tu ne les caches pas, Voldemort ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi !

- Taisez-vous !

- Reste maître de tes émotions !

- Assez ! cria Harry en se saisissant de sa baguette.

Les murs se mirent à trembler violemment, mais le Professeur Dumbledore l'ignora et continua à provoquer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'une violente explosion ravage le bureau et que la poussière envahisse le bureau.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Christian était en train de discuter avec Achimov au sujet de l'entrainement de Harry et au fait qu'il puisse commencer dès le lendemain l'entraînement à l'épée avec Harry quand une secousse secoua le château.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Achimov qui était tombé suite à la secousse alors que Christian avait réussi à se cramponner à une étagère.

- Bonne question, répondit Christian en sondant la magie du château. Je n'arrive plus à sentir la magie d'Albus !

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, murmura Achimov alors que lui et Christian partaient en courant en direction du bureau du directeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Remus et les autres enfants arrivèrent à destination, ils virent la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la famille de la fille qu'ils venaient chercher. Des Aurors étaient déjà sur place ainsi que les journalistes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Remus en s'avançant vers un Auror.

- La famille Atteman a été massacrée par des Mangemorts.

- Il y a des survivants ?

- Aucuns, un vrai massacre je vous dis ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je devais les rencontrer aujourd'hui au sujet de choses personnelles, merci pour l'info.

- Il y a pas de quoi, répondit l'Auror alors que Remus s'éloignait.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Emmanuelle.

- À Helston, répondit Remus alors que les enfants s'accrochaient à lui pour un nouveau transplanage.

[ à suivre]

* * *

Review Please et j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.


	40. chapitre40: La recherche des Lycanthrope

Voici le chapitre 40 pour le week-end avant Noël. Il est fort probable qu'il n'y ai point de chapitre publié les deux prochaines semaines vu que j'ai pris du retard sur mes cadeaux de Noël (beaucoup de retard.) De plus, le chapitre 41 n'est pas encore écrit.

Merci de votre compréhension...

Très bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : La recherche des Lycanthropes se poursuit.**

Lorsque Christian et Achimov entrèrent dans le bureau, ils ne purent que constater les dégâts.

- Non d'une chouette, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? fit Achimov en parcourant des yeux ce qui restait du bureau.

- Je l'ignore, mais où est Albus ?

- Le perchoir de son phénix est cramé, soit ce dernier est mort, soit, il a réussi à s'enfuir avec lui, constata Achimoy alors que des pas retentissaient derrière les deux hommes qui se retournèrent.

Il s'agissait de James, Sirius et Severus Rogue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius en voyant le bureau saccagé.

- C'est ce qu'on se demandait Sirius, répondit Christian alors que, à côté de Sirius, James palissait à vu d'œil.

- Un problème Mr. Potter ? demanda Achimov qui avait remarqué la pâleur soudaine de James.

- Harry avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore, répondit James dans un murmure alors que ses yeux fixaient les décombres avec effroi.

- Merde ! murmura Sirius.

- Il faut les retrouver, ils sont peut-être encore vivant là-dessous, gronda Rogue en commençant à lancer des sorts de localisation.

- Toujours aussi délicat Severus, remarqua Achimov alors que James s'était mis à trembler à la pensée de la mort de son fils alors que Sirius serrait les poings

- C'est pas le moment Achimov, aide-moi à chercher, et c'est pareil pour vous autres, aboya Rogue.

- Oui, murmura James en se mettant à soulever les débris d'une manière frénétique alors que Sirius se transformait et utilisait son flair pour tenter de localiser Harry et le directeur.

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore apparut dans le bureau dans un flash de lumière portant le corps de Harry.

- Professeur ! s'écrièrent James, Achimov et Rogue alors que Sirius aboyait et se retransformait.

- Albus ! s'écria Christian en se précipitant vers les nouveaux arrivant. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vous vous êtes échappés ?

- Grâce à Fumseck et ce qui s'est passé est assez compliqué à expliquer, répondit Albus

- Et Harry ? demanda faiblement James en s'approchant.

- Épuisé magiquement et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait été légèrement blessé lorsque le bureau à explosé.

- Comment ça ! Merlin, qui a fait du mal à mon bébé ? gémit James en le prenant des bras de Dumbledore.

- Lui et moi, j'en ai peur, mais comme je viens de le dire, c'est compliqué… Il faudrait d'abord l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez raison, mais après, vous me devez des expliquassions, dit James d'un ton dur.

- Je vous les donnerai James, mais ne tardons pas !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous en direction de l'infirmerie où Pomfresh faillit faire une crise de nerfs en voyant Harry revenir dans un tel état. Bien que son visage n'ait aucunes marques, tout le reste de son corps était couvert de blessure du aux projectiles qu'étaient devenu les meubles en bois dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Deux semaines! gronda Christian lorsque l'infirmière leur annonça le temps que devra passer Harry au lit. Mais il n'a pas le temps de rester aussi longtemps, il faut qu'il se prépare !

- Non mais tu t'entends ! s'exclama James. Harry a failli mourir et toi tu ne penses qu'au fait qu'il doive tuer Voldemort ! C'est un enfant, pas une arme de guerre !

- Ni un jouet, ajouta Sirius qui s'était assit à la droite de Harry et lui tenait la main.

- C'est pour le protéger que je veux l'entraîner, pas pour en faire « une arme de guerre » ou « un jouet », répliqua Christian

- Si tu veux le protéger, laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de tout ça ! C'est un Être humain, pas un robot.

- C'est quoi un rebot, demanda Sirius, mais on l'ignora.

- Je sais très bien qui il est ! gronda Christian dont la puissance magique se faisait ressentir.

- Je ne crois pas ! Pour toi et Dumbledore, Harry n'est qu'un pion dans votre partie d'échec contre Voldemort. C'est mon _fils_ et je ne te laisserai pas le tuer de fatigue ! Je ne laisserai plus personne faire du mal à mon bébé ! Je le jure sur la tombe de Lily ! vociféra James sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de faire le plus puissant des serments magique et qu'il se condamnait à mourir s'il échouait dans sa promesse.

Cependant, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Christian Potter, mais aussi Dumbledore, s'étaient rendus compte de ce que James venait de faire et purent mesurer la portée de ce serment. Mais pour une raison inconnue, tous deux se turent. Christian se contenta de murmurer :

- Je constate que tu es décidé, mais sache que j'entrainerai Harry, que cela te plaise ou non !

Après quoi, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait céder aussi facilement Cornedrue, commenta Sirius alors que James reprenait son souffle. Il se sentait vidé de forces tout d'un coup.

Se tournant vers son frère de cœur, James murmura :

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il agit ainsi, Harry est son arrière petit fils…

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te donne ces explications James, dit Dumbledore.

- Bonne idée Professeur, approuva James en allant s'assoir au chevet de son fils.

Prenant une chaise, le directeur se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

- … Quand j'ai senti que Harry perdait le contrôle, je me suis précipité vers lui pour le protéger au maximum tout en lançant un sort pour empêcher que la tour entière ne s'effondre. Au moment où je plaquais Harry sur le sol, Fumseck est apparu et nous a emmener dans le parc. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas été assez rapide et que Harry avait été touché, conclut le directeur.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

En arrivant devant la maison des Palpan à Helston, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement : Aucune marque des ténèbres ne flottait au dessus de la maison et la porte d'entrée n'était pas défoncée. Le Loup-garou alla frapper à la porte le même code que la première fois et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Elle était assez corpulente.

- Bonjour Madame Palpan, Remus Lupin, je viens de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je vous attendais, entrez, bonjour les enfants.

- Bonjour Madame, répondirent timidement ses derniers en regardant autour d'eux.

- Elsa est en train de se préparer, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, apprit Mrs Palpan en les emmenant au salon où se trouvait un homme au teint cireux avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Mon Mari, Igor, voici Remus Lupin, il est venu chercher Elsa.

- Vous avez la lettre ?

- Oui, répondit Remus en la sortant d'une de ses poches et en la lui tendant. L'homme l'ouvrit aussitôt qu'il l'eut entre les mains.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ou autre ? demanda Mrs Palpan.

- J'en veux bien une Madame, répondit Remus.

- Vous avez de la Bièraubeurre, demanda Nolan.

- Bien sûr, je vais chercher tout ça, je reviens, mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous ! débita rapidement leur hôtesse.

Les lycanthropes obéirent et Andrew posa une question qui le tracassait depuis un certain temps :

- Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi m'emmener à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas l'âge d'entrer à l'école.

- Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que Lord Voldemort recrute les gens comme nous, commença Remus.

- Mon père m'en a parlé, il m'a dit de ne jamais l'écouter.

- Et il a raison, tout ce que Voldemort promet n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Cela dit, il a envoyé un homme du nom de Fenrir Greyback qui est aussi un Loup-garou, recruter des jeunes comme vous pour les entraîner à tuer. C'est pour ça qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher pour vous emmener en sécurité à Poudlard. Quelque soit votre âge. Andrew, tu ne suivras peut-être pas les cours distribués normalement au collège, mais toi et certains autres aurez un professeur pour vous apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et certaines notions théoriques sur la magie, expliqua Remus.

- Je vois, mais si quelqu'un ne veut pas de ça, mais veut suivre l'autre, vous ferez quoi ? demanda Andrew.

- Beaucoup trop intelligent pour ton âge mon garçon ! remarqua Remus. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que j'essayerai de savoir pourquoi l'enfant veut suivre de tels idéaux. Mais pour être franc je ne pense pas que ça arriverais car Greyback l'aurait déjà emmené avec lui.

- Et si quelqu'un vous trahi ? demanda Nolan.

- On ne peut pas savoir avant que cela n'arrive, répondit Remus en pensant tristement à Lily qui avait payé la trahison de Peter.

C'est alors que Madame Palpan revint avec les boissons et qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans apparaisse à la porte du salon.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune fille en détaillant Remus des pieds à la tête. Nullement gêné, ce dernier se laissa observer, puis se leva pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Elsa, je suis Remus Lupin, je suis venu…

- Me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard ?

- Oui, si tu le veux bien, je ne veux forcer personne !

- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que je veux venir à Poudlard, tout le monde va à Poudlard ! protesta la jeune fille.

- Tant mieux, où sont tes affaires ?

- Dans le hall.

- Je vais déjà les envoyer à Poudlard, informa Remus en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Vous resterez bien quelques instants ? demanda Mrs Palpan d'une voix suppliante.

- Le temps de finir notre collation, je dois encore passer chercher plusieurs enfants pour les emmener à Poudlard et ensuite repartir aussitôt.

- Vous comptez dormir dans votre programme ? demanda naïvement la mère d'Eva.

- Oui, deux heures pas plus, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire en revenant s'assoir et en commençant à boire son thé.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Lycanthropes repartaient pour Brough.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Ron était assis sous un arbre dans le parc près du lac quand Hermione et Neville s'approchèrent de lui.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? fit-il sombrement en gardant son regard fixé sur le lac.

- Salut, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Harry est à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, d'après Nick-quasi-sans-tête, Dumbledore et Mr Potter se sont disputés juste après ça. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce que Nick m'a raconté, Mr Potter aurait fait le serment de l'amour.

- Un, je ne sais pas ce que c'est Hermione, deux : Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien me foutre ?

- Disons que ça devrait te plaire, si Mr Potter échoue dans le fait de protéger Harry, il meurt. C'est comme un serment inviolable, sauf que Mr Potter ne peut mourir en protégeant Harry.

- Il est au courant ?

- Qui ?

- Harry !

- Non, il est toujours dans le coma, quant à son père, d'après Nick, il l'ignore également, seul Dumbledore, Christian Potter et maintenant nous sommes au courant.

- On sait combien de temps il va y rester ?

- D'après madame Pomfresh, au moins trois jours, répondit Neville.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis et Hermione finit par demander :

- Tu veux venir voir Harry avec nous ?

- Non, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on est plus ami ! Juste de simples connaissances…

- Ron… je ne t'ai pas dis de te disputer avec lui, juste de lui dire ce que tu pensais de ce qui c'était passé au Q.G.

- Navré de ne pas avoir bien compris ton sous entendu, cingla le jeune Weasley.

- Oh ça va Ron ! Ne met pas ta mauvaise humeur sur moi d'accord, si tu nous cherches, on est à l'infirmerie, tempêta Hermione en se levant, imité par Neville.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Ron murmura :

- Bon débarras !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Assit dans l'appartement qu'Albus lui avait fourni, Christian Potter relisait ses notes sur l'anneau de Lumière. Quelque chose le chiffonnait par rapport au coma de Harry et au faite que le château ne se soit pas effondré après la perte de contrôle qu'Harry avait eu. Son instinct lui disait que l'anneau avait quelque chose à voir là dedans d'une manière ou d'une autre. La question était de trouver quoi… Et cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il y était et il avait parcouru plus de la moitié de ses notes.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans son bureau reconstruit en quelques coups de baguettes, Albus méditait. Le jeune Potter le dépassait à présent en puissance magique, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur cette magie. Ce qui le rendait dangereux aux yeux d'Albus. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Voldemort pouvait encore trouver un moyen pour l'emmener dans ses rangs et là…

- Il faut à tout pris que je le garde auprès de moi ! Même si pour ça je dois sacrifier quelques personnes… murmura le vieil homme en regardant une photo de Minerva McGonagall.

Le directeur se leva subitement et alla regarder par la fenêtre où il vit Ronald Weasley assit seul près du lac.

- Celui-là aussi il faut que je garde à l'œil, dit tout bas Albus. Il pourrait mal tourner…

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Cela faisait deux heures que Harry était allongé dans ce lit et James ne l'avait pas quitté depuis et était resté droit comme un piquet. Mais être un piquet semblait très fatiguant car il finit par se laisser aller et s'assoupir, se servant du bras de Harry comme oreiller. Rapidement, il sombra dans le monde des rêves.

James se trouvait à la gare 9/34 le jour de la rentrée et à sa grande surprise, il était en troisième année, était habillé d'une robe et d'un tutu rose et chantait sous les applaudissements des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Lord Voldemort (habillé comme Arlequin) :

- C'est un petit train

Qui s'en va de bon matin

Mais il ne s'en va jamais, jamais très loin

Et quand il est fatigué

Il s'allonge dans un pré.

Ce tout petit train

Qui s'en va de bon matin

Tous les gens du pays le connaissent bien

Ils le regardent passer

D'un air amusé.

Et c'est ainsi chaque matin

Quand passe le petit train

Et tous ses wagons

Main dans la main.

C'est un magicien

Qui conduit le petit train

Tous les enfants du pays le savent bien

Il crache de la fumée

Très, très parfumée.

En entendant le bruit de la machine

Les enfants tapent, tapent dans leurs mains

En entendant le bruit de la machine

Les enfants tapent, tapent dans leurs mains

En entendant le bruit de la machine

Les enfants tapent dans leurs mains.

_[« Le Petit train du magicien » La bande à basile]_

Le rêve s'arrêta là, car le sommeil de James fut perturbé par l'arrivée de Neville et d'Hermione. Le père du Survivant se réveilla en sursaut, surprenant les deux arrivants.

- Tout va bien Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, merci Hermione, j'ai juste fait un rêve stupide, Harry ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, répondit James.

- On voit ça, commenta Neville.

- Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je me rafraichisse les idées, murmura James en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on l'a fait fuir, fit remarquer Neville.

- Il semblerait…

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Sirius était en train de discuter avec Sophie lorsque James entra dans la salle commune.

- James ? fit surpris le Maraudeur.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, j'étais en tutu et Voldemort en Arlequin et il m'applaudissait, raconta aussitôt James, provoquant le rire de Sirius.

- Et ça t'as empêché de continuer à veiller Harry ? taquina Sophie.

- Il faut que j'aille sous la douche, de plus, ses amis sont avec lui, répondit James en filant vers les escaliers.

- Je n'arrive…pas…à le…croire… Voldemort en Arlequin ! s'écria Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

- Comme ça, vous aurez de quoi lui rire au nez la prochaine fois, remarqua Sophie dans un soupir.

- Certainement ! approuva Sirius avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

- À les garçons… murmura Sophie en levant les yeux au ciel.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

À Brough, une autre catastrophe les accueillit : la maison à laquelle Remus devait frapper était en ruine et la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus. Remus décida aussitôt de transplaner pour sa dernière destination du jour : Rousham. Là-bas, heureusement, il put repartir avec l'enfant qu'il venait chercher : une fillette de huit ans nommée Diane. Après, il a déposa les enfants à Poudlard sous la garde de Hagrid qui était chargé de les amener au professeur Dumbledore et repartit aussitôt pour Kettering histoire de prendre de l'avance sur le lendemain.

[à suivre]

* * *

**Review please!**

Joyeux Noël d'avance! Que la force soit avec vous!

P.S Voldemort en Arlequin sur mon blog, pour les amateurs du ridicule (dommage qu'il ne tue pas)


	41. Chapitre 41: Encore une idée loufoque du

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 41! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre 40.

J'espère pouvoir posté le suivant celui-ci la semaine prochaine, mais, je suis arrivé à un tournant de ma vie où je ne sais pas ce que me réserve les semaines à venir!

Comme cadeau de début d'année, je vais poster après celui-ci un bonus. Cela veut dire que le chapitre 42 sera complétement indépendant des autres chapitres.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Encore une idée loufoque du Directeur.**

À Kettering, Remus retrouva la famille Fireman qui avait deux enfants qui avaient été mordu par un loup-garou. Un garçon et une fille, le garçon s'appelait Alfred et la fille Wendy, cette dernière avait 10 ans, quant à son frère, il venait d'avoir 16 ans. La fille Fireman allait rentrer en première année et le garçon en sixième année et serait donc dans la classe de Harry.

Wendy avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Alfred, lui, avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux noirs comme du pétrole, il était très protecteur avec sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Remus les pris avec lui, leur mère pleura d'être séparée de ses enfants un jour plus tôt que prévu et leur fit milles baisers et mille recommandations. Une fois que Remus pu partir, il transplana avec eux au Chaudron baveur (qui avait rouvert ses portes le jour même) où il prit deux chambres (une pour lui, une autre pour les Fireman). La nuit s'annonçait courte.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Rookwood… quand les nouvelles recrues seront-elle prête ?

- D'ici septembre Maître, répondit le Mangemort en s'inclinant.

- Pourront-elles attaquer le Poudlard Express ?

- Se sera trop tôt Maître, elles seront opérationnelles à partir de mi-septembre…

- Mauvaise réponse Rookwood, gronda Lord Voldemort en tournant vers le Mangemort sa baguette.

- Mon seigneur…

- Endoloris !

Le serviteur se mit alors à hurler de douleur et s'effondra au pied de celui qu'il appelait « Maître ».

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un adolescent du nom de Harry Potter se retourna dans son sommeil en grognant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme le premier jour pour Remus, la journée, il allait chercher les futurs étudiants, le soir, il les amenait à Poudlard et il repartait aussitôt sans avoir le temps de voir Sylvia ou de bavarder avec ses meilleurs amis. Les seuls qu'il voyait, était Hagrid, Dumbledore et Rogue. C'est auprès d'eux qu'il prenait des nouvelles de Harry et de tous les autres.

Le jeune Potter, lui, bien qu'il manifestât quelque signe de consciences pendant la nuit, lors des visions qu'il avait du seigneur des ténèbres, ne repris connaissance qu'au matin du samedi 17 août.

Ce jour là, les lettres pour les fournitures scolaires furent enfin prêtes à être envoyées aux élèves.

Ron, jura avoir entendu Chourave dire à Flitwick que : « Ce n'était pas trop tôt » à quoi Sophia qui était également à proximité des deux enseignants ajouta que Rogue qui passait par là avait dit « en effet, il était temps que Potter arrête de paresser à l'infirmerie ».

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir du jeune Weasley qui avait été interrompu.

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard justement, Harry se faisait examiner par Mrs Pomfresh au grand dam de James qui avait été mis dehors le temps de l'examen.

- Je vais bien Madame Pomfresh, je suis juste un peu perdu, mais…

- Oui c'est ça Potter et moi je suis la fée Morgane ! Vous avez passez deux semaines dans le coma, alors je ne pense pas que vous soyez « bien ». Maintenant, cessez de gigoter comme le calamar géant hors de l'eau !

L'adolescent se refrogna et prit son mal en patience alors que l'infirmière lui donnait des coups de baguette de-ci de-là.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la salle commune en compagnie de son père, ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

- Harry… je… enfin… voilà… Peter va venir à Poudlard et…

- Il ne va pas aller à Azkaban ? gronda Harry.

- Non, le Magenmagot a écouté Sirius, mais ils ont exigé que sa baguette lui soit confisqué jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Alors, s'il ne se cache pas, il va se faire tuer…

- Et tu lui as proposé de venir ici, conclut le jeune Potter de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, je sais que tu lui en veux encore, mais…

- Papa ! Je sais qu'il t'a sauvé la vie quand le Q.G a été attaqué, mais s'il n'avait pas pris le parchemin à Sophie, Monsieur Weasley et Ginny seraient encore en vie et on ne serait pas à Poudlard ! Sans parler de Maman…

Regardant ses pieds, James répondit :

- Je sais tout ça Harry, mais je connaissais suffisamment ta mère pour savoir qu'elle lui aurait aussi accordé une deuxième chance…

- Et moi, s'il n'avait pas été là, je connaîtrais aussi Maman ! répliqua Harry dont les yeux brillaient.

Passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils, James murmura :

- C'est juste… je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner ou de lui faire confiance… simplement de ne pas le tuer en le voyant.

- D'accord, mais c'est juste parce que cela te fait plaisir ! Au fait, qu'en pense Sirius ?

- La même chose que toi, sauf que lui, il ne le tue pas parce qu'il ne veut pas finir une fois de plus à Azkaban et être éloigné de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, je l'ai inventé ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

- J'sais pas, répondit Harry en se collant contre son père alors que ce dernier donnait le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le lendemain matin, le Professeur Dumbledore convoqua Harry et Hermione dans son bureau pour leur poser une question qui faillit rendre Lord Voldemort le plus heureux Mage Noir que la terre ait portée et aussi plonger le Monde des sorciers dans le deuil. Le directeur de Poudlard leur demanda s'ils pouvaient lui faire une liste de toutes les chansons Moldues qui permettaient de danser.

Bien entendu, les deux étudiants piquèrent un fou rire qui faillit les étouffer. Il fallut bien dix minutes à Harry pour se calmer suffisamment pour demander :

- Vous voulez vraiment passer de la musique Moldue pour le bal ?

- En effet Harry, je pense que cela permettra d'ouvrir vos camarades au monde Moldu, répondit le Professeur en leur souriant avec indulgence.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione qui pouffait toujours.

- C'est d'accord Professeur, vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit Harry en rajoutant dans sa tête : _rien que pour voir la tête de Malefoy je veux le faire !_

- N'importe quelle chanson et langue Professeur ? demanda Hermione après avoir pris une grande respiration.

- Du moment quelles font danser, répondit Albus surpris par la question.

Se souriant, les deux amis prirent congé du Professeur et allèrent se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour commencer ce que leur avait demandé le Professeur, profitant du fait que Harry n'ait toujours pas recommencé ses cours.

- On commence par quelle année, demanda Hermione en sortant une plume et des parchemins.

- Autant y aller du plus vieux au plus récent. Les années 60 !

- Ok ! Tu connais des titres ?

- Ouais, ma tante écoute souvent cette chanson… je crois que le titre est « Hello Goodbye ».

- Des Beatles ?

- Oui !

Hermione nota le titre ainsi que le nom du groupe, puis, elle lui cita le titre de la chanson préférée de sa mère :

- … Elle s'appelle : «Those Were The Days » de Mary Hopkin.

- Jamais entendu, mais tu es sure que c'est des années 60 ?

- Bien entendu ! dit Hermione.

- Dans ce cas…

La jeune fille écrivit le titre et l'artiste, puis passa au suivant.

- Celle de mon père est : « It's Five O'clock » d' Aphrondites's child.

- J'crois que je l'ai entendu à la radio quand on allait au zoo, dit Harry d'un air songeur, j'ignorais qu'elle était aussi vieille !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules tout en notant.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans le Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Christian Potter faisait les cent pas devant ce dernier.

- Albus, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre de faire équipe avec Hermione Granger, mais il a fallu que tu choisisses Harry ! Et tu sais très bien qu'il a plus important à faire que te faire une liste de chansons pour un bal !

- Christian ! Tu sembles oublier comme il m'arrive parfois, que Harry est un adolescent et pas un adulte qui a choisi de se battre contre Voldemort.

- Qu'il ai choisi ou pas n'a pas d'importance ! Il doit être prêt quand Tom viendra pour le tuer ! répliqua Christian.

- Surtout Christian, ne dis _jamais _ça devant James, tu risquerais de te retrouver à nouveau à l'infirmerie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais James est très bon en sortilège et surtout quand il s'agit de combiner les sorts pour que cela face le plus mal possible ou soit le plus ridicule, cela dépend de son humeur…

- Je vois, mais je reste quand même plus puissant que lui. Les seuls ici capable de me battre, c'est toi et Harry et encore, quand il saura contrôler sa magie et son anneau.

- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal quand il y met un minimum de bonne volonté et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, mon directeur adjoint est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

- Tu vois Albus, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge… fit remarquer Christian d'un ton découragé qui fit rire le directeur de Poudlard.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Ronald Weasley observait d'un regard noir Harry et Hermione discuter et rire. Ron ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et sans lui. Alors qu'Hermione notait quelque chose, Ron murmura : « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me la piquer Potter, parce qu'elle est à moi ! » avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le parc et rencontra en chemin Bill qui se rendait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Salut Ron, dit Bill en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, ça va, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore, mais la raison ne te regarde pas petit frère.

- Ouais, j'imagine, renifla Ron en s'éloignant. Son frère le regarda faire un air surpris marqué sur le visage.

- Bizarre, murmura l'ainé des Weasley en reprenant son chemin.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans leur boutique fraichement reconstruite, Fred et George Weasley étaient en train de refaire leur stock de farces et attrapes, mais l'ambiance n'était point à la bonne humeur, bien au contraire, les jumeaux avaient la mine sombre.

- Quand je pense que Ginny n'a même pas vu notre boutique avant de mourir, soupira Fred en mettant les trois boites à Flemme dans un carton.

- Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal, répondit son jumeau en mettant une Pastille de Gerbe dans la boite qu'il était en train de faire.

- Et toi arrête de faire comme si c'était normal qu'ils soient morts ! répliqua Fred en se tournant vers son frère.

- Je ne fais pas comme si c'était _normal. _J'essaie juste d'aller de l'avant et pas rester le nez plongé dans le passé comme certains !

- Je ne fais pas que regarder vers le passé ! protesta Fred, prêt à sauter à la gorge de George à tout instant.

- Je ne parle pas forcément de toi !

- Qui par exemple ?

- Ron, il se laisse tellement ravager par tout ça qu'il s'éloigne de ses amis ! Maman m'a dit qu'il s'est encore disputé avec Harry.

- Ça, je peux le comprendre… murmura Fred, mais malheureusement pour lui, son frère l'avait entendu.

- On en a déjà parlé de tout ça… Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Alors c'est la faute à qui ? gémit Fred, désespéré.

- À Tu-sais-qui Fred, c'est lui le coupable de tout ce qui c'est passé et qui va certainement encore se passer, répondit George.

Son frère hocha la tête et les deux frères recommencèrent leur travail en silence.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard…

- Hermione, je viens de penser à un truc, dit Harry.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben, à nous deux on ne peut pas connaître assez de titres de chansons pour tenir toute une nuit. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour leur demander de nous faire parvenir une liste de titres qu'ils connaissent…

- Bonne idée Harry, je vais aussi leur demander les CD avec mon baladeur… je pense pouvoir trouver un sortilège pour le faire fonctionner ici, approuva Hermione.

- Ravi que tu approuves, sourit Harry en relisant la liste qu'ils avaient déjà faite.

- J'vais immédiatement écrire cette lettre, dit Hermione en sortant un nouveau parchemin de son sac et en se mettant à la rédiger.

- Pas de problème, tu pourras prendre Hedwige si tu veux, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a rien eu à porter.

- Merci Harry, j'irai la poster dès que je l'ai fini. De toute façon, on ne pourra plus rien faire avant la réponse de mes parents ! D'ailleurs, tu viendras avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- À quel propos ?

- Au sujet de Ron !

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Les coups de vingt heures virent arriver Remus Lupin et sa cavalerie. Dans la Grande Salle, Christian Potter murmura alors que James se levait pour aller accueillir son ami avec Sirius :

- La Brune voit toujours venir les loups-garous à Poudlard.

- La quoi ? fit Ron pour une fois la bouche vide.

- La Brune Ronald, dit Hermione sur le ton qu'elle prenait pour expliquer quelque chose d'évident. Ça veut dire le soir !

- Jamais entendu ce mot ! répliqua Ronald.

- Tu viens de l'entendre pourtant, dit Harry pince-sans-rire.

Sophia dispensa Ron de répondre en notant :

- C'est normal que tu ne l'ais jamais entendu auparavant Ron, c'est un mot qu'on utilise plus depuis longtemps ! Monsieur Potter le connaît parce qu'il est…heu…

- Vieux peut-être Miss, termina Christian en souriant.

- Peut-être en effet Monsieur, répondit la jeune fille rouge de confusion.

- Si tu écoutais en histoire de la magie Ronald, tu l'aurais entendu, fit remarquer Hermione. Binns l'a utilisé en quatrième année !

- Mouais… fit Ron d'un ton pas convaincu en se remettant à manger au grand soulagement de Harry qui craignait une remarque désobligeante sur son arrière arrière grand-père.

Ce jour là fut exceptionnel car Remus resta dormir au château. En même temps, la pleine lune était pour bientôt.

[à suivre]

* * *

**Review please!**


	42. Chapter 42: Bonus ou chapitre à part

Voilà le Bonus promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Bonus ou Chapitre à part.**

Avez-vous déjà sauté des pages ? Avez-vous déjà commencé un livre par son milieu ? Si la réponse est oui, je vous invite à recommencer et à vous plonger dans un chapitre qui aurait du paraît Dieu sait où. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait, nous allons vous accompagner. Détendez-vous, relaxez-vous et…. Hop ! Les pages sont tournées.

Le chapitre se passe un soir d'Halloween au pied du Château de Poudlard. Des élèves, des Professeurs, des créatures, des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient ilsattendaient depuis plus d'une heure debout dans la brune et le froid qui s'installaient… inexorablement.

Ils attendaient tous, unis comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, les troupes de Mangemorts et les créatures… et celui dont on ne prononce le nom que lorsque la peur ne nous consume pas. Et là, plus l'attente se faisait longue, plus la venette* s'installait. Elle les consumait, comme un feu l'aurait fait avec une cabane en bois Mais heureusement pour les défenseurs de l'école, moins rapidement qu'un incendie.

Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de la lune (heureusement pas pleine) que l'ennemi se montra nombreux, plus nombreux qu'Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ne l'avaient prévu.

Pour ajouter à l'angoisse qu'éprouvaient nos amis, les Mangemorts chantaient. Un chant difficile voir impossible à décrire. Seuls quelques écrits le retranscrivent, plus ou moins fiables aujourd'hui.

En feuilletant les essais de Remus Lupin et de Harry Potter, je suis tombée sur cette chanson dont j'ai retranscrit deux couplets qui correspondent dans les deux écrits. À noter, que comparer à Remus Lupin, Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas au pied du château lorsque les Mangemorts sont arrivés :

[couplet 2]

_Montez dans les rues, partez des prisons, camarades ! _

_Sortez des capes les baguettes, la marque, les poisons_

_Ohé, les tueurs à la baguette et au couteau, tuez vite ! _

_Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : brulé vif…_

_C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour notre seigneur._

_La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère. _

_Il y a des pays où les sangs purs règnent sur les Moldus _

_Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève... _

[couplet 4]

_Mangemort, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos villes? _

_Mangemort, entends-tu les cris sourds du monde Moldu qu'on enchaîne ? _

_Ohé, partisans, sang purs et étudiants, c'est l'alarme._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

Dans son essaie écrit peu avant sa mort, Harry Potter souligne que ce chant, comble de l'ironie, appartenait aux Moldus dont l'un des interprètes est Marc OGERET. Les Mangemorts l'ont visiblement modifié pour (à mon goût) le rendre plus cruel encore que l'original dont vous pourrez retrouver les paroles sur wikipédia vous pourrez aussi y trouver plus d'information si cela vous chante.

Hélas ! Ni les essaies de Remus Lupin ni ceux d'Harry Potter n'y sont disponible. Pour les avoirs, il vous faudra prendre contact avec Fleury et Boots au Chemin de Traverse qui les vend encore de nos jours.

Ce chant fut donc chanté par les Mangemorts alors qu'ils marchaient vers les partisans de Dumbledore.

Lorsque ce dernier fut terminé, les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à portée de baguette et la bataille commença, sanglante et destructrice, faisant de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés.

Cela, bien sûr, laissait Lord Voldemort indifférent, mais point Harry Potter qui à la fin du combat pleurait sur le corps sans vie d'un être qui lui était cher comme beaucoup de survivants du côté de Poudlard.

Dans son essai, Remus Lupin raconte qu'il a été cherché Harry en compagnie de son meilleur ami, James Potter et que tout deux l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie, car, il était blessé.

_[à suivre dans un prochain chapitre à paraître en temps voulu]_

* * *

* Venette: Mot ancien disparu des dictionnaires signifiant _peur_._trouvé dans 100 mots à_ sauver de Bernard Pivot_._

Brune qui, comme spécifié dans le chapitre 41, veut dire soir, à été également trouvé dans ce livre.

**Une petite review?**

P.S Merci à ma béta reader qui continu toujours aussi efficacement de corriger les chapitres que je lui envoie.


	43. Chapter 43: Être de lumière et Fondateur

Bonjour à tous! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne commenciez ce chapitre...

La première est qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais passer du délai d'une semaine à deux semaines afin de me permettre de souffler, mais aussi de rédiger le brouillon de l'histoire que je compte faire publier d'ici quelques années.

Ensuite, cela concerne ce chapitre en particulier: Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'agissait point de crossover, mais en regardant à nouveau Charmed sur W9 et en manquant d'inspiration je me suis mise à rédiger ce chapitre et il m'a plus. Bien entendu, sauf quelques exceptions sans degré majeur pour l'histoire, il n'y aura plus de crossover tel que celui-ci qui est destiné à expliquer le fait qu'il existe plusieurs sorciers différents. Enfin, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant.

Pour ce qui est de Charmed, il s'agit d'une série télévisé qui suit trois sorcière à travers plusieurs aventures, ces sorcières sont Prue, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell. Une quatrième sœur remplace Prue lorsque cette dernière meure, il s'agit de Paige. Elles ont un Être de Lumière du nom de Leo.

Voilà le principal à savoir pour comprendre ce chapitre, le reste est expliqué à Harry en adaptant bien sûr pour concorder avec le Monde de J.K Rowling.

Je fais également intervenir Dieu tel que moi je le vois. Maintenant, chacun ses croyances et ses religions... de plus, il s'agit d'une histoire inventée, rien de plus! (personnes ne pourra dire que je ne vous ais pas prévenu)

Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent en savoir plus sur Charmed, il y a un article sur Wikipédia. vous devriez le trouvé sans problème en tapant le nom de la série sur google. La série passe sur W9 deux fois par jours. Pour le reste, je vous renvoie à vos programme télé. (W9 est une chaine numérique).

Merci à tout ceux qui me lises et un encore plus grand à ceux qui me commentent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Être de Lumière et Fondateur.**

Un gémissement transperça les lèvres du jeune Potter alors qu'il se relevait péniblement après que son arrière-arrière grand-père l'eut envoyé pour la cinquième fois voler à travers la salle. Christian avait enfin commencé à enseigner tout ce qu'il connaissait à Harry et il n'était pas un professeur des moins exigeants. Non, il poussait Harry dans ses limites, il tentait de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour en tirer le maximum, pour faire sortir la magie qui sommeillait en lui.

- Debout Harry ! Tu crois que Tom te laissera reprendre ton souffle quand tu seras face à lui ? s'écria Christian en voyant qu'Harry chancelait sur ses pieds.

- Non, répondit Harry dans un souffle douloureux.

- Tu crois que c'est en pleurnichant que tu protégeras ceux à qui tu tiens ?

- Non…

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? En garde ! Stupéfix !

Le sortilège sortit de la baguette de Christian avant même que Harry eut redressé la sienne. Le jeune Potter dû plonger sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège et se retrouva une fois de plus par terre, mais cette fois, il ne se laissa pas faire et renvoya un Expelliarmus au vieil homme qui le para facilement.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ! nargua Christian en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté.

- Stupéfix ! répliqua Harry en se relevant d'un bond, retrouvant miraculeusement de l'énergie.

- C'est tout ? fit son nouveau mentor en arrêtant le sortilège d'un léger mouvement de la baguette. Même le plus médiocre des Mangemorts pourrait faire mieux !

L'image de Peter Pettigrow aux temps où il était encore du côté de Voldemort germa dans l'esprit de Harry et eut le don de l'exaspérer.

- Furonculose !

- Protego ! Je vois qu'on fait des efforts, voyons si tu peux éviter ce sort… Dentesaugmento !

- Protego ! s'exclama Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui fallait éviter ce soir il en fut pour ses frais. Le sort atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine et rapidement, il se retrouva avec les dents qui touchaient le sol sous le rire de son grand-père.

- Visiblement non, compléta Christian avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec la sévérité qu'il avait mis dans ses paroles quelques instants auparavant.

- Enlèvemoicha ! vociféra Harry en jetant un regard suppliant à son grand-père.

- Articule gamin, je n'ai rien compris !

- Gand-pè'e ! gémit Harry.

- Hein ? fit Christian avec un sourire moqueur, prouvant qu'il savait très bien ce que lui demandait son petit fils.

- Ai-moi ! s'écria Harry alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous le pois de sa dentition. Ch'il-te-plaît !

- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Finite ! Regoulum ! dit Christian en pointant sa baguette sur les dents de Harry. En quelques minutes, les dents de Harry reprirent leur taille normale et Harry put à nouveau parler normalement.

- Merci, grogna le jeune Potter en se remettant en garde alors que son arrière-arrière grand-père faisait de même.

- Crache limace, s'écria tout d'un coup Christian au bout de cinq minutes d'immobilité. Sautant sur le côté pour éviter le sort, Harry répliqua par le sort d'étouffement que son adversaire lui renvoya d'un geste négligeant de la baguette.

Le sortilège heurta Harry de plein fouet et ce dernier commença à étouffer. Luttant pour reprendre un semblant d'air, Harry siffla le contre sort pendant que Christian s'avançait pour lui arracher sa baguette.

Voyant que son petit fils avait réussi à annuler son propre sort, Christian lui lança un sort de découpe que Harry parvint à éviter en roulant sur le sol. Ce dernier répliqua par un sort de brise-os que Christian bloqua avant de lui envoyer un sort d'aveuglement qui rata Harry de peu.

- Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Réducto ! cria Harry en lançant chacun des sorts dans des directions différentes.

- Protego ! contra Christian en restant immobile ! Incendio !

- Aguamenti ! Rigolatum ! _[nda : sortilège d'allégresse]_

À sa grande surprise, son sortilège fit mouche et Christian fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Profitant de la faiblesse de son grand-père, Harry lui lança un Expelliarmus qui heurta le vieil homme à l'épaule. La baguette de ce dernier vola vers Harry qui la rattrapa d'un geste vif.

- J'ai…pas… dit mon… dernier mot ! s'esclaffa Christian, toujours plié en deux.

- Vraiment, tu ne me semble pas en mesure de faire grand-chose ! répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Tu… vas…voir ! dit Christian en tendant la main. Harry fit alors un vol plané et s'écrasa contre le mur qui avait été enchanté pour être mou afin d'amortir les chutes. Sous l'effet du choc, Harry lâcha sa baguette et celle de son arrière-arrière grand-père qui les récupéra d'un clignement des yeux.

- Tu disais ? fit-il avec un sourire ironique une fois qu'il eut annulé le sortilège d'allégresse.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? grogna Harry en se massant la cuisse.

- Grâce à la magie sans baguette, répondit Christian comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je vois bien, mais…

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la magie pure Harry ?

- La quoi ?

- Visiblement non, je crois qu'il est temps que je te donne un petit cours d'histoire avant que nous continuions notre entraînement et pour ça, j'aurai besoin de LEO !

- Qui est… commença Harry avant de s'interrompre alors qu'une lumière bleu apparaissait près de Christian.

Un homme aux cheveux beiges, aux yeux bruns et habillé d'un pull bleu et d'un pantalon brun apparut alors de la lumière bleue.

- Tu as besoin de moi Christian ?

- Oui, figure-toi que mon arrière-arrière petit-fils n'a jamais entendu parlé de la magie pure et donc ne sait rien des Êtres de Lumière , des fondateurs ou des sorcières et sorciers n'ayant pas besoin de baguettes magique !

- Je vois, c'est grave pour un Elu ! fit le dénommé Leo avec une touche de moquerie.

- Te moque pas, on a du pain sur la planche, de plus, tes protégées peuvent t'appeler à tout moment, répliqua Christian en donnant une légère tape sur le bras de son ami.

- D'accord ! Te fâche pas Chris ! On y va ! Harry, viens pas ici ! dit le nouvel arrivant en faisant un signe au jeune Potter.

- Heu… fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son aïeul.

- Je lui fais confiance Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura Christian d'une voix douce en tendant la main vers l'adolescent.

Harry hésita encore un moment avant de se décider et de suivre Christian.

- Je pourrais ravoir ma baguette grand-père ? demanda-t-il en prenant la main que Christian lui tendait.

- Bien sûr ! Maintenant accroche-toi bien, prévint Christian alors que l'homme les emmenait en s'éclipsant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une bibliothèque où des personnes se promenaient avec des robes dorées et les murs étaient blancs.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry légèrement paniqué en voyant que ce n'était pas la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Au Domaine des Fondateurs, plus précisément dans la bibliothèque, répondit Christian en souriant face à la panique de l'adolescent.

- J'ai bien remarqué que c'est une bibliothèque et puis, c'est qui les Fondateurs ? Et cet homme, ce Leo, comment a-t-il pu transplaner à Poudlard ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment il a fait pour t'entendre ? T'es sûr que c'est pas un Mangemort ? et…

- Hou là ! Harry ! Arrête ! Je ne peux pas te répondre aussi vite que tu pose tes questions ! s'écria Christian en levant une main pour interrompre son petit-fils.

- Je…

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il ne travaille pas pour Tom, il n'a pas transplané, il s'est éclipsé. J'ai rencontré Leo lors d'un voyage en Amérique, c'est un Être de Lumière, il peut soigner les blessures et aller où il veut, ou presque, en s'éclipsant qui revient presque à transplaner sauf que c'est un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant. Il répond à l'appel de ses protégés ou ses amis, cela fait partie de ses pouvoirs. Pour les Fondateurs, tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, lorsque Leo reviendra avec la bibliothécaire.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sache ce qu'est la « Magie pure » ? En quoi cela va m'aider à vaincre Voldemort ?

- Parce que tu as reçu cette forme de magie, la toute première, à ta naissance. Cette magie est celle qui me permet, tout comme à Albus, de nous passer de nos baguettes magiques, répondit Christian alors que Leo revenait avec une femme habillée d'une robe blanche et dorée.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Christian Potter et toi Harry Potter, salua la femme en souriant.

- En effet Madame, répondit Christian en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, refusant de s'incliner devant elle, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de son grand-père.

- Je comprends ta réticence mon garçon. Après avoir vécu des moments aussi difficiles pendant l'enfance, il est normal de ne pas vouloir d'incliner sans savoir pourquoi il faut le faire, dit la femme d'une voix douce.

- Je ne m'incline pas parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il faut le faire, je ne m'incline pas parce que je considère que tout le monde est égaux. De plus, cela me rappel trop ces lèches bottes de Mangemorts, répliqua Harry, défiant la femme du regard.

- Tu as le cœur pur Harry Potter, mais tu manques visiblement de politesse, mais je vais passer l'éponge la dessus pour le plus Grand Bien du monde des Mortels, dit la femme. Il parait que tu ignores tout de l'origine de la Magie et de la sorcellerie.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un regard de la part de son grand-père l'en empêcha.

- C'est le cas, répondit Christian, pourriez-vous, et pardonnez-moi pour son insolence, l'entretenir de cela ?

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable du comportement de ce garçon Christian, et oui, je vais tout lui raconter, du moins l'essentiel, il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? se révolta le jeune Potter au plus grand dam de son arrière-arrière grand-père.

- Tout simplement pour ça jeune effronté, votre caractère enflammé ! répliqua la femme. Maintenant, suivez-moi, on sera plus a l'aise pour parler dans mon bureau.

- Je vous laisse, dit Leo, Les sœurs m'appellent, je vous rejoins après !

- D'accord, soit prudent Leo, répondit Christian et toi Harry, tu te la fermes maintenant et tu écoutes ! On reparlera de ton impertinence plus tard.

Alors que la bibliothécaire les emmenait dans son bureau, Leo s'éclipsa.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

James était au bord du lac en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Sylvia lorsqu'il ressentit un coup dans le cœur, comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard.

- James ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Sirius, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Non, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, comme si on m'enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur, expliqua James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire une crise cardiaque, fit Remus, mi inquiet mi moqueur.

- Très drôle ! grogna James en lui lançant un regard noir. Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai vraiment la sensation qu'on m'a pris quelque chose qui m'est cher !

- Je ne vois pas quoi, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. On est ici, Remus et moi, et Harry est avec Christian alors…

James se leva soudain d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction du château.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? demanda Sirius en regardant son quasi frère courir comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

- Ça, Patmol, tu le saurais si tu t'écoutais parler de temps en temps, répondit Remus en se levant également, imitée par Sylvia.

- Hein ? fit l'Animagus chien en se levant à son tour.

Dans un soupir, Sylvia lui expliqua que James pensait visiblement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry.

- Oh ! fut tout ce que trouva à dire Sirius alors qu'ils suivaient les pas de James.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

- Bien, fit la Fondatrice. Il y a plus d'un millénaire, la Magie, ne possédait qu'une façon de s'exprimer concrètement, par la main du Plus Grand. Plus communément appelé chez vous Dieu. Le Plus Grand exerça tout d'abord la Magie dans son propre Monde que cette dernière avait créé. Mais il finit bien vite par se sentir seul, au bout de plusieurs années, si on peut appeler ça des années vu que le temps comme nous le connaissons aujourd'hui n'existait pas, il découvrit qu'il pouvait créer des animaux. Enchanté, il en créa tellement que très rapidement, il se retrouva avec plusieurs espèces dont un seul Lion et plusieurs dinosaures qui prenaient trop de place. Alors, il décida de leur créer des Mondes qui leur seraient propres. Il commença par celui du Lion qu'il somma de le représenter dans le premier. Le Lion serait alors capable de voyager entre le Monde du Plus Grand et le nouveau Monde. Grâce à d'autres procédés magique qu'il avait découvert, Le Plus Grand fit apparaître un Monde où il fit pousser arbres, plantes, buissons, fleurs. Il apporta la pluie qui, grâce à un geste de la main se renouvela jour après jour. Il envoya d'autres animaux qu'il dota de parole ainsi que des créatures telle que des centaures, des dragons et d'autres. Puis, il fit apparaître un soleil. Ainsi fut créé le Monde de Narnia appartenant à Aslan qui aujourd'hui encore représente Le Plus Grand.

- Ensuite, continua la bibliothécaire. Il répéta à peu de chose près le même procédé et il créa la terre qui fut pendant longtemps peuplée uniquement de dinosaures qui bien entendu, était dépourvus de parole. Ainsi il créa la Terre. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas tout gérer tout seul. Alors il appela toutes les forces de la Magie pour créer un Monde qui aurait pour mission non seulement de veiller sur elle, mais également sur tous les autres mondes et principalement la Terre. Ainsi furent créer les Fondateurs qui eurent l'autorisation de se servir de la Magie d'une façon moindre certes, mais puissantes. Les premiers fondateurs sont mort depuis longtemps, mais d'autres leur ont succédé jusqu'à nous.

- Vous êtes un de ces Fondateurs si j'ai bien compris, dit Harry, fasciné par le récit.

- Oui. Lorsque les humains apparurent sur terre, et par conséquent les premiers sorciers, les Fondateurs demandèrent au Plus Grand de leur envoyer certains de ces sorciers lorsqu'ils mourraient, pour veiller sur ceux encore vivants. Le Plus Grand accepta et leur envoya un homme et une femme qui firent plusieurs enfants jusqu'à ce que les Fondateurs y mettent un terme en créant des lois qui leur interdirent de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Les descendants de cet homme et cette femme s'appellent les Êtres de Lumière. Tu as pu en voir un en la personne de Leo.

- C'est un de leur descendant ? demanda Harry.

- Non, car, vois-tu, à cause de cette loi, le nombre d'Être de lumière baissa rapidement et le Plus Grand fut obligé d'envoyer d'autres personnes qui mourraient et pas seulement des sorciers ou des sorcières. Leo était ce que vous appelez un Moldu. Si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra que tu lui poses la question.

Maintenant, revenons à la terre. Depuis tout ce temps et toutes ces manipulations, la Magie se divisa et devint les magies. À ce jour, deux familles d'êtres humains pratiquant la magie, se distinguent. Ceux pratiquant la magie avec leurs corps et ceux la pratiquant à l'aide d'une baguette. Ces deux catégories sont devenues au fils du temps complètement imperméable l'une de l'autre et une s'est imposée sur toute la Terre : Celle de ceux utilisant une baguette. Il n'y a qu'en Enfer et en Amérique que la première exerce encore son influence.

- Que sont capables de faire ceux qui n'utilisent pas de baguettes ? demanda Harry d'une voix avide de savoir.

- Tout dépend de la personne, si nous prenons les trois protégées de Leo, des sorcières. L'ainée est capable de figer et exploser des choses ou des Être vivant d'un geste de la main. Celle du milieu à le pouvoir de prévoir les choses grâce à des prémonitions et celui de léviter à quelques mètres du sol et la troisième est capable se s'éclipser et de faire venir à elle des objets pas la pensée.

- Je vois, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand j'étais petit, je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école en sautant par-dessus une poubelle et la dernière fois, j'ai gonflé la tante de mon cousin et je n'avais pas de baguette…

- Bien que votre magie soit différente de celle des protégées de Leo, quand vous êtes enfants, vous faites tous de la magie pure. Cependant, les adultes autour des enfants les persuadent tellement qu'il est impossible ou du moins malsain de faire de la magie sans baguette que les enfants finissent par ne plus en être capable.

- Toi Harry, tu en es toujours capable car tu as eu la chance de grandir dans le Monde Moldu pendant au moins dix ans. De plus, lorsque Tom Jedusor as essayé de te tuer, il t'a transmis une bonne partie de sa magie que tu ne peux point utiliser complètement avec un vulgaire bout de bois.

Il ne faut pas oublier que tu es l'élu d'une prophétie, donc de la Magie elle-même, répondit la Fondatrice.

- Donc, je vais pouvoir faire des choses comme les protégées de Leo ?

- Pas tout à fait, car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu ne possèdes pas la même magie qu'elles. Mais elle se rapproche assez, suffisamment pour que tu puisses utiliser les sorts que tu as appris à Poudlard et que ton arrière-arrière grand-père va t'apprendre.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, puis, un mince espoir lui vint et il demanda :

- Est-ce-que les sorciers utilisant des baguettes peuvent devenir des Êtres de lumière ?

- Oui, ils le peuvent, mais avant que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, je peux t'infirmer que ta mère est belle et bien dans le Monde du plus grand à présent.

Harry baissa la tête, son plus grand espoir de parler à sa mère anéanti. Puis, il nota :

- À présent ?

- Elle a demandé il y a quelques jours, mois pour sur la Terre, de retourner dans son Monde pour offrir à ton père une protection suffisante pour qu'il puisse te protéger. D'ailleurs, Christian, leur as-tu dit pour le serment de l'Amour ?

- Non, et tu le gardes pour toi, répliqua Christian en lançant un drôle de regard à Harry qui le regardait curieusement.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, mais je te conseil de le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! En fait Harry, avant que tu ne repartes sur Terre, sache qu'un jour ici équivaux à un mois sur Terre.

- Quoi ! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond, il faut que je rentre alors, parce…

- Du calme Harry, ça ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes là, donc…heu…

- Que vous avez été absent pendant un jour et quatre heures, répondit la Fondatrice avec un léger sourire moqueur.*

- Mais alors… où est Leo ? demanda Harry.

- Ici, répondit une voix depuis la porte du bureau. Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

Se retournant, Harry et Christian aperçurent Leo, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît Leo, répondit Christian, soulagé de revoir son ami.

- Harry, appela la Fondatrice.

- Oui, fit le jeune Potter en se tournant vers elle.

- Prend ce livre, il répondra à tes dernières questions et intéressera surement ton amie Hermione, dit-elle en lui tendant une épée Grimoire.

- Merci, mais comment je vais faire pour vous le rendre ?

- Appelle Leo, il t'entendra.

- D'accord, pour tout à l'heure…

- Excuses acceptées.

Sur ce, Harry, Christian et Leo s'éclipsèrent pour réapparaitre dans la salle sur demande, d'où ils étaient partis.

Avant de rejoindre le Ciel, Leo prit Harry à part et lui dit :

- Si tu as besoin d'aide ou juste d'une oreille attentive ou d'une épaule, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- D'accord, à bientôt…

- Prend soin de toi, dit Leo alors qu'il disparaissait dans une Lumière bleue.

Lorsque Christian et Harry descendirent pour aller manger à 20h00, ils durent donner une explication valable pour leur absence (trop longue d'après James). Harry crut à un moment d'ailleurs que son père allait tuer Christian illico presto.

Pour finir, tout s'arrangea et ils allèrent se coucher le cœur serein. Serein ? Pas pour tous, car Christian se demandait ce que la Fondatrice voulait dire par : « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

_[à suivre] _

_

* * *

_

* Calcul pour en arriver là :

1 jour au Ciel = 28 jours sur terre

24 h au Ciel= 672 heures sur terre

1 h au Ciel= 28 heure soit 1jour et 4 heures.

**Review please** et bonne journée!


	44. Chapter 44: On aimerait l'embrasser, mai

Bonjour à tous le monde, voici un chapitre (très court) pour pas que le temps s'éternise. Je récupère l'inspiration progressivement, mais il va vous falloir encore un peu de patience avant que je recommence à poster toutes les semaines. (je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance ou écrit), merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**réponses aux reviews anonyme: **

akan :

Merci pour ta review, pourquoi un seul dieux? Parce que j'ai oublié de vous précisez quelque chose au sujet des dieux grec... La réponse dans _ce_ chapitre. bonne journée!

jonathan :

Bonjour Jonathan, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis navrée que tu es commencé cette fic alors que je l'avais "suspendue" afin de récupérer de l'inspiration, j'espère vraiment que tu continueras à la lire... Non, Harry ne rencontras pas les trois soeurs. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : on aimerait l'embrasser, mais…**

Il était sept heure du matin ce samedi 17 août 1996 et Christian et Harry Potter étaient déjà dans la Salle sur demande où Christian apprenait à l'adolescent comment se servir de la magie sans baguette.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! dit Harry pour la cinquième fois en tendant la main vers la plume blanche qui se trouvait sur une table. Rien ne se produisit.

- Il faut que tu visualises ce que tu veux faire, répéta Christian. Concentre-toi ! Laisse la magie envahir ton corps, fais-la venir aux bouts de tes doigts.

- J'essaie ! Mais à chaque fois que je lève la main, il n'y a plus rien !

- C'est parce que tu te déconcentres ! Pense à la plume et ce que tu veux en faire.

Soupirant, Harry se força à fermer son esprit et à se concentrer sur la plume. Il imagina qu'il la faisait léviter jusqu'au plafond, il leva le bras et... Il sentit comme un courant électrique parcourir sa main. Sursautant, il rouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfait en voyant la table voler à dix centimètres du sol.

- Pas mal, mais c'est la plume qu'il fallait faire léviter, pas la table, se moqua gentiment Christian alors que son arrière-arrière petit-fils laissait redescendre la table.

- Par Merlin ! Comment j'ai fait ça ? s'écria Harry en faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son grand-père.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, à part que tu as fermé les yeux et par conséquent, tu ne pouvais voir ce que tu faisais.

- J'ai sentit comme un courant électrique dans ma main, dit Harry en regardant sa main avec fascination et crainte.

- Tu as senti ta magie, elle parcourt ton corps comme de l'électricité, expliqua Christian. Maintenant, reprenons, mais cette fois, vise la plume, pas la table !

- D'accord, dit Harry en prenant une grande inspiration et en imaginant la plume voler. Wingardium Leviosa !

- Félicitation Harry, dit Christian en regardant la plume s'élever lentement sous l'ordre de son arrière-arrière petit fils. Maintenant repose-la et recommence !

Le jeune Potter obéit et réussi une fois de plus à faire s'élever la plume.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Lorsque Harry sortit de son entrainement en compagnie de Christian, Hermione se précipita vers lui, elle tenait le livre des Fondateurs dans les mains. :

- Harry ! Ce livre est passionnant ! Tu savais que les Dieux Grecs avaient été créés par les Fondateurs pour arrêter les Titans ?

- Non…

- Et que les Êtres de lumière avaient deux des pouvoirs des phénix ?

- Ça, je le savais…

- Et que…

- Hermione ! C'est bon ! Je lirai ce livre quand tu l'auras fini ! En plus, je suis crevé ! coupa Harry.

- Oh ! Désolé Harry, c'est juste que c'est tellement passionnant toutes ces histoires de mondes...

- Si tu le dis, soupira le jeune Potter en reprenant sa route.

Hermione ne releva pas ses paroles et continua à parler des Fondateurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde était déjà attablé. Harry alla s'assoir à côté de Sophia qui lui avait gardé une place alors qu'Hermione rejoignait Ron.

- Alors, cet entrainement ? demanda Sophia une fois que Harry se fut servi une cuisse de poulet et des frites.

- Epuisant, mais moins qu'Hermione ! Dès qu'elle trouve un livre passionnant, elle devient infernale ! expliqua Harry provoquant le rire de Sophia.

[oooooo§§§§§§§§°°°°°ooooo]

Le soir venu, Harry monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour être un moment seul avec ses pensées et fut très surpris quand il aperçut Sophia assise entre les remparts. S'avançant lentement, le jeune Potter lança :

- C'est dangereux de s'assoir comme tu le fais, tu pourrais tomber !

Ne tournant même pas les yeux vers lui, Sophia répliqua :

- J'ai l'habitude et je ne suis pas suicidaire…

- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Harry avec une telle énergie que Sophia tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je te manquerais si je venais à mourir ?

- Bien sûr et pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu es malade !

- Non, répondit-elle. _Je t'aime. _Pensa-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas mourir ? Tu sais qu'on est en sécurité à Poudlard !

- Je sais ! _Je veux juste savoir si tu tiens à moi comme je tiens à toi._

- Alors pourquoi tu parles de la mort ? insista le jeune Potter, ignorant tout des sentiments de son interlocutrice.

- Comme ça… tu n'as jamais pensé à ta propre mort ?

- Si, des centaines de fois, surtout après la mort de Sirius, enfin, sa prétendue mort…

- Et n'as-tu jamais pensé à mettre fin à tes jours ?

Baissant la tête d'un geste honteux, Harry répondit :

- J'étais en train de l'envisager quand Riki est venu me chercher, mais tu viens de me dire que tu n'étais pas suicidaire !

- Je suis juste d'humeur mélancolique, et t'énerves pas, je voulais juste savoir si toi tu l'es...

- Oh ! Je… bredouilla Harry embarrassé. Ben… depuis que j'ai à nouveau ma famille près de moi, je ne le suis plus. Tu es rassurée ?

- Ouais, mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je t'embête ?

- Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ?

- Oui, bon je te laisse, à plus tard !

[ à suivre…]

* * *

**Reviews please! **da da (oui, oui) je sais, je me répète...

À très bientôt, et bonnes Pâques


End file.
